


Une histoire de mecs

by Chapaf



Series: Des histoires de mecs [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch a vraiment passé une journée de merde alors, pour se détendre, il décide de traîner ses malheurs au bar devant une bouteille de Lag. C'est là qu'il fait la rencontre de Marissa, une femme magnifique et vulnérable, visiblement terrorisée. Et puis il y a cet enfoiré de tatoué qui se retrouve toujours sur son chemin. S'il continue à le chauffer, montagne de muscles ou pas, il se pourrait bien que le flic lui colle une droite. Qui sait où ça va les mener ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un soir dans un bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColinCrivey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinCrivey/gifts).



> Ma première fic ici et mon premier gros morceau d'écriture depuis un looooooooooong moment. J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait du bien :)
> 
> Cette histoire est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour M. à qui je dois la découverte de la Confrérie, quelques cuites monumentales et un découvert conséquent sur mon compte courant pour trop écouter ses conseils en matière de Yaoï. So, enjoy poulette ! 
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT : J'ai pris pas mal de libertés avec la chronologie et quelques autres éléments, mais vous découvrirez ça au fur et à mesure. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça motive toujours pour continuer \o/
> 
> EDIT 2017 : texte mis à jour (uniquement de la forme, pas de fond)

Chapitre 1 : Un soir dans un bar

 

L’inspecteur Brian O'Neal, plus souvent appelé Butch, ou l’autre emmerdeur par son supérieur, venait de passer une sale journée. Alors qu’il enquêtait sur le meurtre d’un loubard quelconque dans le quartier des entrepôts, un petit dealer l’avait pris pour cible et avait essayé de l’assommer pour s’enfuir. Ayant modérément apprécié sa tentative, Butch avait neutralisé le type en l’envoyant valser dans un mur. Le mec avait récolté deux côtes fêlées et Butch d’une grosse bosse à l’arrière du crâne assortie d’une nouvelle soufflante du commissaire.

_O'Neal, vous êtes le plus grand casse-couilles que j’ai pu voir dans ma carrière, et croyez-moi le palmarès est déjà bien chargé. Vous auriez pu vous contenter de lui passer les menottes sans l’abîmer. Mais non, il a encore fallu que vous jouiez les gros durs et maintenant j’ai les parents de ce petit con sur le dos…

Le chef avait soupiré en se passant la main dans les cheveux et Butch s’était contenté d’attendre que l’orage passe. Après tout ça n'était pas comme s’il n’avait pas l’habitude.

_Vous allez finir avec une inspection de l’IGS sur les bras O'Neal. Et ce jour-là, comptez pas sur moi pour vous couvrir le cul.

_C'est bon chef ? Je peux y aller ? J’ai encore mon rapport à faire.

Le commissaire eut soudain l’air très fatigué. Foutu Irlandais. Il serait prêt à payer cher le mec qui pourrait lui ferme sa grande gueule. Ça devait bien se trouver non ?

_Ouais, foutez-moi le camp. Et, par pitié, faites en sorte que j’entende pas parler de vous au moins jusqu’à demain matin.

Butch avait rejoint son bureau pour boucler son rapport avant d’attraper sa veste. Il n’avait eu aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, aussi avait-il pris l’option de terminer sa soirée en tête à tête avec une bouteille de Lag. Et maintenant, il était là, tout seul comme un con, accoudé au comptoir à noyer sa mauvaise humeur dans son verre.

 

Alors qu’il ruminait toujours, un parfum affolant vint se superposer à celui du bourbon. Une délicate odeur d’océan qui n’avait absolument rien à foutre dans ce bar un peu miteux du centre de Caldwell, vint frapper ses narines. Une délicate odeur d’océan – qui n’avait absolument rien à foutre dans ce bar un peu miteux du centre de Caldwell –, vint frapper ses narines. Ça lui rappelait quelques brèves balades sur la Côte, faites au hasard des routes. Un moment, il se demanda si le réchauffement climatique n’avait pas agi un peu plus vite que prévu, amenant les vagues à s’échouer au pied de ce rade.

Butch releva le nez pour voir d’où pouvait bien venir ce parfum et c’est là qu’il la vit. D’une démarche gracieuse, elle se dirigeait vers une chaise haute de l’autre côté du comptoir en U pour s’y installer.

Cette femme c’était de loin ce qu’il avait vu de plus beau dans sa vie. Une femme, non, au moins une princesse. Toute en courbes délicates, d’une telle… pureté. Et cette odeur… Butch jeta un coup d’œil furtif à son verre, l’aurait-il plus attaqué qu’il ne le pensait ? Une créature aussi belle ça ne pouvait pas exister, encore moins dans ce genre de bar. Merde, on aurait dit une déesse blonde tombée du ciel. Ses gestes pour prendre place sur le tabouret étaient presque éthérés. Avec ses cheveux blonds qui frôlaient ses hanches graciles, elle semblait aussi à sa place qu’un lys sur un tas de fumier.

Son tailleur crème parfaitement coupé ne faisait que renforcer cette image de perfection aristocratique, quasi divine. Aucun maquillage ne venait altérer la pureté de ses traits, révélant un teint de lait sans le moindre défaut. Même avec trois seaux de peinture, aucune actrice ne pourrait rivaliser avec la beauté naturelle de cette fille-là. Et Butch ne semblait pas être le seul à l’avoir remarqué. Dès qu’elle avait fait son entrée, les conversations des quelques habitués présents en ce soir de semaine s’étaient tues et tous les yeux s’étaient fixés sur l’apparition. L’air semblait comme suspendu dans la pièce. L’instant se brisa et les conversations reprirent peu à peu quand le barman s’approcha d’elle pour prendre sa commande. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une coupe de champagne. Évidemment.

 

La beauté blonde enroula ses doigts délicats autour du verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle en profita pour observer discrètement la salle de ses grands yeux de biche, légèrement inquiète, semblait-il. Elle paraissait attendre quelqu’un, quelqu’un qu’elle ne serait pas certaine de reconnaître. Quel crétin congénital pouvait bien donner rendez-vous à une fille pareille dans ce trou à rat ? Remarque, sortir une fille de cette classe dans un lieu qui lui corresponde vraiment devait coûter la moitié de son salaire annuel. Sans compter les fleurs… Et le tapis. Il aurait intérêt à être sacrément classe le tapis. Sûrement un de ces trucs persans, très beaux et très chers.

Mais pourquoi il pensait ça ? Il était con ou quoi ?

Furtivement, il se dit qu’il imaginait d’ici le genre de mec qui pouvait se permettre d’accoster une gonzesse pareille. Le style costume trois-pièces, grosse Rolex et yacht amarré à la Barbade en hiver. Pas du tout le truand qui venait de pousser la porte du bar. Fichtre, le mec était sacrément impressionnant ! Pourtant Butch en avait vu d’autres. Un bon deux mètres de muscles, serré dans du cuir noir, la tempe tatouée de signes alambiqués – probablement la marque d’un gang – et un air à étriper des bébés phoques pour se marrer. En entrant dans le bar, il amenait avec lui une aura de violence contenue, mais bien perceptible pour un flic chevronné. Le mec n’était pas un loubard ordinaire. Et il n’avait franchement pas l’air de bonne humeur. Butch se demanda ce qu’il était venu chercher ici et quand la situation allait dégénérer. Il eut sa réponse quand il vit le gars froncer les sourcils en apercevant la blonde, avant de se diriger résolument vers elle.

Bon il faut croire que Butch s’était trompé sur le genre de type que s’envoyait la Princesse. Le mec avait la tronche d’un type venu récupérer sa gonzesse après avoir été planté parce qu’elle était allée en retrouver un autre. Et vu sa dégaine de trafiquant d’uranium c’était sûrement pas la connerie à faire.

 

Butch se retourna vers la blonde pour juger de sa réaction. Elle n’avait pas encore remarqué le mastodonte, mais quelque chose dans le silence soudain de la salle dut l’alerter, car elle se retourna. En voyant le type qui arrivait droit vers elle, elle prit une expression positivement terrorisée. Quelques gouttes de champagne s’échappèrent de la coupe qu’elle tenait d’une main désormais tremblante. Bon, ça pouvait se comprendre.

Avant que le flic n’ait pu réagir, le tatoué s’était approché de la princesse pour lui parler à voix basse. Apparemment il lui demandait de le suivre. Malgré sa peur bien visible, la Princesse semblait s’obstiner à refuser. Cette gonzesse avait du cran.

 

Vishous commençait à en avoir plein les bottes de Marissa. Depuis que le roi l’avait répudiée pour s’unir à Beth, la parfaite petite idiote élevée par la _Glymera_ dans le respect et la soumission vis-à-vis des lois de la Race s’était métamorphosée en une insupportable gamine capricieuse. Ok, il pouvait comprendre qu’elle se sente humiliée et cherche à rattraper les trois siècles passés à servir un homme qui n’avait jamais voulu d’elle. Lui-même n’avait jamais été très doué pour suivre les règles.  Mais cette pimbêche, protégée comme elle l’avait été par son connard de frère, n’avait aucune idée de la vie parmi les humains. Et c’est toute la race qu’elle mettait en danger avec ses escapades.

Inconsciente de sa différence et de son pouvoir d’attraction, elle passait son temps à se mettre dans des situations plus compromettantes les unes que les autres. Et franchement, le vampire avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l’agacement. Merde, la Confrérie n’était pas un service de baby-sitting. Et puis il en avait sa claque d’effacer à la chaîne le cerveau des humains qui l’approchaient d’un peu trop près.

 

Bon autant tenter la manière douce d’abord. Mais pourquoi ce n’était pas Phury qui s’y collait hein ? Rhage, quant à lui, avait jugé plus sage de l’attendre dans la voiture, pensant qu’il attirerait moins l’attention en y allant seul. _Mon cul ouais._ Comme s’il passait inaperçu avec sa dégaine.  Ce n’est pas qu’Hollywood se fasse moins remarquer avec ses airs de Brad Pitt, mais tout le monde aurait trouvé logique que la femelle suive un mec pareil.

Marissa, si effacée, si transparente, l’avait toujours laissé de glace. C’était bien sa veine qu’elle ne gagne en caractère que pour lui apporter des emmerdes. Dire qu’il pourrait être à son appartement du Commodore pour s’offrir un peu de détente. Bon s’il expédiait l’affaire assez rapidement il lui resterait sûrement assez de temps avant le lever du soleil pour un peu de divertissement.

En attendant…

_Venez, Marissa, je vais vous ramener au manoir.

_Laissez-moi guerrier, je n’ai aucun désir de rentrer.

_Il n’est pas question de ce que vous voulez. Le roi nous a ordonné de vous ramener et c’est ce que nous allons faire.

_Non, je… je refuse

Les yeux de diamant étincelèrent de fureur. V commençait à franchement perdre patience.

_Suivez-moi… Maintenant, cracha-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Il allait forcer la femelle à l’accompagner lorsqu’il sentit une présence franchement hostile se diriger vers lui.

 

Butch avait suivi l’échange d’un œil attentif, prêt à intervenir. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse cette fille se faire embarquer contre sa volonté par l’autre enfoiré. Dieu seul sait ce qu’il pourrait lui faire. Il n’avait aucune envie de retrouver son cadavre au fond d’une ruelle le lendemain matin. Voir la brute saisir le bras de la fille sans trop de ménagement pour la forcer à se lever suffit à faire réagir le flic. Après tout il était de mauvais poil, et s’il pouvait passer ses nerfs sur ce connard, ça n’était pas de refus. Joindre l’utile à l’agréable en somme. Alors il se leva comme un ressort et traversa la salle d’un pas assuré pour aller interpeller le tatoué…

Quand il arriva en vue du couple, la blonde demandait à l’importun de la laisser tranquille. Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé. Il se posta derrière le mec, jambes légèrement écartées, solidement ancré au sol, en position d’attaque.

_Hey Ducon, la dame t’a demandé de la lâcher.

 

L’interpellé se retourna vers lui presque nonchalamment, sans pour autant libérer le bras de la fille. Il se contenta d’évaluer Butch un instant, avec les yeux les plus foutrement incroyables qu’il ait eu l’occasion de voir. Entre les paupières légèrement baissées se devinaient deux diamants froids et résolus. Inébranlables. Et qui vinrent se planter dans le regard noisette. La voix était aussi glaciale que les yeux.

_Ça ne te concerne pas, mec, alors un conseil reste en dehors de ça.

_Tu me conseilles rien du tout, connard. Je suis flic, annonça-t-il tout en sortant sa plaque, et je te dis que si elle ne veut pas t’accompagner, tu l’emmèneras nulle part.

Le regard de l’humain ne cilla même pas tandis qu’il mettait V en garde. _La vache, il a vraiment des couilles !_ pensa le vampire. Les autres mecs du bar se contentaient de suivre leur échange, les yeux exorbités. Pas un seul n’avait bougé, tétanisés qu’ils étaient par sa présence écrasante. Mais pas ce flic. Il n’avait pas peur de lui. Il lui fonçait même dans le lard. V commençait à trouver l’affaire stimulante. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’avait pas trop le temps de jouer. Il s’apprêtait à tenter de calmer le jeu lorsque Marissa – _encore elle !_ –, décida de tout foutre par terre en se tournant vers le gars.

_Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, je ne veux pas rentrer au manoir avec lui, supplia-t-elle.

Le mec acquiesça sans le lâcher des yeux avant de faire un pas vers V comme s’il comptait lui passer les bracelets.

_Allez, recule doucement et laisse partir la dame. Ensuite, toi et moi, on discutera de la folle nuit qu’on passera ensemble au poste.

 

Un éclair d’amusement traversa les yeux de diamant. Vishous se demandait quelle tronche aurait tiré le brun s’il avait su que cette perspective l’enthousiasmait bien plus que de se colleter la crise d’ado de Marissa.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule, enfoiré ?

 

Butch commença à éructer, soudain enragé.  Il se préparait à emplafonner le mec lorsqu’un événement inattendu vint perturber son projet. 

Derrière sa cible, un autre type venait de surgir, avec une carrure encore plus impressionnante. Ni tatouage ni bouc pour celui-là, mais un physique à faire baver d’envie n’importe quel acteur bodybuildé. Merde, si la blonde était vraisemblablement la plus belle femme au monde, Butch venait certainement de trouver son alter ego masculin.

Inconscient des pensées du flic, Rhage s’approcha de V, l’air sarcastique.

_Bordel, mon Frère, qu’est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? Je sais que tu préfères tes femelles attachées, mais je pensais pas que le contraire te poserait autant de soucis.

_Hollywood…

_Ouais ?

_Ta gueule !

 

Butch, un peu dubitatif, avait assisté à l’échange entre les deux costauds. Après son commentaire salace, le tatoué avait envoyé chier le blond d’un air vaguement agacé. Celui-ci n’avait pas eu l’air de s’en émouvoir ; sans doute habitué, il s’était contenté de se fendre la poire. L’espace d’un instant, ses fossettes d’amusement le rendirent plus accessible, comme le bon pote qu’il semblait être. Ces deux-là n’étaient certainement pas frères comme l’avait suggéré le blond, mais ils se connaissaient très bien. Sans doute des équipiers, pensa le flic.

Ignorant son acolyte, le barbu se tourna de nouveau vers la femme, visiblement pas plus rassurée par l’arrivée de Mister Univers.

_Marissa, si vous ne rentrez pas avec nous, il se pourrait que Wrath perde franchement patience et que la prochaine fois que nous nous déplacerons, ce soit pour vous conduire à votre lieu de _sehclusion._

Si le flic n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le mec avait voulu dire par là, la princesse semblait avoir parfaitement compris la menace sous-jacente. Ses traits lisses avaient blêmi d’un coup ; naturellement pâle, elle en devint presque opalescente. La résignation la plus complète se peignit sur son visage et elle baissa la tête en signe d’assentiment.

 

Se retournant vers Butch, le tatoué lui lança un regard a priori indéchiffrable, mais le flic ne pouvait manquer la lueur goguenarde qui l’habitait. L’autre avait le culot de se foutre de sa gueule ! Et pour en rajouter une couche, il saisit la manche de la femme pour la faire passer devant lui, tout en saluant Butch d’un mouvement de tête.

_Si monsieur l’agent veut bien nous excuser.

En entendant l’autre se payer ouvertement sa tête Butch manqua d’exploser. Il se retient au dernier moment, toujours inquiet du sort de la jeune femme, et peut-être aussi parce que ça aurait fait trop plaisir au mec. En grinçant des dents, il laissa passer le trio qui quitta le bar.

Le flic se dépêcha d’aller récupérer sa veste et se glissa le plus discrètement possible à leur suite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite la semaine prochaine...


	2. Un soir dans une voiture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Voici le chapitre 2 pour la suite d'une première rencontre musclée entre V et Butch... J'espère que ça vous plaira \o/
> 
> Par ailleurs, je tenais à préciser que la fic est déjà terminée. J'avais peur de commencer à poster et de ne jamais finir, donc j'ai bouclé l'écriture avant la publication ! Du coup, je tiendrai théoriquement le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine :)
> 
> Sinon, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à plusieurs autres projets. Une autre Vutch (qui a la forte préférence de M., la destinataire de celle-ci), une nouvelle sur Sax et Lassiter, une Draco/Harry en mode nawak ou une trad d'une fic anglaise sur Deux Ex (Frank Pritcharddddd :bave: )... Je me tâte, sûrement une des deux premières...
> 
> Enfin voilà, trêve de blabla...  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!

Chapitre 2 : Un soir dans une voiture

 

         

En entraînant Marissa hors du bar, Vishous bouillonnait encore de son petit accrochage avec le flic. Rares étaient les gens à ne pas craindre le fils du _Bloodletter_ , même parmi ceux de la Race. Mais personne ne l’avait encore accosté avec une telle agressivité. Soit ce mec avait la plus grosse paire de couilles de ce côté de l’Atlantique, soit il était complètement inconscient. _Sans doute un peu des deux_ , pensa le vampire. Et ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Certainement un peu trop.

Vishous aimait la violence, dans son boulot, dans sa vie, dans son lit. Et comment aurait-il pu rester indifférent à l’appel brûlant que faisait naître le tempérament à fleur de peau de ce mec ? Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps, histoire de poursuivre un peu l’échange, cette empoignade abrupte à peine masquée par un vernis de civilisation. Il s’était rarement senti aussi vivant.

Dès que le vampire avait compris que les yeux noisette ne se détourneraient pas, sa queue s’était mise au garde-à-vous. Il aurait tout donné pour que le flic cède à son impulsion et lui saute sur le râble, comme il avait manifestement eu l’intention de le faire.

Un intermède aussi rapide que brutal. Vishous aurait voulu pouvoir le plaquer contre le mur, son visage écrasé contre le crépi.  L’autre se serait débattu en grognant, mais il n’aurait eu aucune chance contre la force surhumaine du vampire. V se vit écarter de sa cuisse les jambes de sa proie pour se coller plus étroitement, pour loger son érection douloureuse au creux des reins du flic  Il réprima un grondement d’excitation, se sentant tout à coup très à l’étroit dans son pantalon de cuir.

 

Le petit cri que poussa Marissa lorsque Rhage l’entraîna vers l’Escalade ramena V sur terre. Merde, il était parti tellement loin dans son rêve éveillé qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’ils étaient arrivés à la voiture. Le regard interrogatif d’Hollywood lui suggéra que celui-ci venait de poser une question. Il répondit le premier truc qui lui vint à l’esprit, sans chercher à savoir.

_Heu ouais.

_V, t’es malade où quoi ? Tu me laisses conduire ton carrosse ?

Et merde ! V grogna, mais changer d’avis maintenant mettrait la puce à l’oreille de Rhage.  _ Vite, trouver quelque chose… _

À ce moment, une ombre portant un cuir élimé se glissa discrètement au coin de la rue. Cela n’échappa pas au vampire qui réprima un sourire carnassier. On allait se marrer.

_Ouais vas-y, je vais surveiller nos arrières. Je le sens pas ce flic.

_Comme tu veux. Allez en route.

V installa Marissa à côté de Rhage et monta nonchalamment sur la banquette arrière.

Il vit le flic rejoindre le plus discrètement possible une vieille Crow Vic toute cabossée – sa voiture de service qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. La bouche de Vishous se para d’un sourire moqueur. Le mec voulait vraiment prendre son Escalade en filature dans ce tas de boue ? Ce gars-là c’était quelque chose. Il ne doutait de rien une fois lancé, comme une foutue torpille à tête chercheuse braquée sur son objectif ; il avançait et envoyait valser les obstacles sur le chemin à grands coups de pied au cul.

Pendant ce temps, Hollywood manœuvrait habilement l’énorme 4x4 hors de la ruelle où ils étaient garés. Il s’engagea sur le boulevard quelques secondes plus tard. Vishous vit le flic démarrer sa voiture et quitter doucement sa place. Un sourire joueur vint étirer ses lèvres pâles.

 

Butch les suivait à bonne distance depuis un petit moment. Il ne savait pas dans quel genre de trafic louche ces mecs trempaient, mais ça devait foutrement rapporter si on en croyait leur bagnole. Heureusement qu’ils roulaient sans se presser, sans doute soucieux de ne pas trop attirer l’attention, sinon le flic n’aurait eu aucune chance de leur coller au train.

L’Escalade venait de s’engager sur une bretelle d’autoroute. _Les beaux quartiers hein ?_ Vraiment pas de quoi s’étonner. Ces mecs boxaient visiblement hors catégorie. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien faire à Caldie ? Un gros truc devait se préparer, Butch ferait mieux d’ouvrir les yeux.  Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient le mener tout droit à leur planque. Le flic savourait déjà le plaisir qu’il aurait à passer les bracelets à ce fumier tatoué. Nul doute que le mec se débattrait. Enfin un peu d’action…

 

_Tu sais, Cop, c’est pas que je sois contre le fait de tester tes menottes, mais c’est pas très prudent de se mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

En entendant cette voix froide et ironique résonner depuis le siège arrière, Butch faillit faire une crise cardiaque. La vieille voiture fit une embardée et l’Irlandais évita de justesse la bordure. Il remit le véhicule sur sa voie en donnant un grand coup de volant qui faillit de les éjecter de l’autre côté. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles lorsque, dans un grand crissement de pneus et de frein à main, il gara finalement la Vic sur la bande d’arrêt d’urgence.

 

_Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que…

Butch n’eut pas le temps de se retourner, ni même de se rappeler qu’un mec venait d’apparaître – ouais apparaître comme par magie – sur le siège arrière de sa caisse parce que ledit mec venait de lui agripper la gorge de sa main gantée.

Pendant un long moment, l’enfoiré le maintint comme ça, sans rien dire. Il ne l’étranglait pas vraiment, mais il le serrait suffisamment fort pour que Butch ne puisse pas ignorer sa présence. Son esprit se mit en branle à toute vitesse, listant les options qui s’offraient à lui. Il en venait à se dire que c’était pas brillant lorsque l’autre s’avança sur son siège et se pencha vers lui.

Butch sentit son souffle dans son cou, régulier et brûlant. Il déglutit.

 

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ? C’était un nouveau divertissement pour truand de luxe ou quoi ? Cet enfoiré pensait vraiment que Butch allait le laisser jouer avec lui comme un chat avec une foutue souris ? Dommage pour lui, le flic ne se sentait pas trop dans le rôle de la proie éperdue. Il commença à se raidir et à bander ses muscles, espérant qu’il aurait au moins le temps de dégainer avant que l’autre ne passe aux choses sérieuses. Au pire, il pourrait toujours l’assommer avec la crosse de son flingue.

Comme si il avait deviné ses intentions, le tatoué resserra notablement sa prise sur la gorge du flic.

_Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi Cop. Ce serait vraiment dommage que je doive te tuer maintenant.

 

Le ton était moqueur, mais Butch put lire la détermination de l’autre dans ses paroles. Il eut la certitude absolue que, s’ils devaient en arriver là, le mec n’hésiterait pas une seconde. Après tout, il devait avoir l’habitude de traiter avec les témoins gênants.

_Détrompe-toi Cop. Ça m’ennuierait beaucoup d’avoir à te tuer, surtout de sang froid, susurra le tatoué contre son oreille.

En disant cela, V s’était approché encore un peu plus près du flic, le nez quasiment collé à son cou, à la lisière du tee-shirt. Le mec sentait un mélange de savon, de cuir et de whisky. Et puis il y avait son odeur à lui, un peu camphrée, une fragrance mâle et brute, comme le flic lui-même. Pas d’after-shave ou autre saloperie.

Vishous se dit que cette odeur allait le rendre dingue.

 

Aucune trace de peur ne venait se superposer au parfum du flic. Pourtant le mec aurait eu toutes les raisons d’être nerveux. Après tout, ça n’était pas tous les jours qu’un guerrier vampire se dématérialisait sur votre banquette arrière pour vous choper à la gorge. Bon, le fait que le flic n’ait pas tous les éléments devait aider.Mais il restait parfaitement calme. En apparence. Pourtant, V le sentait vibrer sous sa main, furieux de se trouver ainsi soumis à la volonté d’un autre. Cette idée, associée au festin olfactif, fit bander Vishous plus fort et ses canines émergèrent.

 

_Que, quoi ? Comment tu sais à quoi je pensais ?

La voix un peu plus rocailleuse que d’ordinaire arracha V à ses pensées lubriques. Il soupira. Il soupira. Il était temps d’effacer la mémoire du flic. En plus le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

_Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je sais faire Cop.

 

Butch nota que la voix du mec s’était faite nettement plus rauque. L’allusion n’en était que plus claire. Le flic se raidit en sentant le tatoué se pencher encore plus près, sa bouche quasiment dans le creux de son cou. Merde, ce mec n’allait quand même pas le…

Le flic frissonna violemment en sentant une légère griffure le long de sa gorge. Une lame ? Non, le mec était trop près pour ça. Puis Butch percuta. Le tatoué suivait la veine de son cou en lui égratignant légèrement la peau… _avec ses dents._ Bordel ! Il ne put retenir un tremblement convulsif et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, tous les nerfs de son corps tendus à craquer. Puis d’un coup tout s’arrêta. L’autre semblait chercher à reprendre son souffle. Butch voulut profiter de l’occasion et se retourna d’un bloc, entrant ainsi violemment en contact avec la main gantée de son agresseur. Il retomba sur son volant, inconscient.

 

V jura bruyamment. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre complètement pied. L’odeur de ce mec l’avait rendu dingue. Son sang l’avait appelé, et la gouttelette qui avait perlé de sa peau avait suffi à l’envoyer sur orbite. Oubliant tout ce qui l’entourait, il avait failli mordre le flic. Il aurait certainement joui dans son pantalon, juste là, sur le bord de cette autoroute, dans une vieille bagnole de service, avec sur les lèvres le goût du sang d’un humain rencontré une heure plus tôt.

_Merdeeee._ Vishous ne perdait jamais le contrôle, pas une seule fois en trois cents foutues années d’existence. Et il avait suffi d’un échange un peu musclé et de l’odeur de ce type pour qu’il se retrouve au bord du gouffre. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se tire d’ici…

Il effaça prestement la mémoire du flic, ne laissant rien de leur rencontre. En se réveillant, le mec penserait s’être soûlé au bar avant d’être remonté dans sa bagnole. Fin de l’histoire. V étouffa une pointe de regret et vérifia une dernière fois qu’il n’avait rien laissé derrière lui. Puis il se dématérialisa au manoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou, c'est tout pour cette semaine... Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, Butch aura vite fait de se retrouver de nouveau dans les pattes de V !! 
> 
> Sinon, je voulais savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour faire de la correction sur cette fic. Je la fais généralement moi-même mais on en laisse toujours passer, et ça m'agace souverainement de retrouver des coquilles après avoir posté !! Faites-moi signe si ça vous tente, je peux payer en bière ou en boustifaille ;)


	3. Un soir au restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucout tout le monde !
> 
> Le petit chapitre de la semaine. Comme promis, Butch trouve le moyen de se retrouver sur le chemin de V !!! En même temps, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon... On n'allait quand même pas le laisser finir avec cette cruchasse de Marissa (larmes de sang)... Je vous ai dit que je pouvais pas l'encadrer ? 
> 
> Sinon, au hasard d'une soirée arrosée, ma partenaire de crime fanfiquesque et moi-même avons bien avancé dans la trame de la prochaine Vutch. Je coinçais dessus, mais je crois que l'inspiration est revenue !

Chapitre 3 : Un soir dans un restaurant

 

L’ambiance au repère de la Confrérie était franchement à l’orage. Wrath avait demandé à Rhage de lui amener Marissa sitôt rentrés. V était arrivé juste à temps pour voir la femelle suivre leur roi, tête baissée. Ce soir-là, Wrath faisait honneur à son nom. Il exsudait la colère par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses royales épaules étaient tendues et ses foulées rigides. Marissa allait avoir droit à une explication peu plaisante.

Bien entendu, Wrath ne se permettrait pas de lever la main sur la pâle créature . Après tout, promise à lui depuis le jour de sa naissance, elle l’avait loyalement servi jusqu’à ce qu’il la rejette pour se lier à la reine, sa compagne de sang-mêlé .  Et puis, aussi impressionnant que soit le roi dans ses colères, jamais il ne s’abaisserait à frapper une femelle. Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire que la discussion à venir serait une promenade de santé. Rhage tenta de se glisser discrètement à leur suite.

_Putain Hollywood, mais quelle commère, jeta Z.

Le blond eut une moue de gamin pris en faute, mais il emboîta tout de même le pas au roi. V se dit que c’était beaucoup d’efforts pour peu de choses. D’ici cinq minutes, on entendrait la voix de centaure de Wrath résonner dans tout le manoir. Ça ne loupa pas.

 

_Vous êtes parfaitement inconsciente. Vos petites envies de récréation nous mettent tous en danger.  _ [Silence] _ Non, pas seulement vous, nous tous. Comprenez-vous ça ?

Marissa dut faire une réponse qui ne convenait pas du tout, parce que le roi poussa un rugissement de colère.

_Et votre foutue liberté justifie-t-elle de mettre en danger toute notre race ? Êtes-vous à ce point égoïste ?

Il y eut un long moment de relatif silence. Sans doute la discussion avait-elle repris à un volume plus correct. Finalement, la porte du bureau du roi s’ouvrit sur une Marissa défaite. La voix de Wrath résonna comme une sentence.

_C'était la dernière fois Marissa. Je ne le tolérerai plus. Tachez de vous en souvenir.

Elle quitta le couloir sans regarder les Frères.

Le lendemain soir, la femelle était introuvable.

 

Butch se frotta la nuque, celle-ci était encore raide et douloureuse. Il s’était levé quatre heures plus tôt, portant encore les stigmates de sa cuite de la veille. Il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir bu tant que ça, mais il fallait croire qu’il s’était laissé aller. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était lamentable. Quel genre de mec se torchait tellement qu’il se réveillait en se pelant les couilles le long de l’autoroute sans avoir la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé là ? Franchement pitoyable.

Il pensait boucler son rapport le plus rapidement possible, rentrer chez lui et se coller au pieu pour faire le tour du cadran. Il sentit que son plan tombait à l’eau lorsque José, son coéquipier, entra dans le bureau. Pourtant le type ne semblait pas apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Il lui servit plutôt une grande bourrade complice.

_O'Neal, à ta place je ramènerais mon cul fissa à l’accueil. On te demande.

Butch haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n’attendait personne en particulier. José en rajouta une couche.

_Dis-moi mon cochon, t’as pas fait les choses à moitié. Tu l’as trouvé où cette bombe ?

_Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Oh allez, fais pas l’innocent.

Butch le fixa sans comprendre. José interpréta son silence comme un refus de répondre.

_Ok, ok, tu veux rien lâcher. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc, ce genre de gazelle ça se contente pas d’un burger chez Moxy. Alors rattache ta cravate et la fais pas attendre.

Machinalement, Butch fit ce que son coéquipier lui disait avant de se diriger vers l’entrée publique du poste de police. Les autres agents semblaient déjà s’être passé le mot. Butch traversa l’open space, récoltant quelques commentaires salaces et regards d’envie. Il voulait bien manger sa casquette des Sox, s’il comprenait quelque chose à ce qui se passait.

 

Arrivé dans le hall, il vit la créature la plus hallucinante qui lui ait été donné de contempler. Une blonde absolument superbe, éblouissante de beauté. Et quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire timide, il se pinça pour savoir s’il n’était pas en train de rêver.  L’impression surréaliste s’accrut lorsqu’elle marcha résolument vers lui, balançant gracieusement ses hanches parfaitement galbées.  Nan, ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui le demandait ?  Merde, il s’en souviendrait s’il avait déjà croisé le chemin d’une fille pareille.  Aucune chance de l’oublier.

Il sentit peser sur lui tous les regards du poste. Même les truands semblaient l’avoir mise en veilleuse pour regarder l’apparition. La salle qui bourdonnait d’ordinaire d’activité était devenue étrangement calme. La princesse blonde ne sembla pas s’en apercevoir. Elle s’approcha encore et lui tendit sa main fine. Butch mit une bonne seconde à réagir avant de l’attraper le plus délicatement possible avec sa grande paluche pour la serrer doucement. Il avait peur de la casser. Puis elle se mit à parler, d’une voix douce, parfaitement contrôlée. Un vrai rossignol.

_Bonsoir Inspecteur. Je suis Marissa.

_Heu, bonsoir Madame.

_Je… je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière.

La voix était timide, mais le regard chaleureux.

 _La nuit dernière_ , pensa Butch. _Sérieusement_  ? Cette foutue nuit dernière dont il ne se rappelait rien ? Il aurait déjà rencontré cette fille ? Merde, l’oublier c’était juste un péché. Il essaya de se forcer à se rappeler, mais il ressentit alors une violente douleur lui vriller le crâne.

 

Bon OK, quelle est la marche à suivre lorsqu’une déesse blonde vient vous remercier pour quelque chose dont vous ignorez tout ? Il ne s’était quand même pas envoyé en l’air avec elle ? C’était peu probable, ce genre de fille, aussi pure qu’une déesse vierge, ne couchait pas avec le premier poivrot venu. Elle attendait plutôt le prince charmant qui l’emporterait sur son cheval blanc, non pas pour la baiser, mais pour lui faire l’amour.

Butch réprima une grimace. Pas du tout son style en somme.

 

Ce fut José qui lui sauva la mise sur ce coup-là.

_Dis Gros D… heu Butch. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton amie poireauter dans le hall. Je pense que personne ne t’en voudra si tu ne fais pas d’heures sup et que tu l’emmènes dîner dans un endroit un peu plus calme.

Si Butch devait en juger par les visages envieux de certains de ses collègues, il y avait quand même des risques qu’ils lui en veuillent. Mais pas pour être resté… C’est ce qui le décida. Après tout, c’est pas tous les jours que Kate Blanchett vient vous débaucher au bureau.

_Qu’en pensez-vous Marissa ? Si vous êtes d’accord, je vais chercher ma veste et nous pouvons aller dîner où vous voudrez.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête et répondit d’une voix douce.

_Ça me plairait beaucoup.

_José reste avec elle, j’en ai pour une seconde. À tout de suite Marissa.

Son coéquipier acquiesça de bonne grâce, après tout même un homme marié pouvait apprécier de profiter deux minutes de la bonne fortune d’O'Neal. Avec ça, l’Irlandais allait devenir une légende.

 

Une heure plus tard, Butch se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Conscient de ne pas pouvoir emmener la princesse dans le premier fastfood venu, ni dans un des restaurants qu’elle devait avoir l’habitude de fréquenter – ses finances ne s’en remettraient pas – il avait opté pour une petite auberge du centre-ville, simple et intime. Mais, il s’y sentait aussi à l’aise qu’un pingouin dans un bal costumé.

Bien sûr la femme en face de lui était absolument renversante et n’importe quel homme aurait été fier de l’avoir à ses côtés, mais elle le rendait horriblement nerveux. Le flic passait son temps à surveiller sa manière de tenir sa fourchette ou à se retenir de jurer. Marissa, elle, n’avait visiblement pas ce genre de problèmes. Chaque geste était un condensé de grâce et d’éducation parfaite. Elle entretenait presque seule une conversation délicate sur leur nourriture ou les fleurs disposées au centre de la table. Mais ça n’avait pas l’air de la gêner. Quoiqu’il ait pu se passer la nuit dernière, cette fille n’était franchement pas pour lui. Ça, il en avait la certitude.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger plus avant sur sa capacité à incarner le parfait petit gentleman. Les yeux de la princesse s’écarquillèrent en fixant un point derrière lui qui semblait se rapprocher rapidement. Avant qu’il puisse se retourner, une voix calme, légèrement moqueuse, s’éleva derrière sa chaise.

_Cop, tu as la mauvaise habitude de jouer avec ce qui n’est pas à toi…

Il se retourna et dut lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de diamant du mec qui l’avait interpellé. Il était bien certain de n’avoir jamais vu ce type – comme la princesse, ce n’était pas le genre qui se laissait facilement oublier.

_Bordel, t’es qui toi ? On se connaît ?

Une étincelle amusée flotta dans les yeux glacés du type, comme s’il savourait une bonne blague, connue de lui seul.

_Jiminy Cricket. Et la voix de ta conscience te dit que la fête est finie. Notre amie commune va gentiment enfiler sa veste et me laisser la raccompagner avant que la situation ne devienne embarrassante.

Merde, ce gorille tatoué était le copain de la Princesse ? Pourtant, copain ou pas, elle n’avait pas l’air enchantée par cette apparition. À dire vrai, elle paraissait terrorisée.

Butch s’interposa.

_Tu sais dans quelle voie tu peux te la mettre ta conscience ?

 

À  cette réplique V éclata de rire. I l avait une idée très précise de ce que le flic lui suggérait. En se lançant à la poursuite de Marissa, il était loin de se douter qu’il retomberait sur l’humain de la veille et qu’ils reprendraient là où ils en étaient restés. Enfin presque… Le rire de Vishous s’éteint en voyant apparaître Z à la porte de l’auberge. Hollywood était de repos ce soir et le Frère balafré avait été désigné pour l’accompagner dans son opération baby-sitting.

Espérant que les choses se passeraient en douceur, il lui avait demandé d’attendre dans la voiture, mais la patience n’avait jamais été le point fort de Z. Et vu le noir d’encre de ses pupilles, il n’était franchement pas de bon poil. Il se figea un instant, jaugeant le flic.

_Merde V, c’est l’humain dont Rhage a parlé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ? Je croyais que t’avais fait le nécessaire.

_C'est le cas, mais je parierais que cette chère Marissa a trouvé un moyen de le ramener dans l’équation.

_Peuh, cracha le vampire tandis qu’un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres. Il n’y a qu’à les emmener tous les deux cette fois-ci et faire en sorte qu’elle ne puisse plus l’approcher… Définitivement.

 

La menace contenue dans les propos de Zsadist n’échappa pas à V. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout. Pourtant avant qu’il ait pu en informer le Frère, le flic s’était dressé sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

_Dis-moi, face de raie, tu serais pas en train de me menacer par hasard ?

V se retint de nouveau d’éclater de rire ; ça commençait vraiment à devenir une habitu de. Il ne rêvait pas, cette foutue tête brûlée d’humain venait de traiter Zsadist de « face de raie » ? Ce mec n’avait décidément aucun instinct de survie. Hier lui, et maintenant il emplafonnait Z ? Non pas que le Frère ne l’ait pas cherché, mais ses prunelles charbon prenaient des reflets d’obsidienne, alors Vishous se dit qu’il était temps d’intervenir, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent pour de bon.

Quand il attrapa le bras du Frère balafré pour le retenir, Z lui lança un regard qui aurait fait fuir GI Joe. Mais V ne craignait absolument pas son compagnon et il était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire du mal au flic. Après tout, il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de se divertir autant.

 

Un jeune serveur, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, finit par s’approcher.

_Messieurs, je… je dois vous demander de partir. Vous gênez les autres clients, acheva-t-il presque plaintivement.

Le flic et Zsadist se retournèrent et lâchèrent dans un bel ensemble :

_Toi, TA GUEULE !

Le jeune homme recula, plus mort que vif, pour courir vers les cuisines. _Ok,_ pensa V, _il va sûrement appeler les flics_. C’était le moment ou jamais de calmer le jeu et de se barrer.

Il prit la parole d’un ton qu’il espérait conciliant.

_Écoute, Cop, on ne veut aucun mal à Marissa. C’est une vieille connaissance et son… ex-compagnon s’inquiète pour elle. Elle est un peu perturbée depuis leur séparation et il nous a demandé de l’emmener quelque part où elle pourrait se reposer.

_Ha ouais, et dans ce cas-là pourquoi il ne se déplace pas lui-même cet enfoiré ?

Un grondement menaçant monta de la gorge de Zsadist qui semblait à peine se contrôler. À ce moment-là une voix un peu chevrotante les sauva du désastre.

_Je… je vais rentrer au manoir, mais, je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, plaida Marissa en désignant le flic.

_Ça ne dépend que de toi femelle, répondit Z d’une voix gutturale.

_Laissez-moi une minute, je voudrais… me rafraîchir. Je vous promets que je n’essaierai pas de m’enfuir.

 

Voyant qu’elle disait vrai, Vishous hocha la tête et désigna le fond de la salle. La femelle quitta la table, laissant les trois mâles plongés dans un silence tendu. Le flic, faussement détendu, déplaça le poids de son corps vers l’arrière et toisa ses vis-à-vis des pieds à la tête. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, V sut que c’était pour dire une nouvelle connerie, mais il avait trop envie de savoir ce que le flic allait lâcher – avec ce foutu accent de Boston – pour l’en empêcher.

_Et sinon les gars, vous êtes dans quelle branche ? Trafic de plutonium ? Démolition au C4 ? Non ? Porno gay alors, hein, parce que vous avez l’air de bien aimer le cuir.

Vishous explosa de rire sans pouvoir se contenir . Il devait en même temps essayer tandis qu’il essayait de retenir Zsadist qui tenta it de se jeter sur le flic en braillant .

_Je vais t’arracher la tête !

Le flic avait basculé vers l’avant, en position d’attaque, visiblement pressé d’en découdre. Mais voyant que Vishous retenait toujours son coéquipier, il lui jeta un regard ironique.

_Allez, fais pas ton macho, laisse ta copine s’exprimer.

_Sérieusement Cop, je crois que tu ne préfères pas, lâcha le tatoué, toujours amusé.

Zsadist rua de plus belle, échappant presque à la prise de Vishous qui devait quasiment l’étrangler pour le retenir.

_V, bordel lâche-moi, rugit le Frère. Je vais apprendre à ce sac à merde à fermer sa grande gueule.

 

Le retour inopiné de Marissa désamor ça la situation. Vishous attrapa fermement le bras de Z et lui confia la femelle en les poussant vers la sortie. Mais le balafré semblait encore trop énervé pour entendre raison. Ce dernier se plaça entre lui et le flic, puis il planta son regard désormais illuminé dans les prunelles d’obsidienne.

_Z, je m’occupe de lui. Toi, tu emmènes Marissa au manoir. Maintenant.

La voix du Frère devait contenir une note d’avertissement suffisante. Grondant toujours, Z empoigna le bras de Marissa qui gémit et la traîna sans ménagement vers la porte. Bousculant Vishous, le flic essaya de suivre le couple, mais il dut comprendre que le tatoué ne le laisserait pas passer comme ça.

_Et quoi Ducon ? Tu comptes m’attacher pour m’empêcher de vous suivre ? Parce qu’il est hors de question que vous l’emmeniez comme ça.

_Ça c’est une idée foutrement tentante Cop !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> Personnellement plus Butch est inconscient, plus je l'adore. Se colleter Z... Nan mais Butchounet, voyons...


	4. Un soir dans une arrière cour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde.
> 
> On est mercredi, c'est le jour de V ? Bon en fait, ça peut l'être tous les jours de le semaine !!
> 
> Un peu plus d'action dans celui-ci, un peu moins de joutes verbales. Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais plus un passage nécessaire.  
> Enfin, le reste de la Confrérie entre en action \o/
> 
> Un grand merci à Anne pour sa relecture et ses remarques !!

Chapitre 4 : Un soir dans une arrière cour

 

       

Butch n’en revenait toujours pas. L’autre se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Alors, sans réfléchir il balança un gnon au tatoué, espérant le sonner assez longtemps pour aller aider la Princesse. Autant chercher à ébranler un roc, le mec cilla à peine ; pire, son sourire s’agrandit encore un peu.

 

Vishous n’aurait pas dû être aussi surpris que le flic se laisse aller à jouer des poings. C’était même étonnant qu’il ait tenu aussi longtemps. Mais, en vérité, V adorait ça. Le flic avait complètement lâché la bride à son agressivité qui rayonnait tout autour de lui, tel un halo. Et cette aura prenait le vampire aux tripes, aux couilles, aussi sûrement que n’importe quel aphrodisiaque. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais bandé aussi douloureusement que ce soir. Il retenait également son sourire qui aurait dévoilé ses canines saillantes, érigées, prêtes à se planter dans la gorge du mec.

Se rappelant que les humains autour d’eux avaient sûrement prévenu le 911, il amorça une lente retraite, faisant toujours face au flic, ce qui lui interdisait de se ruer sur la porte. L’autre cherchait toujours une ouverture, ses yeux suivant attentivement les mouvements du vampire, avançant tandis que V reculait toujours. Le jeu amusait beaucoup ce dernier, il se voyait déjà attirer l’humain dans la ruelle derrière. Et qui sait alors comment il pourrait évacuer toute cette agressivité… L’idée fit durcir son sexe un peu plus. Son pantalon le comprimait horriblement, la peau sensible du gland frottant à chaque pas contre la doublure du cuir. De quoi lui faire perdre la tête.

 

Reculant toujours, il franchit la porte de l’auberge et commença à les entraîner loin de la ruelle où l’Escalade avait été garée. Z était sûrement déjà parti, mais Vishous préférait éviter d’attirer le flic dans ce  coin-là . Du coin de l’œil, il repéra une arrière-cour où il serait facile de s’occuper de l’humain sans être dérangé.  Depuis qu’ils étaient sortis du restaurant, la démarche du flic s’était faite plus décidée, le mec se dirigeait désormais vers Vishous avec l’intention évidente de finir son match de boxe. Nul besoin d’être devin pour s’en rendre compte.

Vishous sourit, ça lui allait aussi… Comme si un accord tacite avait été trouvé entre eux, ils s’arrêtèrent une fois arrivés dans la courette que V avait repérée un peu plus tôt.

Tendus, prêts à bondir, ils se faisaient maintenant face. Pourtant aucun d’eux ne bougeait encore. L’expression du flic était partagée entre la colère (sans doute d’avoir laissé filer Z avec Marissa) et l’excitation d’avoir finalement trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure. V respectait ça, et il n’était pas loin de se dire la même chose. S’il continuait comme ça, il allait devenir accro à ces petits intermèdes. Tout à ses pensées, le vampire n’avait pas tout de suite enregistré ce que son nez cherchait à lui dire. Mais une écœurante odeur de talc l’arracha à sa transe. Il se figea et regarda autour de lui, à l’affût.

 

Butch remarqua le moment exact où l’attitude du tatoué changea radicalement. Jusqu’ici il avait été attentif, totalement concentré sur lui. Tout en lui provoquait le flic, pourtant la lueur goguenarde n’avait pas quitté les yeux de diamant comme si, au fond de lui, il savourait le moment. Et Butch devait bien avouer qu’il n’était pas loin d’être d’accord.

Soudain, le mec se figea complètement, les narines frémissantes et les pupilles dilatées. Le magnétisme animal qui avait poussé Butch à le suivre comme la souris hypnotisée par le serpent avait désormais disparu, laissant place à un tout autre chasseur. Ce nouveau prédateur ne cherchait pas à attirer sa proie dans sa toile, le flic en était convaincu. Celui-ci était sauvage, brutal et impitoyable.

 

Suivant le regard du mec, Butch vit un groupe cinq types aux mines patibulaires s’aligner en face d’eux. Une odeur proprement répugnante atteint ses narines à ce moment-là, alors même qu’il s’apercevait que tous les mecs en face de lui étaient albinos. Étrange. Aucun d’eux ne parlait, mais il était évident que les choses n’en resteraient pas là. Butch pensa tout d’abord à une bande rivale de celle du tatoué, mais, au plus profond de lui, s on instinct lui cria qu’il y avait autre chose  là-dessous qu’une histoire de gang. Sans même réfléchir, il se rangea aux côtés du barbu et porta la main à son holster.

_Inspecteur Brian O'Neal. Police de Caldwell, n’avancez plus, jeta-t-il en brandissant sa plaque de sa main libre.

_C'est inutile Cop, ils ne t’entendent pas.

Le flic lui jeta un œil. Il avait repoussé les pans de son manteau, laissant apparaître une poitrine bardée de muscles durs sous le Tee-Shirt noir. Un harnais de cuir était croisé sur les pectoraux saillants et retenait deux dagues noires. Il devait aussi avoir un holster puisqu’un Beretta atterrit soudainement dans sa main.

_Putain tu fais quoi là ? Tu crois que je vais vous laisser vous canarder au milieu de la rue ?

En réponse le mec feula, un truc complètement démentiel, venu du plus profond de sa gorge. Ce fut comme un signal et les albinos se jetèrent sur eux.

 

Butch comprit très vite que les blanchis n’en avaient rien à cirer qu’il soit flic. Ils semblaient se concentrer sur le tatoué, mais ça n’empêcha pas un de ces connards de foncer droit sur lui. Bien, il allait être servi. Le flic le réceptionna d’un splendide crochet du droit qui le fit reculer. Le type secoua la tête, mais ne parut pas plus affecté que cela. Ce moment de répit avait permis à Butch de dégainer son arme de service qu’il pointa sur le type. Il lui brailla de s’arrêter, mais l’autre se posta face à lui sans un mot, dégainant une sorte de katana qu’il portait attaché dans le dos. Le flic se campa bien fermement sur ses pieds et quand l’albinos fit mine de se jeter sur lui, il lui logea trois balles dans le bide. Ça ferait tache dans le rapport, mais Butch n’avait aucune intention de finir en rondelles.

Bien convaincu d’avoir en voyé son adversaire au tapis pour de bon, il se retourna pour voir comment s’en sortait son partenaire malgré lui. Le mec était aux prises avec une paire de ces enfoirés, mais, étrangement, les deux autres semblaient avoir disparu de la surface du globe. Butch vit le tatoué plonger, d’un mouvement souple, sa lame directement dans le cœur d’un des albinos. Et là, sous ses yeux ébahis, le mec disparu dans un claquement sec.  _ Envolé, désintégré, évanoui… _

La surprise avait paralysé le flic, aussi il ne vit pas son adversaire se relever.

 

D’un geste à la précision létale, Vishous achevait son dernier adversaire lorsqu’un hurlement de douleur lui glaça le sang. Le flic qui pensait sûrement avoir achevé son assaillant en lui tirant dessus, ne l’avait pas entendu se ranimer et lui arriver dans le dos. Comme au ralenti, le vampire vit le lesser récupérer le katana avec lequel il venait de transpercer Butch de part en part. Hébété, le flic porta la main à son abdomen. Il regarda le sang qui la maculait puis releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de diamant de Vishous. Douleur déchirante et stupeur se mêlaient dans les prunelles noisette. Le flic tomba à genoux, d’un bloc, avant de s’écrouler sur le sol.

Le quartier tout entier dut entendre le rugissement que poussa Vishous en se ruant sur le chef des lessers. Cet enfoiré allait payer très cher. Sous le coup de l’émotion, le vampire était devenu nitescent. Et il ignorait s’être illuminé comme une vitrine de noël, tant il était dominé par la rage. Conscient de voir la faucheuse marcher sur lui, l’égorgeur essaya d’esquiver la charge inexorable, mais Vishous était un combattant aguerri. Il plongea instinctivement dans la même direction que le lesser et le faucha de sa dague. La gorge de l’albinos, en s’ouvrant, produisit un gargouillis écœurant et libéra un flot de sang noir. V ne prit pas le temps d’admirer son œuvre, il transperça le cœur de son ennemi, le renvoyant à l’Oméga.

 

La menace anéantie, le vampire se rua vers le flic. Celui-ci respirait encore, quoique faiblement. Vishous en remercia la Vierge Scribe. Pour autant, la situation n’était pas brillante : l’humain perdait beaucoup trop de sang, et certains organes internes devaient être touchés. Au même moment, la sirène d’une voiture de police retentit dans le lointain. Merde, il devait se décider rapidement.

V ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l’humain crever au fond de cette cour crasseuse. Même dans l’hypothèse où les flics arriveraient assez vite pour récupérer leur collègue, le temps qu’une ambulance se pointe, le blessé allait très certainement y passer. De plus, V n’avait pas vraiment le temps de lui effacer la mémoire. Il prit sa décision en une seconde. Il effectua un bandage de fortune, insuffisant pour arrêter l’hémorragie, mais qui lui permettait de gagner un temps précieux.

Puis il fouilla les poches du flic à la recherche de ses clés de bagnole. Quand il les trouva, il souleva délicatement le mec qui n’avait même plus la force de gémir. V le ramena à la Vic, déverrouilla les portières d’une main, et l’allongea avec précaution sur le siège arrière. Contournant la voiture pour s’installer au volant, il adressa une nouvelle prière à la mère de la Race pour que le flic tienne jusqu’au manoir. La respiration du blessé était de plus en plus erratique, le vampire devina que son pouls faiblissait.

_Me lâche pas maintenant Cop, tu vas t’accrocher, je t’emmène voir un toubib. Alors fais pas le con…

 

Il n’aurait jamais pensé que le trajet jusqu’au manoir puisse paraître aussi long, pourtant il avait poussé la vieille voiture jusqu’à ses limites dans les rues désertes de Caldwell. Lorsque les aiguilles du compteur lui indiquèrent 170 km/h en plein centre-ville, il jura pour que ce tas de ferraille réussisse à décoller. Il aurait donné sa main droite et ses visions pour ça.

Tenant le volant d’une main, il sortit son portable de son blouson pour appeler sa sœur. Comme avertie par un sixième sens, elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

_Payne, réveille Manello. Dis-lui de se bouger le cul et de préparer le bloc. Je vous amène un blessé grave, humain, blessures à l’arme blanche, les organes internes sont touchés. Il lui faudra aussi une transfusion d’urgence. Nous serons là d’ici cinq minutes.

Le flic respirait à peine lorsqu’il arrêta la voiture dans le garage souterrain. Le roi, l’intégralité de la Confrérie, les shellanes, ainsi que Payne et Manello, virent émerger d’une vieille voiture inconnue un Vishous barbouillé de sang et visiblement très agité – ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Sans un regard pour le public stupéfait, le guerrier arracha presque la portière arrière et sortit le flic avec précaution. Le mec était d’une pâleur effroyable.

_Bordel, où est cet enfoiré de Manello ?

_Ici Bouc-du-diable. Le brancard est là, pose-le dessus, je l’emmène au bloc tout de suite. Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_Un lesser l’a embroché avec un katana.

_OK, tout le monde dégage.

 

V gronda en voyant Manello et Payne s’éloigner vers le bloc, poussant le brancard du flic, mais il se r etint de les suivre. Dans son état, il serait plus une gêne qu’autre chose. Putain, pourvu qu’il s’en sorte. Le mec était solide, mais prendre des paris serait plutôt hasardeux vu la situation.  _ Merde, merde, merde. _

Soudain, le vampire se sentit très las. Sans s’occuper du sang qui souillait ses mains, il se frotta le visage. Quand il releva la tête, les traces rouges qui zébraient ses joues et son front lui donnaient un air d’animal agonisant.

Vishous sentait la stupéfaction de ses Frères et de tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Le flot continu de leurs interrogations se déversait dans son crâne comme un gigantesque tourbillon qui lui donna envie de hurler. Pourtant personne ne parlait. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que la voix, faussement maîtrisée, du roi s’élève, juste en face du guerrier :

_Vishous, tu peux m’expliquer ce qui t’a pris de ramener cet humain ici ?

_Il allait mourir ta Majesté.

Vishous entendit le roi prendre deux profondes inspirations avant de poursuivre, contrôlant visiblement mal son irritation grandissante.

_Oui, j’ai vu ça. Mais explique-moi un peu : depuis quand tu te soucies du sort d’un _humain_  ? Et d’après ce que m’ont dit Z et Hollywood, celui-ci a une certaine tendance à se retrouver constamment dans nos pattes. Quoiqu’il se soit passé, tu aurais dû laisser les humains s’en occuper. Et notre gêneur aurait disparu de lui-même.

Le sous-entendu était clair, mais V ne se laissa pas démonter.

_Gueule autant que tu veux Monseigneur, mais j’ai la nette sensation que ce n’est pas vraiment un hasard si on retrouve si souvent ce flic en travers de notre chemin.

 

Vishous sentit que Wrath voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais jusqu’ici, ses pressentiments et ses visions avaient très largement guidé la Confrérie. Donc si V disait que l’humain devait vivre, il vivrait. Point barre. V avait un peu honte de tromper délibérément son roi, pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait réellement que cet humain aurait un rôle à jouer dans leurs destins. Leurs destins ? Ou le sien ?

_Bon, très bien V. De toute façon, Manello et toi seriez capables de me dépecer si j’ordonnais à présent qu’on sorte ce mec de ma demeure. Et, soupira le roi, rien n’est plus inquiétant que les moments où vous êtes du même avis !

 

Un rire étouffé courut parmi les frères. L’hostilité entre le vampire tatoué et le chirurgien n’était un secret pour personne. Généralement si l’un disait « blanc », l’autre s’empressait de dire « noir ».

_Donc, je résume la suite des événements pour que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde : le doc le répare, tu l’effaces et _dehors les romanos_  !

Un petit sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Vishous, le premier depuis que le flic avait été blessé. Il avait la sensation que tout irait bien maintenant.

_Comme tu voudras, ta Majesté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois encore, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les choses se précisent la semaine prochaine ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avec vos remarques, c'est toujours super \o/
> 
> Sinon, en ce moment, j'ai what mille projets/idées qui se baladent dans mon crâne. Du coup, j'ouvre 50 histoires et je n'avance dans aucune !!!  
> Heureusement que la prochaine Vutch est en short list !


	5. Un soir dans les couloirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> une nouvelle semaine. Je poste un peu en cata pour tenir le délai, c'est pas un mercredi facile !  
> Mais bon j'aime particulièrement cette série de chapitres, les 3 à venir.  
> J'ai adoré écrire la fin de celui-ci, je ricanais toute seule en visualisant une scène de Benny Hill :p
> 
> Merci encore à Anne pour ses corrections (que je peux voir depuis que j'ai dompté Word ;) ) et merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'adore raconter n'importe quoi avec vous !

Chapitre 5 : un soir dans les couloirs

 

Butch se réveilla en grognant. Désorienté, il chercha à se rappeler où il pouvait bien être. Mais les derniers événements se perdaient dans un brouillard flou qui fit naître une migraine presque intolérable. Est-ce qu’il s’était encore soûlé jusqu’à en oublier son nom ? Il allait devoir perdre cette sale habitude, ça devenait gênant. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son abdomen le coupa en deux. Le souffle court, il se recoucha en jurant.

Quand il eut repris sa respiration, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna prudemment la tête. De mieux en mieux, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de là où il pouvait être. Une chambre d’hôpital visiblement. Et qu’est-ce qui lui était arrivé au ventre ? Rejetant les draps, il remarqua qu’un bandage lui cerclait tout l’abdomen. À ce moment, la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit et une voix qu’il reconnut tout de suite l’arracha à ses interrogations sur les événements de la veille.

 

_Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant, on se remet de ses émotions ? demanda le tatoué depuis l’embrasure de la porte.

_Essaye de me rouler un patin pour me réveiller et tu verras…

_C’est une proposition Cop ? s’esclaffa V.

Butch grogna en réponse.

_Bon et si tu m’expliquais ce qui s’est passé ? Ça commence à me revenir, la ruelle, le gang d’albinos. C’était qui ces mecs ? Bordel tu les as découpés comme des parts de quiche !1

_Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, j’ai sauvé ton cul. Mais si tu préfères qu’on y retourne et que je te laisse pisser le sang dans cette cour pourrie ça peut se faire.

Butch écarquilla les yeux. Le mec lui avait sauvé la vie… Délibérément… Depuis quand les truands ramassaient-ils les flics agonisants ?

L’autre le regardait, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, comme s’il était conscient des millions de questions qui agitaient le flic. Peut-être que c’était le bon moment pour les poser…

_Nan ça ira. Mais ça n’empêche pas que je veux des rép…

 

Butch fut interrompu par l’arrivée d’un mec en blouse blanche, visiblement un toubib.

_Je vois que vous êtes revenu parmi nous. Parfait. Et…

Le doc s’interrompit en découvrant la présence de V qui s’était avancé dans la pièce.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Bouc-du-diable ? Si tu as réveillé mon patient, je jure que je te botterais le cul.

L’autre eut un sourire carnassier.

_J’adorerais te voir essayer.

Le flic sentit la tension courant à fleur de peau entre ces deux-là. _Intéressant._ Ça pourrait se révéler utile pour la suite.

_Hey Doc, c’est vous qui m’avez rafistolé ?

_Bonjour. Je m’appelle Manello et, oui, c’est moi qui vous ai soigné. Le katana vous avait transpercé de part en part. Nous avons arrêté l’hémorragie et refermé tout ça. Tout devrait bien se passer maintenant, mais il va vous falloir du repos. Ce qui exclut la présence d’abrutis tatoués dans votre chambre.

_Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, grogna V.

_Le Doc n’a pas tort, coupa Butch. Et puis, une fois que tu auras viré ton cul, peut-être que je saurai enfin quel est cet endroit et ce que je fais là. Je doute que l’hôpital du district ait des chambres individuelles tout confort…

_Bonne déduction, s’amusa le médecin. Mais pour les détails, il faudra tout de même voir avec V.

_V ?

_Bouc-du-diable, l’enfoiré de tatoué à côté de ton lit. Je pensais que vous vous connaissiez pour que tu le ramènes ici.

Le médecin avait pris un air goguenard et le barbu se renfrogna.

_Mêle-toi de tes oignons. Ton boulot c’est de nous recoudre, point barre.

Au même moment le portable de « V » sonna. Il consulta le message et sortit en marmonnant qu’il allait revenir.

 

Quand la porte se referma, Butch jaugea le toubib en silence, se demandant s’il obtiendrait grâce à lui les informations qu’il cherchait. Visiblement pas. Le mec s’était détendu une fois le dénommé V sorti, mais ne semblait pas pour autant disposé à faire la causette.

Il reprit pourtant la parole.

_Vous devez encore vous reposer. Si on essaye de vous déplacer trop tôt, votre blessure va se rouvrir. Je pense que V vous ramènera chez vous le plus rapidement possible.

Le toubib eut une hésitation, comme s’il envisageait d’ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

_Pas de nourriture pour le moment, je passerais changer votre perf’ d’ici deux heures. Reposez-vous.

_Hey attendez Doc. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire où je suis, et ce que votre pote fait au juste dans la vie ?

_Je doute que V ait prévu de vous le dire… alors, pour votre propre bien, laissez tomber. Dès que vous serez sur pied, vous rentrerez tranquillement chez vous.

Sur ce le mec s’éclipsa rapidement, empêchant le flic d’insister.

 

Trop agité pour se rendormir, Butch tenta de trouver une position plus confortable. Il se demanda aussi combien de temps il était resté inconscient. En fait, il se sentait plutôt pas mal pour quelqu’un qui avait été transpercé de part en part, à peine un gros tiraillement dans l’abdomen. Le toubib avait bien bossé.

Il commença à examiner son environnement, pensant y trouver des indices qui lui permettraient de localiser cet endroit. Mais, bien que moins impersonnelle qu’une chambre d’hôpital, la pièce n’avait rien à lui apprendre. Un lit surélevé, une table de chevet en pin, une fenêtre occultée par de lourds volets en fer qui ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière (les mecs ne plaisantaient pas avec la sécurité) et une porte qui devait donner sur le couloir. Butch l’examina plus attentivement : le panneau n’était pas pourvu de serrure. Ces mecs-là n’avaient sûrement pas prévu d’héberger tous les quatre matins un flic fouineur. Grossière erreur.

Avec précaution, Butch se releva jusqu’à s’asseoir. La sensation de tiraillement s’accentua, mais rien d’insupportable. D’après le toubib, les mecs ramèneraient Butch chez lui une fois qu’il irait mieux. Pour l’instant, ils devaient le penser trop affaibli pour représenter une menace quelconque. S’il voulait en savoir plus, il devait mettre ce moment à profit.

 

Une fois redressé, il balança prudemment ses jambes hors du lit. Il ne portait que son boxer noir. Un large bandage blanc lui ceignait l’abdomen et la poitrine. Il avisa son jean et sa chemise posés sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Ok, première étape : récupérer ses vêtements. Avant de se lever, il décrocha avec précaution la perfusion plantée dans son bras. La tête lui tourna légèrement quand il posa ses pieds au sol. Il testa prudemment son équilibre avant de lâcher la barre du lit et grimaça, sa blessure commençait à le lancer, mais il n’aurait sûrement plus d’aussi belle occasion d’en savoir plus avant un bon moment. Il lui suffirait d’aller doucement.

Lâchant le montant du lit, il commença à traverser la pièce et arriva hors d’haleine à la chaise sur laquelle se trouvaient ses vêtements. Il faillit renoncer quand la douleur dans son abdomen se fit perçante, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Il fouilla le tas de vêtements, sa chemise et son Tee-Shirt étaient maculés de sang en plus d’être transpercés de part en part. Il grimaça. Évidemment, son holster et son arme de service étaient introuvables. Tant pis, le jean suffirait. Il s’assit lentement sur la chaise pour pouvoir le passer. Après deux minutes d’efforts, Butch était couvert de sueur et haletant, mais il avait réussi à attacher son pantalon.

Étape deux : sortir et fouiner en évitant de se faire remarquer.

 

Se redressant, le flic se dirigea vers la porte de chambre. Comme il le pensait, elle n’était pas verrouillée. Avant de l’ouvrir, il colla son oreille au panneau. Bon, tout semblait calme à l’extérieur. Il opéra prudemment et entrouvrit le battant… rien ne bougea. Il risqua finalement un rapide coup d’œil de chaque côté. C’était bien un couloir, tout à fait désert. Supposant que le reste des pièces devaient aussi servir de chambres, Butch préféra ne pas s’attarder dans le secteur. Il nota cependant que toutes les fenêtres du complexe semblaient occultées par le même type de volets métalliques que ceux observés dans sa chambre. _Les mecs redoutaient une invasion zombie ou quoi ?_ Avançant toujours, le flic finit par tomber sur un palier. Les couloirs s’enfonçant dans le bâtiment étaient juste en face de lui.

Au moment où il allait s’engager dans la pièce une voix gouailleuse s’éleva depuis un des angles morts.

Butch se rejeta vivement en arrière, mais la voix poursuivit tout à fait normalement. Le mec n’avait pas dû l’entendre. Le flic risqua un coup d’œil dans la direction du bruit. Ce ton ironique appartenait à un mec aux longs cheveux bicolores – certaines mèches d’un brun presque noir, d’autres platine – qui lui tournait le dos. Il paraissait avoir coincé le long du mur un beau blond qui n’en semblait pas spécialement ravi. Le premier, nonchalamment accoudé au mur, empêchait de son autre bras son vis-à-vis de se dégager. Butch se fit la réflexion qu’on aurait du mal à trouver un couple moins assorti. Vu de trois quarts, le premier était massif, le visage bardé de piercings dorés, tandis que son compagnon, plus mince, portait avec beaucoup d’élégance un costume qui valait sans doute plus que la voiture du flic.

 

Le flic se tenait trop loin pour saisir leurs paroles, mais le moqueur cherchait visiblement à convaincre l’autre. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse, mais « Sax » – Butch venait de saisir son nom à la faveur d’un haussement de ton – ne semblait pas du tout d’accord et secouait doucement sa tête au port aristocratique. L’autre ne se laissa pas démonter et se pencha un peu plus en avant. Son torse frôlait celui du blond, son souffle devait lui caresser le visage. Le flic n’était pas loin de penser qu’il cherchait à séduire son compagnon.

Ok, l’heure n’était plus aux suppositions. Passant à l’attaque, Mr Bicolore venait d’enfouir sa tête contre le col du blond et lui mordillait doucement le cou. Mr Costard-Italien, Sax, sursauta, prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux en renversant la tête. Butch espérait de tout cœur que les deux hommes en resteraient là. Il se foutait éperdument que ces deux-là soient gay, mais il n’était pas vraiment préparé à assister à du porno live. Ses craintes furent rapidement apaisées, lorsque Mr Piercing fit remonter ses lèvres, suivant la mâchoire de Sax. Ce dernier sembla se reprendre, ouvrit les yeux, et repoussa vivement son compagnon.

Le geste sembla fortement déplaire au mec qui jura. Butch sentit sa colère rayonner dans la pièce, il s’attendit donc à le voir plaquer son récalcitrant comparse contre le mur d’un instant à l’autre. Mais il sembla se contenir et alors, se produisit une chose à laquelle le flic ne s’attendait absolument pas. Le mec se mit à briller, briller au sens propre. Une intense lumière blanche commença à émaner de lui et à rayonner dans la pièce. Comme si un morceau de soleil s’était détaché pour venir illuminer l’endroit, aveuglant de limpidité.

Le flic ne put retenir sa surprise.

_Merde, mais c’est quoi ce bordel ? Ce mec est un putain de lampadaire !

 

Son exclamation alerta les deux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. La lumière se tarit d’un coup et Butch pensa qu’il venait simplement d’avoir une hallucination. En tout cas, c’était foutu pour la discrétion. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, une lourde cavalcade, comme si l’on déplaçait un troupeau de rhinocéros, se fit entendre dans les couloirs. Le premier à arriver fut le tatoué, celui que le toubib avait appelé V. Il était suivi de deux mecs, l’un que Butch reconnu comme le balafré avec lequel il s’était a accroché la veille. Quant à l’autre qui aurait fait passer Brad Pitt pour une erreur génétique.

Voyant le flic debout, à béer de surprise en regardant Lassiter, Vishous prit la mesure de la situation. Cet abruti d’ange, se pensant seul avec Saxton, avait dû faire un truc pas naturel – plus un geste offensant les bonnes mœurs catholiques, s’il en croyait l’air profondément humilié de l’avocat Ouais, vu la tension permanente entre ces deux-là, la scène que le flic avait surprise devait être privée, très privée. Mais c’était loin d’être la priorité et il devenait urgent de faire du ménage dans le cerveau du flic. En espérant qu’il ne soit pas déjà trop tard ! Si Wrath ne lui avait pas dit de « ramener son cul dans la seconde » quand le flic s’était réveillé, tout ça aurait pu être évité.

Vishous soupira et s’avança au milieu de la cohue ambiante. Lassiter s’égosillait en demandant qui était l’humain, Z fulminait contre V et contre Manello qui n’avait pas attaché le blessé à son plumard, Butch l’envoyait se faire foutre et Rhage suivait les échanges en tournant la tête de l’un à l’autre, comme pour une finale de Roland Garros. V traversa la pièce avec la ferme intention de ramener le flic à sa chambre, d’autant qu’à en juger par la légère coloration de son bandage, sa blessure s’était rouverte. Le vampire nota au passage qu’à l’exception notable du dit bandage, Butch était nu à partir de la taille. Et le spectacle valait le détour ! Le flic était bandant avec son torse large, ses épaules charpentées, ses cheveux en bataille et le jean descendant légèrement sur ses hanches. Occupé à invectiver Zsadist, qui le lui rendait bien, l’humain ne remarquait pas le regard affamé du Frère tatoué.

 

Vishous fut tiré de sa contemplation par l’arrivée tonitruante de Wrath.

_Bordel, qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ici ?

Butch, quant à lui, vit débarquer le mastodonte le plus impressionnant qu’il ait vu de sa vie. Une montagne de plus de deux mètres de haut entièrement vêtue de cuir noir – ça semblait être une habitude ici – et précédé d’un golden retriever doré. Le chien paraissait tout à fait incongru dans ce décor. Le flic nota le harnais qui le reliait à son maître. Godzilla serait aveugle ? Pourtant, il se déplaçait avec une aisance déconcertante, sans aucune hésitation. En tout cas, sa cécité n’enlevait rien à sa présence écrasante. Son arrivée avait calmé le joyeux bordel provoqué par la découverte de l’escapade de Butch. Après son éclat, le mec avait pris une profonde inspiration et s’était figé, les narines froncées.

_Merde, qu’est-ce que l’humain fout là ? V, il était sous ta responsabilité, tu devais l’effacer à son réveil. Alors explique-moi ce qu’il fout là, debout, dans MON couloir ?

Butch tiqua. _L’effacer ? Qu’est-ce que…_

_Si ta Majesté ne m’avait pas plaisamment convié il y a une heure à, je cite, _ramener mon cul immédiatement dans son bureau_ , j’aurais pu finir ce que j’avais commencé.

Ta Majesté ? Hé ben, il s’y croyait le truand ?

Merde, Butch ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait dans cette baraque. Un bruit de course venu du couloir derrière lui stoppa la réponse du roi. Il vit le toubib qui l’avait soigné débouler comme une furie au milieu de la conversation. À côté de la bande de catcheurs, ce mec semblait minuscule, presque vulnérable. Pourtant ça ne l’empêcha pas de s’interposer en braillant que personne n’approcherait son patient. Le catcheur se pinça l’arrête du nez, mais le toubib ne s’arrêta pas pour autant de vociférer.

_Il a besoin de repos. Et vous ne pouvez pas lobotomiser tous les humains jusqu’à en faire des foutus légumes.

_Manello.

La voix du géant aveugle contenait une note d’avertissement tout à fait létale.

Son effet fut une fois de plus brisé. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude et Butch se demanda si ce mec réussissait vraiment à diriger sa bande de marioles. Une femme venait de surgir, une brune aux cheveux courts, elle aussi bardée de cuir noir. Ses vêtements moulants mettaient en valeur sa silhouette nerveuse et ses muscles fins. Elle pouvait paraître maigre, mais le flic ne s’y trompa pas. Il n’aurait eu aucune envie de l’affronter en combat singulier. Il se demanda furtivement ce que Lisbeth Salander2 venait foutre chez les accrocs du bondage. Quoique…

La fille lui adressa le plus magnifique doigt d’honneur qu’on lui ait fait, et Dieu sait si le flic en avait vu passer. Bordel, c’est comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées… Impossible. Quoique la liste des bizarreries commençait vraiment à s’allonger. Autre option, il était franchement en train de planer sous l’effet de l’anesthésie et pensait se balader dans le _Muppet Show_. Si son rêve se poursuivait ainsi ils allaient tous commencer à se poursuivre d’une porte à l’autre. Certain à présent de rêver, le flic se détendit et savoura l’image mentale.

La dernière arrivée explosa de rire et fit un commentaire.

_Cet humain est complètement stone !

Le tatoué qui avait recommencé à débattre avec Sa Majesté se retourna vers Butch, visiblement inquiet. Il l’évalua du regard et prit la parole d’une voix forte.

_Bon, ta Majesté, du calme Je ramène le flic dans sa piaule et je me charge de lui.

 

Le gorille aveugle jaugea son subordonné et finit par acquiescer d’un bref signe de tête. Les autres s’apprêtaient visiblement à protester, mais une aura glaciale envahit la pièce, faisant frissonner l’assistance. Tous se turent.

Vishous força le flic à se retourner et le poussa devant lui jusqu’à ce qu’il réintègre sa chambre.

_Hey, doucement enfoiré ! Je suis blessé.

_T’as su faire le chemin d’un sens Cop, tu vas pouvoir recommencer, se moqua le tatoué.

Butch grogna et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit.

 

1Une bière ou un thé à la personne qui trouve la référence : p Colin, tu comptes pas (tu as déjà eu ton compte de bières !)

2Une des héroïnes de la trilogie Millénium de l’écrivain suédois Stieg Larsson, parue en 2005.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire (ou si vous détestez ça marche aussi ;) ) !!!


	6. Un soir dans une chambre d'hôpital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde,
> 
> Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, tout corrigé d'hier.  
> J'ai également profité de ma découverte de la fonction "comparer deux textes" sous Word pour "patcher" les 4 premiers chapitres. Du coup, il ne devrait plus trainer beaucoup de fautes. 
> 
> Sinon, ce chapitre m'a été longuuuueeemennnt réclamé par ma commanditaire. Son titre alternatif est "les canines". Vous comprendrez pourquoi assez rapidement XD
> 
> Toujours un grand merci à Mme Solo pour ses corrections ;)
> 
> Et merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires, ça me permet de noter ce qui doit être amélioré. Et aussi de raconter des âneries avec vous, bonus non négligeable :p

Chapitre 6 : Un soir dans une chambre d'hôpital

 

_Allez, Cop, allonge-toi. Je vais vérifier ta blessure et réparer tes conneries.

_Des clous, enfoiré !

En disant cela, le flic chercha à se redresser. Mais, l’autre le maintenait cloué au matelas avec une force impressionnante, même en tenant compte de son gabarit.

_Tu vas me dire ce que vous foutez ici. Je veux bien que l’anesthésie me fasse planer, mais il se passe quand même des trucs foutrement bizarres.

_Ce ne sont pas tes oignons inspecteur. D’ailleurs, tu auras tout oublié dans un moment.

_Oublié ? Rien du tout, ça risque pas.

 

Pour avoir une chance de le soigner, puis de l’effacer tranquillement, V se résolut à pénétrer l’esprit du flic pour le faire dormir. Il plongea ses prunelles diamant dans les yeux noisette tout en formulant sa suggestion mentale. Mais il se heurta à une barrière inattendue. Au lieu de s’endormir comme une masse, le flic se débattait toujours sous lui. Il fallait bien avouer que sa proximité n’aidait pas le vampire à se concentrer, mais de là à échouer…

Alors que l’humain s’agitait de plus en plus, Vishous essaya de nouveau de l’endormir. Le second échec le laissa aussi perplexe que frustré.

Butch commençait à l’injurier plus que vertement, lui demandant ce qu’il foutait. Et Vishous se posait bien la même question. Il tenta encore de se focaliser sur l’esprit du flic, mais, cette fois, sans introduire de suggestion, et il se rendit compte qu’une solide barrière mentale se dressait entre lui et la psyché du mec. Il se concentra pour briser l’obstacle, mais celui se révéla infranchissable et inaltérable. En désespoir de cause, le vampire relâcha sa concentration, sous les invectives toujours plus vives du flic.

 _Merde_ , pensa V, _qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?_ Deux nuits plus tôt, il n’avait eu aucun souci pour manipuler l’esprit de Butch. À part son attirance grandissante pour le mec – qui, dans cette position, allait finir par poser problème –, rien n’avait changé.

Depuis quand Vishous le génie était-il mis en échec par un simple humain qui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience du tour de force qu’il venait d’accomplir ? Peu d’esprits résistaient aux intrusions de V. La plupart lui étaient même tellement ouverts que le Frère devait fournir un effort permanent pour se couper du flot d’informations continu qu’ils libéraient.

 

Le vampire était complètement désarmé par son incapacité à lire le flic. Et si lui échouait, qui à la Confrérie serait capable de pénétrer son esprit ? Si ce n’est…

Sans un mot, Vishous relâcha Butch et le laissa brailler ses questions pendant que lui-même composait le numéro de sa sœur. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie, comme si elle avait été consciente de l’imminence de l’appel et s’y était préparée. Ce qui n’aurait rien eu d’étonnant. Depuis que Payne s’était installée au manoir le lien qui unissait les jumeaux s’était notablement renforcé.

Deux minutes plus tard, la femelle poussait la porte, talonnée par le chirurgien. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier.

_Il y a un souci avec la blessure ? Je voulais vérifier tout à l’heure, mais Wrath m’a viré, grogna le médecin avec humeur.

_Je pensais changer son pansement une fois qu’il serait calmé, mais j’ai rencontré quelques… complications…

_Comment ça, des complications ?

 

Butch décida qu’il était temps de donner son avis.

_Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser me faire n’importe quoi sans rien dire ?

_C’est ça ta _complication_ Vishous ? ironisa le médecin. Même plus capable de contenir un humain ?

_Toi, n’en rajoute pas. Payne…

Le vampire eut un moment d’hésitation.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je n’arrive pas à le lire. Alors, je ne te parle même pas de l’effacer.

_Mais m’effacer quoi ? Parce qu’à moins d’être devenu un putain de graffiti, vous êtes juste en train de planifier de me buter. Alors, c’est sympa de prévenir, mais je préfère vous dire que…

Le toubib éclata franchement de rire.

_Un putain de graffiti ? Il commence à me plaire, celui-là !

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard assassin du tatoué et un sourire amusé de la grande femme brune. Si Butch ne l’avait pas encore bien regardée, il nota soudain sa ressemblance frappante avec V. Et puis, un mec pareil ne devait pas être du genre à demander facilement de l’aide. Qu’elle soit sa sœur expliquait la confiance que ce salopard glacial semblait placer en elle.

V la pressa.

_Payne, il faut que tu essayes.

 

La nouvelle venue hocha la tête et s’approcha de Butch d’une démarche aérienne. Pris dans ses questions et sa confusion, Butch n’avait pas remarqué à quel point cette femme était belle, elle aussi. Mieux, elle était superbe. Et penser une chose pareille fit au flic un drôle d’effet, étant donné qu’elle ressemblait à son frangin comme deux gouttes d’eau. Mais il fallait bien l’avouer, c’était un sacré canon. Comme le cuir pour les mecs, la beauté semblait une constante chez les nanas qui gravitaient dans cette baraque de dingues.

Le flic avait dû un peu forcer sur le regard admiratif, car il s’attira un grognement furieux de la part du médecin. Il lui jeta un bref coup d’œil et reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Posture agressive, dents serrées. _Ok, chasse gardée._ Butch s’efforça de se détendre pendant que la jeune femme l’approchait de sa démarche chaloupée. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait déclaré quelques instants plus tôt, son instinct lui disait que si ces mecs avaient dû le tuer, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps et il n’aurait pas eu la moindre chance.

 

Payne s’arrêta à deux pas de Butch, face à lui. Comme l’avait fait son frère, elle planta ses yeux de diamant, rigoureusement identiques, dans les prunelles de Butch et sembla se concentrer. Après quelques instants, elle se relâcha visiblement et recommença. Au troisième essai, elle recula d’un pas et se tourna vers son jumeau en secouant la tête, silencieusement.

V jura vertement.

_Merde, il va falloir en parler à Wrath. Il ne va pas aimer ça. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

 

Les pas du vampire avaient à peine cessé de résonner que Manello se tourna vers sa compagne, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Pourquoi lui avoir menti, _bambina ?_

La brune aux yeux de diamant lui offrit la moue facétieuse d’une gamine venant de réussir un bon tour. Le médecin rit doucement en la serrant dans ses bras.

_Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien foutu de lui, vous allez m’expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Payne lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

_Pas encore, j’en ai peur. Mais je peux te garantir qu’il ne t’arrivera rien.

_Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens…

_En attendant le retour de la horde au grand complet, on va regarder votre pansement.

Il lâcha sa compagne pour s’avancer vers Butch.

 

Il avait à peine terminé de poser un nouveau bandage que la porte s’ouvrit, marquant le retour de Vishous, accompagné de Wrath. Ce dernier jeta un regard perçant au flic puis se tourna vers la dénommée Payne.

_Toi non plus ?

_Non Ta Majesté. C’est complètement verrouillé.

_Et merde. Je n’aime pas ça, mais il va falloir se débarrasser de lui.

_Si tu le permets Ta Majesté, j’aurais peut-être une autre idée.

Vishous avait pris la parole d’un air froid et calculateur, mais il cherchait surtout à masquer que quelque chose en lui s’était révulsé lorsque Wrath avait proposé d’éliminer le flic. Son attirance grandissante pour cette damnée tête brûlée n’y était sans doute pas pour rien. Hors de question que le jeu s’arrête maintenant. Alors, c’était le moment où jamais d’abattre les bonnes cartes.

_Comme tu le sais, on a constaté une certaine recrudescence de l’implication humaine dans nos affaires. Je pense que nos ennemis cherchent à nous entraîner sur un nouveau terrain pour nous obliger à sortir à découvert.

_Quel rapport avec lui ?

Le flic ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir sa gueule.

_Ouais, vas-y, V… Explique à ton chef, et à moi aussi au passage parce que je suis curieux, comment tu comptes embrigader un flic dans votre petite guerre des gangs…

 

Vishous retint un sourire devant cette fanfaronnade.

_J’y viens. Je ne serais pas toujours en mesure de repérer les coups tordus de nos « amis », surtout si leur nombre augmente. Que se passera-t-il le jour où l’un des… l’un deux atterrira à la morgue ? Mais si on a quelqu’un côté humain, il pourrait nous avertir des bizarreries.

Vishous était parfaitement conscient des failles dantesques de son raisonnement, mais la réponse de son roi n’aurait pu être plus claire.

_Merde V, à quel moment tu as échangé ton cerveau avec celui d’Hollywood ?

Ok, V allait devoir travailler sur le concept… Wrath ne semblait pas du même avis puisqu’il commença à s’approcher du flic dans une posture ouvertement agressive.

Butch réagit de suite en se dressant sur ses pieds.

_Hey, ne t’approche pas enfoiré…

Conscient de risquer son cul, Vishous se plaça entre le roi et sa proie. Les sourcils de Wrath étaient si froncés qu’ils ne formaient plus qu’une seule ligne noire.

_Vishous, écarte-toi de cet humain.

_Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer ta…

 

La phrase du Frère fut interrompue par une silhouette blonde qui traversa la pièce en courant pour se jeter dans les bras du flic. Butch reçut Marissa contre son torse avec un gémissement de douleur, pendant que la femelle enroulait les bras autour de son cou.

_Douce Vierge Scribe, vous êtes vivant. Quand j’ai entendu dire que les guerriers avaient ramené un humain blessé hier soir, j’ai tout de suite su que c’était vous. Je vous ai cherché dès mon réveil.

Butch écarta prudemment la Princesse.

_Heu merci Marissa, c’est… hum… gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. Tout va bien, enfin si on oublie la demi-douzaine de menaces de mort.

_Menaces de mort ? Vous voulez dire…

Se retournant vers Wrath sans laisser à Butch le temps de parler, elle enchaîna :

_Monseigneur, vous ne pouvez pas vouloir faire du mal à l’inspecteur. D’ailleurs, il doit déjà être terrorisé…

Butch grimaça.

_… mais il doit savoir que, pour être des vampires, nous ne sommes pas pour autant des monstres..

Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce après cette déclaration. Butch sentit la température chuter de manière si drastique qu’un petit nuage de condensation se forma devant sa bouche. Il frissonna. Devant lui, quatre paires d’yeux allaient de l’ahurissement le plus complet à la rage froide. Ce qui le poussa à se tourner vers Marissa. Il repassa mentalement sa dernière phrase et fut secoué par un hoquet de surprise avant de se reprendre.

Ces types-là ne savaient plus quoi inventer !

 

_Des vampiiiiires, mais, c’est bien sûr ! Et dans la pièce d’à côté je vais trouver les sept nains ?

Furieux, Wrath s’avança vers Marissa avec la ferme intention de lui expliquer le sens des mots : « survie de l’espèce ». Pour prévenir le drame, Payne s’empressa d’attraper la femelle par le bras pour la faire sortir. Marissa commença par protester, puis elle nota que le roi était difficilement retenu par Manello. Prenant la mesure de sa bourde, elle courut vers la porte.

Au moment où elle s’apprêtait à la franchir, Wrath réussit se libérer de l’étreinte du médecin sans le briser en deux, et se lança à la poursuite de son ancienne compagne, Manny sur ses talons.

 

Butch se retrouva seul avec Vishous qui avait un peu perdu de son air glacial. Il semblait vaguement étranger à la scène qui venait se dérouler sous ses yeux et caressait son bouc d’un air absent.

Le flic se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur rivé aux lèvres.

_Et sinon, où tu as rangé ta cape et ton cercueil Dracula ? Ah, nan merde, ça c’était avant… Et sinon tu brilles au soleil ?

 

Vishous grimaça devant cette référence humiliante1. En même temps, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer le courage – ou l’inconscience – du flic. Après tout, même s’il refusait de croire à leur histoire de vampire, ce qui était une réaction plutôt saine, Vishous savait parfaitement ce que cet humain devait voir en eux : une bande de géants bardés de muscles, arborant vêtement de combats et balafres en pagailles. Ouais, ce flic devait savoir reconnaître des combattants quand il en voyait, Vishous en était certain, tout comme lui-même avait reconnu en Butch un guerrier, la nuit précédente.

Ils n’étaient sans doute pas de la même espèce, mais ils sortaient du même moule. Deux soldats aguerris, marqués par l’expérience et la solitude, se foutant de vivre ou de mourir, trompant la mort autant par habitude que par ennui. Des hommes rudes, à qui il ne resterait plus rien une fois cette dernière flamme éteinte. Le vampire avait vécu trop longtemps pour ne pas en être conscient. Il ressentait chez son vis-à-vis cette même lassitude. Et pourtant, l’autre se battait, et même sacrément bien. V revit le crochet qu’il lui avait envoyé et sa manière d’agrafer le _lesser_ la veille. Ouais, ce type-là était un guerrier.

La simple perspective de le voir se battre, avec ou contre lui – peu importait –, enchantait le vampire déjà fasciné par leurs joutes verbales.

Vishous dévora des yeux le type en face de lui, toujours torse nu et les cheveux en bataille. L’humain arborait un sourire goguenard en attendant une réponse à sa provocation. Mais tout ceci ne déclencha pas la réaction attendue. En lieu et place de l’agacement, c’est une violente flèche de désir qui traversa le barbu, prenant naissance dans ses reins et tendant sa queue contre le cuir du pantalon.

V reconnaissait la sensation, mais pas les émotions qui lui étaient liées. Pour lui, le sexe avait toujours eu un côté clinique, un exutoire à ses frustrations, la solution toute trouvée à son besoin pathologique de contrôle. Mais cette pulsion presque incontrôlable, ce flot brûlant et bouillonnant qui le tarauderait jusqu’à l’unique assouvissement possible, c’était tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Et un peu effrayant, comme un saut dans l’inconnu. En clair, la distraction idéale pour un vampire blasé de tout. Son excitation redoubla à cette pensée et il sentit ses canines transpercer ses gencives sans qu’il puisse les en empêcher.

Àcette vue le flic eut un sursaut et un violent mouvement de recul.

_Putain de bordel de merde !

 

Butch commença par fixer intensément les deux appendices saillants avant de secouer la tête et de regarder un peu partout autour de lui. V haussa un sourcil perplexe.

_Tu cherches quelque chose, Cop ?

_En fait, je me demande juste où a roulé ma bouteille de Lag.

Le vampire s’esclaffa, faisant saillir un peu plus ses canines.

_Tu penses que t’es bourré ?

_Ben, ça me paraît la seule explication valable pour voir des seringues hypodermiques sortir de tes gencives.

_Des serin… Non, mais quel con…

V commençait à se dire qu’il n’avait jamais autant ri en si peu de temps. Pas que sa vie lui en ait laissé beaucoup l’occasion jusqu’ici. Mais là, ça ressemblait fort à du rattrapage intensif.

_Mais non, Cop, tu n’as rien bu, pas une goutte. Même si c’est difficile à croire, Marissa a dit la vérité. Nous sommes bel et bien des vampires. Mon nom est Vishous, je suis un guerrier au service de ma race, et tu te trouves actuellement dans la maison de notre roi que tu as déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

_Tu parles du catcheur furibard qui vient de sortir ?

_Hum… ouais. Son nom, c’est Wrath.

Le flic fit une pause avant de jeter un regard dubitatif à V.

_Nan, sérieusement, tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

Le Frère tatoué, dont l’excitation n’avait pas diminué d’un pouce, avait une idée très précise de ce qu’il aimerait voir Butch avaler. Mais une chose à la fois… En face de lui, l’Irlandais soupira ostensiblement.

_Je crois que je vais reprendre un peu de Lag, tout compte fait.

Il fixait les canines du vampire, toujours saillantes. Le large sourire amusé de V n’en dissimulait rien.

_Merde, ça a l’air foutrement vrai quand même. C’est dingue ce qu’on fait avec les prothèses !

Le flic fit une pause, comme s’il cherchait la bonne formule.

_En fait, vous êtes juste une bande de geeks particulièrement baraqués… C’est ça hein ? Je suis tombé au milieu d’un jeu de rôle tordu avec costumes et tout le bordel ? Dis-moi, c’est pas trop chiant à poser ?

 

Fasciné par les réactions que Butch déclenchait chez lui, Vishous n’anticipa pas son mouvement : le flic avança d’un coup pour poser l’index sur sa canine droite. La surprise et une nouvelle bouffée de désir quasiment incontrôlable, démultipliée par la sensation du doigt courant le long du croc aiguisé, envoyèrent un violent frisson secouer l’épine dorsale du vampire. Agrippant violemment Butch, V le plaqua au mur, son bras lui maintenant le torse, et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

La voix qui proféra la mise en garde tenait plus du halètement que du langage articulé.

_Tu devrais vraiment éviter ça Cop.

Malgré la réaction du vampire, l’autre semblait toujours incapable de percevoir la tension qui avait envahi l’atmosphère. Il toisa V d’un air ironique, vaguement condescendant.

_Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me bouffer ? Me sucer le sang peut-être ?

Cette simple idée envoya Vishous sur orbite. D’où il était, il percevait parfaitement l’hémoglobine qui imprégnait le pansement du flic. Comme deux nuits plus tôt, ce parfum faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il sentit le pouvoir affluer en lui, sans qu’il puisse le contrôler, et comprit que ses yeux devenaient lumineux, comme éclairés de l’intérieur.

Le flic, qui le fixait, ne tarda pas non plus à le remarquer.

_Merde, toi aussi, tu fais lampadaire… Comment tu fais ça ? Les canines je comprends, mais ça c’est vraiment ouf ! Des lentilles ?

_C’est parce que je suis un vampire, sombre abruti !

 

 _Oups,_ se dit Butch. En disant cela, le mec avait l’air parfaitement sérieux, voire un peu las, comme un maître d’école démuni devant un gamin intelligent qui se refuse à comprendre ce qu’on lui dit. Ok, tout cela commençait à devenir un peu flippant. Et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise, plaqué au mur par ce mec.

Il le signala, espérant que Vishous reculerait pour lui donner un peu d’air. Butch ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’autre disparaisse, purement et simplement, de son champ de vision… envolé, évanoui, pour réapparaître une demie seconde plus tard à l’autre bout de la pièce.

 

Merde comment avait-il… Le flic était loin d’être un idiot. En additionnant deux plus deux, il commençait à se convaincre que le mec avait bien dit la vérité. Les canines en céramique c’était une chose, les lentilles lumineuses passe encore, mais la téléportation ? Là, il était à court d’explications rationnelles. Si ce n’est celle fournie par l’intéressé : des vampires. Comme dans les comics… Butch peinait à mesurer toutes les implications…

_Ok, ok, on résume mec : t’es un vampire… Un comme dans les films, avec grandes dents et vie nocturne ?

_À quelques détails près c’est ça. Mais, pour répondre à ta question de tout à l’heure, les capes et les cercueils c’est un peu daté.

Et, en prime, Dracula se foutait de sa gueule. Butch préféra reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

_Bon, et je suppose que je suis dans votre base super-secrète et que je ne suis absolument pas censé être au courant, jamais ?

_Un truc du genre.

_Et comme je suis au courant, tu dois me buter.

Vishous grimaça.

_En théorie je devrais pouvoir effacer tes souvenirs, mais ça ne marche pas.

Butch repensa à la petite scène avec la sœur du barbu. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses – mais qui n’arrangeait en rien ses affaires.

_Donc, tu vas me buter…

L’autre prit un air contrit, mais un demi-sourire continua de flotter sur les lèvres carmin.

_ À vrai dire, ça m’ennuierait. Donc, si tu apprends à fermer ta gueule, je peux trouver un terrain d’entente avec Wrath. Je pense que mon idée d’avoir un informateur côté humain n’est pas si mauvaise. Et maintenant que tu es au courant, les choses devraient être beaucoup plus simples.

Butch se dit qu’il lui faudrait demander des détails, mais, au vu des dernières révélations, il imaginait une sorte de guerre ancestrale avec il ne savait quelle autre créature fantastique. Merveilleux…

_J’ai vraiment le choix ?

_Non. En tout cas, pas si tu veux rester en vie. Donc, tu poses ton cul, tu finis de te rétablir, et moi je vais parler à Wrath.

1J’assume !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
> Pauvre V, il va vraiment lui falloir un pantalon de Yoga. Toute cette frustration !!!


	7. Un soir de départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde,
> 
> un petit chapitre de transition cette semaine. Sans doute un peu rapide à la relecture, mais j'aime moins m'y attarder :(
> 
> En attendant, j'ai bien tenu compte de vos remarques sur le fait de "s'attacher aux petits détails" pour ma Vutch suivante. J'espère que ça va plus dans ce sens... Vous me direz quand on en sera là !!!  
> Pour le coup, je me voyais mal reprendre celle-ci, faute de temps, et sans doute aussi parce que je vois ce texte comme quelque chose de terminé (enfin autant qu'un texte puisse être terminé un jour :s ) ... Enfin bref ! 
> 
> Mais, je prends toujours toute remarque constructive (ou non, les pantalons de Yoga me vont aussi !) !!
> 
> Je vous laisse lire...

Chapitre 7 : Un soir de départ

 

        

Grâce à une longue et habile négociation, Vishous avait fini par convaincre Wrath de l’utilité du flic. Le fait qu’il ait découvert que la vérité l’avait beaucoup aidé. Bien entendu, le roi n’était pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de laisser un humain repartir dans son monde porteur de leur précieux secret. Vishous l’avait cependant rassuré en affirmant que toutes les précautions seraient prises pour s’assurer de la loyauté du flic. Wrath avait fini par acquiescer, exigeant que Butch ne connaisse pas l’emplacement exact du manoir et que Vishous soit le seul contact qu’il aurait avec leur monde. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au Frère barbu…

Il ressortit du bureau du roi bien plus léger qu’il n’y était arrivé, comme si un poids, qu’il n’aurait pas eu conscience de porter, venait de s’envoler.

Le flic allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui sain et sauf tandis que Vishous aurait un prétexte tout trouvé pour explorer cette étrange attirance. Mais l’heure n’était pas encore venue, le flic avait besoin de repos et de soins, même s’il semblait se rétablir à une vitesse assez faramineuse pour un humain. V soupçonnait d’ailleurs Payne d’y être pour quelque chose.

Pour autant, la chambre qu’il occupait actuellement ne semblait pas idéale à V. Loin de tout, le flic allait rapidement tourner en rond et risquait de recommencer à fourrer son nez là où il ne devait pas. Et, bien que Wrath ait autorisé sa présence le temps qu’il se remette, Vishous doutait que le roi apprécie de voir Butch fouiner dans son manoir. Réfléchissant aux options possibles, le vampire finit par se dire qu’avoir le curieux à l’œil ne serait pas un mal. Après tout, il y avait une seconde chambre à la Piaule qu’il serait facile d’utiliser. Il lui suffisait de virer son bordel. Ouais, il allait faire ça… Restait à savoir comment il allait résister au fait d’avoir son _pyrocant_ sous le nez nuit et jour…

 

Le lendemain la pièce avait été rangée et aménagée avec l’aide des _doggens_ qui avaient dégoté avec célérité tout le mobilier nécessaire. Vishous les remercia pour leur efficacité et se dirigea vers la chambre du flic. Il le trouva en train de tourner en rond dans son lit, visiblement mort d’ennui. Ne l’ayant pas revu depuis la veille, Vishous lui trouva bien meilleure mine. Il était passé voir Manello qui lui avait dit que le mec se remettait à une vitesse ahurissante. Le toubib n’avait pas vu d’objection à ce que le flic emménage à la Piaule pour le reste de sa convalescence.

Butch accueillit la présence du vampire comme une distraction bienvenue.

_Hey mec, j’ai cru que ton roi avait fini de te dépecer.

_J'ai survécu… On a pas mal discuté et tout est arrangé, je t’expliquerai tout en détail plus tard. Avant ça, j’ai une proposition à te faire…

_Oh là, c’est pas parce que tu m’as sauvé la vie qu’on sort ensemble.

Vishous éclata de rire.

_En fait, je me demandais si tu ne t’emmerdais pas de trop dans ton clapier ?

_Comme un rat mort, gronda le flic.

_Manny dit que tu dois encore te reposer, mais il veut bien que tu t’installes ailleurs. Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’un écran géant et d’une bière ?

_Tu ferais ça, mec ? Je te suis au bout du monde…

_De l’autre côté du parc, ça suffira, se marra le vampire. En route.

 

***

 

Butch suivait son nouveau pote d’un pas assuré. _Ouais son pote,_ ça lui paraissait pas mal. Après tout, le mec lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu’il aurait pu se contenter de se débarrasser du gêneur. Surtout vu ce qu’il risquait. Et non content de lui avoir évité le pire une première fois, Vishous s’était opposé à son patron, son roi, et lui avait évité d’intégrer la section “témoins indésirables”, ce qui ne semblait pas être une situation d’avenir. Même si Butch se demandait encore pourquoi le mec avait fait ça, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver sympathiques leurs échanges. Qu’importent ses raisons, Vishous était quelqu’un de solide et le flic se sentait en confiance maintenant qu’il savait la vérité. Le tatoué n’était pas très différent de lui au fond, il se battait pour protéger les plus faibles et Butch respectait ça. Donc si le mec lui offrait en prime de troquer sa chambre impersonnelle contre une bière, ce à quoi rien ne l’obligeait, alors, il était définitivement son pote.

 

Le flic dut réviser son jugement quand l’autre poussa la porte de ce qu’il appelait « la Piaule ». Non, ce mec n’était pas son pote, c’était son Dieu et il allait lui faire construire un putain d’autel. Le flic siffla d’admiration en détaillant la pièce.

_Mec, cet appart c’est le paradis. Merdeee, c’est un baby-foot que t’as ? Et t’as vu cet écran ? Bordel, je te coffre tous tes albinos si tu me laisses regarder la finale des Soxs là-dessus…

L’autre lui jeta un regard soudain attentif…

_T’es fan des Soxs ?

Butch ne répondit même pas, se contentant de dévisager le barbu comme un hérétique.

_Ok, Ok, pose ton cul, je reviens.

Butch fit ce que l’autre lui avait proposé et, une minute plus tard, Vishous revenait avec deux bières décapsulées. Il laissa tomber son épaisse carcasse à côté du flic, lui tendit sa bière que le flic prit avec reconnaissance, et attrapa une télécommande sur la table basse. Allumant l’écran, il allongea ses jambes sur la table basse et se cala confortablement.

_J'ai pas encore regardé le match de l’autre soir.

Le flic se disait que finalement, vampire ou pas, ce type-là était plutôt normal. Il pourrait même se laisser aller à penser qu’il avait la belle vie. Mais quelque chose dans l’attitude du mec, son rapport à la vie et son apparente indifférence, lui laissait penser le contraire. Il y penserait à un autre moment, le match démarrait. Butch trinqua avec son nouveau pote.

 

La mi-temps venait de commencer quand quelqu’un frappa. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler frapper le coup de bélier qui s’abattit sur la malheureuse porte. Sans attendra la réponse, le géant blond que Butch avait rencontré la veille s’invita dans la pièce.

_Hey V, t’as une bière ?

_Mais quel emmerdeur ce Rhage !

Le nouveau venu avisa le flic.

_Tiens, t’es arrivé là toi ?

Il parlait d’un air faussement désinvolte, comme si Vishous recevait quelqu’un tous les quatre matins. En fait, sa curiosité était évidente.

Butch décida de le tester un peu… Il se tourna vers Vishous.

_Ok, alors toi tu fais Dracula et lui, c’est la version Edward ?

_Nan, lui c’est Rhage, un emmerdeur. Mais, tu peux l’appeler Hollywood…

_Hollywood hein… Référence à sa carrière humaine dans les sous-vêtements ?

Un large sourire amusé fendit le visage du dénommé Rhage, le faisant paraître nettement plus jeune et bien plus accessible dans sa perfection.

_Bordel, personne ne t’as jamais appris à fermer ta grande gueule, pour ton propre bien ?

L’autre souriait toujours. Butch reprit une gorgée de bière.

_Oh, la sécurité est une notion tout à fait surestimée…

Rhage fit comme chez lui, alla se chercher une bière, mais la garda en main et cala une tootsie pop dans sa bouche avant de demander aux deux autres mecs de pousser leurs culs.

_Putain, les gars, encore du baseball ? T’as pas plutôt la NBA ?

_On ne se connaît pas encore, mais laisse-moi te dire que le basket, c’est…

Butch n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à comment terminer sa phrase ploiement que Vishous l’avait fait pour lui.

_… un sport d’abrutis1!

 

Butch se sentait parfaitement à l’aise dans cette ambiance de camaraderie virile. Les mecs se seraient les coudes, empiétaient parfois sur le domaine des uns et des autres, mais appréhendaient bien les limites à ne pas franchir. Et le flic sentait que chacun d’entre eux répondrait présent dans la seconde en cas de coup dur. Cette certitude différait de tout ce qu’il avait connu jusqu’ici, même dans la police. C’était plutôt rassurant.

Petit à petit, Vishous lui avait donné des détails sur leur race, ses origines et les raisons de la guerre. Sans bien cerner pourquoi, le flic se sentait de plus en plus concerné par leur combat et était désormais tout prêt à s’investir, au-delà de la promesse faite pour sauver sa vie.

Aussi, lorsque le téléphone de Vishous sonna, quelques nuits plus tard pour demander du renfort pour Zsadist et Phury, il demanda à accompagner les guerriers. Vishous, qui s’apprêtait à attacher son harnais, marqua une pause.

_Cop, tu es sûr de ton coup ? Tu t’es quand même fait sévèrement botter le cul la dernière fois.

_Hey, je ne suis pas une foutue gonzesse que tu dois protéger. Et même Manny a dit que j’étais bon pour le service.

_Pour le service. Là, on parle de morts-vivants foutrement costauds.

_J'avais remarqué. Mais tu ne seras pas toujours derrière mon cul, V, et si je dois vous filer un coup de main une fois rentré chez moi, je préférerais me familiariser avec ma cible.

 

Vishous glissa un regard à Rhage qui terminait de se harnacher et glissait deux flingues à sa ceinture. Il haussa les épaules laissant son frère décider. Vishous soupira, le flic n’avait pas tort et il savait se battre. Pourtant, le vampire ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe d’appréhension.

_Ok, tu viens avec nous. Ne joue pas les cowboys et, s’ils s’approchent trop, vise le cœur.

Vishous rendit à Butch son arme de service qu’il avait conservée ainsi qu’un cran d’arrêt supplémentaire que le flic glissa dans sa poche.

Butch hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment et de remerciement. Après tout, c’était un sacré honneur qui lui était fait.

_Rhage, part devant leur filer un coup de main. On prend l’Escalade.

Sans ajouter un mot, le blond, qui n’avait plus rien d’un acteur à succès une fois bardé d’armes et son éternel sourire remplacé par un froncement de sourcil concentré, se dématérialisa. Vishous entraîna le flic vers le garage où trônait son 4x4. Ils s’installèrent rapidement et le Frère lança son bolide rugissant dans la nuit.

 

Le vampire manœuvrait son engin avec dextérité, les entraînant à vive allure sur la chaussée détrempée. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre leur cible. Vishous arrêta l’Escalade dans un grand crissement de pneu et sauta agilement hors de la voiture pour rejoindre les ruelles attenantes, Butch le talonnant. Le vampire localisa rapidement ses Frères.

Les deux hommes évaluèrent rapidement la situation. Un vampire que Butch ne connaissait pas gisait au sol, visiblement touché aux jambes. Il tenait encore son arme et tirait sur les _lessers_ qu’il pouvait atteindre. Il était farouchement défendu par le Frère balafré que le flic n’avait pas eu l’occasion de revoir depuis sa petite évasion. Le mec était d’une sauvagerie létale, précis et sans pitié. Les albinos qui tentaient de s’approcher du vampire blessé étaient impitoyablement égorgés avant d’être renvoyés à leur créateur dans un claquement. La masse énorme de Rhage était aux prises avec deux autres _lessers_ qui avaient essayé de contourner Zsadist. Le mec bougeait à une vitesse hallucinante en dépit de sa carrure.

 

Vishous se jeta sans hésitation dans la bataille, prenant à revers un _lesser_ qui s’approchait d’un peu trop près du flanc de Rhage. Le mec esquiva habilement la dague du vampire et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour. V faisait de son mieux pour empêcher son adversaire de s’avancer vers Butch. L’albinos avait remarqué qu’il n’avait pas affaire à un suceur de sang et comptait bien profiter de cette faiblesse inespérée. Mais V lui bloquait habilement le passage.

C’était sans compter l’arrivée d’un dernier larron qui se pointa derrière le flic. Échaudé par sa dernière prestation, celui-ci était demeuré sur ses gardes, il sentit venir le type. Il ne semblait pas porter de flingue aussi le laissa-t-il approcher au plus près, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le combat de V.

Quand il fut à portée, Butch se retourna violemment, projetant son avant-bras de toutes ses forces dans la gorge de l’autre qui en tomba à la renverse. I _l avait voulu lui faire à l’envers hein ? On allait voir ce qu’on allait voir._ Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur le _lesser_ et commença à lui administrer une sévère volée de coups. L’autre encaissait pas mal, mais il ne put se relever sous les assauts du flic.

 

Butch commençait à vraiment s’amuser avec son punching-ball improvisé lorsqu’une dague noire passa devant ses yeux et vint agrafer l’albinos en plein cœur.

_Heyyyyy !!!

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer les pupilles noires de Zsadist.

_On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Et puis, tu traînais…

Butch n’en revenait pas, le balafré avait un vague sens de l’humour… Regardant autour de lui, le flic vit que les Frères en avaient terminé avec leurs opposants et le regardaient d’un œil amusé. Ok, sa petite séance de boxe avait eu un public. Il se demandait si ça comptait pour le poste d’auxiliaire à la race vampire. Visiblement oui, s’il devait en croire le bras que lui tendit Zsadist pour l’aider à se relever, comme une proposition de paix que le flic accepta de bonne grâce après leurs premiers échanges musclés.

Le balafré s’en retourna ensuite vers leur dernier compagnon – celui resté à terre – et l’aida à se redresser avec précaution. Lui passant le bras autour de la taille, il lui évitait de s’appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Le mec releva la tête et rejeta sa longue crinière tricolore derrière ses épaules. Butch eut la vague impression de voir Legolas débarquer chez les vampires, mais il retint son commentaire. Il observa mieux le type et lui trouve une certaine ressemblance avec le sadique balafré. Encore des jumeaux ? Ceux-là, c’était le jour et la nuit pour le coup.

 

Rhage reprit la parole.

_Bon les gars, c’est pas qu’on ne s’amuse pas, mais faut qu’on bouge avant que les flics ne déboulent. Et puis il faut ramener Phury au toubib.

V hocha la tête.

_Partez devant les gars, je vais raccompagner le flic chez lui, et le briffer.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Butch, le barbu s’expliqua.

_Wrath pense qu’il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Le moment me paraît bien choisi, ajouta V avec une note de regret dans la voix.

Butch n’aurait pas dû se sentir aussi étrangement déçu. Les vacances étaient terminées.

 

Vishous avait perçu la déception de son flic et, pendant qu’ils reprenaient l’Escalade, il remarqua que Butch semblait légèrement éteint, parlant peu. C’est vrai que le mec s’était étonnamment bien adapté à la vie au manoir et, après ces quelques jours, Vishsous n’était pas loin de le considérer comme l’un des leurs. Ça le foutait en rogne de devoir écarter le flic de leur vie, mais les lois de la race étaient ainsi. Il aurait déjà dû s’estimer chanceux d’avoir un prétexte tout trouvé pour le revoir. En un rien de temps, le mec avait réussi à intégrer sa vie, il était passé sous la carapace de froideur du vampire. Vishous avait d’abord redouté cette cohabitation, d’une part à cause du désir qui le taraudait toujours, mais aussi parce qu’il n’avait jamais vécu avec personne, n’avait jamais laissé quelqu’un l’approcher aussi près.

Perdu dans ses pensées, V ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu’ils étaient arrivés. Il aurait voulu prolonger un peu ce moment, mais ne trouvait aucune raison objective de le faire. Alors, il se contenta de donner au flic un numéro où le joindre, en lui disant de ne surtout pas hésiter. Butch hocha la tête et sortit de la bagnole sans ajouter un mot. Vishous le regarda s’éloigner et rentrer dans le taudis qui lui servait d’immeuble avant de démarrer doucement.

 

***

 

Butch se sentait franchement déprimé au moment de pousser la porte de son trou à rat. Il retrouva les choses exactement comme il les avait laissées quelques jours plus tôt : les draps défaits, la cuisine envahie de cartons de pizzas et une bouteille de Lag entamée sur la table basse. Elle tombait plutôt bien celle-là. Parce qu’il avait laissé ce qui ressemblait le plus au meilleur ami qu’il ait eu dans un luxueux manoir de la banlieue. Il allait lui falloir un peu de compagnie.

Le flic avait voulu proposer au vampire de monter boire un verre avant de partir. Mais au moment de se jeter à l’eau, il avait été infoutu de trouver comment faire. Bordel, V n’était pas une gonzesse qu’il comptait peloter sur son canapé. Pourtant, il s’était senti bien plus embarrassé dans cette bagnole, avec son pote, que pour tous les rencards de sa vie réunis. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu’il avait voulu prolonger l’instant, comme une parenthèse dans sa vie merdique, un moment où il n’avait pas été désespérément seul. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant qu’il avait dû attendre de rencontrer une bande de vampires antisociaux pour se sentir à sa place. Le retour à la réalité allait être difficile. Il attrapa la bouteille de Lag.

1Petit clin d’œil volontaire à l’énormissime fic “le flic et le vampire”, par laquelle j’ai découvert la Confrérie. Si, si, je prends tout à l’envers !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà,
> 
> bon je vous avais prévenus !  
> A la rigueur, j'ai bien aimé écrire le monologue intérieur de Butch. Genre "il me sauve la vie et il m'offre une bière ? Ouais, on s'en fout que ce soit un vampire en fait, c'est mon pote" XD  
> Butch quoi !!
> 
> Comment ça, j'ai encore taclé Twilight ? Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...


	8. Un soir sur une piste de danse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> une nouvelle semaine se profile et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. Butch commence à gamberger, certaines questions l'effleurent.  
> Et il va commencer à connaître les tourments de sortir en compagnie d'un aimant à nanas comme V ! Pauvre Butch, pourquoi draguer quand on a tout le nécessaire à portée de main !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sinon, merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires, c'est super de raconter nawak avec vous XD  
> Et, une fois encore, merci à Anne pour ses corrections ! Je progresse sur la version finale !

Chapitre 8 : Un soir sur une piste de danse

 

           

Le retour à la réalité n’avait pas été le seul à être douloureux. Celui au Poste n’avait pas été non plus une partie de plaisir. Son chef lui avait passé un savon monumental suite à ce qu’il appelait “son escapade avec la Duchesse”. Tout le monde semblait persuadé que Butch avait passé les jours précédents sur une plage de sable fin à s’envoyer en l’air avec une aristo pleine aux as.

Butch avait préféré passer sa blessure sous silence, il refusait d’être mis sur la touche pour se retrouver à tourner en rond dans son appart. Certains de ses collègues n’hésitaient à le charrier, avec une pointe de jalousie, sur sa nouvelle orientation professionnelle. Quand Butch avait percuté que les autres le traitaient de gigolo à mots couverts, Gros Dur avait fait honneur à sa réputation.

Le commissaire, après avoir failli faire une attaque, lui avait refourgué une affaire particulièrement merdique.

 

Après quelques jours de ce traitement, le flic était rentré chez lui avec l’envie de tout casser. Il balançait des coups de pied rageurs dans le comptoir de la cuisine tout en se disant que si V avait été là, il aurait pu le traîner à la salle de sport pour se défouler un peu. Merde, sa vie lui paraissait franchement terne maintenant qu’il savait que le monde abritait… autre chose. Autre chose qu’une bande de petits fonctionnaires étriqués et mesquins. Une autre dimension où existaient des gens si fondamentalement différents de lui et pourtant desquels il pouvait se faire comprendre, avec lesquels il pouvait être lui-même, exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans passer pour un Alien. Ok, V était un vampire, dont la simple existence gravitait à des millions d’années lumière de la vacuité humaine, pourtant, Butch savait qu’il pourrait épancher sa frustration auprès du mec sans être jugé. Sans se sentir inférieur. Mieux, l’autre le comprendrait. C’était évident.

Depuis qu’il avait quitté le manoir, il lui manquait cette sensation d’être entier, d’avoir trouvé le bon équilibre. Tout particulièrement ce soir. Sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, il avait commencé à triturer son portable, le tournant et le retournant dans sa large paluche. En fait, il crevait d’envie d’appeler son pote. Mais pour dire quoi ? Le deal était clair : il était là pour fournir des infos aux vampires, point barre, pas pour faire ami-ami avec eux. Pourtant, il lui semblait que V n’aurait rien eu contre. Après tout, le mec aurait pu le laisser se morfondre dans sa chambre au manoir, mais non. Il lui avait fait une place chez lui, ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, avaient partagé des bouteilles et échangé des vannes. Est-ce que son retour chez les humains avait changé quelque chose ? Leurs relations devaient-elles être différentes ? Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il risquait à proposer à V d’aller boire un verre ? L’autre semblait parfaitement capable de dresser des limites. Et, si le flic les franchissait, V saurait lui faire comprendre.

Butch composa le numéro que V lui avait laissé. Le vampire décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

 

***

 

Quand V lut le nom du flic sur l’écran du téléphone, il sentit tout son corps se détendre. Les derniers jours lui avait paru très longs, vides. Pourtant, le vampire n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir connu autre chose de sa vie. Mais, cette sensation de manque qu’il avait toujours portée au plus profond de ses tripes, comme une calme certitude, s’était soudainement mise à brûler, rendant la solitude, naguère si familière, quasiment intolérable.

Le vampire n’était pas idiot, il savait que son désir pour Butch et le temps passé à ses côtés n’étaient pas étrangers à ce revirement. Mais en dépit de tout ce bordel qui tournait dans sa tête, le barbu n’était pas prêt à admettre ce qui lui apparaissait comme une faiblesse. Que ce soit au camp de son père, lorsqu’il n’était qu’un enfant, ou plus tard, dans sa vie de guerrier, Vishous ne pouvait s’offrir le luxe de la vulnérabilité. Quand on veut survivre, rien ne doit pouvoir vous atteindre. Aussi, il aurait dû se réjouir d’avoir encore l’opportunité d’éloigner son _pyrocant_. Pourtant, en dépit de toute cette belle logique, l’attraction était bien trop forte pour qu’il ait le pouvoir, et surtout la volonté, d’y résister longtemps. Il décrocha.

 

_Hey, mec, c’est Butch.

La voix était un peu hésitante.

_Salut Cop, quoi de neuf ?

_Pas grand-chose, enfin je veux dire, rien qui concerne tes albinos. Mais je tournais en rond dans mon appart, et je me demandais si ça te dirait d’aller prendre un verre ?

_Bien sûr, tu as un endroit en tête ?

_Tu connais le pub au coin de la Cinquième et de Madison ? Je crois qu’ils ont un écran géant pour la redif de ce soir.

_Vendu, je te retrouve là-bas dans une demi-heure.

 

En raccrochant, Vishous se sentait étonnamment guilleret, et très impatient. Et, ce fut même avec un peu d’avance qu’il rejoignit le flic dans le bar. L’autre était déjà là, ce qui rendit le vampire bêtement heureux. Quand il le vit entrer, Butch lui fit un petit signe de la main et V se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées.

_Hey mec, ça roule ?

Le flic avait déjà entamé un verre de sa Lag fétiche, aussi adressa-t-il un signe de la main à la serveuse pour que V puisse commander.

_Impec. Si ce n’est que je m’emmerdais comme un rat mort, dit le flic avec un rire de dérision dans la voix.

_On va arranger ça, lâcha V.

Il souriait tandis que la serveuse s’approchait de leur table pour prendre sa commande.

 

Butch remarqua tout de suite que la serveuse bouffait le vampire des yeux. Un peu plus et elle aurait bavé dans son plateau. Butch se demanda si c’était dû à une espèce de magnétisme vampirique. Il devait bien reconnaître que, dans son genre, cet enfoiré était quand même sacrément canon. Il se reprit et se concentra sur la serveuse qui roulait des hanches. Elle se pencha bien plus que nécessaire pour demander à V ce qu’il souhaitait boire, exposant un généreux décolleté largement échancré.

Le flic s’apprêtait à lancer un regard de mâle connivence à son pote quand il s’aperçut que le vampire semblait inconscient de l’effet qu’il produisait sur l’humaine, ou plutôt, qu’il n’en avait rien à secouer. Pourtant, la fille était plutôt mignonne avec ses courbes à la Betty Page et elle ne cachait pas son intérêt. Mais Vishous ne mordit pas à l’hameçon et se mit à commenter le dernier match des Soxs. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec le verre demandé, mais, ne recevant aucune réponse à ses avances, elle s’éloigna avec un dernier regard de regrets.

 

***

 

Suite à cette première soirée de détente, les deux mecs prirent l’habitude d’aller boire un verre ensemble au moins une fois par semaine. Butch racontait son retour sur Terre, ses connards de collègues, sa rencontre quotidienne avec la lie de l’humanité, et Vishous donnait des nouvelles des Frères et de leurs combats. Parfois ils se taisaient, sirotant leurs verres en matant le match, simplement heureux de profiter de la compagnie de l’autre.

Le vampire appréciait cette familiarité et s’il ne s’étonnait plus de la proximité alarmante de cette relation, il se demandait encore comment cela avait pu aller si vite. Cependant, cette franche camaraderie n’avait pas apaisé son désir. Il avait espéré, en connaissant mieux le flic, réussir à éteindre cette urgence et le traiter comme un de ses Frères. Peine perdue, chaque moment passé ensemble relevait du supplice de Tantale. Il devait souvent se contenir pour ne pas sauter sur son pote, surtout lorsque l’autre riait à gorge déployée à l’une de ses remarques sarcastiques, comme maintenant.

 

V se leva d’un bond.

_Allez Cop, on bouge…

_Ça ne te va pas ici ? Bon, tu veux aller où ?

_Tu connais le Masque de Fer ? On y a une table réservée, les gars y seront peut-être.

 

***

 

Butch n’avait pas revu les Frères depuis son départ du manoir et l’idée l’enthousiasma. Il attrapa sa veste de cuir râpée pour suivre le vampire.

 

Butch avait déjà entendu parler de l’endroit à la brigade. Le coin était connu pour ses trafics en tous genres, mais les flics n’y étaient pas les bienvenus et le patron de l’établissement avait son propre service de sécurité. Aussi, n’avait-il jamais eu l’occasion d’y entrer.

Une fois sur place, le videur, qui semblait bien connaître le vampire, leur fit signe de passer sans qu’un mot ne soit prononcé. À l’intérieur, l’ambiance était électrique. Une foule hétéroclite se pressait là, avide de sa dose quotidienne. Dose d’alcool, dose de musique, dose de dope ou dose de sexe, qu’importait, tout était à vendre. Le flic suivait son pote qui, l’air parfaitement à l’aise, fendait la foule des paumés qui se pressaient sur la piste de danse pour rejoindre le carré VIP.

À peu près au milieu de la piste, une jolie brune s’approcha de V avec un air gourmand et se colla complètement à lui, ondulant du bassin contre sa hanche. Le vampire la repoussa d’un geste ferme et lui jeta un regard glacial. La fille comprit aussitôt le message et, s’efforçant de garder sa dignité, s’éloigna avec un haussement d’épaules dédaigneux. V reprit sa traversée comme si de rien n’était. Butch se demanda s’il devait admirer le self-control du mec ou bien lui signaler qu’il avait la fâcheuse habitude de cramer tous ses plans cul potentiels. Il préféra se taire. Après tout, son pote était un vampire… Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas le droit de s’envoyer en l’air avec une humaine ou quelque chose du genre. Le temps d’achever sa réflexion, ils étaient arrivés à la table attitrée de la Confrérie qui s’avéra finalement déserte. Tant pis, il y aurait peut-être d’autres occasions.

 

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Butch sentait son pote bizarrement tendu ce soir, comme s’il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu’il s’était passé un truc en patrouille dont V ne pouvait pas parler. En tout cas, Vishous n’avait pas l’air d’humeur à taper la discute. Alors, le flic se contenta de siroter son verre en jetant des regards distraits aux danseurs. Un couple finit par retenir son attention.

Tous deux moulés dans du latex noir, ils évoluaient étroitement collés, ondulant sensuellement, presque indifférents au rythme de la musique qui pulsait sourdement. Ce décalage rendait leurs mouvements encore plus hypnotiques. Butch ne voyait que le dos de la fille, la courbe de ses reins dévoilés par un Tee-shirt court. De ses longs cheveux rouges, dépassaient les multiples piercings de ses oreilles. Son mec semblait moins accroc, mais arborait tout de même deux boucles dans l’arcade sourcilière. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en catogan sur sa nuque, ce qui dégageait son cou autour duquel était fixé un collier clouté.

Le flic finit par réaliser ce qui avait attiré son regard sur eux. Le danseur continuait à onduler lascivement contre le corps de sa compagne, pourtant son regard suivait un tout autre mouvement que celui de la nana. Il avait les yeux braqués sur V, des yeux luisants d’une convoitise intense. Et il semblait beaucoup aimer ce qu’il voyait. Butch s’était habitué aux regards admiratifs des femmes sur son pote. Il l’avait même parfois charrié sur le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas sortir sans que V ne se fasse aborder. Le vampire avait toujours répondu à ces avances d’un air glacial, n’y accordant aucune importance. Mais c’était la première fois que le flic voyait un autre mec reluquer V aussi ouvertement.

 

Plantant ses yeux bordés de khôl noir dans ceux de V, le mec avait commencé à descendre ses mains le long des reins de sa copine pour aller mouler ses fesses, paumes ouvertes, doigts écartés. La fille poussa un soupir félin et rejeta la tête en arrière, yeux clos. Le brun continua à la caresser ouvertement, faisant ployer sa taille, puis il approcha sa bouche du cou gracile. Dardant sa langue, il lécha la peau salée, suivant la courbe de sa nuque. Il remonta très doucement jusqu’à son oreille, prit le lobe entre ses dents et commença délicatement à le mordiller. Dans un mouvement circulaire, il captura le petit appendice entre ses lèvres pour le sucer, comme une promesse de ce qu’il pourrait faire avec une…

 

 _Ok, ok_ , se dit Butch, soudain très mal à l’aise et vaguement en rogne. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que l’autre se proposait de faire à son pote par danseuse interposée. V ne devait plus savoir où se mettre si même les mecs s’y mettaient. Sans être homophobe, Butch savait que le pas était important entre l’acceptation et le fait de se faire draguer par un autre homme. Dans le même temps, il pensait comprendre ce qu’un mec pouvait trouver à V. Quand on était branché queue, le vampire était un pur concentré de virilité, deux mètres de muscles fermes portés par un aura de sensualité et de danger. En fait, ce mec était à tomber…

Le flic se colla une baffe mentale. Depuis quand est-ce qu’un autre mec était « à tomber » ? Il préféra mettre son agacement sur le compte d’une bonne vieille rivalité virile. Après tout, aucune chance pour lui de se faire aborder quand le vampire était dans les parages. Mais il réalisa aussi, qu’en dépit du nombre de fois où il avait vu V se faire allumer, il n’avait jamais pensé à lui comme à un être vraiment sexué. Vishous envoyait tout le monde bouler. Pourtant, à mieux le regarder, il réalisa à quel point son pote pouvait paraître torride, avec ce magnétisme qui empêchait d’en détacher le regard. Butch se demanda furtivement si V était conscient de tout ça.

 

Sur la piste, le couple ondulait toujours. Ou plutôt, ils étaient passés au second stade du mimétisme sexuel. Butch se détourna avec la ferme intention de sortir V de son mutisme. Il fallait qu’il parle : de sport, de la musique du club, de bagnole, de n’importe quoi, tout plutôt que de rester à mater cet enfoiré en train d’allumer V. Mais, en se retournant vers le vampire, il eut la surprise de voir les yeux de son pote accrochés à ceux du type. Ok, le flic comprenait mieux pourquoi l’autre ne se décidait pas à mettre un terme à son petit manège. Butch scruta l’expression de V, elle n’était pas particulièrement ouverte. Rien ne semblait encourager le danseur, pourtant, elle ne comportait pas la note d’avertissement habituellement présente quand quelqu’un s’approchait trop près du vampire. _Qui ne dit mot consent, n’est-ce pas ?_ Et c’était exactement comme ça que le brun semblait prendre le regard de diamant posé sur lui.

Butch, quant à lui, ne savait absolument pas comment interpréter l’attitude de V. Le barbu ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal à l’aise. Il semblait plutôt pensif. Soudain, il détourna le regard de la piste et attrapa son verre de Grey Goose qu’il descendit cul sec. Sur la piste, les danseurs avaient terminé leur petit numéro et Butch vit le mec s’éloigner vers le bar. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit notablement.

L’amnistie fut de courte durée. Avant que Butch ait pu trouver un sujet valable pour engager la conversation avec V, le mec émergeait de nouveau de la masse compacte des danseurs, seul cette fois. Il tenait deux verres de ce qui semblait être de la vodka et slalomait habilement dans la foule. Ses esquives lui donnaient une démarche chaloupée, accentuant son déhanché. Butch remarqua que le bouton de sa braguette était défait, laissant apercevoir un ventre plat et un nombril percé d’un anneau d’argent. Le mec se planta ostensiblement devant leur table et se pencha pour poser un des deux verres devant V.

_Cadeau, susurra-t-il d’une voix rauque en bouffant le vampire des yeux.

 

Sans attendre de réponse, le mec se détourna et repartit comme il était venu, prenant juste le temps de lancer un sourire narquois au flic. Butch manqua de se lever pour lui faire ravaler ce petit air suffisant. Putain, pour qui il se prenait cet enfoiré ? Déjà qu’il se trémoussait sans vergogne sous le nez de son pote, maintenant il avait le culot de se foutre de sa gueule. Et pourquoi d’ailleurs ? Il se croyait en compétition ? En tout cas, et jusqu’à preuve du contraire, c’était avec lui, Brian O'Neal, inspecteur blasé au nez pété, que V était en train de passer la soirée, alors pas de quoi prendre des airs supérieurs. Merde !

Butch se rendit compte qu’il bouillait de rage rien qu’en repensant à ce regard. Et, sa colère monta encore d’un cran lorsqu’il remarque le papier glissé sous le verre de vodka. Le flic eut la soudaine envie de balancer ce foutu godet sur le mur et de retourner faire bouffer son numéro à ce petit branleur.

 

***

 

Vishous pouvait sentir la rage de Butch irradier par tous les pores de sa peau, acide et presque incontrôlée. _Intéressant…_ Le vampire réprima un sourire satisfait. Il n’avait eu aucune arrière-pensée quand il avait commencé à regarder le couple de danseurs. C’était la règle du jeu ici, chacun était libre d’offrir ce qu’il voulait, charge au spectateur de saisir l’opportunité ou non. En d’autres circonstances, V aurait sans doute appris l’humilité à ce petit con qui avait osé le regarder comme un bout de viande. Mais, avec le flic à ses côtés, le vampire n’avait pris ce petit intermède que comme un dérivatif à sa frustration. Le danseur ne l’attirait pas particulièrement, en tout cas bien moins qu’un certain inspecteur assis à côté de lui et qui pouvait le mettre au garde-à-vous d’un regard. Ce petit spectacle lui avait simplement permis de détourner son attention – et son désir – de Butch.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à la réaction du flic. D’abord un peu sonné lorsqu’il avait compris ce que le danseur offrait à V, Butch avait commencé à se tendre, peut-être même sans s’en rendre compte. Sa rage avait commencé à l’entourer, rayonnant autour de lui comme une aura enflammée. Quand il avait vu le papier et le numéro de téléphone, il avait semblé à deux doigts d’exploser. Et V trouvait cela fascinant.

 

Jusqu’ici il s’était convaincu que Butch était inaccessible, comme une icône intouchable et pourtant si proche. Et, aujourd’hui, la réaction du flic avait fait naître un espoir, ténu, mais bien vivace dans les tripes du vampire. Il espérait ne pas se tromper, parce que ça le foutrait définitivement en l’air.

Ragaillardi, Vishous se leva, faisant signe à Butch qu’il avait envie d’y aller. Le flic le regarda, surpris, avant de jeter un regard interrogatif sur le papier resté sur la table. Il ne reçut de V qu’une réponse cryptique et un sourire entendu.

_Pourquoi boire de l’Eristoff quand je peux avoir de la Goose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Butch est parti pour quelques temps à se torturer les méninges et V à devoir se contrôler...  
> Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non ?  
> Bon, par contre, à sa place je lui aurais refait le portait au danseur ! Juste pour se détendre quoi !!!
> 
> Et non, pas de référence douteuse à Twilight ou de référence foireuse tout court à trouver... Han, quoique... Celui qui trouve la source d'inspiration de la dernière réplique de V !!!  
> Colin, tu peux jouer cette fois je crois. Il me semble pas t'en avoir parlé ! De toute façon, je le saurai si tu triches !!!!  
> Même topo que d'habitude, une bière, un thé ou mon admiration éternelle au vainqueur XD
> 
> Allez, viendez me raconter nawak, la journée ne fait que commencer ;)  
> Bon, je vous laisse avec mes bêtises.


	9. Un soir de retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Je poste avec une journée d'avance, faute d'emploi du temps compatible demain... Voilà qui devrait désespérer Claryss ;)
> 
> Alors, cette semaine dans "Les feux de la Confrérie" : des drames évités de justesse, de la jalousie, du pouvoir, du mysticisme, des prophéties, des questions existencielles... Et j'en passe... Restez avec nous après la pub, chers téléspectateurs !
> 
> Bon, sinon rien à signaler. On repasse sur un petit chapitre de transition (bah voui, faut bien ramener Butch à la Piaule de temps en temps !)...

Chapitre 9 : Un soir de retour

 

     

L’incident du _Masque de Fer_ n’avait finalement pas perturbé les deux hommes, qui avaient conservé leurs petites habitudes nocturnes. Bien qu’un peu mal à l’aise au début, Butch n’arrivait pas à renoncer à la compagnie de V. Il avait été soulagé de voir le barbu refuser les avances du danseur, mais il n’était pas exactement certain de savoir pourquoi… En fait, il préférait ne pas s’attarder sur le sujet, d’autant que de nouvelles préoccupations vinrent occulter l’incident.

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait la désagréable impression d’être suivi, pendant ses patrouilles, en rentrant chez lui, en allant faire des courses. Étrangement, le seul moment où cette sensation de présence pesante disparaissait, c’était lors de ses sorties avec V. Il commençait à se demander si tout ça n’aurait pas un rapport avec la Confrérie.

Après tout, si les albinos avaient repéré leurs allées et venues, ils voyaient peut-être en lui le maillon faible qui leur permettrait d’atteindre les vampires. Eh bien, ces enfoirés se foutaient le doigt dans l’œil ! Lui vivant, ils n’obtiendraient rien qui puisse mettre les Frères, mettre V, en danger. Fort de cette résolution inébranlable, Butch attendait ces bâtards de pied ferme.

 

Et, ils ne tardèrent pas à se manifester.

 

Butch venait de garer la Vic dans une ruelle, derrière chez lui. Un emplacement qu’il évitait en général, mais il commençait à en avoir plein le dos de tourner pour une hypothétique meilleure place alors qu’il était déjà trois heures du mat. La journée n’avait pas été fabuleuse et le flic ne rêvait plus que de son lit. Évidemment, ce fut le moment que choisirent trois _lessers_ pour émerger de l’ombre. Comme à leur habitude, ces faces de plâtre ne décrochèrent pas un mot, mais il était clair qu’ils venaient pour lui. _C’est ce qu’on allait voir._

Butch porta la main à son holster.

 

***

 

De l’autre côté de la ville, Vishous vérifiait les paramètres de sécurité du manoir en fumant une de ses roulées. De repos ce soir, il avait hésité à appeler Butch pour aller boire un verre, mais il lui restait pas mal de boulot sur le nouveau pare-feu. Il avait décidé de finir ça. Pourtant, il avait une sale impression qui lui restait et il vérifiait régulièrement son portable posé à côté de lui.

Le pressentiment s’accentua soudainement, métamorphosant la sensation diffuse en une certitude brutale. Butch avait des ennuis. V se mit sur ses pieds d’un bond. N’écoutant que son instinct, il enfila son harnais, y glissa ses dagues, et se dématérialisa sans plus tarder.

Derrière chez le flic.

 

Quand il entendit, quelques rues plus loin, le bruit sourd des coups portés, V se prit à bénir son don de précognition. Il courut vers la ruelle et vit son pote presque submergé par les assaillants. Les _lessers_ n’utilisaient pas de flingues, ils semblaient vouloir prendre Butch vivant. Malheureusement pour eux, le flic n’avait pas l’air décidé à se laisser faire. Pourtant, aussi teigneux soit-il, seul contre trois _lessers_ , ses chances étaient plutôt faibles.

Mais, les albinos n’avaient visiblement pas compté avec l’arrivée d’un vampire luminescent et franchement enragé. Tous crocs dehors, Vishous se jeta sur le plus puissant du trio. En le voyant débarquer au milieu de la mêlée, Butch eut l’impression d’assister à la partie de chasse d’une panthère noire, splendide et létale.

 

***

 

Au même moment, au manoir, Wrath tentait de trouver une solution valable à l’épineux problème soumis par le conseil des _Princeps_. Cette histoire, malgré l’aide précieuse de Saxton, était un vrai sac de nœuds. Son sang de guerrier bouillonnait de se voir réduit à l’impuissance par l’écrasante charge de la royauté. Sa vie avait vraiment été grandement simplifiée par la présence de l’avoué à ses côtés, mais, en l’occurrence, il était éreinté. Un petit moment de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal, aussi se renversa-t-il sur son dossier, les yeux clos en se massant les tempes.

Wrath dut se laisser aller plus profondément qu’il ne le pensait puisqu’il se retrouva soudain à flotter dans un océan de lumière vive. Au centre de celui-ci, il sentit, plus qu’il ne la vit, la présence de leur déesse, la mère de la race, la Vierge Scribe. Mais, pourquoi s’introduire dans son rêve alors qu’elle pouvait le convoquer à tout moment dans l’Au-Delà ? Le roi n’aurait pu se dérober à une convocation. Bien entendu, elle lut cette interrogation dans ses pensées. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de s’inviter dans son rêve ?

_Les réponses viendront en leur temps, Wrath fils de Wrath. L’heure n’est pas encore à l’action et tu dois protéger le futur de notre race, c’est ton devoir. L’humain ne doit pas mourir.

 

Furtivement, Wrath se demande de quel humain la déesse pouvait bien parler. Il y en avait tant ! Puis il se rappela de l’emmerdeur patenté que Vishous l’avait poussé à épargner. Ainsi, le Frère avait bel et bien eu une vision concernant ce gars-là… L’avenir de Brian O'Neal devait être étroitement lié à celui de la race pour que la Vierge Scribe s’en mêle. Mais, elle avait aussi parlé de le protéger.

Le roi sortit d’un coup de sa transe, faisant sursauter Saxton qui travaillait toujours à ses côtés. D’un mouvement brusque, Wrath décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de V. Le flic devait être en danger pour que leur déesse vienne l’avertir.

 

Vishous venait d’achever le dernier _lesser_ et aidait un Butch boitillant à se relever quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha de suite.

_V, je me fous de ce que tu es en train de faire, mais tu dois mettre le grappin sur le flic.

_C'est précisément ce que j’étais en train de faire ta Majesté. Dire que ces enfoirés de _lessers_ n’ont même pas daigné m’avertir avant de pointer leurs sales tronches, se moqua le barbu. Heureusement que je l’ai senti venir.

_Tu l’avais vu ? Bon, parfait. Le flic est entier ?

_Ça devrait aller… Des bleus et des bosses, rien de grave.

Butch grogna un peu, histoire de faire payer un peu de son apparente désinvolture au vampire. V se contenta de se marrer.

_Bon, il faut qu’on parle. Tu me le ramènes au manoir, et en vitesse, conclut le roi.

_C'était l’idée.

Sur ce, V raccrocha et indiqua au flic qu’ils rentraient à la Confrérie. Butch afficha l’air d’un môme à qui on aurait promis Noël avant l’heure.

_J'te suis Bagheera.

_ Bagheera ?

_Nan, laisse tomber, se rattrapa le flic avec un petit rire d’embarras.

V haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la parole.

_Bon, il est garé où ton tas de ferraille ?

_Hey, je ne te permets pas !!

 

***

 

En arrivant au manoir, le flic sortit clopin-clopant de la voiture, aidé par V. Ils découvrirent, sur le perron, Rhage qui les attendait. Le vampire blond sembla soulagé de les voir rentrer en un seul morceau.

_Hey Cop, on te manquait déjà ? Avoue, c’est mon charme irrésistible, hein !

_Ouais, et je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de te mettre le pied au cul…

_La main Cop, la main… Et, dans ton état, tu ne feras pas grand-chose de tes pieds.

Rhage, qui arborait maintenant un grand sourire, envoya une bourrade amicale au flic qui vacilla sous l’impact.

_Allez, on gardera le thé et les scones pour plus tard. Manello vous attend pour te rafistoler.

_Ça devient une habitude ! se marra le flic.

 

Bien qu’il ait la sensation d’avoir été oublié dans une machine à laver à l’essorage, Butch se sentait étonnamment bien. Après tout, il venait plus ou moins de rentrer à la maison ! Le vampire insista tout de même pour le conduire chez le toubib. Ce fut avec plaisir que Butch retrouva, et le chirurgien, et ses éternelles prises de bec avec V. Payne lui sourit de ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son frère en lui disant qu’elle était heureuse de le revoir. _Ouais, tout ça était foutrement bon._ Aussi, quand Manny lui demanda si ça ne l’embêtait pas de passer la nuit au manoir histoire de s’assurer que rien ne se déclenchait dans les heures à venir, Butch accepta-t-il avec enthousiasme la proposition d’aller se reposer à la Piaule.

 

***

V était toujours surpris de l’extraordinaire vitalité qui habitait le flic. Le mec venait à peine de se faire agresser par trois _lessers_ et, sans son intervention, il aurait facilement pu y rester. Mais Butch ne semblait guère affecté. Il clopinait maintenant à ses côtés avec entrain.

V était toujours incapable de lire ses pensées, mais il percevait nettement la joie qui irradiait du mec. Butch était simplement content d’être là. Même si « là » signifiait se retrouver dans un manoir pompeux où vivait une horde de guerriers vampires. Ce type était complètement dingue ! Et V adorait ça.

 

En remontant les couloirs, ils croisèrent une élue, Layla peut-être… Le vampire les confondait tout le temps. Si c’était bien elle, la jolie blonde devait être venue pour Qhuinn. Voilà qui n’allait pas plaire à Blay ! Ces deux mômes étaient désespérants de connerie, mais, après tout, ce n’était pas ses oignons s’ils préféraient se regarder en chiens de faïence plutôt que de s’envoyer en l’air.

À propos de s’envoyer en l’air… Le regard du flic sur la femelle était éloquent. Merde, un peu plus et V devrait ramasser sa mâchoire. L’admiration béate dans laquelle cette vision avait plongé Butch heurta V bien plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. La jalousie le prit aux tripes, comme un uppercut bien placé.

 

Sans le vouloir, le flic l’acheva d’un direct à l’estomac.

_Dis, V, je me posais une question.

_Hum ?

_Chaque fois que je croise une fille par ici, j’ai l’impression de me balader dans un catalogue de lingerie. Il y a un traitement de faveur pour le manoir du royal catcheur, ou bien toutes vos gonzesses peuvent-elles prétendre au titre de Miss Univers ?

_Ah ouais, peut-être bien. Je suppose que je suis habitué, je ne me rends pas bien compte.

 

C’était un mensonge éhonté, bien sûr. Sa race était ainsi faite, les humains avaient tendance à les trouver attirants. Mais, écouter Butch s’extasier sur ces femelles était au-dessus de ses forces. Vishous pensa à Marissa qui s’était si bien servie de ses charmes pour manipuler le flic. Il dut réprimer un grondement. Son pote n’y prêta pas attention et poursuivit comme si de rien n’était.

_Merde mec, je sais que dans ce foutu palais vous vous roulez dans le luxe, mais faudrait être aveugle ou complètement tordu pour pas voir à quel point vos nanas sont canons. On dirait… des anges.

V se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il était bien « complètement tordu », comme venait de le dire si élégamment le flic. Mâle ou femelle, le vampire s’était rarement donné le temps de remarquer la couleur des yeux de ses partenaires. Et puis, quelle importance une fois qu’ils avaient un sac en papier sur la tête ? Le vampire laissa échapper un rire amer que Butch fit semblant de prendre pour une réponse.

 

***

 

Le flic était scié par l’attitude de son pote. Il pouvait comprendre que l’on s’habitue à tout, y compris à la beauté, mais l’indifférence presque enragée de V à l’égard de ces somptueuses créatures lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le vampire ne se laissait-il donc jamais tenter ? Sans être un Don Juan patenté, Butch avait collectionné par mal d’expériences sexuelles sans jamais en être lassé. Remarque, la donne était sans doute différente quand vous entamiez votre énième siècle de vie. D’ailleurs, quel âge V pouvait-il bien avoir ? Bon, ce n’était sans doute pas le bon moment pour lui poser la question, vu l’expression fermée qu’arborait maintenant le barbu.

Peut-être le mec s’était-il lassé du sexe après tout. Il avait sans doute eu le temps de faire le tour de la question, dans tous les sens… et toutes les positions… Les occasions n’avaient pas dû lui manquer de tout expérimenter.

Ceci ramena Butch quelques semaines en arrière, dans ce bar bondé, et une autre hypothèse s’imposa à lui. Peut-être que V était incapable d’apprécier la beauté des femmes de sa race parce qu’il n’avait aucun intérêt pour les femmes en général ? Butch coula un regard à son pote. Vishous, le guerrier centenaire, le virtuose du sarcasme et du maniement des dagues, le génie glacial, ce mec-là serait…gay ?

Le flic explosa de rire…

 

Surpris par cette soudaine hilarité, V tourna son regard de diamant vers Butch en haussant un sourcil. L’autre lui offrit un franc sourire.

_Nan, rien. J’ai pensé un truc complètement con.

_Oh, rien d’inhabituel alors.

_Va te faire, V !

 _Pas exactement_ , pensa le vampire amusé. C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il se demandait s’il devait se réjouir ou non d’être incapable de lire le flic. Il aurait bien aimé connaître la raison de ce grand éclat de rire, mais c’était aussi terriblement rafraîchissant de voir le mec conserver son mystère. Certaines de ses réactions demeuraient une énigme pour V. Un comble pour un génie. Mais, au fond, ce n’était sans doute pas plus mal. _Surtout, s’il devait y découvrir quelques fantasmes concernant de jolies blondes éthérées_ , pensa-t-il tristement.

 

Ils venaient d’arriver devant la Piaule, V se tourna vers le flic.

_Tu connais le chemin maintenant. Je dois encore parler avec Wrath. À plus.

_À plus V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Je rends l'antenne pour une semaine et un jour !!!
> 
> Merci à tous pour les bêtises que l'on raconte en commentaire (et aussi pour les remarques sérieuses XD).
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !!!


	10. Un soir sous la douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour,
> 
> Alors cette semaine les choses se précisent pour nos loulous ! En attente du chapitre de la semaine prochaine, mon préféré ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui frétile de devoir attendre 7 jours pour en arriver là !
> 
> On est encore loin du PEGI 18, maissssss... Enfin, je ne vous spoile pas, je vous laisse découvrir...
> 
> Sinon, j'ai enfin terminé de rentrer toutes les corrections ! C'était un gros boulot mais très constructif ! Merci du fond du coeur à Anne. Je tiendrai triplement compte de tout ce que ça m' a permis de noter pour les prochaines fanfics !
> 
> Et, pour finir, merci à tout ceux qui continuent de suivre et de commenter ! On vient de passer le premier tiers, les enfants !

Chapitre 10 : Un soir sous la douche

 

       

Butch poussa la porte de la Piaule et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il mesura le plein sens de l’expression « rentrer chez soi ». Cette sensation de chaleur et de sécurité valait vraiment le détour. Enfin il n’était plus seul…

Dans la pièce, flottait cette odeur de tabac turc si caractéristique de V et, à l’écran de ses « joujoux », clignotait une barre de notification. Le mec avait tout planté pour venir le chercher. Cette idée réchauffa le flic plus que n’importe quelle quantité de Lag.

Il poussa un grognement de fauve repu en s’étendant sur le canapé. Il posa ses jambes sur la table basse et croisa ses bras sous sa tête contre l’accoudoir. Aucune activité ne le tentait spécialement, il avait juste envie de rester planté là, à savourer ce moment particulier. Le mieux aurait été que V soit là, avec lui, à la Piaule. Ils n’auraient pas forcément parlé, peut-être même que le vampire serait retourné à ses joujoux pour reprendre là où il s’était interrompu, mais Butch se sentait à l’aise en compagnie de son coloc.

Bercé par le flot de ses pensées, il n’eut pas conscience de s’endormir paisiblement, souriant en pensant à V.

La vision du vampire barbu glissa avec lui dans les bras de Morphée. Le flic se sentait léger à ses côtés, capable de tout. Pourtant, dans son monde onirique, V se détournait de lui et commençait à s’éloigner, de plus en plus loin, sans un regard en arrière. Butch cherchait désespérément à le retenir, conscient du froid qui l’envahirait une fois V disparu dans le lointain. Alors, il tendit la main et hurla son nom à pleins poumons. Le grand corps du vampire sembla devenir lumineux, presque aveuglant. À cette distance, il devenait difficile pour Butch d’en deviner les contours.

Pris de panique, il chercha à courir dans la direction de V, désormais immobile, mais ses jambes semblaient peser des tonnes. Il parvint petit à petit à s’en rapprocher, bataillant contre la physique étrange du lieu. Maintenant tout près, il voulut plonger sa main dans la lumière pour saisir V. Mais c’est une tout autre personne qui surgit des limbes aveuglants, une femme inconnue, entièrement enveloppée de voiles noirs. Elle était de petite taille, mais le flic se sentait complètement écrasé par cette présence. Quand elle commença à parler, sa voix emplit à la fois l’esprit de Butch et ce lieu étrange où tout semblait suspendu, l’espace comme le temps.

 

_Tu ne me connais pas, Guerrier, je suis la mère de la Race. Tu as déjà rencontré mes enfants. Ton rôle te sera bientôt dévoilé, mais le Destin qui t’attend n’ira pas sans douleur. Tu devras l’accepter pour accomplir la tâche qui t’incombe.

L’étrange apparition fit une pause, et la lumière qui émanait d’elle se fit plus intense.

_Tranquillise-toi Guerrier, tu ne seras pas seul pour affronter l’avenir. Et peut-être trouveras-tu… trouverez-vous tous, ce qui vous est destiné.

 

Butch se sentait complètement perdu, dépassé. Que lui voulait cette créature ? C’était quoi ce charabia à la con sur son destin ? Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il chercha à tendre la main vers l’inconnue, espérant recevoir des réponses, mais l’apparition s’évanouit soudain, emportant avec elle cette lumière étrange et pourtant si familière. Le flic la vit s’éteindre doucement et noyer le monde autour de lui dans un gigantesque bain de sang. Les vagues écumantes se précipitaient vers lui pour l’engloutir.

 

Butch ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration avant d’être submergé… et se réveilla, trempé de sueur et haletant, sur le canapé de la Piaule. Au même instant V poussait la porte. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet.

_Hey Cop, ça va ?

_Ouais, ouais, je crois que j’ai fait un cauchemar.

_Un cauchemar ? Il devait être gratiné parce que tu as franchement une sale gueule !

_Ça va passer. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.

_Tu connais le chemin…

Butch hocha la tête.

***

 

V, toujours un peu inquiet, le regarda se relever doucement. Le flic avait l’air franchement hagard. Le barbu se secoua intérieurement, un cauchemar n’allait abattre l’Irlandais, même s’il semblait franchement secoué. Le bruit de l’eau ruisselant sur les parois de la douche acheva de le convaincre. Il préféra retourner à ses mises à jour de sécurité plutôt que de continuer à s’imaginer le flic sous le jet brûlant, savonnant ses muscles fermes et…

_Stooop, firewall on avait dit. Ouais, firewall…_

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’écoulement de l’eau s’interrompit. V entendit Butch l’appeler…

_V ?

_Ouais, quoi ?

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit. V se retourna, par réflexe, à l’instant où le flic passait le haut du corps par l’ouverture. Ses cheveux bruns ruisselaient et une pluie de gouttelettes prenait un malin plaisir à courir partout sur son torse nu. Le mec était encore plus bandant que tout ce que le vampire avait imaginé. Des épaules larges, des pectoraux fermes parfaitement dessinés et un ventre presque plat au nombril creusé dans lequel s’accumulait un peu d’eau. Vishous déglutit péniblement. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné pour aller récupérer le précieux liquide de la pointe de la langue !

Il aurait pu continuer à sécher le flic comme ça, du bout des lèvres, une goutte d’eau à la fois. Son regard commença à remonter le long des abdominaux du flic, repassa sur les tétons plats et dorés et stoppa un moment sur le cou épais parcouru de veines saillantes.

V se concentra pour rencontrer le regard de Butch.

 

Merde, d’après son expression, le flic attendait la réponse à une question. Et le hic c’est que V n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l’autre avait pu dire. Il ne l’avait même pas entendu parler, il n’entendait que le sang qui bouillonnait à ses oreilles et les supplications pressantes de sa queue lui hurlant de se jeter sur Butch pour le prendre séance tenante. Ok, c’était le moment où jamais de se calmer. V doutait fort que le flic apprécie beaucoup de se faire plaquer au mur par 110 kilos de fauve en rut. Déjà, arrêter de le regarder comme s’il allait le bouffer…

À ce moment, le flic se racla la gorge, le regard toujours interrogatif, mais les sourcils légèrement froncés devant l’absence de réaction du vampire.

_Hey mec, je t’ai demandé où tu rangeais les serviettes. Tu comptes me dire où elles sont ou je suis censé sécher au soleil ?

Vishous s’ébroua.

_Ah ouais, ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher ça. Et après, on ira manger un morceau, Wrath a demandé à ce que tu sois présenté.

_Faut que je mette une cravate ? demanda le flic, sarcastique.

_Commence par un caleçon, ce sera déjà pas mal ! éructa le vampire en lui jetant un drap de bain.

Le flic disparut dans la salle de bain en se marrant et Vishous se demanda dans quelle mesure il n’avait pas, lui aussi, besoin d’une douche… froide.

 

***

 

Assis à cette table gigantesque, entouré des habitants du manoir au grand complet, Butch aurait dû se sentir intimidé, mais il connaissait déjà la plupart des vampires présents. Les mâles l’avaient présenté, avec circonspection, à leurs _shellanes_ respectives. Le flic avait reçu cinq sur cinq les promesses contenues dans leurs regards : de douloureuses représailles s’il lui venait seulement l’idée de déconner avec l’une d’elles. Pourtant, en voyant Wrath s’asseoir docilement quand sa «  _leelane_  » lui posa la main sur le bras, Butch se demanda malicieusement qui exerçait la réelle autorité dans cette baraque.

Il rencontra également Tohr, un guerrier visiblement très affaibli et franchement taciturne. Le mec portait une aura de souffrance à vif et Butch comprit que le vampire avait dû franchement déconner quand l’homme lampadaire, Lassiter, se plaignit d’être encore confiné au rôle de baby-sitter. Ce type-là ne ressemblait pas aux autres vampires. Butch faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsque V lui expliqua que ce connard arrogant était un ange. Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Après les canines, des ailes blanches. Sauf que, pour le moment, le type semblait se foutre comme de l’an 40 de sa divine condition. Il était visiblement occupé à dévorer des yeux l’avocat de la Confrérie, Saxton. Rien d’étonnant après la scène que Butch avait surprise sur le palier quelques semaines plus tôt.

L’ange ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup progressé dans son entreprise de séduction, et ce n’était pas faute de mener une véritable offensive, à grand renfort de sourires suggestifs et d’allusions salaces. Lassiter jetait actuellement à l’avoué un regard brûlant tout en faisant aller et venir sa petite cuillère entre ses lèvres charnues. Butch faillit en renverser son verre d’eau. Merde, ça c’était le regard d’un mec qui n’espérait qu’une chose : s’envoyer en l’air ! Et ces yeux-là en rappelaient d’autres… posés sur lui. Butch préféra passer très vite sur cette idée. Ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? V avait juste été surpris de le voir sortir de la douche.

Détournant vivement les yeux du couple, il regarda autour de lui et inspira doucement. Il croisa les yeux de diamant de Payne qui luisaient d’une lueur amusée, voire complice. Butch sursauta et rougit, comme si la femelle avait pu lire ses pensées. C’était d’autant plus gênant que les deux pupilles pâles qui le fixaient ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup à celles qui venaient d’occuper son esprit, quelques instants auparavant. Butch se détourna une nouvelle fois. Vivement que ce foutu repas se termine ! Ça devenait embarrassant.

 

***

 

De retour à la Piaule, le flic annonça qu’il était fatigué. Il remercia V sans le regarder et fila vers _sa_ chambre sans demander son reste. Le vampire se demanda quelle mouche l’avait piqué et haussa les épaules. Puis il repensa au petit manège de cet enfoiré de Lassiter. Tout le monde s’efforçait de l’ignorer – en priorité ce pauvre Saxton qui hésitait toujours à se cacher sous la table, ce qui n’aurait sans doute pas déplu à l’ange –, mais le flic n’était pas habitué au manque total de retenue de ce foutu emmerdeur lumineux. Le spectacle avait de quoi perturber un bon petit catholique irlandais.

Remarque, quitte à fantasmer sur un mec, Vishous aurait préféré sortir l’ange du casting. Il se vit à genoux devant son flic. Quel pied ce serait de le rendre complètement fou de désir, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à la langue et aux lèvres de Vishous sur sa queue. Le vampire passa la porte de la salle de bain, arracha ses vêtements et se jeta sous le jet brûlant. Il empoigna son érection douloureuse. Il voulait découvrir de sa bouche les contours de son flic, soupeser de ses mains les testicules et faire coulisser sa verge tendue entre ses lèvres. Il prendrait tout son temps, la première fois, pour amener Butch aux limites de la frustration.

 

En attendant, lui-même atteignait les limites de la sienne. Il serra sa queue plus durement et commença à aller et venir avec brutalité. Il pourrait donner le même rythme à ses mouvements et amener Butch à taper au fond de sa gorge. Le mec n’aurait d’autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il s’agripperait violemment à ses cheveux, V en était certain, et cette idée le fit gronder plus fort. Savoir l’objet de son désir dans la pièce voisine était la torture sexuelle la plus intense qu’il ait jamais expérimentée… et pourtant, il se pensait fin connaisseur dans le domaine.

Qu’est-ce que Butch faisait à cet instant ? Essayait-il d’étouffer l’étrange tension qu’avait fait naître le comportement de l’ange ? V avait senti le désir pointer timidement sous la stupéfaction, ténu mais indéniable. Cette idée l’énervait autant qu’elle l’excitait. Était-il possible que ce spectacle ait fait naître certaines questions dans l’esprit de l’Irlandais ? Cette simple probabilité envoya le vampire sur orbite. Il n’avait pas eu conscience d’accélérer le rythme de ses va-et-vient sur sa queue. Elle était désormais gonflée et rouge de son traitement brutal. Un dernier aller-retour sans ménagement suffit à le faire exploser dans un orgasme sismique. Il regarda les coulées de son sperme s’imprimer sur la faïence de la douche. Hé bien, si la simple évocation du flic pouvait lui procurer l’orgasme le plus intense de sa vie, il risquait la crise cardiaque si, par miracle, ils atterrissaient au pieu ensemble.

 

***

 

Une nouvelle tension ne tarda pas à s’ajouter au lot déjà conséquent de V. Le flic refusait catégoriquement de laisser son boulot en plan sous prétexte « que deux trois albinos pourraient lui chercher des crasses ». Le Frère barbu – qui avait eu avec Wrath une longue conversation à propos des événements étranges qui semblaient s’accumuler autour du flic – était d’avis que Butch reste au manoir le temps d’éclaircir tout ça.

L’intéressé prenait plutôt mal la chose et beuglait à présent au milieu de la bibliothèque.

_Sois pas con, Cop. On ne sait pas ce que les _lessers_ te veulent et on n’a pas assez de guerriers ici pour assurer à la fois les patrouilles et ta protection. Donc, si je dois t’attacher à ton plumard pour que tu restes en sécurité, crois-moi, je le ferais…

_Va te faire mettre, enfoiré ! Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, je suis un flic, pas ta gonzesse !

_Et, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, sombre abruti, il a déjà fallu que je sauve ton petit cul deux fois !

 

Le flic, qui jusqu’ici était resté dressé sur ses ergots, ne supporta pas du tout d’entendre le vampire lui rappeler son échec. Avant que V ait pu réagir, il lui envoya un direct dans l’estomac qui ne suffit évidemment pas à secouer les 110 kilos de muscles du tatoué. Par contre, l’agressivité du flic sembla le galvaniser. Ses yeux s’étrécirent en deux fentes et ses crocs s’allongèrent d’un coup. Butch eut à peine le temps de penser qu’il allait se faire démembrer qu’il se trouvait plaqué contre les étagères, V le maintenant de son avant-bras et pesant sur lui de tout son poids. Un épais volume relié cuir tomba à leurs pieds sans les émouvoir. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, tendus, refusant de céder un pouce de terrain.

Ils étaient si près que le souffle de Vishous effleurait la bouche de Butch. Son haleine était chargée du tabac turc qu’il aimait tant. Le mec semblait parfaitement calme, sa respiration régulière et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Butch. Mais le flic ne s’y trompait pas, la raideur de ses muscles et l’exhibition des longues canines blanches étaient là pour lui montrer que V était franchement en rogne. Il se contrôlait à grand peine, sans doute parce qu’il savait que sa riposte suffirait à briser le flic en deux. Mais Butch n’avait pas peur, il trouvait même ça plutôt excitant ce pouvoir qu’il avait sur le mec de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Même soumis par la force brute du vampire, il ne se sentait pas en position de faiblesse.

 

 _Foutue tête de mule d’Irlandais…_ V se demandait s’il devait écharper Butch pour son inconscience ou céder à cette envie dévorante qui l’avait saisi de l’embrasser à perdre haleine. Merde, non ! Vishous n’embrassait pas… Jamais. Il n’en ressentait pas le besoin. Le sexe c’était la domination, le pouvoir. Nul besoin de contacts superflus, juste de quoi soulager sa queue. Embrasser quelqu’un, c’était terriblement… intime. Et c’était bien la dernière chose dont Vishous pensait avoir envie. Pourtant elle était bien là, cette urgence pressante de marquer l’autre comme sien en meurtrissant la bouche moqueuse, de prendre ces lèvres pleines entre ses dents pour les mordiller doucement et faire gémir son flic.

 

Dire que cet enfoiré d’Irlandais lui « plaisait » était faible. Même ainsi, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, bien que V lui en ait donné toutes les raisons. Pire, il le regardait avec cette lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux, comme s’il le défiait. _Mauvaise idée !_ Aussi inhabituel soit son attachement pour Butch, il n’en restait pas moins un dominant. L’alpha en lui bouillait de répondre à la provocation. V colla son nez à celui de l’humain qui déglutit péniblement. Visiblement, Butch ne s’était pas attendu à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure. V pouvait sentir le malaise de son flic et il laissa un sourire prédateur étirer ses lèvres.

Une fois de plus, il se noyait dans l’odeur de Butch, cette note camphrée qui dominait celle de cuir allait le rendre fou. Il se retint à grand-peine d’aspirer à pleins poumons. Comme V ne disait toujours rien, Butch commença à s’agiter pour se libérer de son emprise. V savait qu’il devait le lâcher avant de faire une connerie qui le priverait à jamais de son flic. _Son flic ?_ Il avait pensé _son_ flic ? Connerie ! Butch n’était pas sien et ne le serait jamais. Cette pensée transperça V comme une lance. Il recula d’un bond, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son _pyrocant_.

_Très bien, retourne bosser Cop, mais fais gaffe à toi…

 

Butch faillit basculer en avant quand V le relâcha d’un coup, comme s’il s’était brûlé. Le mec avait repris son attitude distante et arborait maintenant un masque impénétrable. Où était passé l’enfoiré qui, une minute plus tôt, s’inquiétait tellement pour lui qu’il avait laissé exploser sa fureur ? L’agressivité délibérée avait disparu quand V s’était reculé, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que cette étrange tension.

Butch sentait qu’ils étaient passés à deux doigts de quelque chose de crucial, mais de quoi ?

Un détail incongru le ramena au présent : il était désormais très à l’étroit dans son jean. L’adrénaline retombait déjà en lui et pourtant, il bandait comme un malade, dur et ferme, comme il ne l’avait plus fait depuis longtemps, au hasard de ses plans cul anonymes. Sa queue pulsait douloureusement. _Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que…_ Le cœur de Butch manqua un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur V. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le vampire barbu, Butch se sentit perdre pied et il préféra grommeler qu’il ferait un effort, et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

Derrière lui, Vishous lâcha un juron sonore.

 

***

 

Tout à leur échange musclé, les deux hommes n’avaient pas remarqué l’arrivée d’un troisième larron qui se tenait maintenant dans l’encadrement de la seconde porte. Appuyé sur l’épaule, les bras croisés, Lassiter adressa un sourire goguenard au vampire.

_Alors Mister Iceberg, on s’inquiète pour sa copine ? Tu te demandes si tu dois la ramener après le bal de promo ? Fais gaffe à ne pas la foutre en cloque, hein !

Mal remis de sa petite altercation avec Butch, Vishous n’attendait qu’un exutoire à sa frustration. Il fonça vers l’ange avec la ferme intention de se faire un nouvel édredon en plumes. Heureusement pour le divin connard, Rhage qui passait par là intercepta V juste à temps.

_Hey, calme-toi mon frère. Qu’est-ce que cet enfoiré a encore dit ?

Lassiter afficha un sourire parfaitement angélique et répondit d’un ton innocent pendant que V fulminait, retenu par Hollywood.

_Moiii ? répondit-il, jouant outrageusement les innocents. Mais rien du tout. J’interrogeais simplement V sur ses projets pour la soirée… Mais ce mec est tellement susceptible !

Rhage qui sentait V se tendre pour sauter sur l’ange, le ceintura un peu plus. Étonnant. La conversation avait un sens caché qui lui échappait, il était certain, sinon V n’aurait pas perdu le contrôle à ce point. Il haussa un sourcil : il y avait donc quelque chose au monde capable de faire fondre l’habituelle carapace de froideur du Frère barbu ? V grondait toujours sourdement, aussi Rhage jugea opportun de l’entraîner à l’extérieur de la pièce

_Allez V, ramène-toi. Ici, on te filerait tous une médaille si tu l’éclatais, mais ça ne serait pas forcément du goût de tout le monde là-haut…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était le menu du jour...
> 
> Rha, j'ai envie de poster la suite T_T  
> Mais non, je vais plutôt aller bosser un peu !
> 
> Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	11. Un soir de souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde. 
> 
> Bon, on y est. J'aurais finalement tenu la semaine avant de poster ! Comme je suis forte !!!! Ou sadique... Peut-être plutôt le second, en fait :p
> 
> Ce chapitre-là, c'est mon bébé : je l'aime fort. C'est celui par lequel je commence toujours quand je fais de la relecture. Sauf que, comme je me mets à le lire, je ne suis pas certaine de bien voir les fautes XD Normalement, je me suis appliquée cette fois ! 
> 
> Bon, je ne dis absolument pas que c'est du grand art (ou du lard tout court d'ailleurs), mais j'ai un gros faible pour celui-ci. Voilà...
> 
> C'est peut-être parce qu'il fait la bascule, peut-être parce qu'on a un Butch plus vulnérable et que tout le monde tombe un peu les masques pour être soi-même. Mais je me souviens l'avoir écrit d'une traite. A tel point que monsieur Paf m'a suppliée d'arrêter vers deux heures du mat' : il n'en pouvait plus du cliquetis des touches du netbook dans le plumard XD  
> Le pauvre, il aura bien souffert !!! Surtout quand je me marrais comme une baleine pour écrire le final !!!
> 
> Bon bref, j'arrête de babiller !

Chapitre 11 : Un soir de souvenir

 

           

Deux jours plus tard, Butch ne décolérait toujours pas. Rentré chez lui entre temps, il n’avait pas revu V, partagé entre sa fierté bafouée et sa gêne. Il lui faudrait sans doute pas mal de temps pour apprivoiser les réactions étranges que le vampire suscitait en lui. Il était un bon fils d’Irlandais, et catholique avec ça. Il ne _pouvait_ pas ressentir de l’attirance pour un homme. _S’il avait été gay, il s’en serait rendu compte arrivé à quarante ans non ?_

Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier sa réaction physique. Et, la mettre sur le seul compte de la tension qui les avait dressés face à face semblait puéril. Butch n’était pas un lâche, il ne comptait pas se cacher la vérité derrière des faux semblants. Peut-être bien que V l’attirait comme aucun autre homme ne le pourrait, mais il était très loin d’accepter cela avec résignation.

 

À vrai dire, il préférait ne pas creuser la question plus avant… Après tout, le mec était le seul et unique ami qu’il ait jamais eu. Et Butch ne comptait pas saboter ça parce que sa queue se mettait au garde-à-vous quand V envahissait son espace. Après tout, jusqu’ici il ne se serait pas cru capable de désirer un autre homme. Si ça devait se reproduire, cela devrait être plutôt facile à ignorer, non ? Au pire, il se trouvait une distraction… Le manoir du roi était peuplé de divines créatures. Célibataires. Femelles…

_Ouais, excellente idée. Problème réglé._

 

Un peu calmé d’avoir pris une décision, Butch sortit de sa voiture. La nuit avait été calme aussi décida-t-il de s’aventurer un peu plus avant dans les ruelles sombres. Rien n’y changeait jamais : les mêmes poubelles pleines à ras bord, les mêmes camés étalés comme des loques, les mêmes putes qui lui proposaient une pipe à vingt dollars… Butch était habitué à surnager dans cette laideur, mais ce jour-là n’était pas comme les autres.

Trop obnubilé par V, il s’était à peine rendu compte que l’heure du sinistre anniversaire de la mort de Janie avait sonné. Contrairement aux années précédentes, il avait à peine pensé à sa sœur. Il n’avait même pas été faire ajouter une ligne de plus à la rangée qui ornait le bas de ses reins. Cet oubli alourdit encore sa culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu laisser une histoire de queue le détourner de son pèlerinage annuel ?

 

Mal dans ses baskets, il tourna au coin d’une rue sans vraiment y prêter attention. Son nez enregistra l’anomalie bien avant son cerveau. Une délicate odeur d’océan qui n’avait rien à faire au milieu des ordures y flottait néanmoins. Relevant la tête, il se trouva quasiment nez à nez avec Marissa.

 

Elle était en grande conversation avec un type. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas aspirer à être vu en compagnie de la femelle. En apercevant le flic, l’homme prit ses jambes à son cou. Inquiet pour la femelle, Butch ne fit pas un mouvement pour retenir le fuyard. Dans un réflexe purement policier, il nota simplement que le mec portait un sweat à capuche qui dissimulait son visage.

Alertée par le départ de son interlocuteur, Marissa se retourna vers le flic. La blonde aristocrate sembla tout aussi surprise de le trouver là. Mais Butch fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

_Marissa, qu’est-ce que vous fout…, heu fichez là ?

 

La femelle n’eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Dans un bruit mat, Phury et V se matérialisèrent dans la ruelle. Butch imagina son coloc et le distingué jumeau en train de maudire la Princesse pour les avoir contraints à une énième soirée de baby-sitting… Jouant la diplomatie, Phury s’avança vers la femelle tandis que V se retournait vers l’intrus avec un air menaçant. Butch préféra éclaircir les choses directement.

_Hey V, c’est moi mon pote : Butch…

_Cop, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Je demandais la même chose à Marissa quand vous êtes arrivés. Je viens de tomber sur elle en faisant une ronde.

_L’histoire habituelle, soupira le Frère aux yeux jaunes. La dame a voulu faire la tournée des grands-ducs.

Les Frères semblaient au bord de l’implosion. Même Phury, connu pour son calme légendaire, montrait des signes d’agitation. Pour éviter tout malentendu, Butch préféra les mettre au courant de ce qu’il avait vu. Après tout, les vampires lui avaient fait confiance pour signaler toute activité suspecte autour de leur race. Et les petits rendez-vous secrets de Marissa rentraient définitivement dans cette catégorie.

 

Ce que Butch n’avait pas prévu, c’était la réaction de Phury. Le flic avait bien noté que, une fois de plus, le Frère semblait avoir abusé de l’herbe rouge, mais il ne s’attendait pas à le voir sortir ainsi de ses gonds. D’un mouvement gracieux, le mâle avait attrapé Marissa par le bras et, maintenant, il la secouait comme un prunier en s’égosillant.

Même V ne semblait pas l’avoir vu venir ! Il en resta scotché tandis que le jumeau de Z s’époumonait.

_Qui était avec vous ? Vous essayez encore de trahir Wrath ? Qui est-ce ? AVOUEZ !

 

Le flic sentit son instinct de protection se réveiller. Même si Marissa avait eu un comportement suspicieux, elle ne méritait pas d’être ainsi terrorisée par un guerrier enragé. Physiquement, la femelle n’avait aucune chance et Phury semblait au-delà de tout raisonnement logique. Une autre fois, peut-être que Butch aurait tenté la diplomatie. Mais par aujourd’hui, pas avec tous ces souvenirs et toute cette culpabilité qui l’avaient travaillé une bonne partie de la journée.

Ses limites furent allègrement piétinées lorsque Phury tordit cruellement le bras de la femelle dans une vaine tentative de lui faire avouer ses torts. Son beau visage déformé en une grimace de douleur, Marissa poussa un petit cri en lançant un regard misérable au flic.

 

C’en fut trop pour l’Irlandais qui se précipita sur le vampire. Rien à foutre que ce connard fasse au moins vingt centimètres et trente kilos de plus que lui, qu’il puisse bouger à la vitesse du son et ait deux siècles d’expérience du combat rapproché derrière lui. Le flic était enragé et il envoya un direct dans l’estomac de Phury. Ce dernier ne s’y attendait pas. La douleur le plia en deux, et Butch en profita pour lui asséner un crochet à la mâchoire. Le coup cueillit Phury juste à la pointe du menton. Il lâcha Marissa en poussant un grognement de douleur et, en un clin d’œil, il passa en mode attaque, tous crocs dehors, se préparant à se jeter sur son assaillant.

Vishous qui, jusqu’ici, s’était contenté d’assister en spectateur passif à la scène, s’interposa entre son Frère et le flic. Il repoussa l’autre vampire d’une bourrade monumentale. Phury, la lèvre fendue, atterrit le long d’une benne à ordure. Il chercha à se remettre sur ses jambes, péniblement, mais V le surplombait de toute sa taille, crocs en avant.

 

_Phury, tu arrêtes tes conneries maintenant. Tu vas te calmer et rentrer au manoir. Butch et moi, on va ramener Marissa avec l’Escalade. Si quelqu’un doit la transformer en moussaka, autant que ce soit Wrath. C’est bien compris ? gronda V d’un ton sans réplique.

L’autre grogna, mais la réponse sembla convenir à V qui l’aida à se remettre debout. Le choc semblant lui avoir rendu ses esprits, Legolas marmonna de vagues excuses à la Princesse avant de se dématérialiser. Derrière V, Butch bouillait toujours de colère. Le Frère barbu aurait presque pu jurer l’avoir entendu grogner. Le flic était franchement à cran ce soir.

_Allez, Cop, ramène tes fesses. On dépose Rayponce dans sa tour et j’ai une bouteille de Lag qui t’attend à la Piaule.

L’Irlandais grogna son assentiment et hocha la tête.

 

***

Une fois affalé dans le canapé de la Piaule, Vishous s’esclaffa.

_Bah mon pote, c’est une sacrée droite que t’as collée à Phury. Oh, je ne dis pas qu’il ne l’avait pas cherché ! enchaîna rapidement V en voyant le flic froncer les sourcils. S’il veut se camer, c’est ses oignons… Mais ça fait un moment qu’il déconne à plein tube. J’espère que ça l’aura fait un peu atterrir. Quoique j’ai un doute, conclut le Frère avec amertume.

Butch soupira profondément et se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

_Tu sais, j’ai rien contre Phury, personnellement. Mais, aujourd’hui, c’était une journée un peu particulière pour moi. Et j’ai pas bien supporté de le voir s’en prendre à une femme. Si tu nous avais pas séparés, vampire, pas vampire, j’allais le massacrer…

Le flic reprit une gorgée de Lag au goulot.

 

V sentait que l’autre en avait gros sur la patate, mais ce n’était pas le moment de l’ouvrir. Fin psychologue, il laissa venir la suite.

Le flic déglutit péniblement.

_C’est pas que j’ai envie de jouer les chevaliers servants pour votre Princesse depuis le début. En plus, elle a le don de me mettre mal à l’aise. Mais, à chaque fois que je l’ai croisée, vous étiez tous en train de lui tomber dessus. Je comprends bien que vous défendiez votre secret, mais, c’est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas de voir une femme agressée. Tu sais, la première fois où on s’est rencontrés, au resto, si je vous ai volé dans le lard, c’est pour ça.

 

Nouvelle rasade de Lag, plus longue que la première. Une goutte d’alcool perla au coin des lèvres de l’Irlandais. Le silence s’étira.

_Tu sais, j’avais une sœur… enfin une autre sœur. Elle s’appelait Janie.

Au ton du flic, V comprit immédiatement que la suite allait être pénible pour son pote. Ce dernier porta une nouvelle fois la bouteille à ses lèvres.

_Quand j’avais huit ans, elle est partie en voiture avec des gars qu’elle connaissait. Mes parents n’étaient pas à la maison, alors j’ai rien pu dire tu vois. J’ai regardé cette putain de bagnole s’éloigner et, ces enfoirés, je les entendais rigoler par les fenêtres ouvertes. Je sentais que… ça allait pas, que quelque chose clochait… Mais je… j’étais là comme un con, je pouvais rien faire… Et c’est ça le pire, putain… J’aurais dû empêcher Janie de monter dans cette foutue bagnole, trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi…

 

V écoutait son flic ressasser sa culpabilité. Qu’est-ce qu’on dit à son meilleur pote dans ces cas-là ? On avait dû lui asséner cinquante fois que ce n’était pas de sa faute, qu’il n' aurait rien pu faire. Mais tous ces braves gens avaient-ils compris qu’ils appuyaient sur le point le plus sensible du flic ? Butch n’avait aucun besoin qu’on lui rappelle son impuissance. Il devait se sentir diminué à l’idée d’être incapable de défendre ceux auxquels il tenait. Vishous comprenait mieux la solitude du mec et il reconnaissait parfaitement le mécanisme de défense. _Plus on laisse les gens approcher, plus on devient vulnérable._

V n’avait toujours pas dit un mot et le flic semblait lui en être reconnaissant.

 

Butch n’avait pas besoin d’une psychanalyse à la con, juste d’évacuer ce trop-plein de colère qui le bouffait de l’intérieur. En temps normal, il pouvait gérer. Mais pas aujourd’hui, pas avec le comportement de Phury, pas avec la Lag qui commençait à poser un baume apaisant sur ses plaies à vif. À moins que ça ne soit la présence rassurante de V à ses côtés.

Il se leva d’un bond pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce et flic reprit son histoire, la voix cassée, son accent de Boston la rendant plus rocailleuse encore, comme à chaque fois qu’il était sous le coup d’une émotion intense.

_Elle n’est pas rentrée le soir, ni le lendemain. Elle n’est plus jamais rentrée. Ces fils de putes l’ont battue, violée et encore battue. Ils l’ont battue à mort. Putain, c’était une gamine… Une chic fille… Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait fait pour mériter ça, bordel ?

Butch marqua une nouvelle pause avant de conclure avec un pauvre sourire d’excuse :

_Alors, tu vois, quand un enfoiré essaye d’emmener une nana, je… je peux pas… je…

 

Le vampire sut que c’était le moment de faire quelque chose. Le flic se sentirait sans doute très mal le lendemain si V le laissait s’effondrer devant lui. Il n’avait jamais consolé personne et, à vrai dire, ce n’était pas franchement son style. Pourtant, il se leva et attira Butch dans une étreinte d’ours.

La surprise passée, l’autre se raccrocha à ses épaules comme un noyé. V enroula son bras autour du cou de Butch et le laissa absorber sa chaleur sans rien dire. Le flic n’avait pas besoin de mots, juste d’une présence solide. Le vampire surplombait son pote de vingt bons centimètres, aussi Butch put poser son front contre son épaule. V le sentit prendre quatre grandes inspirations.

 

L’Irlandais reçut puissance mille le cocktail familier de cuir et de tabac turc si caractéristique de son pote. L’effet était démultiplié par la proximité de V. Butch pouvait sentir la pointe de son bouc lui chatouiller la joue et c’était ce genre de petites choses qui lui permettait de s’accrocher à la réalité. Désespérément.

Il ne voulait pas s’effondrer devant V, toujours si maître de lui-même et si solide. Son pote lui prêtait maintenant sa force pour tenir debout au milieu de la tempête.

La voix distinguée du vampire résonna près de son oreille, faisant frissonner Butch.

 

_Merci de m’avoir parlé, Cop. Ce n’est pas facile de partager des choses comme ça. Et je suis honoré que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me raconter ton histoire.

Bizarrement, c’est Butch qui se sentait le plus privilégié des deux. Connaissant V, il se doutait que le mec n’était pas le genre à offrir une épaule compatissante au premier venu. Et puis, même s’il n’en parlait pas, le vampire semblait aussi traîner son lot de casseroles. Le regard polaire portait un nombre incalculable d’expériences, le genre qui vous laisse sur le carreau ou vous transforme en un roc inaccessible. Ouais, le mec était un survivant qui devait se foutre complètement des soucis domestiques des autres. Mais il avait écouté Butch déverser sa merde intérieure sans broncher, sans donner dans la psychologie de comptoir ou l’apitoiement.

Et le flic lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

 

Soudain, il eut envie de partager quelque chose de plus, quelque chose connu de lui seul. Il avait déjà parlé de Janie avec José, mais jamais il n’avait évoqué son rituel annuel. Jusqu’ici, cela lui avait semblait trop personnel.

Butch se détacha doucement des bras de V avec une petite bourrade amicale. La chaleur de son pote lui manqua immédiatement. Cette idée l’amusa intérieurement : peu de gens devaient associer V à la chaleur et, pourtant, le mec était une vraie chaudière…

 

_Tu sais mec, les psys et tous les autres toubibs, ils te disent que tu dois oublier, faire ton deuil. Putain, ils n’ont que ces mots-là à la bouche. Comme si on pouvait… Je suis pas maso, enfin je crois pas. Mais j’avais besoin d’un moyen pour supporter ça, évacuer la douleur, mais garder les souvenirs. Et un jour, ça m’est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas d’où… J’ai trouvé ça.

V déglutit en voyant les grandes mains de Butch saisir le bas de son Tee-Shirt pour le relever. Dans un assaut d’héroïsme, il venait de tenir son _pyrocant_ dans ses bras sans profiter de la situation, mais si le mec commençait à se désaper devant lui, il ne répondait plus de rien !

Heureusement pour lui – ou malheureusement, il hésitait encore – Butch arrêta le mouvement une fois son ventre découvert. V put admirer les abdominaux qui jouaient sous la peau lisse, peut-être pas aussi plats que le préconisaient les magazines en papier glacé (le scotch, sans doute), mais cette vision l’excita terriblement.

 

Butch commença à tourner sur lui-même, présentant le bas de son dos nu à son coloc. Le vampire nota immédiatement les petites lignes parallèles qui montaient jusqu’au creux des reins du flic. Il n’eut pas besoin que l’Irlandais lui fasse un dessin : un trait, une année.

À ce moment, il ressentit toute la douleur du flic comme sienne. Submergé par cette culpabilité oppressante, V éprouva le besoin de s’en libérer. Sans bien réaliser, il avança sa main gantée vers la peau tatouée et caressa du bout du doigt la première ligne, la plus ancienne. De nombreuses autres étaient venues s’ajouter depuis. Butch dut sentir le contact du cuir sur sa peau parce qu’il eut un petit sursaut, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager. V crut même entendre un léger gémissement alors que son doigt arrivait lentement à l’autre bout du trait.

Il retira sa main, comme à regret.

 

_Si je compte bien, Cop, il t’en manque une…

Sa voix était rauque, tout comme celle du flic lorsqu’il répondit en rabattant son Tee-Shirt :

_J’ai… Je n’ai pas pu y aller. Demain, j’irai…

_Mais, ça compte de faire ça aujourd’hui, non ? Si tu veux, si tu es d’accord, j’ai ce qu’il faut ici.

Le flic se retourna.

_Tu sais tatouer ? Non, c’est une question con, en fait ! Qu’est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire Mr Super QI…

_Content que tu aies retrouvé le sens de l’humour Cop. Mais ouais, c’est moi qui m’occupe de ça pour la Confrérie. Nous, on rajoute juste du sel dans l’encre pour que notre peau marque comme celle des humains, mais sinon la technique est fondamentalement la même.

_À part toi et le brun avec les piercings, j’ai vu personne d’encré ici. C’est un truc super secret ou tu peux me dire ?

_Pour Qhuinn, la larme rouge est le symbole de sa fonction : il est l’ _Ahstrux Nohtrum_ de John, son garde du corps si tu veux. Cet engagement les lie jusqu’à la mort. Pour les autres, ça a rapport avec leur union.

Butch nota bien que V n’avait pas expliqué ses propres tatouages. Il supposa que son pote n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Sans doute une de ses expériences à la con. Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

_Leur union ? Tu veux dire un genre de mariage ?

_Ouais. Quand un guerrier choisit sa _shellane_ , la coutume veut que ses Frères lui gravent dans le dos le nom de sa compagne. Certains _hellren_ me demandent d’ajouter un tatouage.

_Gravé ? Rien que ça ? Vous auriez pas un faible pour les fouets et les chaînes quand même ? ironisa le flic.

Sans répondre, le vampire se détourna pour aller prendre une grande mallette, mais Butch aurait pu jurer l’avoir entendu ricaner.

 

_Alors, Cop, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? On y va ?

_Un peu qu’on y va… Et puis, merci, mon pote.

_Ouais, ouais, ça va, répliqua le vampire d’une voix bourrue. On verra si tu me remercieras toujours quand je jouerais de l’aiguille…

Le flic se marra : c’était bien de V de refuser les remerciements.

_Allez Cop, vire ton Tee-Shirt et allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant la méridienne du canapé.

 

Butch obtempéra et se mit à plat ventre, la tête posée dans ses bras repliés. Il entendit V préparer ses instruments, tester le pistolet qui émit cette petite vibration caractéristique, et s’approcher de lui. Le bruit de gants en latex qu’on enfile, puis Butch sentit le canapé ployer sous le poids de V. Le mec s’était installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès. Pour masquer la légère gêne que lui causait cette proximité, le flic préféra blaguer.

_La vache, tu pèses une tonne mon cochon !

_Je suis une vache ou un cochon ? Décide-toi ! Et puis, non, boucle-la et arrête de remuer si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse une licorne…

_C’est que t’en serais capable, enfoiré, s’esclaffa Butch.

 

Dès qu’il entendit le pistolet se mettre en marche, le flic se figea, restant parfaitement immobile pour ne pas gêner le travail de son pote. Le mec était égal à lui-même. Clinique et précis, il travaillait sans filet. _Après tout, qu’est-ce que c’est pour un génie que de tracer une ligne droite à main levée ?_ s’amusa intérieurement le flic.

Il retint sa respiration quand la main de V s’appuya sur ses reins pour poursuivre la ligne vers la droite. Le flic sentait parfaitement la chaleur du vampire sur sa peau. Ainsi retenu sous lui, Butch était éminemment conscient de la présence du Frère. Et même s’il se demandait un peu quelle attitude adopter, le flic se sentait bien, comme lorsque l’autre l’avait pris dans ses bras un peu plus tôt. C’était tellement naturel de partager ce moment avec V. Pourtant, un an plus tôt, il n’aurait jamais imaginé se sentir assez proche de quelqu’un pour simplement l’envisager. Ça avait du bon de ne plus être seul…

 

V eut rapidement terminée son œuvre, trop rapidement à son goût. Après tout, si Butch devait ne jamais être à lui, il voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de ce genre de moments. Cette facette du flic, vulnérable, à vif, n’appartenait qu’à lui. _Pour l’instant_ , se sermonna-t-il. Un jour, peut-être pas si lointain, il rencontrerait une gentille humaine qui lui ferait des petits plats pour ses retours de patrouille et lui collerait deux trois marmots dans les bras. Tout l’inverse de lui en résumé.

Alors, pas la peine de s’infliger plus longtemps ce supplice de Tantale, surtout que le flic n’apprécierait sûrement pas de sentir sa queue rigide contre ses cuisses. Or la situation devenait critique à ce niveau-là ! V se releva en ordonnant au flic de ne pas bouger. Il partit chercher le tube de vaseline dans son nécessaire de tatouage et revint badigeonner généreusement le dos de Butch. Après tout, il n’était plus à une ou deux minutes de torture près ? Il paracheva le travail en étalant un morceau de film plastique.

_C’est bon, Cop, tu peux te rhabiller. Évite la douche à grandes eaux pendant une semaine ou deux si tu ne veux pas que ça bave. Enfin, tu connais la chanson…

 

Le brun hocha la tête en se relevant et passa son Tee-Shirt noir. V était à la fois soulagé de sentir sa tension diminuer et déçu. Qui sait quand il aurait une nouvelle occasion d’admirer le spectacle ? Tout à ses pensées, il continuait à ranger son matériel et ne vit pas venir le moment où le flic lui attrapa le bras. Surpris, V se retourna vers lui et faillit se cogner contre sa poitrine tant Butch se tenait près de lui.

_Hey, V, je sais que tu vas me dire que je vire sentimental, et que tu t’en secoues, mais moi, j’ai besoin de te le dire. Alors, merci, pour le tatouage. Merci pour ce soir. Et puis merci d’être là…

Le flic marqua une pause.

_La vache, avant de te connaître, j’aurais jamais pensé dire ça à quelqu’un.

 

La tension qui s’était un peu relâchée dans le corps de V se concentra d’un coup dans son bas ventre et manqua de le faire exploser. Sans doute trop de sang déserta-t-il son cerveau pour se concentrer dans sa queue, mais il fut incapable de réfléchir. Le flic était si proche, si ouvert à lui, essayant de masquer son embarras derrière un sourire gouailleur. Le vampire perdit la tête et se pencha sur Butch pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oubliée la froideur, la distance, et toutes ces conneries de domination… Il sentait les lèvres pleines et souples de son flic sous les siennes et ça lui suffisait.

 

Peut-être que le mec était en train de hurler, ou de le tabasser. Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire tant la sensation l’avait rendu fou. Les lèvres du flic étaient incroyablement douces, ce qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec la barbe rêche qui commençait à pointer de part et d’autre de sa bouche.

À ce moment, et contre toute attente, un miracle se produisit : il sentit le flic lui répondre, presque timidement, ne remuant que les lèvres, le reste du corps comme figé. V pensa s’envoler. Il saisit doucement la lèvre inférieure de Butch entre ses dents pour la mordiller doucement. L’autre gémit et enroula son bras libre autour du cou du vampire.

 

Le flic se pressait maintenant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, accroché aux épaules de V, soumis aux attentions de ses lèvres. Avide de nouvelles sensations, le barbu fit courir sa langue gourmande sur la lèvre légèrement meurtrie du flic. Bien que complètement novice dans l’art du baiser, la réaction encourageante de son _pyrocant_ suscitait un million d’envies nouvelles. Pourtant, V hésitait encore à aller plus loin, à poursuivre son offensive en terre inconnue. Il n’eut pas à se poser la question longtemps parce que, répondant aux assauts de V sur sa lèvre inférieure, ce fut Butch qui enroula sa langue autour la sienne.

Le barbu lâcha un long feulement d’approbation et l’Irlandais inclina la tête et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir un meilleur accès. Sans soucis de technique, il envahissait la bouche offerte du vampire, comme affamé de tout ce que V pourrait lui offrir. Et ce dernier était prêt à tout concéder à son flic. Les canines complètement sorties, il avait oublié ses appréhensions et rendait coup pour coup dans ce baiser sans concession.

 

Submergé par les sensations, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de marquer le flic comme sien. Pour se détourner de ce désir dévorant, il le serra plus étroitement, logeant son érection contre le ventre ferme de Butch qui gémit.

Mais ce fut aussi cette sensation qui fit réagir le flic qui se figea soudainement. D’un bond, il se rejeta en arrière et les deux hommes se firent face, encore haletants.

 

V sentit la gêne envahir Butch, bientôt masquée par l’odeur puissante de la colère. Les yeux écarquillés se chargèrent de nuages avant que le mec ne se mette à vociférer.

_Putain, tu me fais quoi là ?

V ne répondit pas. Encore trop secoué par l’expérience, il se sentait très vulnérable et n’appréciait pas du tout ça. Il préféra se retrancher derrière son habituelle carapace d’indifférence.

_Réponds, enfoiré, c’était quoi ce délire ?

V fronça les sourcils, agacé.  _Ainsi, Butch voulait tout lui mettre sur le dos ? Faire comme s’il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait ?_

La moutarde commençait à monter au nez du vampire, aussi opta-t-il pour le sarcasme.

_Je n’ai pas eu l’impression de te forcer, Cop.

 

C’en fut trop pour le flic qui balança son poing dans la tronche du vampire. V n’eut pas l’air d’apprécier du tout. Un grognement menaçant roula dans sa gorge, faisant jouer sa pomme d’Adam. Derrière la colère, Butch remarqua bien qu’il avait blessé son pote, et pas que physiquement. Mais, trop englué dans ses propres contradictions, il préféra enfoncer le clou.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule là, j’espère ?

V garda le silence, mais les yeux de diamant devinrent soudain luminescents, tout comme sa main droite. Butch pouvait voir une aura lumineuse de plus en plus intense entourer le mec. La température de la pièce chuta d’un coup, passant de tropicale à polaire. Butch mesura pour la première fois l’ampleur du pouvoir de V et, à quel point cet enfoiré pouvait être impressionnant. Le vampire se contrôlait à peine et sa puissance rayonnait librement dans la pièce.

 

V se retenait comme il pouvait d’emplafonner le flic. _Foutu instinct de protection !_ N’importe qui d’autre aurait fini en boulettes à couscous. Mais cet enfoiré d’Irlandais n’était pas n’importe qui, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, est-ce que Vishous embrassait n’importe qui ? L’évocation cuisante de son humiliation fit bouillir son sang de guerrier, aussi préféra-t-il se détourner pour ne pas être tenté de démembrer Butch.

À grands pas, il se dirigea vers la porte de la Piaule qu’il arracha presque de ses gonds. Bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce salopard d’Irlandais, V se dirigea résolument vers le hall du manoir.

 

Butch, qui était d’abord resté interdit par le départ soudain du vampire, se mit en tête de le suivre, le sommant de s’expliquer et l’abreuvant d’injures très imagées. Mais V n’avait aucune intention de s’arrêter aussi accéléra-t-il à tel point que le flic était obligé de lui courir après pour le suivre.

Les quelques Frères qui se trouvaient dans les salles bordant le grand hall passèrent des têtes ahuries par les portes. En voyant le flic vociférer derrière V, Rhage sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. _Bah, merde alors !_ Il avait beau savoir que le flic occupait une place spéciale dans la vie de son Frère, Hollywood n’aurait jamais pensé que V puisse laisser quelqu’un l’agonir d’injures comme le faisait actuellement Butch sans en payer le prix. Et, à en juger par la lumière aveuglante qui entourait V, il devait être sacrément en rogne. Son contrôle légendaire ne semblait plus tenir qu’à un fil. _Et pas bien épais le fil !_

 

Il allait devenir urgent d’arrêter le flic avant qu’il ne termine en barbecue.

Inconscient du danger, le mec s’époumonait toujours.

_J’en ai pas fini avec toi, enfoiré ! Reviens ici, espèce de lâche ! Tu vas t’expliquer, oui ou merde ?

Le tapage avait même fait sortir Zsadist. Le balafré, qui berçait sa fille, semblait parti pour décapiter ceux qui osaient déranger le sommeil de son enfant avec leurs braillements. Pourtant, ses yeux manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites en suivant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant lui. Il jeta un regard à Rhage qui semblait aussi éberlué que lui. Le blond haussa les épaules en signe d’impuissance.

 

Avisant les deux guerriers, V se tourna vers eux. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix n’était plus qu’un long grondement.

_Je me tire de là. Si vous avez besoin, je serais au Commodore.

Sur ce, il se dématérialisa laissant les deux vampires se demander si ce qu’ils voyaient ne relevait pas de l’hallucination collective.

Le hurlement de rage que poussa Butch leur fit tourner la tête.

_REVIENS ICI, SALE ENFOIRÉ D’ENFANT DE PUTAIN !!!!!

Rhage sortit de sa torpeur et s’avança vers le flic, presque timidement.

_Heu Cop, il est parti là. Il ne t’entend pas.

Le géant blond se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre, presque timidement.

_Dis, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour lui coller les nerfs comme ça ?

 

Butch se retourna d’un bloc vers Rhage, ses yeux noisettes obscurcis par la fureur. Pour un humain, il était plutôt impressionnant quand même. Et Hollywood savait à quel point le flic pouvait se foutre de tout quand il était en colère. _Bon, calmer le jeu et vite…_

_Moi, je lui ai collé les nerfs ? vociféra Butch. Bordel, ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais les avoir. Et ce sac à merde qui se barre comme ça. Merdeeeee… Et qu’est-ce que ce connard peut bien foutre au Commodore ?

 

Un silence gêné flotta sur le hall où les avaient rejoints Thor et Phury, attirés par le raffut. Les Frères se regardaient entre eux, se repassant silencieusement la responsabilité de répondre à l’embarrassante question. Le flic les fixait d’un air suspicieux, passant de l’un à l’autre avec acuité.

_Putain, mais quelqu’un va me répondre ? C’est sa salle de torture perso ou quoi ?

L’air se raréfia encore dans la pièce et Rhage eut une toux gênée pendant que Phury s’étouffait avec sa salive. Zsadist, encore contrarié que la petite scène de ménage ait réveillé sa fille, eut un sourire digne de son nom.

_Hé bien, figure-toi que tu n’as pas tout à fait tort. Tu l’as tellement bien foutu en rogne qu’il va sûrement aller se détendre en flagellant un ou deux soumis.

Butch demeura un moment sans comprendre. Il dut avaler sa salive deux fois avant de pouvoir parler.

_Soumis ? bredouilla le flic.

Le sourire de Z s’élargit jusqu’à devenir franchement effrayant.

_Tu sais, des gens menottés sur une table, avec un bâillon dans la bouche. Et qui adorent avoir mal… Très mal…

À cette évocation, la colère du flic retomba comme un soufflé. Il peina à bredouiller sa réponse.

_V est… Heu… comme ça ? Je veux dire… Un genre de délire SM ?

_Et ça t’étonne, Cop ? s’esclaffa Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ose à peine vous demander votre avis. C'est toujours plus difficile sur un passage qu'on a bien aimé je trouve.  
> Mais je serai forte et encaisserai toute critique constructive ou blague débile (j'aime mieux les secondes, mais c'est mon ego surdimensionné qui parle là :p)...
> 
> Sinon, je risque d'être franchement à l'arrache la semaine prochaine. Je suis en vacances, la maison est envahie de mouflets (mon cauchemar -____-) et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir du temps à moi. J'essaierai de trouver un moment propice, mais je ne garantie pas de poster le mercredi du coup !!
> 
> Voilà voilà


	12. Un soir au Masque de Fer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> comme annoncé, un chapitre qui sera bien là cette semaine, mais avec un jour d'avance.
> 
> V et Butch vont-ils réussir à se réconcilier ? Ne manquez pas ce nouvel épisode des feux de la Confrérie !!!!

Chapitre 12 : Un soir au Masque de Fer

 

         

Sur le chemin du retour à la Piaule, le flic se sentait complètement paumé. Il avait la sensation de perdre tous ses repères les uns après les autres. D’abord cette proximité désarmante avec V qui l’avait poussé à se livrer comme jamais, puis le baiser le plus torride de sa vie, échangé avec un mec, leur engueulade homérique, et finalement les révélations de Z sur les passes temps sexuels du vampire. Butch se demandait ce qui le perturbait le plus dans tout ça.

Finalement, qui avait-il embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Son meilleur pote, le seul mec capable de le mettre au garde-à-vous ou un maître dominateur ? Quoique ce dernier rôle ne semblait pas aller en contradiction avec les deux autres. Il avait toujours perçu un côté sombre chez le vampire et c’est vrai que son besoin de contrôle frisait l’obsession. Après tout, si V prenait son pied en se faisant appeler « maître » par une bande de tordus, tant mieux pour lui !

 

À cette évocation, un sombre frisson saisit le flic, aussitôt remplacé par l’envie dévorante d’écarteler lesdits soumis de ses propres mains. Butch avait toujours connu Vishous seul, attentif et disponible pour lui ; et l’idée de savoir son pote concentré sur une carpette anonyme le dérangeait profondément. Ce soir, il avait vu le désir embraser les yeux de diamant et, bordel, cette expression-là n’appartenait qu’à lui ! Il était hors de question que V montre ce visage à l’un de ces déchets. Butch sursauta, complètement dépassé par ses propres pensées. Putain, comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu’il commence à rouler des pelles à son pote – et apprécie ça plus qu’il n’était raisonnable de l’admettre – maintenant, il était jaloux.

 

Tout à son débat intérieur, le flic faillit percuter Payne en rentrant à la Piaule. Visiblement, la femelle l’attendait pour lui parler. Butch se sentait très vulnérable sous les yeux de diamant si semblables à ceux de V. Maintenant que sa colère était retombée, le flic était prêt à admettre qu’il avait sa part de responsabilité dans les événements de la soirée. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas mûr pour un sermon, _a fortiori_ administré par la jumelle de V. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Son regard, habituellement chaleureux, s’était chargé d’une froide détermination que le flic ne connaissait que trop bien.

 

_ Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui vient de se passer avec mon frère, attaqua-t-elle. Mais j’en devine assez. Je sais qu’en ce moment tu dois être complètement perdu, désorienté, par ta réaction, mais aussi par celle de Vishous. Ce n’est pas à moi de savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je peux te dire une chose qui t’aidera à réfléchir. Après, fais-en ce que tu voudras…

Payne marqua une pause pour observer son vis-à-vis.

_Peu de gens connaissent vraiment Vishous, même ses Frères vampires. Beaucoup le voient comme un être froid, que rien n’atteint, qui se fout de tout du moment qu’il garde le contrôle de ce qui l’entoure. Et, dans une certaine mesure, ils n’ont pas tort. Mais, depuis quelque temps, un élément hors de tout contrôle s’est taillé une place de choix dans sa vie.

 

Le flic, qui était de plus en plus mal à l’aise, reçut parfaitement le message. Ok, il avait déboulé comme un missile lancé à pleine vitesse dans le petit monde de la Confrérie et n’en était jamais ressorti. _Mais tout n’était quand même pas de sa faute, hein ?_ Les choses avaient été si vite… La femelle, qui avait fait une pause comme si elle suivait le cheminement de ses pensées, reprit la parole.

_Et ça, mon frère n’a aucune idée de comment le gérer. Tout ce qu’il sait des relations et de la confiance, c’est que plus tu te rapproches de quelqu’un, plus la lame dont il aura besoin pour t’arracher le cœur sera courte.

 

Cette dernière phrase renvoya le flic à toutes les horreurs qu’il avait cru percevoir dans le passé de V. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour interroger Payne, mais tout ce qu’il put voir ce fut son dos qui passait la porte.

_Super, elle lâchait sa petite bombe et elle se barrait…_

Dire que c’était le bordel dans la tête de Butch était un euphémisme…

 

***

 

En une semaine, le flic avait largement eu le temps de penser aux excuses qu’il souhaitait présenter au Frère. Il avait même mentalement préparé un beau petit discours, éloquent et plein de rameaux d’olivier. Le seul hic dans cette mécanique bien huilée, c’était l’absence notable du destinataire. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, V n’avait pas remis les pieds à la Piaule. Butch, quant à lui, se refusait à déballer son petit speech par téléphone. Sauf que, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devoir s’y résoudre.

Il savait par les Frères que V squattait son appartement du Commodore depuis leur dispute, ne se montrant que pour les patrouilles et les réunions, mais prenant bien soin d’éviter Butch au manoir. Et, bien que ce dernier soit toujours déterminé à s’excuser de son comportement, l’attitude de V commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

 

Mais, ce soir, il aurait sa chance. Rhage avait dit, qu’étant de repos, il irait sûrement faire un tour au Masque de Fer avec John qui voulait y retrouver sa _shellane_. Hollywood avait laissé entendre, avec une innocence si outrancière que ça en devenait comique, que V y serait peut-être aussi. Si Butch n’avait pas été aussi nerveux, il aurait sûrement ri devant les pitoyables tentatives de médiation du vampire.

 

***

 

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu’ils étaient attablés tous ensemble et V ne s’était toujours pas pointé. Le flic sentait sa nervosité grandir à mesure que la soirée avançait. Il avait à peine touché à son verre et son regard faisait des allers et retours réguliers vers la porte. Plus d’une fois, il remarqua que Xhex le fixait d’un œil franchement amusé.

Rhage lui avait expliqué que les _sympathes_ avaient la faculté de percevoir les émotions des autres, et ce n’était pas pour mettre le flic à l’aise. En attendant, la femelle semblait passer une bonne soirée à ses dépens.

 

Butch allait lui demander de lui lâcher un peu les synapses quand l’objet de ses tourments se matérialisa soudain à la porte du bar. V traversait le bar de sa démarche assurée, écartant d’un revers de main les humains qui ne lui laissaient pas spontanément le passage. Sa démarche était féline, souple, impériale et il toisait le monde de ses yeux de diamant.

L’échelle de nervosité du flic n’était censée compter que 10 degrés, largement remplis, pourtant elle s’envola jusqu’à 280 sans effort en voyant le vampire s’approcher. Au moins, il était venu… C’était un bon début. Restait à trouver un moment de calme pour aborder son pote. À moins que l’autre ne l’écharpe avant, ce qu’il aurait été en droit de faire.

 

Mais, au lieu de cela, V s’assit tranquillement à leur table, ni trop près, ni trop loin de Butch, et salua la compagnie d’un signe de tête. Son regard perçant passa sur le flic comme sur les autres, sans s’attarder. Butch pensait y voir de la colère ou de l’amertume, il n’y trouva qu’une indifférence polie. V ne l’ignorait même pas, il se contentait de… le traiter comme tout le monde. Pas même comme si rien ne s’était passé… Il ne lui accorda simplement aucune attention particulière.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le flic se sentit réellement transparent. Merde, le mec avait le don pour qu’il se sente à peine plus intéressant qu’un asticot. Il ne semblait pas attendre d’excuses, ça n’avait aucune importance…

 

Butch se racla la gorge. Il devait dire quelque chose, essayer de réparer ses conneries.

_Hey V, ça va mon pote ?

_Ça roule.

_Suuuuuuperrrrr._

Gros-Dur avait rarement eu une telle impression de devoir prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler.

_Et… heu… t’as vu le dernier match ? Les Soxs ont fait une seconde mi-temps d’enfer…

_Ouais, c’était pas mal. S’ils continuent comme ça, la finale devrait valoir le coup.

 

Alors, c’était à ça que ressemblait V pour ceux qu’il ne laissait pas approcher ? Pas de vanne, pas de tension, même plus de colère. Le mec le regardait de ses grands yeux vides, avec un désintérêt poli. La douleur de cette réalisation heurta Butch de plein fouet. _Bordel, c’était lui qui avait fait ça ?_

Pourtant, les Frères présents ne semblaient pas trouver V bien différent de d’habitude. Rhage le félicita même pour s’être rabiboché avec le flic. Félicitations qui arrachèrent au vampire un sourire moqueur, un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux.

Butch repensa alors aux paroles de Payne : personne ne connaissait vraiment Vishous. Lui, il avait eu cette opportunité. À présent, il se rendait compte que le barbu avait été terriblement ouvert en sa présence. Il lui avait fait confiance. Et, tout ce que Butch avait trouvé à faire, c’était de piétiner un tel présent… Le flic commençait à se sentir franchement nauséeux.

 

Le rire de Rhage éclata, tonitruant, couvrant un instant le vacarme de la musique. Butch le vit envoyer une bourrade complice à V en désignant du menton un point indéfini vers le bar.

_Hey, V, c’est ton jour de chance, j’ai l’impression…

 

 _Encore quelqu’un qui cherchait à draguer V,_ se dit le flic sans tourner la tête. Bah, vu l’humeur glaciale du vampire, ça risquait d’être vite vu ! Cette pensée le soulagea.

Mais ça, c’était avant de voir une expression prédatrice se peindre sur les lèvres de son pote. Affolé, le flic suivit son regard. Au bar, un type qui lui rappelait quelque chose fixait V d’un air à la fois gourmand et soumis. Il fallut à Butch quelques secondes pour le remettre : cet enfoiré de danseur qui avait allumé V sous son nez dans ce même bar quelques semaines plus tôt.

 

_Bordel, V n’allait quand même pas…_

Eh bien, visiblement si… Le Frère adressa un signe impérieux au mec à travers la salle. L’autre hocha la tête en signe de soumission et termina prestement son verre avant de se lever. V prit le temps de siroter sa Grey Goose encore fraîche avant de lui emboîter tranquillement le pas, accompagné d’un commentaire salace de Rhage au sujet de chaînes.

 _Quoi ?_ pensa Butch. V allait le planter comme ça, comme une merde, sans un mot, pour aller se farcir cet enfoiré dans les chiottes ? Alors qu’il l’avait attendu comme un con toute une semaine pour lui présenter des excuses ? _Des clous…_

 

Manquant de renverser la table au passage, le flic se leva et bouscula Rhage pour s’élancer derrière son pote. Il le rattrapa alors que V n’était plus qu’à deux mètres de ce sale connard qui l’attendait, adossé au mur, un genou relevé, les cuisses légèrement écartées et les lèvres ouvertes. Butch attrapa son pote par l’épaule.

_Hey, V, attend…

Le regard du vampire le pétrifia sur place. Il était un insecte, ou peut-être encore un peu moins. Il était un contretemps, juste un contretemps…

 

Naïvement, le flic s’était imaginé présenter ses excuses à V dans un lieu calme, lui servir son petit discours entouré de sa chaleur. Le mec l’aurait un peu vanné, mais il l’aurait aidé à parler. Pffff, il se croyait dans un conte de fée ou quoi ? Le type en face de lui était une vitre, lisse et sans tain, impénétrable… Tout ce qu’il pourrait dire allait ruisseler sur lui et s’écraser sur le sol. Mais certaines choses devaient être dites. Et si Butch ne se mettait pas à table très vite, V allait se tirer. Le flic se jeta à l’eau.

_Heu, mec, je voulais te parler d’un truc. À propos de l’autre soir… Je voulais te dire… Je… Je suis désolé. Enfin, je suis pas désolé d’avoir été surpris, hein… On serait sur le cul à moins que ça.

 _Hum… Choix de terme douteux… Bravo Butch !_ Il eut envie de se mettre une baffe, mais ce n’était pas le moment de faiblir.

_Enfin, j’aurais pas dû te dire tout ça et te brailler dessus. J’avais les nerfs et… Tout n’était pas ta faute. Et… Enfin, voilà. Je tenais à m’excuser…

 

Butch avait terminé son assaut de bravoure. Il jeta un œil circonspect à son pote dont l’expression n’avait pas varié d’un iota. V semblait même s’emmerder vaguement.

Ce fut d’une voix parfaitement maîtrisée qu’il répondit.

_Je comprends.

_Alors, heu… On est cool, mec ? hésita le flic.

L’expression de V était toujours aussi impénétrable et il garda le silence un long moment avant de répondre. Puis, il eut un petit haussement d’épaules avant de rendre son verdict d’une voix neutre.

_Ouais… Bon, faut que je te laisse. On se voit à la Piaule…

 

Butch hocha vaguement la tête, conscient que ce n’était qu’un premier pas vers la réconciliation. Pourtant, il se sentait stupidement heureux que son pote ne lui ait pas renvoyé ses excuses en pleine tronche. Il déchanta cependant assez rapidement en voyant le vampire se tourner vers ce danseur de mes deux qui répondit immédiatement à son signe de tête.

Ce petit salopard prit tout de même le temps de lancer un regard goguenard au flic. Ce qui donna envie à ce dernier de lui faire bouffer ses dents. Il se retint de justesse en se disant qu’exploser le plan cul de son coloc après l’avoir jeté, ça ferait tache sur le rameau d’olivier.

 

Il retourna à la table des Frères, à peine plus calme qu’au moment de son arrivée. Ok, V avait accepté de lui adresser la parole. _La belle affaire !_ Moins de dix jours avant, le mec lui roulait des patins incendiaires sans préavis et, maintenant, il disparaissait sous son nez avec le premier enfoiré venu pour s’envoyer en l’air. Ça rimait à quoi alors, ce petit intermède à la Piaule ? Drôle de manière de le consoler…

En tout cas, maintenant, Butch n’avait plus aucun doute sur les préférences du barbu ! Se faire un mec, c’était dans la liste des plats. Mais, à quel moment, cet enfoiré avait-il pu penser que Butch faisait partie du menu ?

 

Un petit rire lui fit relever le nez, assez tôt pour voir Xhex se pencher à l’oreille de son _hellren_ pour lui murmurer quelque chose. John sourit et évita avec soin de regarder du côté de Butch. _Putain de fouilleurs de têtes !_ Xhex devait bien se foutre de lui en ce moment. Quoique vu que son cerveau se payait le luxe de ressembler à Guernica, il se demandait bien ce qu’elle pouvait y voir de plus que lui.

Enfin, ce qu’elle lisait avait l’air de l’amuser puisqu’à présent elle se foutait presque ouvertement de sa gueule. Butch, presque vidé, ne se sentait même plus la force de l’envoyer bouler. Alors qu’il laissait la fatigue l’envahir, la femelle fronça les sourcils et cessa de rire. _Ah, il lui avait cassé son jouet…_

Le flic posa son front sur ses mains et ferma les yeux.

 

 _Putain, mais qu’on le laisse seul dans sa tête !_ Plus que le côté chauve souris et dents longues, c’était la caractéristique la plus perturbante des vampires. Il ne voulait pas qu’on lise ses pensées, qu’on manipule ses émotions. C’était comme de voir son esprit violé. V lui avait dit en être également capable et expliqué à demi-mot à quel point ça lui pesait.

 _Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’il appréciait sa compagnie,_ se dit Butch, vu qu’avec lui ça ne marchait pas… Pourtant V était, et de loin, la seule personne en qui il aurait eu confiance pour ne pas jouer avec ce qu’il lirait en lui…

 

_Hey, Cop ?

C’était Rhage qui le secouait, l’air vaguement inquiet.

_Ça roule ? Tu n’as pas l’air en forme, tu devrais rentrer…

_Ouais, je vais faire ça, dit le flic en se frottant les yeux du dos de la main.

 

***

 

Quelques heures plus tard, le temps d’un détour par quelques bistrots crasseux, il poussait la porte de la Piaule, luttant par avance contre la solitude oppressante qui allait l’accueillir à l’intérieur. Pourtant, vu les années passées dans le minable trou à rat qu’il avait appelé son appartement, il croyait s’être habitué à n’être attendu de personne. Il ne pensait pas redouter à ce point le silence. Cet effet semblait démultiplié à la Piaule, l’endroit semblait si vide quand V n’y était pas…

 

Mais en pénétrant dans la pièce, une odeur qu’il pensait ne plus y sentir avant un bon moment flottait dans l’air. Une odeur de cuir et de tabac turc.

Bordel, V était rentré !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois !
> 
> Merci encore à vous tous qui continuez à suivre cette histoire et donner votre avis !  
> Et surtout à la semaine prochaine...


	13. Un soir à table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> je suis légèrement moins bousculée cette semaine. Les vacances sont terminées (allez chercher la logique T_T). C'était l'apocalypse, alors rentrer au taf, reprendre la routine, poster en temps et en heure, ma foi, ça a son charme également ! 
> 
> Au menu du jour (hé oui, je vais filer la métaphore culinaire [avec de la mozarella, n'est-ce pas Colin ?], Butch qui met les pieds dans le plat, plutôt au figuré. Et un petit cameo pour Lassiter et Sax qui rament toujours autant...  
> A la base, je pensais compléter l'histoire de ces deux-là dans une petite nouvelle épilogue que j'aurais postée une fois cette histoire complète. Mais je vois les semaines passer et je n'arrive pas à me motiver pour m'y mettre. Pourtant, j'ai le plan en tête... Bah, ça finira bien par vouloir !
> 
> Bon, en même temps, j'ai pas beaucoup de motivation pour écrire en ce moment. Je trouve que l'été ne s'y prête pas... J'ai envie de bouquiner dehors avec mon chien. Pour écrire, c'est plutôt roulée en boule dans le canap, un thé à portée de main et la pluie qui tape sur les carreaux. 
> 
> Bon bref. J'arrête de causer à tort et à travers. !!!

Chapitre 13 : Un soir à table

 

Le vampire avait réintégré ses quartiers depuis plusieurs jours. Pourtant, rien n’avait fondamentalement changé depuis leur rencontre au Masque de Fer. L’autre enfoiré devait seulement en avoir eu marre de sa garçonnière parce que, en dépit des tentatives de conciliation de Butch, il était toujours aussi distant. Il répondait quand le flic lui parlait, mais c’était comme si leur ancienne complicité s’était évanouie. L’Irlandais se demandait ce qu’il pourrait bien faire de plus pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

L’idée, a priori lumineuse, lui vint en zappant un soir d’ennui. Il était tombé sur une émission de cuisine qui l’avait à moitié endormi. S’efforçant de rassembler son courage pour atteindre la télécommande, une soudaine illumination le traversa. Comment n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était pas si mauvais en cuisine après tout. L’ambiance serait sûrement plus détendue autour d’un repas et il pourrait enfin espérer avoir une conversation civilisée avec V ! Il ne lui restait qu’à mijoter un bon truc pour son pote et ouvrir une bouteille sympa pour aller avec.

Ça tombait bien : V était en patrouille ce soir. Il allait lui préparer un repas pour son retour. Les Frères mourraient toujours de faim après leur nuit d’exercice. Il lui restait juste le temps d’aller razzier les réserves du manoir…

Butch se leva tout guilleret.

 

***

 

La nuit avait été merdique pour V. Il manquait de concentration depuis son engueulade avec Butch et avait failli se faire découper la cuisse par un _lesser_. Rhage était venu à sa rescousse avant de lui brailler dessus pour qu’il arrête ses conneries. Sur le fond, V était bien d’accord… La forme, c’était une autre histoire.

Il poussa nerveusement la porte de la Piaule pour y découvrir une odeur très inhabituelle. La pièce sentait le soleil, une odeur qu’il n’avait plus sentie depuis sa transition, quelque trois siècles auparavant. On se serait cru dans le sud de l’Europe, quelque part entre l’Espagne et l’Italie. La pièce embaumait le basilic, la tomate, le thym et un million d’autres choses qui firent saliver le vampire. Les _doggens_ avaient dû lui monter un plat, sans doute une attention de la reine.

 

Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher en entrant dans la cuisine. Son flic lui tournait le dos et jonglait présentement entre un plat de sauce et un égouttoir plein de feuilles de lasagnes. Le mec jura bruyamment quand les pâtes s’égouttèrent sur son bras, à même la peau. Il avait roulé les manches de son sweat à l’effigie des Sox, et un torchon blanc était passé dans la ceinture de son jean noir. Pieds nus, il était sexy à souhait. V déglutit péniblement et le flic se retourna à ce moment-là.

_Ah mec, t’es en avance. Va falloir attendre que ça cuise maintenant. C’est pas que je sois pas content que tu sois rentré plus tôt hein… Remarque, tu vas pouvoir goûter ça et me dire si c’est pas trop dégueulasse.

 

Inconscient de la signification de son geste, le flic avait posé ses marmites et plongé une cuillère en bois dans la garniture des lasagnes. Il fit deux pas en avant, tendant l’ustensile vers la bouche de V. Ce dernier était bloqué net, incapable de bouger. C’était quoi, ce foutu don qu’avait le flic pour toujours taper sous sa garde ?

Ce dernier s’arrêta en voyant l’air estomaqué de son coloc.

_Putain, mec, j’ai fait une connerie ? Oh bordel, y a de l’ail dans cette recette, c’est ça ?

V sortit de sa torpeur, marquant son incompréhension première par un froncement de sourcils.

_Hein ? De l’ail ? Ah nan, Cop, c’est des conneries tout ça…

_La vache, tu me rassures, j’ai eu une de ces trouilles. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu tires une gueule vraiment bizarre.

_Cop, tu voudrais bien poser cette cuillère ?

_Hein !? Tu flippes à cause d’une cuillère maintenant ?

Le flic avait un air franchement amusé, son regard glissant de son pote au couvert incriminé…

_C'est sûr, c’est vachement dangereux une cuillère. Je pense qu’on ne s’en méfie pas assez. Allez en garde !

Le flic s’approcha en faisant de grands moulinets comme s’il tenait une épée. Il était en train de foutre de la sauce par terre mais s’en foutait visiblement. Il s’arrêta à deux pas de V en riant à gorge déployée.

_Bon allez, on est en train d’en beurrer partout. Goûte ce truc, je crois que ça devrait être pas mal…

Vishous recula d’un bond…

_Cop, pose cette putain de cuillère avant que ça ne dégénère !

 

Bon, l’autre n’avait pas l’air décidé à obéir. Butch, fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Et V avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. _Fuir… Fuir loin… Maintenant._ Avant de faire une nouvelle connerie.

Se foutant complètement de paraître lâche ou parfaitement cyclothymique, le vampire ne chercha même pas d’excuse pour tourner les talons.

_Faut vraiment que j’y aille, Cop.

_Mais, quoi ? Tu viens à peine de rent…

La porte s’est déjà refermée sur V. _Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ce délire ?_ se demanda Butch, figé comme un con, sa cuillère toujours levée. S’il avait souhaité faire réagir le barbu, c’était gagné. Mais il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce résultat. Bordel, et avec toutes ces conneries, la sauce venait de cramer. Dégoûté, il balança la casserole et son contenu dans la poubelle.

 

***

 

Après deux heures de course sur les tapis de la salle de sport sans réussir à expliquer le comportement de V ou à se calmer, Butch était arrivé à la conclusion que quelque chose lui échappait sûrement. Il devait avoir enfreint une demi-douzaine de règles du protocole complexe qui régissait les relations du monde vampire. Pourtant, jusqu’ici V ne lui avait pas paru être le genre à porter un respect indéfectible aux us et coutumes. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Conclusion, Butch avait dû merder dans les grandes largeurs et toucher une corde sensible. Encore…

Même si l’idée lui déplaisait d’exposer son cas de conscience, il se dit que le mieux placé pour le renseigner serait certainement un autre vampire. Mais qui ? Pas question de demander à cette pipelette de Rhage. Z ? Le balafré devait s’en cogner monumentalement. Phury serait certainement trop camé pour comprendre la question.

Ah, mais bien sûr… Payne. D’autant que la jumelle de V avait déjà cherché à l’aider. Excellente idée ! Il ne lui restait plus qu’à prendre une douche avant de se mettre en quête de la femelle.

 

Alors qu’il essayait de se relaxer sous le jet brûlant, il sursauta en entendant la porte du vestiaire claquer. Il passa la tête par l’ouverture pour attraper sa serviette, mais la scène lui donna une impression de déjà-vu. Lassiter avait, une fois de plus, plaqué Saxton contre un mur et lui chuchotait à l’oreille. L’ange semblait très content de lui. Remarque, il pouvait vu les stratégies d’évitement déployées par l’avocat à son encontre. Le blond quittait systématiquement une pièce quand l’ange y pénétrait, à moins d’être absolument contraint d’y demeurer. Butch l’avait déjà surpris à vérifier les couloirs avant de s’y engager. Visiblement, aujourd’hui il s’était banané et l’ange comptait bien en profiter. Ce dernier avait attrapé les poignets fins de l’avocat et lui maintenait au-dessus de la tête sans effort apparent. L’autre ne prenait même pas la peine de se débattre et le toisait d’un air indifférent, savamment calculé pour faire rager l’arrogant chérubin.

Pourtant, la voix de l’ange était caressante et Butch put voir un frisson involontaire parcourir le blond, ce que ne manqua pas non plus son vis-à-vis. Il poursuivit, sur le même ton suave.

_Allez, Sax, il est temps de laisser tomber ce petit con de Blay. Lui, il t’a bien oublié dès que son abruti de cousin est revenu, la queue entre les jambes. Et, je suis certain de pouvoir l’effacer complètement de ta mémoire… De la manière qui te plaira. Tu n’as qu’à me dire de quoi tu as envie, susurra-t-il.

_Et bien entendu, pour oublier un _petit con_ , je suis censé écouter un ange déchu jouer les jolis cœurs pour tromper l’ennui pendant qu’il est coincé ici-bas ?

_Tu crois que je m’ennuie Sax ? demanda l’ange en lui jetant en regard incendiaire. En fait, j’aime plutôt vivre ici. Là-haut tout est blanc, silencieux, vide. Ici-bas, on trouve des distractions tellement plus tangibles…

 

Il avait dit le dernier mot de manière tellement suggestive que même Butch put sentir un frisson de luxure courir le long de son échine. Pour appuyer son propos, l’ange commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long du torse de Saxton, faisant crisser la soie de la chemise. Il remontait lentement contre le ventre du blond qui retenait son souffle, traçant les méplats des abdominaux fermes. Saxton ferma les yeux sous la caresse et sa tête bascula contre le mur. Il semblait ne tenir debout qu’avec le concours de Lassiter qui retenait toujours ses poignets d’une seule main, l’autre étant désormais occupée à tracer des cercles autour d’un téton saillant.

L’avocat relâcha un long feulement qui résonna contre les casiers métalliques des vestiaires. Le son amena un sourire hautement satisfait aux lèvres de Lassiter. Le mec se savait irrésistible et il ne comptait pas bouder l’avantage. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Sax qui émit une sorte de ronronnement que Butch trouva infiniment sexy. Merde… Il avait toujours pensé que voir deux mecs s’envoyer en l’air le mettrait mal à l’aise. Il l’était un peu quand même, après tout le flic n’était pas un voyeur. Mais c’était surtout dû au fait qu’il avait toujours associé l’homosexualité à une sorte de vulnérabilité. Peut-être que sa carrière de flic lui avait fait ramasser trop de folles camées… Pourtant, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne comportait pas la moindre faiblesse.

 

Ces deux-là étaient mâles, dans tous les sens du terme. Des hommes sûrs d’eux et pas le moins du monde efféminés. Et les voir accrochés l’un à l’autre, grondant leur désir, n’enlevait rien à leur farouche virilité. Au contraire, il ne vit que deux mecs excités, unis par une force brute, un peu bestiale, mais intensément masculine. Bien sûr, il n’était pas assez naïf pour croire que c’était toujours le cas, mais ces deux-là lui prouvaient que c’était possible. Et, cette preuve vivante était absolument torride, comme le lui indiqua son sexe douloureusement tendu, au bord de l’implosion.

Ses couilles se tordirent en voyant Lassiter coller son bassin contre celui de Saxton, une bosse impressionnante déformant le pantalon du mec. D’un adroit mouvement de hanche, il commençait à frotter son sexe rigide contre celui de l’avocat qui ne semblait pas moins excité. Pourtant, il parut se reprendre d’un coup. Ouvrant les yeux, il repoussa fermement l’ange dont la prise s’était relâchée sous le coup de l’excitation. Lassiter recula d’un pas, affichant un air affamé suivi de la plus totale incompréhension. L’avocat prit son temps pour rajuster sa cravate et le pli de sa veste avant d’achever l’autre d’un ton impérial :

_Si tu as terminé, je vais y aller. J’ai trop de travail pour jouer les dames de compagnie pour un ange désœuvré.

Trop éberlué, Lassiter ne chercha même pas à le retenir, et la porte des vestiaires se referma dans un claquement étouffé. Le juron de l’ange résonna comme le tonnerre dans la pièce. Butch se demanda si c’était au paradis que le mec avait appris des mots pareils et ça le fit sourire. L’autre balança un coup de pied rageur dans un des bancs qui vola comme un fétu de paille et quitta la pièce à son tour…

 

***

 

Butch se retrouva seul dans sa douche, le sexe toujours en érection, des images torrides plein le crâne. L’eau sur sa peau commençait à s’évaporer laissant une sensation désagréable d’humidité collante. Le flic préféra rallumer un peu le jet avant de sortir. Il fixa sa queue désespérément au garde-à-vous et hésita à se soulager rapidement. Mais ça aurait été admettre que le petit show auquel il venait d’assister l’avait excité comme rarement. Il préféra tourner à fond le robinet d’eau froide.

Il sortit dix minutes plus tard, un peu calmé, et remit rapidement ses frusques pour rentrer à la Piaule, transis de froid, tout projet de parler à Payne oublié. Plus secoué qu’il ne voulait l’admettre, il n’aspirait plus qu’à retrouver son lit. Et, c’est ce qu’il s’empressa de faire.

Arrivé à la Piaule, il se glissa sous la couette. Malgré le tourbillon d’émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il s’endormit presque aussitôt quand sa tête toucha l’oreiller.

 

***

 

Il se sentait flotter dans la détente cotonneuse du demi-sommeil. Relaxé, il n’avait pas vraiment conscience de se laisser porter par un flot de lumière douce. Il se sentait comme enveloppé par elle. Une étrange odeur, chaude, épicée, sombre, flottait autour de lui. Il ne la comprenait pas du tout, mais elle le rassurait dans ce monde blanc et vide. Il commença à se raccrocher à elle, comme à la réalité, lorsque l’atmosphère autour de lui commença à changer. Elle se faisait lourde, oppressante, et la lumière divine semblait désormais baignée de rouge. Mais, l’odeur, indéfinissable et unique, était toujours là, comme si elle venait pour lui, pour l’aider à s’y raccrocher.

Butch inspira à fond.

 

Un peu plus rassuré par cette fragrance qui avait quelque chose de terriblement familier – sans qu’il puisse dire d’où lui venait cette impression, tant il était certain de ne jamais l’avoir sentie auparavant – il observa son environnement qui changeait maintenant à une vitesse affolante. La diffuse nuance de rouge qui flottait auparavant dans ces torrents de lumière était devenue la teinte dominante et le paysage fut bientôt noyé par des flots de sang. Une voix profonde, venue du fond des âges, emplit soudain l’espace d’un langage inconnu. Pourtant Butch saisit tout à fait la signification de ce message.

Le temps était venu…

Une fois de plus, la mer de sang menaça de l’engloutir et il se réveilla en hurlant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette fois.
> 
> J'admets que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de la cuisine. Je voyais bien l'air médusé de Butch et les yeux exhorbités de V, genre on le menace avec une arme nucléaire. Le salut est dans la fuite !!
> 
> Et puis confrontrer Butch à ses propres envies juste après (déjà le mec qui voit pas le souci quand il se dit qu'il va cuisiner des petits plats tout plein mignons pour une grande brute tatouée :p), c'est toujours très satisfaisant XD
> 
> Allez, je vous fiche la paix une semaine !


	14. Un soir de l'Autre-Côté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,
> 
> il fait beau, les petits oiseaux chantent et... bon on s'en fout en fait !!!
> 
> Au menu cette semaine, et en réponse à ce cri du coeur "mais V, fais quelque chose bordel !", la juste réponse du berger au berger (ouais, que viendrait f*** la bergère là dedans, je vous le demande !)...
> 
> Et, non, contrairement à la métaphore culinaire de la semaine dernière, la métaphore bucolique n'annonce rien :p Vous ne verrez pas V et Butch dans un champ de fleurs en train de scintiller au soleil (beurk !!)...
> 
> Bon, mon moulin à conneries est à court de grain à moudre (pour l'instant, mais I will be back !), je vous laisse lire !

Chapitre 14 : Un soir de l'Autre-Côté

 

       

Après la petite démonstration des talents culinaires du flic, V s’était enfui sans demander son reste. Il se sentait honteux. Visiblement, son coloc ne cherchait qu’à faire la paix. Et, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait attendu, si ce n’est espéré, ce premier pas de la part de Butch. Mais, il ne s’était pas du tout préparé à ça. L’Irlandais avait voulu le nourrir de sa main, un geste destiné à honorer son compagnon. Et, V avait été incapable de passer outre le sens vampirique de ce geste pour saisir le rameau d’olivier.

Résultat, le flic devait être complètement paumé. Un humain relativement ignorant de leurs coutumes ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre ce qui avait poussé V à prendre la tangente. Conscient d’avoir probablement offensé son ami, V cherchait avant tout à se calmer afin de retourner à la Piaule et réparer ce qui pouvait l’être.

 

Il avait parfois l’impression de danser un tango avec Butch : _un pas en avant, deux en arrière, je t’attire, tu me repousses et on échange_. Mal préparé à avoir si peu le contrôle sur la situation, V avait des doutes quant au degré de maîtrise qu’il avait réellement sur ses émotions et ses actes.

La voix de sa sœur, qu’on aurait dit sortie de nulle part, le fit sursauter.

_Tu as l’air bien agité, Vishous, ça ne te ressemble pas…

_Écoute, ce n’est pas le moment, grogna-t-il en se retournant vers Payne.

_Oh, ce n’était pas une critique, tu sais. Bien au contraire… Je trouve ça plutôt bien de te savoir que tu peux aussi te laisser aller.

 

Le guerrier la regarda avec curiosité. Visiblement, la femelle était sur le point de lui faire la leçon. D’habitude, personne ne se risquait à empiéter sur les plates-bandes bien gardées de V. Mais, après tout, elle était sa sœur, sa jumelle. Et ils partageaient cette étrange empathie. Payne avait sans nul doute ressenti l’agitation qui l’avait habité un peu plus tôt. À cet instant, il se sentait plutôt las et vide. Il soupira intérieurement. Mieux valait la laisser déballer ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur plutôt que de tenter une nouvelle esquive.

Voyant que V semblait disposer à l’écouter, la femelle se lança :

_Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici, j’étais plutôt envieuse de la vie que tu avais connue, de ta liberté de guerrier. Puis, j’ai commencé à te regarder évoluer dans ce monde, à peine plus animé qu’un mort-vivant… Tu te battais, tu dormais et… même chose le lendemain. Sans émotions et sans but. Je ne nie pas l’importance de ton devoir, rectifia-t-elle en le voyant grogner. Mais ça, ce n’est pas une vie. Et, aujourd’hui, j’ai le sentiment très net que tout pourrait changer. Tu connaissais le but de ton existence, mais maintenant, tu viens de te découvrir une raison de vivre. Et c’est très différent.

_Payne, soupira V, peu désireux de s’engager sur ce terrain.

_Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu te refuses encore à l’admettre pleinement, mais le flic a tout à voir avec ce que tu ressens. Je comprends qu’après tant de temps passé seul, une telle proximité puisse te perturber. Mais tu dois affronter la vérité en face : tu as besoin de lui. Comme il a besoin de toi.

_Et ça me servira à quoi d’admettre tout ça ? D’une part, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, Butch est aussi un mec. Non, ne m’interromps pas… Mais, si ce n’était que ça… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le flic est humain. Un jour, tôt ou tard, il devra retourner parmi les siens. Et, ce monde-là, n’a pas de place pour moi. Même si je me reconvertissais dans la divination par SMS, ajouta le tatoué avec cynisme.

_Tu as peur de le perdre ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. V avait détourné la tête, mais elle vit bien la luminescence qui habitait son regard.

_Tu le laisserais partir, n’est-ce pas ? Pour son bien. C’est bien ce que tu es en train de te dire ? Si tu fais ça, tu en crèveras, tu le sais ? Oh, pas à proprement parler. Mais tu devras avancer avec le trou béant que laissera son absence tous ces longs siècles qu’il te reste à vivre. Es-tu prêt à endurer ça ?

Le poing de V s’abattit sur le bois de la porte à laquelle il faisait face, assez fort pour le fendiller.

 

Quand il parla sa voix était tranchante, pleine d’une douleur contenue, et pourtant toujours chargée de cette arrogance si caractéristique du vampire. Il refusait de montrer sa blessure, préférant le sarcasme à la vulnérabilité.

_Et c’est quoi ta foutue solution ? Butch attend de moi que je reste bien sagement dans le rôle du bon pote. Il foutra le camp en courant si je commence à lui chanter la sérénade. Et, honnêtement, il aura bien raison. Alors, je fais quoi ? J’attends que le putain de Prince Charmant me confonde avec Cendrillon et vienne m’enlever ma petite culotte ?

Payne eut un petit rire malicieux.

_Je suis certaine que le Prince Charmant n’a jamais osé rêver se faire attraper par le col pour être plaqué contre une porte par un guerrier immortel. Mais, qui sait, il pourrait aimer ça…

Malgré lui, un vague sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du Frère tatoué.

_Je crois que tu es encore plus folle que moi, ma sœur…

_Est-ce si fou que ça d’espérer te voir heureux ? Je sais à quel point j’étais seule avant d’arriver ici et, malgré votre accueil, et votre soutien à tous, je n’ai été complète qu’en rencontrant Manuel.

Posant la main sur l’épaule de son frère, la femelle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s’en aller rejoindre son compagnon.

 

V la regarda s’éloigner, silencieux. Lui, heureux ? _Quelle connerie…_ Mais, peut-être pouvait-il aider son flic à l’être, ça ne serait déjà pas si mal. Celui-ci appréciait son amitié, et réciproquement. V réalisa soudain qu’il serait stupide de s’en priver par orgueil. Il allait rentrer à la Piaule et faire la paix.

 

Mais, en arrivant chez lui, seul le silence l’accueillit. Bon, Butch avait dû aller se coucher ou faire un tour. Après tout, ça faisait un moment que V avait déserté les lieux. En traversant la cuisine pour se servir un verre, le vampire remarqua le contenu de la casserole renversé dans la poubelle. Une flèche de culpabilité le traversa. Il avala sa Goose d’un trait avant de se détourner rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Refermant la porte, il se débarrassa de son Tee-Shirt noir et passa une main absente sur son torse. Sa paume rencontra la petite cicatrice en forme d’étoile sur son pectoral, la marque la Confrérie. Sa destinée, sa raison d’être. Il poussa un long soupir et porta les mains aux deux premiers boutons de son pantalon de cuir.

 

À cet instant, un hurlement déchirant lui glaça le sang. _Butch…_ Sans prendre le temps de se rajuster, il attrapa une de ses dagues et se rua hors de la pièce.

La porte de la chambre du flic émit un craquement sinistre lorsqu’elle fut presque arrachée de ses gonds par un V passé en mode létal. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, mais il ne trouva que Butch, dressé dans son lit, haletant et en nage. Le flic avait le regard vitreux, comme perdu très loin de ce monde. V lâcha sa dague sans précaution et se pencha sur le lit pour le secouer vigoureusement.

_Cop, putain, ça va ? Allez, réponds mec…

 

***

 

Butch n’arrivait pas à s’extraire des limbes du cauchemar. Elles semblaient s’accrocher à lui, comme pour l’entraîner de plus en plus profondément. Il entendait une voix forte l’appeler, mais il peinait à revenir à la réalité. Puis il la sentit, cette merveilleuse odeur qui l’avait guidé dans cette tempête de sang, qui l’avait ramené à la surface. Quand il avait enfin émergé, elle avait empli ses poumons, plus vivifiante que l’oxygène lui-même.

Il en cherchait toujours la source, bras tendus, comme un aveugle, lorsque ses membres rencontrèrent quelque chose de très ferme, un roc auquel s’agripper pour laisser passer la tempête. Il ne savait pas d’où lui venait cette certitude, mais au plus profond de lui, il était certain d’être arrivé à bon port. Rien ne l’atteindrait tant qu’il ne lâchait pas prise.

Tout à coup, le roc parla, de cette voix profonde et puissante qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir tant attendue.

_Allez, mon pote, reprends-toi. Respire, doucement. Ouais, comme ça…

Butch avait enfin la sensation de retrouver enfin la lumière quand la présence se recula légèrement. Il cligna des yeux, fermement déterminé à se raccrocher à son roc et… se trouva nez à nez avec V. Le vampire avec l’air paniqué. Butch remarqua qu’il se cramponnait à ses épaules nues comme un noyé. La peau du mec était incroyablement ferme et souple sous ses mains calleuses. _V était revenu. V était là, pour lui._ C’était V qui l’avait ramené de ce monde effrayant dont il avait pensé, un instant, ne jamais sortir.

 

Le flic vit le vampire, maintenant rassuré pour son pote, chercher à se redresser un peu. Cela lui fut insupportable. Il avait encore besoin de la force de V, pour se débarrasser des derniers lambeaux de terreur qui s’accrochaient à sa peau. V ne laisserait rien, aucune marée, aucun tourbillon, l’emporter. Il ressentit l’urgence de plonger tête la première dans cette fragrance protectrice. Butch resserra donc sa prise sur les épaules de V et alla loger son nez au creux de son cou.

Surpris par ce mouvement, V bascula en avant et se retint de justesse de l’écraser. Ses avant-bras encadraient la tête de son _pyrocant_ et il put voir son regard changer. La pièce était toujours chargée de l’odeur âcre de sa terreur, une odeur qui donnait envie à V de tout casser pour la faire disparaître à jamais. Mais, une autre fragrance commençait également à s’élever du flic, sombre et piquante.

 

V n’eut pas le temps de s’y attarder. Tirant parti de son déséquilibre, Butch avait enroulé son biceps autour du cou du vampire et avait attiré sa tête tout contre la sienne. Sans qu’il puisse prévoir son geste, l’Irlandais écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et, profitant de sa surprise, il glissa sans attendre sa langue dans la bouche de V.

Il l’embrassait à perdre haleine, sans la moindre douceur. Un baiser qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’hésitation un peu tâtonnante de leur première fois. Celui-ci était sauvage et désespéré. Le flic semblait s’abreuver à la bouche de V, comme un noyé essayant désespérément de faire rentrer l’air dans ses poumons.

 

Butch mettait dans ce geste toute sa rage et toutes ses peurs. Il avait besoin de V, à en crever. Rien n’importait plus, qu’il soit un vampire immortel, qu’il soit un mâle, qu’il pèse sur lui comme un wagon de train, qu’il sente une érection monstrueuse déformer son pantalon ouvert. Et il obligerait l’autre à lui donner tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, chassant les peurs de la nuit, annihilant l’angoisse de cette dernière semaine où il avait pensé perdre cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle famille. Il attaquait sauvagement, sans finesse, des dents et de la langue, forçant la surprise du mec à se dissiper pour lui répondre.

Une digue sembla se rompre en V lorsque Butch enroula sa langue autour d’une canine. Il s’érafla au passage et une goutte de sang perla, plus douce et parfumée que tout ce que le vampire avait connu. Il interrompit le baiser l’espace d’une seconde à la recherche d’une grande goulée d’air. Butch grogna contre l’abandon qui ne dura guère.

V s’affaissa contre son flic pour lui attraper le visage et l’incliner dans une posture idéale. Il reprit sa bouche, voracement, sans se soucier de voir ses canines l’égratigner. Le goût de Butch se mêla à celui de son sang, _leurs_ sangs en fait, car le flic venait de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure sans douceur. Le vampire feula, un son bestial et profond. Butch grogna en réponse et mêla intimement sa langue à celle de V.

 

Perdu dans l’instant, le flic ne comprenait même plus ce qui l’avait poussé à s’enfuir la première fois que V l’avait embrassé. Il était en train de se rappeler que le vampire, bien plus fort que lui, pourrait lui faire tout ce que bon lui semblerait sans qu’il puisse espérer se défendre. Pourtant, cette perspective n’apporta nulle terreur. Coincé sous le corps imposant, il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. _V ne lui ferait jamais de mal,_ réalisa-t-il soudain. Il avait la certitude que le vampire préférerait se couper en morceaux plutôt que de le forcer. Au contraire, le baiser exigeant de V dissipait ses angoisses nocturnes.

Butch s’agita, désireux lui aussi d’assouvir cette urgence qu’il sentait chez le mec. De sa main libre, il agrippa les cheveux noirs pour approfondir son baiser et poussa sa langue tout au fond de la bouche brûlante du vampire. Et ça arriva soudain. Il la sentit, bien réelle, bien plus puissante que dans son rêve, cette odeur merveilleuse et incompréhensible. Elle l’entoura, comme un bain chaud et rassurant, se mêlant à l’arôme de V. Comme si elles ne faisaient qu’une : tabac turc, cuir et épices sombres.

 

V se figea d’un coup. Le sang rugissait dans ses oreilles et son instinct lui hurlait de profiter de l’instant pour marquer le flic comme sien, définitivement. Un besoin primitif, venu du plus profond des âges. Il était à deux doigts de se laisser emporter quand il la sentit craquer sous sa peau, se libérant sans qu’il puisse même penser à l’en empêcher. Sa fragrance de mâle dédié se déposa partout sur le flic, le revendiquant comme sien aux yeux de tous.

Bordel, comme s’il avait besoin de ça ! Mais, le désespoir poignant du flic, ce besoin que Butch avait eu de lui, tout cela avait fait céder la digue de sa raison.

Néanmoins, il lui restait assez de jugeote pour comprendre que le flic n’apprécierait que très moyennement de se voir retourner sans sommation pour être soumis à son plaisir. Aussi, relâcha-t-il Butch, s’écartant doucement, au prix d’un effort surhumain. Il savoura tout de même la façon qu’avait sa marque de se déposer partout sur l’Irlandais.

Quand il parvint finalement à se redresser pour s’asseoir à côté de Butch, son torse se soulevait comme un soufflet de forge. Réussissant également à se rasseoir, le flic n’avait pas l’air moins secoué. Il avait le souffle court et les joues empourprées.

 

Sauf que V n’avait aucune idée de la réaction que le mec allait avoir. Comptait-il encore nier qu’ils s’étaient jetés l’un sur l’autre comme des affamés ? Le flic réussit néanmoins à le surprendre quand un petit sifflement admiratif jaillit de sa bouche rieuse. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient lorsqu’il se tourna vers le vampire, encore un peu sonné par l’intensité de ce baiser.

_La vache, tu embrasses toujours comme ça ?

V essaya de dissimuler sa gêne par une réponse lâchée d’un ton bourru.

_Faut croire, Cop. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais de quoi comparer…

S’il n’avait pas été aussi mal à l’aise, V aurait pu trouver comique la façon dont la mâchoire de son flic se décrocha. Le mec, les yeux écarquillés, devait être en train de mesurer les implications de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Toutes les émotions que suscitait cette confession se reflétèrent dans ses yeux : fierté, confiance, affection. V se rendit compte qu’il avait redouté ce qu’il allait y trouver. Il s’agita au bord du lit, déstabilisé par l’intensité de ce regard et par la main que Butch posa sur la sienne, comme un remerciement silencieux.

V préféra changer de sujet…

_Et si tu me racontais ton rêve ?

 

Conscient du malaise de son pote, Butch s’exécuta bien qu’il fut peu désireux de se replonger dans ses angoisses. V l’écoutait attentivement, un pli soucieux barrant le front haut et ses yeux de diamant étincelants. Quand le flic évoqua cette odeur qu’il ne comprenait pas, mais qui l’avait guidé, V sursauta. Comment était-ce possible ? Butch parlait-il de sa fragrance de mâle dédié ? Pourtant, elle ne s’était pas encore manifestée quand le flic était en train de rêver ? Comment aurait-il pu la reconnaître ? Et, dans ce cas, quel sens donner à tout cela ?

L’Irlandais avait sa propre théorie…

_Tu sais, V, c’est juste un cauchemar. Après tout, ces histoires de vampires ont de quoi secouer n’importe quel bonhomme. Pas étonnant que je vois du sang partout après avoir passé la journée avec vos têtes de Dracula !

Le flic essayait visiblement de détendre l’atmosphère, mais ça ne fonctionna pas bien. V ne croyait pas à cette théorie. Il sentait que quelque chose d’autre se tramait, mais quoi ?

 

Le tourbillon des questions sans réponses se faisant plus présent dans son esprit, il sentit sa vision se brouiller pour accéder à un niveau supérieur d’entendement. Il se laissa aller à l’état caractéristique de la transe, prémisse obligatoire de ses visions. L’apparition fut brève, mais terriblement déstabilisante.

Il vit le flic, couvert de sang et pâle, si pâle, comme s’il agonisait. V se sentit frémir, mais le plus choquant arriva par la suite. Dans son rêve éveillé, il voyait également le flic pendu à son cou, à sa veine. V eut la sensation presque physique de sentir des crocs lui traverser la gorge.

La transe s’évanouit d’un coup, le laissant face à un Butch affolé qui l’avait attrapé par les épaules pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui.

_V, mon pote, putain, réponds-moi… Qu’est-ce que tu me fais là ?

 

Le vampire se frotta les paupières d’un revers de main, plus secoué qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Il releva les yeux vers Butch, s’attendant presque à le voir lui sauter dessus, tous crocs sortis. Mais non, le flic avait l’air tout à fait normal. Tout à fait humain.

V le rassura d’un geste apaisant.

_Ce n’est rien, Cop. Ça m’arrive. Parfois… Tout va bien.

Le flic n’eut pas l’air convaincu et il ne relâcha pas sa prise. Les yeux noisette étaient plein de questions. V savait bien que son instinct de limier allait pousser Butch à l’asticoter jusqu’à ce que le vampire lui avoue la vérité.

_Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bordel ? Et n’essaye pas de te foutre de moi !

_C'était une vision, soupira V. Ça fait partie de moi. Je ne les contrôle pas.

Butch eut un hoquet de surprise.

_Des visions ? Tu veux dire genre Madame Soleil ?

Le vampire grimaça.

_Oui. Je peux voir l’avenir, dans une certaine mesure. Mais je ne le contrôle pas, je ne sais jamais quand ce que j’ai vu se produira, ni si ça se réalisera vraiment. Et, je ne comprends pas toujours ce que je vois… La plupart de temps, ce sont des bribes, trop décousues pour en tirer quoi que ce soit.

_C'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

_Ouais, et pourtant, je t’assure que je donnerais beaucoup pour connaître le sens de ce que je viens de voir. Tout ça me dépasse un peu… Je pense qu’il faut que je parle de ça et de tes rêves à Wrath…

 

Butch haussa un sourcil. Cela ressemblait si peu à V d’admettre son impuissance. Mais, sur ce coup-là, il n’avait pas franchement le choix.

_Tu es sûr ? insista donc l’Irlandais.

Le flic n’avait pas l’ait très enthousiaste, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête devant l’air déterminé de V. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, conscients que cette soirée avait, une fois de plus, bouleversé la donne.

 _Mais, quelles seraient les nouvelles cartes ?_ se demanda Butch en regardant V se lever lourdement et quitter la pièce. Le vampire se retourna à la porte et lui jeta un long regard, parfaitement impénétrable, avant de refermer doucement la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, pour celles qui réclamaient que V se bouge, c'est mieux comme ça ? Faudrait pas non plus donner dans l'héroïsme stérile, hein !  
> Pis, je le trouve chou quand il avoue des trucs (ouais, vu son physique, j'ai de drôles de notions de "chou" j'admets :p)... 
> 
> En tout cas, merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre, encore plus à ceux avec qui on échange de petits (ou grands :p) mots, même si c'est pour raconter nawak. Les autres vous pouvez laisser une bafouille aussi, promis on ne mord pas ! 
> 
> Allez, à la semaine prochaine !!


	15. Un soir entre deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aviez demandé à ce qu'ils se remuent ? C'est pour cette fois :)
> 
> Par contre avertissement sur ce chapitre ! J'avais prévenu au début, mais j'ai pris pas mal de libertés sur la chronologie. Là, j'en ai pris une grosse sur l'univers. Parce que, parce que... Bah vous verrez. Mais je préfère prévenir avant qu'on me dise que je suis une vile blasphématrice ! 
> 
> Par ailleurs, il fait moche, on se croirait en novembre, par conséquent je me suis remise à écrire ! Logique non ? L'histoire suivante est presque terminée !! Comment ça j'ai un déménagement à préparer ?

Chapitre 15

 

         

Le lendemain soir, Wrath avait le front plissé en entendant V lui relater les derniers événements, à l’exception peut-être de certains détails torrides et personnels que le guerrier ne tenait pas à partager avec son roi. Ce dernier se frotta l’arête du nez dans un geste que V avait appris à reconnaître depuis de longues années. Tout comme lui, Wrath ne semblait pas très rassuré par tous ces présages entourant le flic.

_Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Peut-être que je devrais demander audience à la Vierge Scribe.

_Pour que cette garce te réponde qu’elle ne saurait être questionnée ? Tu parles ! Elle joue avec nous, sème son merdier et attend de voir ce qui va nous retomber sur la gueule…

Le roi grogna son assentiment.

_Bon, et qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

_Pas grand-chose en fait. Mais je préférais te mettre au courant, histoire qu’on soit parés à toute éventualité.

Le roi hocha la tête et reprit.

_Comme si on n’avait pas déjà assez de conneries à s’occuper. Bon, où est le flic ? Je pense que je devrais lui parler aussi.

_Il avait besoin de se changer les idées alors il a suivi Hollywood sur sa patrouille, je crois.

Cette incursion n’enchantait guère le vampire, d’autant qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de reparler seul à seul avec Butch depuis leur petit intermède de la veille. Le flic l’évitait-il ?

Voyant le roi froncer les sourcils, V se dit qu’il n’avait pas l’air très enthousiaste non plus de voir l’Irlandais s’exposer ainsi.

D’autant que, depuis le début de la nuit, un sale pressentiment tordait les entrailles de V. Rien de précis, pas même une vision, juste une sensation de malaise persistant.

 

Cette sale impression se confirma lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. C’était Rhage. Au bout du fil, la voix du guerrier était haletante.

_V, faut que tu ramènes ton cul. On est dans la merde.

_Bordel, vous êtes où ?

_Tu vois le drugstore au croisement de la 47e ? Juste derrière. Magne-toi !

Rhage sembla hésiter un instant avant d’ajouter :

_Le flic a sévèrement ramassé…

Une flèche de rage et de panique mêlées traversa V de part en part. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s’expliquer. Il était équipé de son harnais avec ses dagues, c’était bien suffisant. Il se dématérialisa avec un rugissement de fauve. Rien à foutre du braillement du roi ou du nombre de putains de _lessers_ l’attendant de l’autre côté _._ Tout ce qu’il pouvait penser, c’était que son mâle était blessé. Et qu’il avait besoin de lui.

Se matérialisant près de la ruelle, il se mit à courir comme un fou, l’angoisse lui nouant les tripes. L’odeur âcre du sang envahissait tout, comme un sinistre avertissement au milieu de la puanteur urbaine.

Le sang de son flic.

 

Arrivé là, Vishous ne vit qu’une chose : Butch était étendu au fond de la ruelle, baignant dans une mare rouge. À quelques pas de là, il ne restait que deux _lessers,_ aux prises avec un Rhage déchaîné. Visiblement, la bête était tout près, mais, ce soir, V n’en avait rien à secouer. S’il devait sortir Butch de cette foutue venelle à dos de dragon, il le ferait. Avec un grondement terrifiant, il se précipita sur les deux non-morts qui cherchèrent à fuir le combat.

Mauvaise idée ! V plaqua le plus rapide au sol en l’attrapant à bras le corps. D’un seul mouvement puissant, il le mit sur le dos pour planter sa dague au niveau du cœur manquant. Le non-mort tomba en poussière entre ses mains, ses vêtements formant un petit tas sur le sol. V se releva pour aider son Frère, mais Rhage semblait se débrouiller à la perfection maintenant qu’il avait été soulagé d’un adversaire.

 

Après avoir vérifié qu’aucun autre _lesser_ n’était en vue, V se rua en trébuchant vers la silhouette de Butch. Le flic avait la respiration sifflante et lente. L’une des balles qu’il avait reçues dans la poitrine devait avoir perforé un poumon. Il luttait pour chaque bouffée d’air et avait perdu une quantité impressionnante de sang. Son odeur monta à la tête du vampire. Il arracha sa veste pour improviser des pansements de fortune et ralentir l’hémorragie, mais c’était très loin de suffire.

Soudain, Rhage fut derrière lui, haletant.

_Merde, on n’arrivera jamais à temps au manoir. Il va y passer., paniqua le guerrier blond.

Si V n’avait pas été aussi occupé à ralentir les flots de sang qui s’échappaient du corps de son flic, il aurait sans doute arraché la tête d’Hollywood pour ce commentaire. Ses crocs émergèrent et il gronda sourdement. Conscient d’avoir parlé sans réfléchir, Rhage tenta de tempérer ses propos tout en raisonnant le Frère barbu.

_Calme-toi, V. C’est pas le moment de s’énerver. Il faut le ramener à la voiture. On va essayer d’arriver à temps.

_Pas au manoir, gronda sourdement le Frère tatoué qui improvisait toujours des bandages. On va au Commodore, c’est plus près.

_Mais on n’a pas de toubib là-bas…

_Nom de Dieu, Hollywood, va chercher cette putain de bagnole et apprends à fermer ta gueule une fois dans ta vie !

 

Le blond n’eut plus une seconde d’hésitation en voyant l’air déterminé de V. Le barbu avait délicatement soulevé le flic dans ses bras, comme s’il ne pesait rien et, quoi que puisse dire ou faire Rhage, rien ne saurait le faire changer d’avis. Le plus sage était encore de suivre l’idée de Vishous qui pourrait donner les premiers soins au flic à son appartement. Si celui-ci tenait jusque-là, il serait toujours temps de rapatrier Manello en catastrophe.

Rhage se matérialisa près de l’Escalade et démarra la voiture dans un grondement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait rejoint V et lui ouvrait le hayon arrière pour que son pote puisse étendre le flic doucement. Le coffre avait à peine été fermé qu’Hollywood faisait rugir le moteur et élançait le 4x4 dans la nuit. Derrière, V tentait toujours d’administrer les premiers soins au flic. Rhage ne voyait pas son visage, mais toute sa posture lui criait sa détermination inébranlable à sauver Butch. De plus, le mec avait commencé à s’illuminer et cette aura n’annonçait rien de bon.

_Pourvu que le flic s’en sorte_ , pensa Rhage.

Pourtant cette histoire de Commodore le chiffonnait toujours.

Hey, V, qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois à ton appart ?

_T'occupe, articula le barbu entre ses dents serrées.

Il sortit des bandages du kit de premiers secours qui ne quittait pas sa voiture avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le flic. Rhage le vit murmurer quelque chose tandis qu’il s’activait sur la poitrine ensanglantée de Butch, mais les rugissements de l’Escalade lancée à pleine vitesse l’empêchaient d’entendre.

 

 _Ce qu’il comptait faire ?_ pensa V. Putain, en voilà une foutue question. Son instinct lui criait que le flic ne tiendrait pas jusqu’au manoir et qu’ils devaient rejoindre son appartement. Mais que pourrait-il faire de plus au Commodore ? Pourtant, il avait la certitude absolue que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Et si V avait appris à se fier à une chose dans sa vie, c’était à ses intuitions venues de nulle part qui l’avaient toujours aidé à sortir ses Frères du pétrin. Et, aujourd’hui, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu’il devait trouver un endroit isolé et sûr pour y emmener le flic. Pour y faire quoi ? Il espérait que le destin qui l’avait guidé jusqu’ici continuerait à lui indiquer le chemin…

Butch palissait au fur et à mesure qu’il se vidait de son sang. Trois balles avaient traversé sa poitrine, celle qui avait touché le poumon était ressortie de l’autre côté. V pouvait sentir sa respiration s’alourdir et le rythme de son cœur ralentir à chaque minute. Devant, Rhage conduisait comme un dingue, uniquement concentré sur son objectif, tandis que lui-même avait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait avec la maigre trousse de secours dont il disposait. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à prier.

Alors, en caressant doucement les cheveux de son _pyrocant_ gémissant, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait découvert l’identité de sa mère, il supplia mentalement la Vierge Scribe de laisser vivre Butch.

 

Le flic luttait à chaque inspiration pour faire entrer un peu d’air dans son poumon percé, mais il s’affaiblissait toujours. Plus que deux rues avant d’atteindre le Commodore. V se pencha pour encourager l’Irlandais à se battre.

_Allez, Cop, me lâche pas maintenant. On y est presque, accroche-toi. Je vais te sortir de là.

Butch eut une respiration particulièrement difficile qui envoya un éclair de pure terreur parcourir la moelle épinière de V…

_Me fais pas ça, _nallum_ , pas maintenant, supplia le vampire.

 

Juste devant la porte de l’immeuble le plus chic de Caldwel, Rhage rangea l’Escalade dans un monstrueux crissement de pneu qui dut réveiller tout le quartier. Donnant un coup de pied dans la portière, il fit le tour de la voiture pour aider V à en sortir le flic. Mais l’autre ne le laissa pas faire, entourant le flic d’une étreinte possessive. Rhage recula, visiblement impressionné par les crocs parfaitement déployés de V et l’intense lumière blanche qui baignait tout son corps.

_Hey, mon pote, tenta Rhage.

_Rentre au manoir, Hollywood. Je dois… faire quelque chose. Je le sens, tu comprends, plaida V en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait trouvé Butch. Alors, laisse-nous. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Rentre au manoir et préviens Wrath. Je t’appelle dès que j’ai du nouveau…

Butch toujours dans ses bras, le vampire ne laissa aucune chance au guerrier de répliquer. Rhage le regarda tourner les talons et foncer vers l’immeuble comme s'il tenait le destin du monde contre lui. Hollywood ne s’offusqua pas de l’attitude de V. Il avait compris à quel point le flic occupait une place spéciale dans la vie de son Frère. Et si V était déterminé à le sauver, il y arriverait sûrement.

_Après tout, il était quand même le fils d’une foutue déesse non ?_

 

Hollywood remonta dans l’énorme 4x4 après un dernier regard à la porte par laquelle avaient disparu ses deux potes. Avant de partir, il adressa une prière silencieuse à la Vierge Scribe. Si quelqu’un pouvait aider V et Butch sur ce coup-là, c’était bien elle.

 

***

 

Le flic n’avait même plus la force de gémir malgré le transport un peu chaotique dans les bras de V. C’était franchement mauvais signe. Le vampire entendait son cœur qui battait à peine, si lent… Fonçant à travers la pièce, il allongea Butch sur le gigantesque lit… Et quoi maintenant ? Il avait beau avoir une formation d’infirmier, l’état de l’Irlandais était bien trop critique pour qu’il puisse espérer faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même. Il fixa le visage aux lignes rudes. Le flic avait les yeux clos et les traits complètement crispés, la mâchoire serrée. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Vishous ressentit la terrible morsure de l’impuissance.

La première fois remontait à des centaines d’années, dans le camp d’entraînement de son fumier de père, quand celui-ci avait décidé que son fils n’était qu’une abomination qui ne devrait jamais se reproduire.

V n’avait jamais oublié ce jour-là : l’humiliation terrible, la douleur innommable de sa castration et cette sensation intolérable d’être dépouillé de tout pouvoir, de tout contrôle sur son existence. Et cette nuit, en regardant son flic agoniser sous ses yeux sans aucun moyen de lui venir en aide, il retrouva ce même sentiment d’écartèlement, comme démultiplié. Bordel, il aurait dû écouter Rhage et emmener le blessé au manoir. Butch aurait peut-être tenu jusque-là. Si seulement le flic était un vampire, V aurait pu lui donner un peu de son sang en attendant qu’une de ces foutues Élues descende de son petit paradis.

 

Donner son sang au flic… Son sang, sa veine… Le flic pouvait tout prendre et laisser V exsangue. Le vampire donnerait toute sa vie s’il le fallait. Cette idée résonna en lui, prenant une ampleur insoupçonnée, jusqu’à remplir tout l’espace, l’étouffant presque de l’intérieur. D’un coup, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, s’assemblèrent pour former une certitude absolue, une vérité limpide. V savait désormais ce qu’il devait faire…

Le vampire ne perdit pas une seconde en vaines interrogations. Guidé par une foi aveugle, il porta son poignet à ses lèvres et s’ouvrit largement les veines d’un coup de crocs. Le goût de son propre sang, métallique, se répandit dans sa bouche.

 

Reprenant Butch dans ses bras, il lui souleva la tête et appliqua la bouche blême contre la plaie. Le flic ne réagissait pas, bien trop faible pour seulement remuer les lèvres. Est-ce qu’il était trop tard ? Non, V refusait de le croire. Il redressa le corps de Butch et l’appuya dos au mur pour libérer ses propres mains, puis il inclina la tête du flic vers l’arrière et le força à ouvrir plus largement la bouche. Soulevant son bras au-dessus du visage du flic, il laissa la source de vie ruisseler, et le chaud liquide se répandre jusque dans la gorge du blessé. De sa main libre, V entreprit de masser doucement la gorge de Butch pour l’aider à avaler le sang.

V renouvela l’opération jusqu’à ce qu’il voie les lèvres de Butch frémir. Un espoir complètement dingue naquit en lui. Est-ce que ça marchait vraiment ? Galvanisé, le vampire plaqua de nouveau son poignet contre la bouche désormais barbouillée du flic. Et là, le miracle se réalisa. Vishous put sentir une pression presque infime sur sa peau avant de voir le flic déglutir péniblement. Les premières gorgées semblèrent monopoliser toutes les forces de Butch, mais V savait ce que le mec pourrait tirer du précieux breuvage. C’était comme si le vampire faisait don de sa propre énergie au flic.

 

Un son rauque, guttural et purement bestial, s’éleva alors dans la pièce. Butch semblait avoir puisé une énergie surhumaine dans le sang du vampire et il s’agrippa soudain au poignet offert avec une force inattendue. V l’encourageait à boire en lui caressant les cheveux, l’incitant à prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin, murmurant ses encouragements à son oreille.

 

***

 

Butch se laissait bercer par cette voix profonde. Il avait cru y rester lorsque les balles du _lesser_ l’avaient renversé, mais, malgré la douleur déchirante, il avait refusé de capituler sans lutter. Il avait pensé à tout ce qui lui restait à faire, tout ce qu’il aurait voulu dire, notamment à V. Merde, la vie pouvait avoir du bon, mais il lui avait fallu attendre de pisser son sang dans cette putain de rue pour le comprendre. Ses pensées avaient volé vers son coloc. Depuis leur rencontre, le mec avait comblé ce vide en lui, il avait éveillé des émotions inconnues et des sensations déboussolantes. Mais il y avait encore un million de choses à découvrir, le flic en était persuadé. Alors, hors de question de crever sur ce putain de bitume.

Et soudain, comme s’il avait entendu son appel, V avait été là. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Butch avait reconnu son odeur et sa force brute, cette énergie fabuleuse qui ne semblait ployer devant personne. V l’avait pris dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mots que Butch ne saisissait pas. Mais, seule la voix du vampire le maintenait à la surface. Il refusait de l’entendre s’éteindre. Alors il lutta, de toutes ses forces. Et maintenait, V lui apportait ce dont il avait désespérément besoin pour vivre. Il sentait un liquide chaud et épais couler dans sa gorge douloureuse, réveillant sa détermination à se battre. Le goût était étrange, métallique, épicé, mais Butch avait compris que c’était là son salut. Il le sentait parcourir son corps, guérir ses plaies, s’insinuer partout, porteur de vie et de chaleur.

 

 _Du sang…_ finit-il par comprendre lorsqu’un peu de lucidité lui revint. V le nourrissait de son propre sang. Butch aurait dû être horrifié, mais, au contraire, c’était l’expérience la plus bouleversante de son existence. Il avait la sensation de se nourrir à l’essence même de la vie. Le liquide, lourd et épais, courait dans ses veines et c’était comme si un gigantesque brasier s’y était allumé pour réveiller son être véritable, un secret qui avait toujours été là, tapis au fond de lui, attendant son heure.

Sa communion avec V était totale. Quand il s’agrippa plus fort à son poignet, avide, le vampire le laissa faire, l’encouragea même. Butch n’avait pas besoin d’autre invitation. En aspirant le sang de son pote, il pouvait sentir une partie de Vishous pénétrer en lui, des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas flottaient dans son esprit, des sensations qui – sans être les siennes - ne lui étaient pas étrangères : douleur, peur, abandon et solitude. Tellement de solitude…

Pourtant le liquide portait une note plus sucrée, omniprésente, presque dévorante : celle de l’espoir. C’était ce que Butch voulait retenir, un espoir lancinant qui illuminait de nouveaux chemins.

La sensation de brûlure se fit bien plus intense au point de devenir insupportable. Il lâcha le poignet de V et se laissa tomber en arrière.

 

V eut un moment d’inquiétude en voyant Butch lâcher brutalement son poignet pour s’étaler sur le lit, le corps visiblement douloureux. Le flic était agité de tremblements irrépressibles, presque des convulsions. V pouvait presque sentir le bouillonnement de son sang dans les veines de Butch tandis que le processus de transition s’enclenchait. Celui-ci était infiniment douloureux, certains mâles n’y survivaient pas. C’était encore plus vrai pour les sangs mêlés qui se réveillaient à l’âge adulte. Ce qu’était visiblement Butch, sinon il n’aurait pas réagi à son sang. Le vampire chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée. Il fila à la salle de bain pour y chercher un linge humide.

V arracha les vêtements du flic, ne lui laissant que son boxer noir. Après tout, si la transformation était un succès, Butch ne rentrerait certainement plus dedans. Il allait énormément gagner en taille et en carrure en l’espace d’une nuit. C’est ce qui rendait la transition aussi douloureuse, son corps se transformant à une allure dépassant l’entendement.

V commença à éponger la sueur qui perlait sur le corps tordu de douleur. Les convulsions avaient cessé, mais Butch geignait toujours, les muscles contractés à l’extrême.

 

V veilla son mâle toute la journée, l’apaisant de sa voix et de sa présence, rafraîchissant son corps brûlant et lui donnant son sang lorsque le mec le réclamait. À un moment, le corps désormais impressionnant, du flic finit par se détendre et sa respiration s’apaisa. Il reprenait doucement son souffle. V relâcha le sien, un peu soulagé. Le flic avait l’air sorti d’affaire.

À cet instant, Butch se redressa, fixant ses beaux yeux noisette sur l’autre mâle. Une faim nouvelle et dévorante les habitait, une faim que V connaissait bien. Le flic écarta ses lèvres, révélant une paire de crocs immaculés et totalement déployés. Son regard brûlant ne lâchait pas V, il glissa doucement du visage du vampire vers sa gorge puissante. Une veine battait follement le long du coup épais. Les yeux du flic s’assombrirent et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Le Frère barbu déglutit, la respiration soudain lourde tandis que Butch le fixait comme un fauve enragé. Avant ce soir, V n’avait jamais offert sa veine à personne, et encore moins eu quelqu’un à sa gorge. Mais c’était son flic et il avait besoin de lui, désespérément. V sut qu’il ne flancherait pas. Une autre grande première offerte à Butch…

Alors, V enroula son bras puissant autour des épaules du flic pour le pencher sur lui et il inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Quand Butch feula comme l’animal qu’il était devenu, V se prépara mentalement à la douleur. Il retomba en arrière, plaqué contre le matelas, lorsque le flic se jeta sur lui et planta sans douceur ses crocs dans la gorge offerte.

 

La douleur de Butch avait reflué d’un coup, remplacée par une soif inextinguible, une soif qui aurait fait passer le désert de Gobi pour une forêt tropicale. Et il savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin. V était en face de lui, prêt à tout lui donner, et Butch se sentit soudain incroyablement puissant. Vishous l’arrogant, Vishous le dominateur, était là, devant lui, presque offert. Son instinct lui hurla de prendre tout ce que le vampire lui donnerait et c’est ce qu’il fit quand l’autre pencha la tête en signe d’acceptation. Butch jubila en plongeant ses canines dans la veine palpitante qui éclata dans sa bouche. Il aspirait goulûment, incapable de se rassasier. Maintenu sous lui, V feulait à chaque gorgée et se tordait de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

Butch enfonça ses crocs un peu plus loin et, sous lui, le vampire remua. Le flic put sentir son érection, impressionnante de vigueur, se coller contre la sienne. L’espace d’un instant, les deux mâles se figèrent, les canines de l’Irlandais toujours enfoncées profondément dans le cou du guerrier. Sans se dégager, l’ex-humain lâcha un long grondement de plaisir. Se serrant plus étroitement contre V, il nicha sa propre queue contre celle du vampire et commença à donner des coups de bassin, durement, violemment, au même rythme qu’il buvait le sang.

 

Mais ce n’était pas encore assez. Frustré de sentir autant de tissu entre eux, il sentait sa peau devenir brûlante et ses reins se nouer. Avant que V puisse réagir, il avait lâché son cou, arraché le Tee-Shirt du mec et baissé la braguette de son pantalon de cuir. Le vampire ne portait aucun sous-vêtement et Butch feula son approbation quand l’érection lourde et rigide de V vint directement se loger dans sa main. Le flic n’avait jamais touché une autre queue que la sienne, mais la sensation faillit l’envoyer sur orbite. Le sexe de V était énorme, de lourdes veines bleues couraient tout le long. Et il frémissait au plus infime mouvement de Butch.

Sous lui, V avait les yeux fermés, la respiration sifflante. Le vampire avait attrapé les hanches de Butch pour s’y cramponner. Les doigts puissants s’enfonçaient dans ses muscles à lui faire mal, mais le flic s’en foutait parce qu’il sentait V tressaillir à chacun de ses mouvements sur sa queue. Explorant ce qu’il avait en main, l’Irlandais commença à monter et descendre, sa paume et ses doigts enroulés autour de la tige dure. La peau en était incroyablement douce et brûlante. Butch passa son pouce calleux sur le gland rigide pour y étaler l’humidité tiède qu’il avait été sûr d’y trouver. Le sexe du barbu gonfla encore.

 

Butch se sentait lui-même très proche de l’explosion. L’heure n’était pas à l’exploration, tout son corps hurlait pour obtenir l’assouvissement. Ses couilles se contractaient douloureusement. Plongeant dans son propre boxer, Butch dégagea sa queue déjà luisante qu’il colla à celle de V, les prenant toutes les deux dans sa grande paluche. V rua tellement fort que ses hanches se décollèrent du matelas et manquèrent de désarçonner Butch. Il resserra sa main autour de leurs sexes, les branlant sans douceur. Il sentait l’orgasme monter, comme une énorme explosion prenant naissance dans ses reins pour faire exploser son corps en un million de particules.

V en était exactement au même point et la montée de son plaisir lui fit complètement perdre la tête. Lâchant les hanches du flic, il lui attrapa le visage, jusque-là caché dans son cou, pour l’incliner et planter ses crocs douloureux dans sa gorge. La première goutte du sang de Butch lui fit perdre la tête. Inconscient du monde qui l’entourait, le vampire ne sentit même pas le flic rugir de plaisir tandis qu’ils se rependaient tous les deux sur son ventre. V lâcha sa veine et scella les entailles d’un coup de langue qui envoya un dernier sursaut de plaisir au travers de sa moelle épinière.

 

Épuisés, les deux mâles roulèrent sur le côté et s’endormirent sans autre forme de procès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'arracherez pas la tête pour la transition "non-canon" de Butch, mais ça va se justifier. Ce n'est pas simplement parce que je trouvais ça plus simple. Ils vont bien ramer/pagayer/écoper avec cette histoire ;)
> 
> Enfin voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !!! Merci de continuer à passer dans le coin !


	16. Un soir au Commodore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un court chapitre cette semaine, encore en avance d'une journée pour cause de déménagement demain. Vous noterez que c'est toujours les déménagements qui vous valent un jour d'avance. Donc si vous êtes pressés, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :p Bon par contre, je coute cher en bière comme main d'oeuvre !!!

Chapitre 16 : Un soir au Commodore

 

         

Le lendemain soir, Butch fut réveillé par une migraine à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il grogna avant de rouler sur le dos, tout le corps douloureux. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver dans la peau d’un petit vieux perclus de rhumatismes. Bordel, il avait les idées complètement embrouillées. Ouvrant un œil, il ne reconnut pas du tout le lieu où il se trouvait, une pièce entièrement tendue de noir… Dans un lit, lui aussi bordé de draps noirs…

Un ronflement sourd lui fit tourner la tête. Allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui, se trouvait un V profondément endormi… et surtout à moitié à poil. Butch sentit un courant d’air frôler son propre ventre nu. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour constater qu’il n’était guère plus habillé que V. D’abord ahuri, les événements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu.

 

Bordel, est-ce qu’il n’avait pas encore fait un de ces cauchemars à la con ? Non, tout cela semblait un peu trop réel à son goût. De plus, les souvenirs commençaient à affluer, beaucoup trop nets pour être le fruit d’un songe. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps nu et il comprit pourquoi il avait l’impression d’habiter une carcasse qui ne serait pas la sienne. La vache, c’étaient de sacrés muscles qu’il avait pris en une nuit !! Plus efficace que les stéroïdes le petit cocktail made in V… Alors c’était vrai, il était devenu un vampire ?

Tout en lui le lui criait : ses souvenirs, son instinct, sa vue tellement nette qu’il eut l’impression de redécouvrir le monde, et son odorat surdéveloppé. Et s’il en croyait celui-ci, la dernière partie de soirée n’avait pas non plus été un rêve : une odeur lourde de sexe et de sperme flottait dans la pièce. Il passa la main sur son ventre… Collant… Ok, une longue douche brûlante et, ensuite, il réveillerait V. Il avait un bon million de questions à lui poser.

 

Butch se redressa, un peu chancelant. C’était sans doute la sensation la plus étrange qu’il ait connue que d’être aux commandes de ce corps gigantesque qu’il devait appeler sien. Il s’aida du mur pour rejoindre la salle de bain accolée à la chambre. Derrière la cloison mobile, se devinait un grand living plongé dans l’obscurité grâce à d’épais volets de fer semblables à ceux du manoir. Tout l’appartement en était pourvu.

 

L’Irlandais arriva à la salle de bain, ses pas un peu plus assurés. Un grand miroir occupait tout l’espace au-dessus d’un lavabo et d’un plan de travail en marbre noir. Butch y contempla son nouveau corps, passant et repassant ses mains calleuses sur ses muscles fermes. Il devait avoir pris vingt bons centimètres et peut-être bien trente kilos de muscles. Il ne s’était jamais vu comme un gringalet, sauf à côté des Frères peut-être, mais là, il venait de rentrer de plein droit dans la coterie des catcheurs trafiquants d’uranium !

Cette idée le fit marrer et un nouveau morceau sembla se mettre en place dans sa vie. Il releva ses lèvres et contempla ses canines, nettement plus saillantes que celles des humains, bien qu’elles ne soient pas pleinement déployées. Il passa un doigt curieux dessus et sursauta : c’était foutrement sensible ! Merde, il était vraiment devenu un vampire, un vrai vampire…

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il pourrait rester au manoir avec les autres, maintenant ? Bien sûr, il devrait probablement quitter son job et sa vie, mais, après tout, qu’avait-il de si extraordinaire à laisser derrière lui ? Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à tout ça pour le moment. Il voulait savourer pleinement la sensation d’avoir enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde. En sifflotant, il se glissa sous la douche et tourna le robinet.

 

***

 

V se réveilla en sursaut, pleinement alerte. La soirée de la veille lui revint en un éclair et il fit volte-face dans le lit. La place qu’avait occupé le flic était vide. Il se releva en jurant et rattacha la braguette de son pantalon restée ouverte. Son érection matinale se plaqua contre le tissu, mais il n’en avait rien à secouer. Merde, et si Butch avait paniqué et s’était tiré ? Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Une odieuse angoisse le saisit.

V se rua hors de la pièce. Il se figea en entendant l’eau qui ruisselait sur les parois de la douche et Butch qui… chantonnait.

V l’imaginait déjà grillé par le soleil et cet enfoiré était en train de chanter sous la douche ? Non, _mais vraiment, quel fouteur de merde !_ Le soulagement tira un grand rire au vampire.

 

La cavalcade de V avait attiré l’attention de Butch qui se pencha hors de la cabine, fixant V comme si rien ne s’était passé. L’autre riait encore comme un perdu et Butch le regarda comme s’il avait perdu l’esprit. V se calma et interpella le flic.

_La vache, tu es là ! J’ai cru que j’allais retrouver du Butch frit sur la terrasse.

Butch se paya le luxe d’éclater de rire à son tour, ce qui rassura V. Ou le flic ne se souvenait de rien, ou bien il prenait les choses foutrement bien. Connaissant ce foutu Irlandais, le barbu vota pour la deuxième option. Ça faisait pas mal de choses à encaisser, mais pas pour Butch visiblement, qui le regardait, son regard noisette pétillant. Il avait l’air… heureux… Mais V savait que la transition n’était pas une promenade de santé. Il devait s’assurer que tout allait bien.

_Cop, comment tu te sens ?

_Pour l’instant, j’ai l’impression d’avoir disputé les championnats du monde de boxe pour troisième âge… Mais si on considère que mes trois blessures par balles ont été guéries comme par magie, je suppose que « plutôt pas mal » est la réponse appropriée, ricana l’Irlandais.

Le sourire de Butch, franc et ouvert, laissait dépasser la pointe de ses canines. V se détendit et prit le temps d’étudier son vis-à-vis. Il réalisa soudain que son flic était à poil devant lui, sa silhouette imposante mal dissimulée par le verre dépoli. La petite session de la veille lui revint en mémoire, d’autant plus que l’odeur de leurs semences mêlées le couvrait encore. Il déglutit péniblement.

Butch, qui avait suivi ses pensées, se mit à rougir violemment. Le regard du flic le parcourut à son tour et finit par tomber sur la gorge de V où se voyait encore nettement la marque de ses crocs. L’Irlandais s’empourpra davantage et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un coup de tonnerre le coupa.

 

Les deux mâles sursautèrent et se regardèrent, dans l’expectative.

Apparemment, un poing rageur venait de rentrer en collision avec la porte de V dans une imitation lointaine du geste civilisé qui consistait à frapper.

_Bordel, ça doit être Rhage, réalisa V. Il m’a aidé à t’amener ici et je lui ai dit que je le tiendrai au courant. Je vais aller lui ouvrir avant que cet enfoiré défonce le blindage.

Butch hocha la tête, mais le tatoué était déjà sorti.

Au passage, il décrocha un sweat dans sa penderie et l’enfila prestement, dissimulant autant que possible les traces de morsures sur sa gorge. Il ouvrit le battant si brusquement que Rhage, qui se préparait visiblement à le réduire en poussière, faillit basculer à l’intérieur. Il était suivi de Manello et de Phury, visiblement inquiets. Les trois compères se dandinaient vaguement d’un pied sur l’autre en face de V, aucun n’osant se risquer à questionner le Frère de but en blanc, craignant le pire. Phury dut juger à l’air passablement serein de Vishous que le pire avait été évité, aussi se lança-t-il :

_Mon Frère, nous étions tous mort d’inquiétude quand Hollywood est revenu hier soir. Est-ce que le flic va b…

 

Il était dit que le Frère au regard jaune ne terminerait jamais sa phrase. Sa mâchoire s’ouvrit en une mimique comique et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en fixant un point derrière l’épaule de V. Voyant sa réaction, Hollywood et le toubib se tournèrent dans cette direction et arborèrent un peu le même visage. Rhage fut le premier à se ressaisir assez pour croasser :

_Heu Cop, c’est toi ? T’as l’air… changé…

Phury sembla se reprendre également

_Un peu qu’il a l’air changé ! Douce Vierge Scribe, il a passé la transition ! Mais, mais… Comment est-ce possible ? V…

Il se tourna vers le Frère qu’il venait d’interpeller.

_… tu savais que ça aller marcher ? Que tu devais le changer ?

_Je n’étais pas certain que ça marche, répondit lentement de barbu, en fixant Butch d’un regard lointain. J’ai eu une intuition, mais rien de sûr… Je dirais qu’on a eu du bol sur ce coup-là, conclut-il en se secouant.

_Putain, mais quel merdier ! s’écria Manello. Bien, bien, bien… Je crois que c’est le moment d’annoncer l’heureux événement à Wrath, hein les gars ? Il va adorer le petit dernier de la famille !

_Et un petit dernier foutrement impressionnant ! s’esclaffa Hollywood. Tu crois que c’est le sang de V qui l’a rendu comme ça ? interrogea-t-il, tout à coup sérieux.

_Je n’en sais foutre rien, répondit Fury d’un air dubitatif tandis que V haussait les épaules. Bon, on y va ? Je crois qu’on n’aura pas assez de la nuit pour les explications…

V hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

_Donnez-moi juste cinq minutes les gars. Il me faut une douche. Et ce n’est pas négociable, coupa-t-il Phury qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester. Posez vos culs, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

 

Sans ajouter un mot, le tatoué se détourna vers la cloison coulissante qui les séparait de la chambre. Ils l’entendirent prendre des fringues dans le dressing avant que la douche soit mise en marche. Les trois vampires et le médecin n’osaient plus se regarder, soudainement gênés. Pris dans la stupeur du moment, ils n’avaient pas fait attention au décor, mais il était évident qu’ils se trouvaient dans l’antre de Vishous.

Ils faisaient tous des efforts méritoires pour ne pas poser les yeux sur l’étalage de fouets, baillons et accessoires divers répartis sur un grand établi. Il était plus difficile d’éviter la gigantesque croix basculante qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Les préférences sexuelles de Vishous n’étaient un secret pour personne, mais elles étaient rarement aussi exposées. Les Frères n’en parlaient pas, évitant généralement le sujet avec soin. Aujourd’hui, cernés pas les accessoires SM du barbu, les quatre hommes se sentaient comme des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine… Butch un peu plus que les autres. Après tout, il avait avec V des relations qui dépassaient vaguement le cadre de l’amitié. Aussi, découvrir de ses propres yeux que le mec avec qui vous vous êtes envoyé en l’air la veille est un maître dominateur, ça a tout de même de quoi inquiéter…

Il fut sauvé de ses pensées par Rhage qui avait attrapé une paire de menottes et se tournait maintenant vers lui, l’air égrillard.

_J'aurais pensé que le trip du vilain flic c’était plutôt pour toi, Cop, susurra le géant blond en faisant tourner le bracelet d’une menotte sur son index.

 

Butch hésita entre le frapper et s’étouffer de rire quand il entendit Hollywood remettre précipitamment l’accessoire à sa place. La douche venait de s’arrêter et le guerrier était rouge comme une tomate. Il ne semblait pas pressé de se faire surprendre par V en train de jouer avec ses _instruments_.  Phury était à peu près aussi gêné que Rhage. Le flic s’amusa à en rajouter une couche.

_Hum, il va falloir que je signale au commissaire V que nous avons un individu suspect. Il voudra sûrement procéder à l’interrogatoire lui-même, suggéra Butch en agitant exagérément les sourcils.

Rhage avalait difficilement sa salive lorsque le susnommé apparut à la porte. Il coula un regard circonspect à son Frère tandis que Butch et Manello se tenaient les côtes de rire. V leur jeta un regard dubitatif, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris la situation.

_Bon, les gars, quand vous aurez fini vos conneries, on pourra y aller…

Butch hésita un moment avant de lancer sa dernière vanne, mais c’était décidément trop drôle de voir Rhage et Phury essayer de disparaître dans le sol.

_Oui, Maître… Bien, Maître… Nous vous suivons, Maître…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin voilà, ce chapitre est plutôt court, je l'ai trituré un peu pour l'éttofer mais je n'ai jamais bien réussi à le tourner comme je voulais... 
> 
> Je sais que Butch passe un peu vite sur sa transition, du genre "youpee tralala boum, chuis un vampire trop cool". Bon je préfère l'expliquer, en partie pas son caractère fonceur et le fait que ce qu'il voulait c'était rester à la Confrérie (qui a dit avec V ????), que par ma flemme abyssale de développer sur ce coup-là :x Oui je sais c'est mal... Promis, je ne le ferai plus... 
> 
> En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (oui je serai là mercredi cette fois !!!) pour une séance de torture bien comme il faut de monsieur Vishous...
> 
> Sinon, merci encore à ceux qui continue de suivre et de laisser des petits mots.


	17. Un soir au Manoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça j'ai pas été inspirée pour le titre de ce chapitre ? Bon, Ok j'admets que je suis un peu à l'arrache ! Menfin, il est là et c'est ce qui compte.  
> Un chapitre un peu plus long cette semaine, et une petite dose de torture pour notre ami V (ouais, à partir de maintenant, c'est un peu lui qui va passer son temps à s'en prendre plein la face en fait, faut bien échanger :p)...
> 
> Sinon, je posterai la semaine prochaine, c'est sûr, mais probablement à l'arrache.com, je ne sais pas quel jour ! J'essaye de tenir le mercredi, mais ça présuppose que j'ai une connexion dans ma nouvelle maison, un PC branché et du temps... Promis je pense à vous !!

Chapitre 17 : Un soir au Manoir

 

           

Une fois Rhage remis de ses émotions, les cinq mâles descendirent s’entasser dans l’Escalade qui avait été garée au pied du Commodore. V se glissa au volant, vêtu de son habituel cuir noir. Il ne desserra pas les dents du trajet alors que les vannes allaient bon train entre les autres passagers. Tout à leur soulagement de retrouver Butch vivant, ils ne remarquèrent pas l’air sombre du Frère barbu. Le flic, quant à lui, sentait ses entrailles se tordre alors que la 4x4 filait à vive allure vers le manoir. Il savait que son sort dépendait maintenant du bon vouloir du roi. Celui-ci l’avait épargné une fois, et maintenant l’Irlandais priait pour qu’il le laisse rester à la Confrérie. Après tout, il était un vampire désormais… Plus rien ne l’empêchait de combattre les _lessers_ auprès des Frères. À cette pensée, Butch mesura à quel point sa vie allait radicalement changer. Mais, à bien y repenser, tout avait commencé à partir en vrille quand il avait rencontré V dans ce restaurant.

V, toujours lui…

 

L’Escalade franchit les grilles de la propriété. Sans doute alertée par l’un des chauffeurs de Butch, une bonne partie des occupants du manoir les attendait de pied ferme sur le perron. Wrath surplombait la plupart des têtes, Georges paisiblement couché à ses pieds, et sa _leelane_ à son bras. Tous scrutaient les vitres fumées de la voiture comme si Rhage allait en surgir sous sa forme draconique.

Avant d’ouvrir sa portière, Butch prit une grande inspiration. Il tenta de prendre un air dégagé tandis qu’il faisait face à l’assemblée. Derrière son épaule droite, il sentait la présence rassurante de V. Le mec ne le laissait pas tomber.

 

La _shellane_ de Rhage, qui avait rejoint son compagnon, fut la première à s’adresser au flic avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Butch, mais tu es… gigantesque !

_Ouais, j’ai dû trop forcer sur les taccos, j’ai un peu pris ces derniers temps, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Rhage s’esclaffa avant de se tourner vers Wrath.

_Alors, monseigneur, tu penses quoi du _petit_ nouveau ?

Lassiter, qui jusqu’ici s’était tu, devança la réponse du roi.

_Mais, c’est trop mignoooon ! V a agrandi la famille…

_Lassiter, la ferme ! aboya le roi. Et vous deux, dans mon bureau, vociféra Wrath en se tournant vers V et Butch. Maintenant !

Les deux mâles emboîtèrent le pas au roi sous les regards mi-amusés mi-inquiets des habitants du manoir. Une fois encore, Wrath avait l’air las.

 

Georges trottait juste devant lui, remplaçant ses yeux dans l’escalier menant au bureau royal. Arrivé à destination, le gigantesque mâle alla se caler au fond de son fauteuil qui grinça sous le poids de son occupant. Le chien se coucha docilement à ses pieds.

_V, je suppose que tu vas m’expliquer d’où le Cop tire ses jolies quenottes toutes neuves ?

Le barbu, qui s’était assis sur un des fauteuils, prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il la formula lentement en se roulant une clope. L’odeur familière du tabac turc aida Butch à se détendre légèrement.

_Je crois qu’on a enfin l’explication pour les rêves et les prémonitions. Il semblerait que la Vierge Scribe n’ait pas menti en disant que le Cop aurait un rôle à jouer parmi nous.

En dépit de la cécité du roi, Butch eut l’impression d’être vrillé par le regard que Wrath jeta dans sa direction. Sans se retourner vers V, le roi passa au Langage Ancien.

_ _C'est aussi ce que disent tes visions ? Il est vraiment des nôtres ?_

V comprit que le roi ne faisait pas seulement allusion à la nouvelle condition de vampire du flic.

__Tu me demandes s’il doit entrer à la Confrérie ? Je n’en sais rien. Je n’ai rien vu à ce propos. Je suppose que seul le temps nous le dira. Mais je l’ai vu se battre alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un humain. Et les Frères aussi. Je pense qu’il sera un guerrier digne de la race. Et un atout précieux contre les lessers… Mais ce n’est que mon avis._

__Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, il y a encore trop de choses que nous ignorons,_ soupira le roi. M _ais je n’irai pas contre la volonté de la Vierge Scribe. Une paire de bras supplémentaire, ça ne se refuse pas par les temps qui courent._

___ _Ç_ _a me semble une sage décision, ta Majesté._

Wrath marqua une pause. Butch commençait à s’agiter sur son siège, mal à l’aise d’être laissé à l’écart et de devoir attendre pour savoir à quelle sauce il serait mangé.

__Mais, je veux que tu l’aies à l’œil pour la suite_ , déclara le roi _. La transition n’est jamais facile pour les adultes. D’ailleurs, comment as-tu fait ça ?_

__Je n’en sais foutre rien, ta Majesté. Je suppose que cela devait arriver,_ conclut le guerrier tatoué.

__Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe et je n’aime pas ça. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si nous avions le choix. La priorité, maintenant qu’il est l’un des nôtres, sera de lui apprendre tout ce qu’il doit savoir. Je compte sur toi, V._

Ce dernier hocha la tête gravement, en une promesse silencieuse.

 

Butch suivait toujours avec fascination cette conversation dans une langue inconnue. On aurait pu faire de la magie avec d’aussi belles intonations. Il regretta presque d’entendre le roi revenir à la langue commune pour s’adresser à lui.

_Cop, je suppose que tu es conscient que beaucoup de choses vont changer. Si ta transition t’a sauvé la vie, elle va surtout la transformer, expliqua gravement le monarque. Nous n’avons que très peu de contacts avec les humains, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir. Et, cela risque de bouleverser tout ce que tu connais. Pour commencer, tu ne pourras plus travailler dans la police…

Butch l’arrêta d’un signe.

_Je ne laisse pas grand-chose derrière moi, vous savez. Y aura peu de gens pour me chercher, encore moins pour me regretter, que ce soit au boulot ou dans ma famille.

V sentit une pointe d’amertume dans le ton de Butch, vite balayée.

_Si vous acceptez que je reste ici et que je me batte avec vous, pour vous, tout ira bien…

Wrath le fixa un moment en silence, caressant distraitement la tête de Georges, venu s’appuyer contre sa cuisse, puis il se leva d’un mouvement souple. V et Butch l’imitèrent.

_Alors, bienvenue parmi nous, Cop. Tu auras pas mal de choses à apprendre, enchaîna-t-il lentement, mais nous serons là pour répondre à tes questions. Cependant, et avant toute chose, tu dois te reposer. Et te nourrir… Je vais faire appeler une Élue, conclut Wrath.

Il se tourna vers V qui hocha sèchement la tête.

 

C’était la fin de l’entretien. Les deux mâles quittèrent le bureau du roi. Butch n’en revenait pas que cela ait été aussi facile. Bon, l’intervention de V en langage codé n’y était sans doute pas étrangère. Il se tourna vers le Frère pour le remercier, mais la mine de V était à peine plus ouverte que dans la voiture. Son pote ne partageait-il donc pas son enthousiasme ?

_Hey, dis-le si ça te fait chier que je reste !

_Nan Cop, je pense juste à tout ce qu’il y a à faire pour que tu puisses t’installer, biaisa le barbu avant qu’un sourire sadique n’étire ses lèvres. Et puis, si tu m’emmerdes, je peux toujours te refiler à Z…

_Espèce d’enfoiré va ! s’esclaffa Butch en envoyant une bourrade pas trop douce au Frère.

 

***

 

Dans le hall, ils étaient de nouveau attendus par les habitants du manoir. Quand ils apprirent que le flic allait rester définitivement, Butch dut faire face aux bourrades encore moins douces de Rhage ainsi qu’à ses commentaires graveleux sur ses nouvelles proportions. Phury le félicita avec son habituelle distinction tandis que son jumeau se contentait d’émettre un grognement approbateur. Butch commençait à connaître le balafré : c’était déjà un grand honneur. Il lui rendit un signe de tête et se tourna vers Beth et Mary qui le félicitaient chaleureusement.

Les plus jeunes restaient en retrait tandis que Payne, prévenue par Manello, se joignait au chœur des félicitations. Le flic se sentait rayonner de l’intérieur : sa nouvelle famille l’acceptait bien mieux que ne l’avaient jamais fait ses parents biologiques.

 

Sa joie était à peine ternie par les innommables courbatures qui lacéraient son corps. Qui avait dit que grandir de trente centimètres en une nuit allait sans mal ? Il avait l’impression d’être passé sous une benne à ordure, aussi se massa-t-il discrètement le bas des reins. Le geste n’échappa pas à V qui arracha son pote à la cohue, arguant qu’ils auraient quelques siècles pour féliciter Butch qui devait maintenant se reposer.

Un concert de protestations lui répondit, mais le flic se laissa entraîner vers la Piaule avec reconnaissance. L’Irlandais suivit son pote redevenu obstinément silencieux, parcourant le tunnel souterrain à grands pas. Désormais, Butch n’avait plus besoin de se presser pour se maintenir au niveau du vampire.

_V ?

_Ouais ?

_Tu m’as sauvé la vie hier soir, mec, et…

_C'est bon Cop.

_Je tiens quand même à te remercier.

_Ouais, bah, voilà qui est fait, ronchonna le barbu.

Butch s’amusa du ton bourru. V n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec la gratitude, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire.

_Allez, grouille, Cop. L’Élue nous attend.

_L'Élue ? interrogea Butch, se rappelant qu’il n’avait pas bien saisi de quoi le roi avait voulu parler.

_Tu viens juste de passer ta transition, tu as besoin de sang pour te requinquer, expliqua V. Les Élues sont des femelles au service de la Vierge Scribe qui vivent de l’Autre Côté. Ce sont elles qui donnent leurs veines aux guerriers qui n’ont pas de compagne en titre.

 

Butch aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais ils étaient arrivés à la Piaule. V poussa la porte et s’effaça pour le laisser entrer. Sur le canapé en cuir du salon, attendait une magnifique blonde. Elle ressemblait un peu à Marissa, quoiqu’encore plus éthérée que la Princesse. Elle semblait complètement déplacée dans ce décor viril, comme un ange égaré sur terre. Ses yeux étaient humblement baissés et ses mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux. À leur entrée, elle se leva gracieusement et adressa un sourire très doux à Butch. Il déglutit péniblement. Elle semblait tellement… fragile. Sa voix, mélodieuse et suave, porta doucement jusqu’à lui.

_Bonjour, guerrier. Mon nom est Elana. Je suis ici pour vous servir.

Disant cela, elle avait relevé sa manche pour présenter son poignet gracile à Butch, comme si elle attendait son approbation. La peau, presque transparente, en était si fine, qu’on voyait nettement le délicat réseau de veines courir en dessous. Une soudaine urgence assaillit l’Irlandais, le besoin pressant d’enfoncer ses crocs dans ce bras délicat pour recueillir son sang. Ses canines émergèrent. Merde, qu’est-ce qui était censé se passer ? Il savait qu’il avait besoin de ça, mais n’était absolument pas certain de vouloir le faire.

 

Il se retourna vers V, paniqué.

_V, je…

_Tu dois le faire, Cop, l’encouragea son pote. Le sang est une nécessité pour nous. Encore plus dans ton état. Tu es affaibli par ta transition.

_Mais tu m’as donné ton sang hier ! Ça ne suffit pas ?

Un éclair de pure douleur traversa le regard pâle.

_Non, Cop, ça ne peut pas suffire. Tu dois prendre le sang d’une femelle. C’est déjà un miracle que tu aies pu utiliser le mien pour ta transition.

_Ce n’est pas censé se passer comme ça ? s’étonna le flic.

_Les mâles boivent à la veine des femelles et inversement. Si je n’avais pas eu cette vision, ça ne me serait même pas venu à l’idée d’essayer de te changer avec mon sang. La transition est une étape très dangereuse, beaucoup de vampires n’y survivent pas, _a fortiori_ quand ça arrive à l’âge adulte. Au moins un de tes ancêtres devait appartenir à une lignée très puissante. Mon sang aura réveillé ce qui dormait en toi, ou que sais-je d’autre. Mais, maintenant, tu dois te nourrir et l’Élue est là pour ça.

_Alors, c’est leur rôle ? Servir de banque du sang aux vampires célibataires ? ironisa Butch.

_Elles servent aussi les guerriers dont la _shellane_ est humaine, comme Rhage et Mary.

_La _shellane_ , tu veux dire leur femme ?

_Hum, si tu veux… Si ce n’est qu’une union est sacrée pour nous. Celle d’un Frère est bénie par la Vierge Scribe. Enfin de toute façon…

Le barbu s’interrompit, visiblement peu désireux de poursuivre. Mais Butch était vraiment curieux et voulait savoir ce qu’il avait voulu dire. Il pressa V pour qu’il achève sa phrase.

_De toute façon ?

_De toute façon, une fois un mâle dédié, uni ou pas, il est foutu… termina le barbu avec un rire cynique que lui seul paru comprendre.

_Et si la femelle n’est pas d’accord ?

À ces mots V arbora, une nouvelle fois, une expression de douleur à vif, vite étouffée. Butch se demanda qui l’avait tant faire souffrir. Une gonzesse aurait-elle refusé de s’unir à V ?

Ce dernier répondit d’un ton amer :

_C’est la merde…

 

V prit une grande inspiration, comme s’il cherchait ses mots, et poussa un soupir résigné avant de poursuivre.

_Cop, tu dois bien comprendre une chose : même si nous ressemblons à des humains, certaines de nos particularités nous rendent parfois bien plus proche des animaux. La soif de sang et l’instinct de possession te pousseront à te jeter à la gorge de ta femelle, à la marquer comme tienne aux yeux de tous. Quand tu trouveras ta compagne, tu comprendras alors que rien n’est plus dangereux qu’un mâle dédié.

Devant le silence dubitatif de Butch, V conclut :

_Tu n’y pourras rien, c’est l’instinct qui prendra le dessus. Mais tu n’en es pas encore là. Tu apprendras. Comme nous tous… En attendant, tu dois boire…

 

Les paroles de V tournaient dans la tête de Butch. Le flic comprenait qu’à un certain niveau tout était lié : le sang, le désir, la possession, le sexe. Son instinct lui soufflait que cela finirait par se confondre en un tout cohérent. Mais le moment n’était pas venu et l’Élue les attendait toujours sagement. Elle n’avait pas interrompu leur conversation et un sourire bienveillant jouait sur ses lèvres. Butch se secoua en entendant V se retourner d’un coup. Le mec était en train de se diriger vers la porte de la Piaule.

Le flic paniqua franchement.

_Heu mec, tu vas pas me laisser là, hein ?

Le barbu se retourna d’un mouvement agacé, comme s’il était vraiment pressé de se tirer.

_Tu veux que je te prenne par la main ou quoi, Cop ?

_J’ai juste pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé faire, sombre connard !

 

V se retint de lui rappeler que, la veille, il n’avait eu besoin de personne pour trouver comment faire. Sa gorge portait encore les marques de la frénésie du flic. À vrai dire, elles commençaient déjà à s’effacer et ça le faisait bien chier. Après tout, une fois que sa peau cicatrisée, quelle preuve lui resterait-il que la soirée précédente n’ait pas été le fruit de son imagination ? Mais ce n’était sûrement pas le sujet à mettre sur le tapis maintenant. Ça le foutait déjà assez en l’air de devoir laisser son flic aux mains de cette pouffiasse blonde.

Depuis leur arrivée à la Piaule, il devait se contenir pour ne pas lui arracher la tête. Ce n’était pas passé loin lorsqu’elle avait tendu son bras au flic, mais il s’était accroché de toutes ses forces aux lambeaux de son contrôle, serrant la mâchoire à se péter les dents. L’agressivité avait jailli par tous les pores de sa peau. Peu habitué à l’acuité de ses nouveaux sens, le flic n’avait rien repéré. Pour autant, l’état de nerfs du guerrier tatoué n’avait pas échappé à la femelle. Elle avait conservé un masque serein, mais V avait entendu les battements de son cœur s’accélérer. La frêle créature avait peur de lui. Et, elle n’avait pas tort.

 

V savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver lorsque Butch prendrait son sang : l’inévitable excitation. Et, à en croire le regard appréciateur que la femelle portait sur le flic, elle n’aurait rien contre offrir un peu plus que sa veine au beau brun. L’image de cette pétasse se tordant de plaisir sous les assauts de Butch remplissait V de douleur et de colère. Il sentait que son flic était complètement désemparé face à la situation, mais lui-même était incapable d’assister à la scène et de garder son contrôle. Il crevait d’envie d’éjecter la femelle _manu militari_ et de marquer le flic comme sien.

Comme la nuit dernière, sa fragrance de mâle dédié monta en lui, manquant d’exploser sous sa peau. La retenir fut un vrai supplice. Alors, il préféra reprendre la parole se détourner de cette inquiétante obsession. Il aurait tout le temps d’analyser ça plus tard, en éventrant quelques sacs de sable par exemple, ou une douzaine de _lessers_.

_Cop c’est pas vraiment le genre de chose qui se pratique en groupe, à moins que tu n’aies un faible pour l’exhib…

_Comment ça ?

V haussa un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé pas l’ingénuité du flic.

 

 _Putain_ , pensa Butch, furieux, _qu’est-ce qui était censé se passer avec cette histoire de sang ?_ Il n’avait bu que celui de V et… Les sensations qui l’avaient envahi la veille affluèrent de nouveau, en même temps que les souvenirs de ce qu’il avait fait ensemble. Il rougit violemment. Son pote vit qu’il avait enfin compris ce qu’il voulait dire.

_Ah, tu veux dire que ça fait… ça, heu… à chaque fois ? bafouilla-t-il.

Son coloc se contenta de hocher la tête, l’air de plus en plus fermé. V était déjà difficile à déchiffrer d’ordinaire, mais à cet instant, il était complètement impénétrable. _Est-ce qu’il lui en voulait de s’être jeté sur lui hier ?_ se demanda Butch. Pourtant, sur le moment, le mec avait eu l’air d’apprécier.

Butch se souvenait très bien de la chaleur de son sexe tressautant dans sa main au moment de l’orgasme. Ou alors, tout ça n’était arrivé qu’à cause de l’échange de leurs sangs et V préférait désormais éviter complètement le sujet ? Le flic se demanda s’il devait se sentir rassuré de n’avoir sauté sur un mec que sous l’effet presque hypnotisant de son hémoglobine, ou s’il était déçu de l’attitude de V… Il secoua la tête. Un bon catholique irlandais ne pouvait être déçu de trouver une excuse toute prête pour s’expliquer son attirance envers un autre mec, non ?

 

Tout à ses pensées, Butch n’avait pas vu V s’éclipser discrètement. Quand la porte se referma sur son coloc, il était déjà trop tard. Il était seul, face à la blonde Élue qui lui souriait, toujours muette. Super… Sa nouvelle vie ici commençait à merveille !

Il était censé planter ses crocs dans le bras d’une fille qui devait s’envoler au premier coup de vent et il n’avait pas la moindre idée du protocole dans ce genre de situation. Il allait sûrement enfreindre une douzaine de règles sacrées, et, pour couronner le tout, le seul enfoiré susceptible de le renseigner venait de se tirer sans demander son reste.

 

 _Bon, autant commencer par le commencement_ , pensa-t-il, désabusé. Si la fille se mettait à hurler, il serait toujours temps d’aviser.

_Heu, salut. Moi, c’est Butch, je suis nouveau ici…

La fille lui répondit par un nouveau sourire de nymphe.

_Épatant…_

_Vraiment…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, pour les personnes qui s'inquiétaient peut-être du côté "c'est pas du jeu si V peut donner sa veine à Butch comme ça"... V va bien se retrouver torturé à regarder Butch prendre la veine d'une moru... jolie blonde :siffle:  
> Mise en place du quiproquo, CHECK !
> 
> Sinon, j'ai terminé ma Vutch suivante, faut encore que je relise... J'hésite à la garder sous le coude pour après celle-ci (au cas où je ne trouverais pas le temps/le courage/l'inspiration pour la nouvelle épilogue sur Sax & Lassiter) ou à la poster en parallèle (quelque chose me dit que vous demander votre avis ne va m'amener qu'un seul type de réponse :p)... Le pire c'est que j'ai déjà une idée de sequel pour cette autre Vutch et pas trop pour la Lassiton ! Alors qu'elle marine depuis des plombes dans ma tête aussi. Mais je me suis tellement marrée à écrire l'autre que j'ai envie de continuer à jouer avec eux !!!  
> Arg, je suis hésitation...
> 
> Bon, je retourne traduire un peu de Mass Effect, ça me fera réfléchir !!!  
> A la semaine prochaine et merci de continuer à suivre/laisser des petits mots...


	18. Un soir de part et d'autre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit passage rapide pour poster, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps (en fait pas du tout) de faire mon ultime relecture, je squate un PC portable sur un coin de table + une connexion moisos...  
> Donc si vous voyez un soucis, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je patcherai en début de semaine prochaine quand ma vie aura fini de ressembler à Beyrouth !

Chapitre 18 : Un soir de part et d'autre

 

       

La salle d’entraînement était déserte. Seuls résonnaient les claquements sourds des poings de V contre le sac de sable. En temps normal, un morceau de Rap aurait hurlé dans la pièce, l’isolant du monde. Mais là, il était seul avec ses pensées et l’impact rythmique de ses coups. _Crochet, direct, crochet, direct._ Inlassablement… Un coup après l’autre, tous alignés sur le martèlement frénétique de son cœur. La sueur ruisselait entre ses muscles tendus, donnant un aspect brillant à son corps.

Ne surtout pas penser. _Bam._

Ne pas imaginer Butch mordre avidement dans la veine de l’Élue. _Bam._

Leurs souffles erratiques sous l’effet du plaisir. _Bam._

L' Élue offerte au bon plaisir de son flic. _Bam._

Sa robe ouverte. _Bam._

Ses cuisses écartées. _Bam._

Le sexe du flic planté en elle. _Bam._

Les grognements de plaisir du mâle. _Bam._

Son cri rauque lorsqu’il jouirait en elle. _BAM._

Le sac venait de céder sous la violence de l’assaut. V regarda le sable se déverser sur le sol d’un air hébété. Les grains formaient un petit monticule, comme un étrange sablier venu le narguer. Le vampire se détourna de cette vision et attaqua le sac suivant avec une énergie redoublée.

 

Toute cette merde allait finir par lui exploser à la gueule. Surtout maintenant que le flic devenait un résident permanent. Le mec n’avait jamais été aussi proche, _a fortiori_ avec les événements de la nuit dernière, et pourtant, il n’avait jamais paru aussi inaccessible. Butch, devenu l’un des leurs… V n’aurait plus aucun répit. La présence perpétuelle de son _pyrocant_ à ses côtés serait son calvaire. La nuit précédente n’avait été qu’un moment d’égarement pour le flic. V ne comptait pas lui en reparler, l’Irlandais avait eu l’air suffisamment mal à l’aise. Mais, lui-même n’était pas prêt d’oublier. Ce moment-là n’appartiendrait qu’à lui, un souvenir à se repasser indéfiniment pour le reste de sa foutue longue vie, tout en regardant l’objet de ses pensées marcher à ses côtés.

 

Enfin, ça c’était dans la plus pure théorie. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, il avait été à deux doigts d’exploser. Son instinct n’en avait rien à foutre de sa belle logique. Il s’en contrefoutait que le flic ne soit pas pour lui.

Quand cette salope d’Élue s’était avancée vers son mâle, il avait senti sa fragrance de mâle dédié monter en lui, quasi irrépressible, avide de marquer Butch comme sien. Après la nuit dernière, la contenir avait demandé à V un effort suprême. Il était temps de regarder la vérité en face. Il avait choisi le flic, lui avait voué son existence, et il allait en crever pour les siècles à venir.

Parce que Butch ne voudrait jamais de lui…

Le flic était un bon petit catholique qui avait eu l’air bien soulagé d’expliquer son comportement de la veille par la soif du sang. Et, aujourd’hui, il allait oublier qu’il avait quasiment baisé avec V en se faisant cette blondasse dans toutes les positions.

Le second sac de sable éclata.

 

Lucide, il en était là. Comme un abruti, il s’était dédié à la seule personne qu’il n’aurait jamais. Est-ce qu’un jour il aurait un moment de répit dans sa vie de merde ? Hé non… Tel Tantale, il venait de se condamner à une éternité de souffrances. Il allait devoir apprendre à se dominer en présence de Butch, sinon tout ça allait devenir un sacré bordel.

Après tout, le contrôle obsessionnel c’était son rayon, non ? Peut-être qu’en allant s’offrir une petite session… Mais non. Sa queue n’en avait rien à foutre de baiser un de ses soumis. Elle ne voulait que se loger en Butch, avide de le marquer comme sien.

Bon, c’était pas gagné tout ça…

 

Il se détourna du troisième sac qui, désormais, pendait misérablement au bout de son câble d’accroche. On aurait dit une vieille loque. V s’approcha du banc sur lequel avait roulé sa bouteille de Grey Goose. Il en prit une longue gorgée au goulot avant de repousser une mèche qui lui collait au front. Il garda la bouteille en main, toujours absent.

Le son de la porte s’ouvrant le tira de ses pensées. V fronça les sourcils en voyant Phury pénétrer dans la pièce, l’air complètement parti. Une forte odeur d’herbe rouge entourait le Frère.

 

Le jumeau de Z sembla surpris de le trouver là.

_Tu n’es pas avec le flic ?

_Il est avec l’Élue, grogna V avant de se tourner vers un nouveau sac.

Phury avisa les trois autres punching-balls éventrés, mais ne souffla pas un mot. Après tout, Butch avait failli y passer la nuit dernière. Le barbu accusait sûrement le coup maintenant que la pression était retombée.

_Ah, c’est bien.

Le Frère aux yeux jaunes marqua une pause avant de reprendre de sa voix posée :

_Je suis content qu’il s’en soit sorti. Rhage était très inquiet, hier. C’est fou, cette histoire de transition.

V continuait à frapper le sac sans répondre, de plus en plus tendu.

_Enfin, je suppose que tout ira bien maintenant. Je me demande ce qu’il a de si important pour que la Vierge Scribe lui accorde une de ses précieuses Élues.

V s’arrêta et saisit le sac pour le stabiliser sans se retourner. Il appuya son front brulant contre le cuir élimé.

_Phury ?

_Ouais ?

_Barre-toi…

_Hein ?

_Maintenant !

 

Et V éventra son quatrième sac de sable, son poing ganté passant au travers. Une aura glaciale et sombre émanait du Frère. Le souffle de Phury formait de petits cristaux de glace juste devant sa bouche tant la température avait chuté dans la pièce. La fureur de V était presque palpable et le Frère nota qu’une lueur inquiétante commençait à remonter le long de son bras. Quelque chose avait mis le barbu dans cet état, mais le Frère aux yeux jaunes n’était pas encore assez défoncé ou suicidaire pour chercher à savoir ce que c’était.

Il préféra opter pour une retraite prudente, jetant en sortant un dernier coup d’œil à V qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, tous ses muscles contractés.

 _Il se passait un truc entre le flic et son Frère_ , pensa-t-il. C’était évident, mais il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi. Peut-être que V n’appréciait pas l’arrivée de Butch au manoir. Pourtant les deux hommes avaient paru très liés… Ou peut-être que le problème venait justement de là…

 

La porte se referma doucement sur le Frère. V garda la tête appuyée contre le sac de sable détruit. Bordel, il avait manqué réduire Phury en bouillie. Inconscient de la portée de ses paroles, le vampire avait appuyé en même temps sur tous les points sensibles de V. Sa fureur s’était catalysée d’un coup sur l’intrus et il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Une fois de plus…

Bon, il était temps de s’arrêter. Il ne restait aucun sac de sable à réduire en poussière et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il cognait comme un sourd depuis des heures. Il allait prendre une douche et essayer de dormir un peu. Après tout, la Goose était là pour ça. Elle l’avait toujours été…

 

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit du centre d’entraînement et regagna la Piaule sans croiser personne. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration avant de la pousser. Le salon était désert et silencieux. V tendit l’oreille. Il entendit la respiration de Butch venue de sa chambre. Le mec était allé se reposer. Rien d’étonnant, il devait être laminé par les récents événements et lui-même ne se sentait pas loin de l’épuisement.

Cependant, le nez de V lui apporta une information beaucoup plus surprenante que la localisation du flic, plutôt une absence qu’il prit un peu de temps pour analyser. Si le parfum du sang de l’Élue flottait toujours dans la pièce, il n’était mélangé à aucune odeur de sexe. _Étrange._ Le vampire préféra ne pas s’attarder sur le soulagement que lui procura cette découverte. Il attrapa une bouteille pleine qu’il emmena au lit avec lui.

Allongé sur les draps noirs, ses longues jambes croisées et un bras sous la nuque, il buvait doucement en fixant le plafond. De toute façon, que le flic ait baisé l’Élue ou non, ça ne changeait rien à la donne. Ils allaient combattre ensemble désormais et un guerrier de la Confrérie ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir à sa mission parce qu’il était obsédé par l’un de ses frères d’armes. V ne devait pas se laisser distraire, c’était une question de survie. Pour eux tous.

 

Il ne toucherait plus le flic.

 

Sa décision prise, V s’endormit, essayant d’ignorer le vide béant qu’avait creusé cette résolution dans sa poitrine.

 

***

 

Dans l’autre chambre, le flic se retournait sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, inconscient des tourments de son ami. En entendant V rentrer à la Piaule, il avait été prêt à se lever pour partager un moment dans le salon, mais son coloc avait filé dans sa propre chambre sans demander son reste. Butch se retourna sur le côté. Le mec avait disparu pendant des heures après l’avoir planté avec l’Élue. Il lui en voulait toujours un peu, mais la jeune femme – enfin, elle avait l’air jeune, qui pouvait dire quel âge avaient réellement les vampires ? – ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son inexpérience. Elle l’avait invité à s’asseoir à côté d’elle et lui avait tendu son poignet avec un sourire d’encouragement.

Sa peau avait une douceur surnaturelle et sentait la myrtille sauvage lorsqu’il y avait planté ses crocs aussi délicatement que possible. En voyant la femelle avoir un léger sursaut, la culpabilité l’avait assailli. Pourtant, il l’avait vite oubliée lorsque le sang parfumé avait commencé à couler dans sa gorge. Très tendu, le flic se préparait à devoir lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se jeter sur elle comme il l’avait fait avec V la veille au soir.

Bien que ses pommettes rougies et son souffle haletant lui aient assez prouvé un désir réciproque, cette délicate créature ne résisterait sûrement pas à l’assaut brutal du mâle. À la différence d’un certain vampire sur lequel il s’était jeté sans sommation pour l’empoigner comme un affamé.

 

À sa grande surprise, cette évocation avait provoqué bien plus de chaleur en lui que cette fille magnifique assise à ses côtés, offerte. Il s’attendait à devoir lutter pour ne pas la renverser sur le canapé, mais non, rien d’aussi incontrôlable ne le saisit alors qu’il buvait son sang. Il la désirait vaguement, mais guère plus qu’une boisson fraîche en été. Rien à voir avec l’ouragan de la veille qui avait tout balayé sur son passage. La rencontre avait été sauvage, brutale, et sans concession. Jusqu’à ce jour, Butch n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point il s’était contenu durant le sexe, désireux de ne pas blesser ses partenaires. Nul besoin de ça avec V. Le mec avait répondu à sa sauvagerie avec la même violence et l’avait laissé lâcher la bride à ses instincts. Ça avait été la baise la plus explosive de sa vie. Et encore, ils n’étaient pas allés bien loin.

Le mélange détonant de deux mâles dominants, libérant leurs frustrations. Pourtant, en dépit des penchants de V pour les accessoires SM, il n’avait à aucun moment été question de se soumettre. Les deux mâles avaient partagé ce moment sur un pied d’égalité, sans artifice.

 

Butch se demanda si c’était déjà arrivé à V. Le sexe, nu, sans bâillon, sans douleur, juste ce désir qui vous brûle, à en perdre la tête, à en oublier tout ce qu’on croit savoir de soi et de ses envies, ce besoin…

Le sang de la fille coulait toujours dans sa gorge, mais il lui semblait parfaitement insipide. À la place, lui revenait le goût capiteux et épicé de V. Un éclair de feu avait couru dans ses veines quand le précieux liquide s’y était répandu la veille, un sang de guerrier.

 

Merde, prendre la veine de l’Élue après celle de Vishous, c’était troquer un Lagavulin contre de la grenadine… Il avait même lâché le poignet délicat plus tôt que prévu. La jeune femme l’avait incité à se nourrir davantage, mais il se sentait incapable de poursuivre ce qui sonnait de plus en plus comme une mascarade. L’Élue était repartie, légèrement déçue. Butch avait senti son désir, mais n’avait eu aucune intention d’y répondre. Bien entendu, il avait senti une certaine excitation en lui, mais rien de comparable à celle de la nuit dernière. Peut-être que c’était l’effet de la transition. Ou celui du sang de V sur lui.

 _À_ _moins que ce ne soit V tout court,_ pensa-t-il en se retournant sur lui-même pour la énième fois.

 

Peut-être qu’il pourrait demander à V de le laisser prendre sa veine, encore. Le regard du mec, lorsqu’il avait penché la tête pour lui offrir son cou, lui revint. Les pupilles étaient complètement dilatées laissant paraître toute la vulnérabilité du vampire à cet instant. Butch était bien certain que V n’avait jamais laissé quelqu’un s’approcher autant et, pourtant, il l’avait fait. Pour lui. Cette pensée le bouleversa et il sentit une vague de tendresse l’envahir. Merde, voilà qu’il virait sentimental !

Butch n’avait jamais eu la vie facile et il ne devait ses quelques satisfactions qu’à lui-même. Pourtant, il était en train de se dire que quelqu’un là-haut avait finalement décidé de lui donner ce qui se faisait de mieux, parce personne n’avait fait autant pour lui que V.

 

Ce qui rendait d’autant plus délicat d’aborder le sujet avec le concerné. Il se voyait assez mal débarquer dans le plumard du mec en balançant : “ _Hey mon pote, tu me laisserais prendra ta veine là maintenant ? Juste comme ça, pour voir si la transition m’a grillé les neurones ou si je vire franchement gay ?_ ”

 

 _Hum, peut-être pas…_ C’était définitivement une idée de merde. V le recevrait sûrement avec un bourre-pif, mérité en l’occurrence, avant de se retrancher derrière sa façade de Reine des Neiges. Or, s’il y avait une chose que Butch ne voulait pas, c’était blesser V. Il avait bien assez ramé comme ça la première fois.

Cette idée le fit sourire. Voilà qu’il prenait en considération les sentiments d’une montagne de muscle tatouée et bardée de dagues mortelles. _S’il pouvait lire ses pensées, c’était désormais certain que V lui referait le portait_ , pensa-t-il en souriant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour le vampire, une attirance qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé concevoir pour un autre mec.

 

Le truc, c’est qu’il ne savait pas quoi en faire de sa lucidité. Admettre que le barbu tenait une place unique dans sa vie était une chose, prendre les devants pour entamer une relation avec lui en était une autre. Enfin, connaissant le caractère dominateur de V, Butch n’aurait sans doute pas à le faire. Après tout, son coloc ne s’était pas gêné pour lui sauter dessus. Il n’avait qu’à laisser évoluer les choses doucement et se laisser porter par les événements. Ce n’était pas comme s’il manquait de temps désormais…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine, too bad pour celles qui ne voulaient pas d'un quiproquo :p Oui, je suis sadique mais je les aime ! 
> 
> Pour ce qui est de l'autre Vutch, comme promis en com, je la posterai la semaine prochaine, peut-être mardi ou vendredi ici-même. N'hésitez pas à passer voir et me donner votre avis.


	19. Un soir à table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> je reprends un rythme de post normal ! Et qui devrait le rester, j'ai même eu le temps de faire la mise en forme ! Un miracle quoi :p Reprendre le travail, c'est bien... 
> 
> Donc, un chapitre un peu plus long cette semaine, et plutôt attendu à ce qu'il me semblait. 
> 
> Par ailleurs, le public a voté, donc j'en profite pour vous signaler que j'ai commencé à poster en parallèle une autre Vutch "Manque, impaire et passe" ici-même. C'est par ici que ça se passe : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348243  
> Elle est également terminée, fera 9 chapitres et je la posterai tous les mardi si ma vie continue de me foutre la paix XD  
> N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil et à me laisser un mot pour dire si ça vous plait ou non. Après tout, elle ne serait jamais arrivée là sans vos encouragements ici :) Alors merci à vous tous qui continuez de suivre, et je serai heureuse de vous retrouver aussi à côté pour raconter nawak !

Chapitre 19 : Un soir à table

 

           

Butch était bien emmerdé. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, il s’était endormi comme une masse. Pour se réveiller et trouver un V en mode _freak control_. Et le mec ne semblait pas déterminé à changer d’attitude.

Depuis la nuit de sa transition, deux mois auparavant, le tatoué ne l’avait plus approché. Ils partageaient toujours la Piaule, des bières et les matchs des Sox, mais V était rarement détendu en sa présence. Il semblait en permanence se retenir de laisser émerger sa vraie nature. Que craignait-il au juste ? Aucune allusion n’avait été faite à leur petite entorse au protocole des parfaits colocataires vampires. Butch se disait que, finalement, le mec était sûrement pressé de ranger cet épisode dans la catégorie «  _cadavre dans le placard, danger, ne pas ressortir_ ». À vrai dire, ça rassurait presque le flic.

 

Ayant dû faire face à un million de choses depuis sa transition, il n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter de nouveaux soucis à la liste. Il avait rendu son badge sous les regards ébahis du commissariat où sa nouvelle condition physique – déjà impressionnante, bien que le flic n’ait pas encore atteint son plein potentiel – avait suscité pas mal de chuchotements. Même son patron n’avait pas su quoi dire, moitié soulagé d’être débarrassé de cet incurable emmerdeur, moitié inquiet de le lâcher dans la nature.

José, quant à lui, avait gratifié son partenaire d’une vigoureuse poignée de main en l’invitant à passer à la maison quand il voudrait. Butch avait hoché la tête et remercié, les deux hommes sachant pertinemment qu’il n’en ferait rien.

La porte du poste de police s’était refermée sur les quarante premières années de sa vie…

 

Ses débuts dans le monde vampire n’avaient pas non plus été sans mal. Les Frères s’étaient relayés à ses côtés pour lui apprendre tout ce qu’il aurait à savoir. Butch voyait surtout qu’il se battait de plus en plus efficacement et accompagnait désormais systématiquement les guerriers de la Confrérie dans leurs patrouilles. Lui et V formaient une équipe de choc, indissociable. Le combat étant le seul moment où ils pouvaient agir en parfaite symbiose. Les observer combattre, c’était comme être aux premières loges d’une chorégraphie parfaitement rodée, les deux mâles évoluant en harmonie.

C’était d’ailleurs en patrouille que V se montrait le plus détendu. Non que le temps passé à la Piaule soit pénible. Chaque moment partagé avec le vampire prouvait à Butch à quel point il avait affaire à un mâle de valeur. Mais leurs échanges étaient toujours teintés de retenue. Et ça commençait à porter sur les nerfs du flic maintenant qu’il avait trouvé ses marques au manoir.

 

Il voulait bien admettre que V lui ait laissé le temps et l’espace nécessaires à son adaptation, mais il n’était pas dingue au point d’avoir imaginé ce brasier entre eux qui n’avait eu besoin que d’une minuscule étincelle pour s’embraser. Où était passé le V agressif et dominateur qui n’avait pas hésité à prendre ce qu’il désirait de Butch ? Où était cette tension rentrée qui flambait toujours dans les regards que le vampire posait sur lui ? Depuis sa transition, Vishous avait l’air vide et ça foutait Butch en l’air de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

 

Cet étrange statu quo, et les bonnes résolutions de V, semblèrent tenir bon encore un mois. Butch, quant à lui, bouillait de l’intérieur.

 

***

 

Ce soir-là, il était d’une humeur de dogue en descendant au premier repas. Presque tout le monde avait déjà pris place autour de la grande table, ne manquaient que V et lui. L’Irlandais se dirigea vers sa place et ne leva le nez qu’en trouvant un intrus sur la chaise de son coloc. Qui se permettait ?

La réponse lui fut donnée par une fraîche odeur d’océan et de grands yeux bleus tournés vers lui…

_Butch ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir.

La Princesse s’était levée d’un bond pour lui prendre le bras. Elle déposa un baiser aérien sur sa joue en rougissant.

_Marissa. Quelle surprise… bredouilla Butch, un peu gêné. Je ne vous avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_Havers est venu examiner la fille du guerrier Zsadist. J’ai demandé à l’accompagner, répondit Marissa avec enthousiasme.

 

Le regard qu’elle lui coula en dit assez long sur la raison de cette insistance. Visiblement, la nouvelle condition de Butch avait l’air de plaire à la femelle qui rosissait.

_Ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir. Tenez, asseyez-vous…, proposa Butch, galamment.

Ce n’était pas entièrement un mensonge. La jeune femme était sympathique, quoique terriblement effacée. Et puis, c’était un peu grâce à elle s’il avait enfin trouvé sa place ici, auprès des Frères.

_Vous vous plaisez au manoir ? demanda doucement la Princesse en posant une main sur son bras.

_Énormément. Je m’y sens chez moi, répondit Butch avec un gentil sourire.

Au passage, il tendit la main pour attraper un plat de pommes de terre.

_Oh, attendez, il faut absolument que vous goûtiez ces carottes confites, le retint la femelle. Une vraie merveille !

 

Du bout de sa fourchette, la Princesse piqua délicatement un morceau dans sa propre assiette avant de l’approcher de la bouche de Butch, les yeux légèrement baissés. Un silence soudain régna dans la salle. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le flic se demanda quel tabou il venait encore de piétiner. Vaguement nerveux, il s’apprêtait à croquer cette foutue carotte pour ne pas embarrasser la femelle qui attendait toujours lorsqu’une vague glaciale s’abattit brutalement sur eux. Butch frissonna et tourna la tête pour en connaître l’origine.

Debout, près de la porte, se tenait un V livide, incarnation vivante de la fureur.

 

Tout le corps du vampire était contracté par la tension et ses yeux étaient illuminés de l’intérieur, presque blancs. Butch eut l’impression de se trouver face à Rhage dans ses mauvais jours et se demanda furtivement si son pote n’allait pas leur faire à son tour le coup de Godzilla.

Une nouvelle vague de puissance éclata autour du mâle dont les crocs étaient entièrement déployés, une onde de choc si puissante que les verres éclatèrent sur la table tandis qu’une odeur de soufre se répandait jusqu’à eux. Marissa hurla de terreur.

Certains des Frères s’étaient déjà levés pour intercepter V avant qu’il ne pète définitivement un câble. Mais le barbu ne leur en laissa pas l’occasion. Il tourna les talons en balançant son poing dans la porte, l’arrachant de ses gonds et l’envoyant voler. Le lourd battant chuta dans un bruit sourd, rendant encore plus pesant le silence absolu qui régnait dans la salle après le passage pour le moins fracassant de V.

 

Tous les occupants de la pièce se regardèrent furtivement, comme si personne n’osait proférer un son après cet épisode complètement surréaliste. Z et Rhage se tournèrent vers leurs _shellanes_ pour vérifier qu’elles n’avaient pas reçu de tessons, tandis que Wrath lâchait Beth qu’il avait abrité dans ses bras pendant l’éclat de V.

Les trois mâles fronçaient les sourcils tandis que Butch essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter une Marissa tremblante. Zsadist fut le premier à retrouver la parole. Il mesura les dégâts d’un œil froid avant de jeter un regard mauvais à la Princesse.

_Et depuis quand V pique des crises à cause d’une Barbie décérébrée ?

Rhage jeta un œil à la porte défoncée. Une grande marque noire s’était étalée là où V l’avait touchée.

_Attends, tu veux dire qu’il était… jaloux ? s’étouffa le guerrier blond

Les convives échangèrent des regards consternés avant de se tourner vers Marissa, qui les fixait d’un air horrifié.

 

Butch se tourna vers la femelle qu’il tenait toujours par l’épaule. Merde… V ? Amoureux de Marissa ? Alors, si il s’y attendait à celle-là ! Bordel, il aurait dû le voir venir non ? V était son pote, non ? Il aurait pourtant pensé que la Princesse n’était pas du tout son style. Mais, à la réflexion, ce n’était peut-être pas si étonnant. Après tout, le flic avait appris que V n’était ni plus ni moins que le fils de leur déesse. Quel meilleur parti pour ce vampire si noble que cette femelle née pour devenir reine ? C’était parfaitement logique. Et Butch comprenait aussi, au vu du passé de Marissa avec leur Roi, que son pote ait préféré garder le secret.

Il se rappela également de ce que V lui avait dit à propos d’un mâle qui se dédie à la femme qu’il a choisie et qui ne voulait pas de lui. Et lui venait ni plus ni moins que de se dresser entre eux. Merde, son pote avait dû croire que Butch essayait de séduire sa gonzesse !

 

 _Non, non, non._ Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il devait retrouver V et s’expliquer. Et si c’était ça qui minait son pote depuis des mois, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour amener la Princesse à accepter V. À cette pensée, Butch sentit une profonde douleur l’assaillir. Et lui dans tout ça ? Et ce qu’il avait partagé avec V ? Ça ne signifiait donc rien ?

Bordel, ce n’était pas le moment de jouer les demoiselles en détresse… se sermonna-t-il. V avait gagné le droit d’être heureux, même si lui-même restait sur le bas-côté.

Il se releva d’un bond et se mit à courir après son pote. Derrière lui, Rhage cria quelque chose qu’il n’entendit pas…

 

***

 

Lorsqu’il arriva à la Piaule, V était occupé à méthodiquement défoncer le baby-foot. L’énorme table n’avait aucune chance face à la furie du Frère et les petites figurines des joueurs avaient volé un peu partout dans la pièce. Des échardes étaient plantées dans les mains du tatoué, toujours illuminé comme un feu d’artifice. L’odeur obsédante de sa souffrance se mélangeait à celle plus âcre de sa rage. La pièce avait atteint une température polaire qui fit frissonner Butch.

 

 _Rien à foutre que le mec n’ait qu’à lever la main pour le cuire à point !_ Le flic devait clarifier les choses. Il s’approcha de V et lui toucha l’épaule. L’autre sursauta et se retourna, prêt à frapper, mais Butch lui saisit le bras avant qu’il n’atteigne sa cible.

_Mec, écoute, écoute… Je veux pas me battre avec toi. C’est pas ce que tu crois avec Marissa… Elle est venue me parler et je ne pouvais pas la renvoyer comme une malpropre.

_Ouais, j’ai bien vu ça… ironisa méchamment le barbu en arrachant son poignet à la prise du flic.

_Écoute, cette fille, elle est magnifique et on en serait dingue à moins que ça, mais…

_Magnifique ? Ah ça tu avais remarqué, hein ?

_Rha, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire… tenta de l’apaiser le flic en tendant ses mains paumes ouvertes devant lui.

_Oh, mais si ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu veux n’est-ce pas ?

Butch resta un moment éberlué. Alors, comme ça V savait ce qu’il ressentait pour lui ? Il avait même le culot de lui balancer maintenant ? Bon, ce n’était pas le moment de s’énerver. Il tenta une nouvelle approche.

_Oui je le sais, mais là, ce n’est pas ce qui compte. T’es mon pote, le seul putain de vrai pote que j’aie eu de ma vie et je veux que tu sois heureux.

_Va te faire foutre, Cop ! hurla V en donnant un nouveau coup de pied dans le baby-foot qui craqua misérablement.

_Putain, mais c’est quoi ton problème, abruti ? explosa soudain Butch qui commençait également à perdre patience. Je te dis que je m’en tamponne de ta gonzesse ! cria-t-il. Je voulais juste être poli. Elle est toute à toi Marissa…

V le regarda soudain comme s’il débarquait de la Lune. Son visage exprimait la plus parfaite incompréhension. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que le scintillement dans ses yeux refluait.

_Hein, mais qu’est-ce que tu me chantes, sombre connard ? Je m’en tape de la Princesse Barbie ! Elle peut bien s’envoyer toute l’équipe des pompiers de New York, du moment que t’y es pas…

 

Butch avala sa salive d’un coup, toute tension évacuée. Les deux mâles étaient face à face, se jaugeant mutuellement. Le Frère barbu s’en serait collé une d’avoir laissé échapper ça, mais il était trop tard. Il observait la réaction de Butch, visiblement assommé. Le temps que la petite bombe de V finisse d’exploser dans le cerveau du flic, le corps de celui-ci avait déjà pris les rênes. Les yeux noisette s’assombrirent d’un coup lorsqu’il se jeta comme un affamé sur la bouche de V. Toute la frustration des trois derniers mois explosa dans ce baiser.

Butch n’était pas disposé à attendre l’autorisation de son pote qu’il empoigna par le revers de sa veste pour l’attirer tout contre lui. D’un mouvement ferme de la langue, il força V à ouvrir la bouche et plongea avidement à l’intérieur. L’autre lui répondit immédiatement, s’enroulant autour de lui. Leurs canines pleinement déployées s’entrechoquèrent et les deux mâles gémirent à l’unisson.

 

Pour ne pas demeurer en reste, V lui attrapa la tête et l’inclina durement afin de mieux prendre possession de la bouche de son mâle. La cavité brûlante l’accueillait avec avidité. Butch avait ce goût de camphre et de cuir qui n’appartenait qu’à lui.

Le vampire perdit complètement la tête. Il plaqua son Irlandais contre le mur le plus proche en feulant comme un animal déchaîné. Loin de s’en inquiéter, Butch accepta les marques de son désir en resserrant son étreinte, serrant les épaules de V à les briser. Il attira le corps dur contre le sien, assoiffé de ce que le vampire avait à lui offrir. La peau de V était brûlante sous le Tee-Shirt noir et le flic n’en pouvait plus du besoin de la toucher. Il arracha le vêtement comme une vulgaire serpillière et caressa les muscles fermes du dos. L’épiderme du mâle était incroyablement doux et tiède sous ses paumes.

 

Mais l’heure n’était pas à la tendresse.

V venait de lâcher sa bouche, les laissant tous deux hors d’haleine et un peu chancelants. Pourtant, le barbu ne lui accorda aucun répit. De ses mains qui maintenaient toujours sa tête, V le força à l’incliner encore, offrant la gorge de Butch à son regard avide. L’Irlandais tira sur les reins de V, impatient de s’offrir à la divine morsure. L’autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il planta ses crocs dans la veine du flic qui gronda son plaisir comme une bête.

 

À l’instant où V commençait à aspirer son sang, une riche odeur d’épices sombres se dégagea de lui et vint entourer le flic, comme un cocon destiné à les isoler du monde. Butch aspira à pleins poumons la riche fragrance tout en rivant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs. L’odeur le transportait plus sûrement que n’importe quel alcool dans un lieu conçu pour lui seul. Associé à la douce sussions des lèvres de Vishous sur sa gorge, il se sentait à deux doigts de l’orgasme.

 

Sa queue engorgée venait buter contre le cuir de son pantalon, droite et rigide comme jamais. Une nouvelle inspiration du fabuleux parfum de V et son sexe gonfla plus fort encore. Il resserra la prise sur ses cheveux noirs et, pour la première fois, il crut entendre la voix de V résonner dans son crâne.

__Oui accroche-toi bien nallum, parce que je n’en ai pas fini avec toi._

Butch feula alors qu’un million d’images torrides défilaient en un instant dans son cerveau engourdi de plaisir. D’un coup de langue, V scella les entailles dans son cou et chercha à se dégager pour dévêtir son _pyrocant_ , mais le flic le maintenait toujours fermement. D’un puissant mouvement du bassin, il logea son érection tout contre celle de V, réclamant l’assouvissement de ses sens. Ce dernier gronda à son tour et arracha les mains de son flic de ses cheveux pour les lui maintenir au-dessus de la tête tandis qu’il reprenait sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant. Un baiser au goût de tabac turc et de sang.

 

Il se plaqua plus étroitement contre l’Irlandais et ondula du bassin pour le caresser de sa queue douloureuse. Butch donna un grand coup de reins, réclamant plus en grognant.

_Oh, putain V, t’arrête pas.

Le vampire se pencha à l’oreille de l’Irlandais et en mordilla doucement le lobe.

_Aucune chance…

_Ahhhh.

Les deux mâles grognèrent ensemble alors que V piégeait leurs queues entre eux. Le barbu recula légèrement sa tête et ouvrit les yeux sur le spectacle le plus bandant de son existence. Butch avait le corps arqué pour venir à sa rencontre, les yeux clos, les pommettes rougies de désir et la tête renversée pour laisser échapper son souffle rauque. Le flic était totalement abandonné au plaisir que lui donnait le vampire. Et soudain, il en fallut plus à V. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sa tête à hauteur de l’érection palpitante.

 

Butch gronda son mécontentement de sentir V s’éloigner de lui, mais il manqua un battement de cœur en baissant les yeux sur le mec qui lui arrachait maintenant sa braguette sans trop de douceur. Bordel, il se sentait incroyablement puissant tout à coup… et excité comme jamais. Son sexe jaillit de son boxer, tendu comme un ressort, juste devant les lèvres de V. Le mec ne perdit pas de temps à lui demander la permission et se pencha, engloutissant toute sa longueur d’un coup. Butch eut un tel sursaut de plaisir qu’il sentit sa queue taper au fond de la gorge de V. Mais l’autre ne se retira pas. Au contraire, il l’aspira plus loin en lui.

_Ah merdeeeeee… V… C’est… aaaaarrggg… Je vais…

 

Le brun sortit le sexe de Butch de sa bouche pour le prendre dans sa main gantée et en serra durement la base.

_Oh non, Cop, tu ne vas rien du tout… On commence tout juste, assena-t-il, un sourire carnassier jouant sur ses lèvres ourlées.

Butch crevait d’envie de retourner se loger dans cette bouche moqueuse, de forcer V à le reprendre en lui. Et, c’est ce qu’il fit…

Plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire, il affermit sa prise et coinça son sexe contre son visage. Le barbu ronronna et reprit docilement la queue du flic dans sa bouche, la cajolant presque amoureusement. Il laissa cependant sa main à la base du sexe palpitant, stoppant net l’orgasme de Butch dès qu’il le sentait monter. Son autre main se glissa entre les jambes du flic et saisit les bourses dures pour les caresser. Le mec était désormais incapable d’autre chose que de grogner et de resserrer convulsivement ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire. Il scandait son nom en cadence.

 

V leva les yeux sur son flic et manqua de jouir. Le visage de Butch était transfiguré par le plaisir, bouche grande ouverte, tordue comme sous l’effet d’une souffrance intense. Mais aucune douleur là-dessous, et V était bien placé pour le savoir. Merde, penser qu’il pouvait mettre son flic dans cet état-là sans artifice, juste avec sa bouche et ses mains… C’était le truc le plus dément qu’il lui ait été donné de vivre. Son sourire s’élargit autour de la queue de Butch. Il la prit encore un peu plus profond, presque à s’en empêcher de respirer.

 

Le mec ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, son sexe avait encore gonflé et vibrait maintenant. Seule la main de V exerçant une pression continue le retenait au bord du précipice. V projeta une nouvelle fois son esprit vers celui du flic. Ça avait marché un peu plus tôt, comme si le mec lui était plus ouvert dans ces moments-là. À sa surprise, il parvint de nouveau à se perdre dans sa tête. Rien de cohérent à l’heure actuelle, juste un tourbillon de sensations bouleversantes. Mais, ce qui troubla le vampire ce fut ce qu’il descella derrière le sexe brut. Une affection grandissante, une tendresse lumineuse…

 

Le grognement que poussa V secoua directement la queue de Butch. Ce que le barbu avait perçu dans l’esprit de son flic l’avait amené directement au bord de l’explosion. Il sentit son sexe gonfler encore contre sa braguette et ses testicules se contracter. Le plaisir montait dans ses reins comme une lame de feu. Il voulut se retenir de jouir, aussi relâcha-t-il Butch pour se contenir.

 

Trop tard…

Il explosa dans un grand râle tandis que le flic enfin libéré de la pression de sa main poussait un feulement à faire trembler les murs tout en se répandant dans sa bouche. V épuisa leurs deux orgasmes de sa main et de ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que leurs souffles haletants.

Revenu sur terre, il appuya son front trempé de sueur contre le ventre ferme du flic. La queue désormais apaisée de Butch reposait contre son menton. Il ferma les yeux et l’Irlandais relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou, j'espère que la réconciliation vous aura plu et que la morue aura été éjectée assez rapidement à votre goût :p  
> Normalement, on entre dans la dernière ligne droite pour nos deux cocos. Bon, il reste tout de même 10 chapitres hein ;)
> 
> Bisous à tout le monde !


	20. Un soir à la Piaule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,
> 
> un tit chapitre (plutôt court) cette semaine qui enchaîne sur la réconciliation sur l'oreiller (enfin contre le mur quoi :p) de nos deux amis. 
> 
> Par grand chose à ajouter de plus. Si ce n'est que j'ai posté la seconde partie de "passe, impaire et manque" hier. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil et me dire ce que ça vous inspire (oui je sais, c'est mal de réclamer, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps :p)...

Chapitre 20 : Un soir à la Piaule

 

          

Butch peinait à redescendre sur terre. Les cheveux de V étaient incroyablement doux sous ses doigts calleux. Il sentait son souffle puissant lui chatouiller le nombril. Le mec avait l’air aussi secoué que lui. Une bonne chose, parce que le flic se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant, ils se sautaient à la gorge, et celui d’après ils se sautaient tout court.

Un rire nerveux le secoua. V releva la tête, une note de vulnérabilité dans les yeux de diamant.

_Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer, Cop ?

Butch secoua la tête et retrouva son sérieux.

_J'ai pensé… Non rien… Un mauvais jeu de mots. Mais je ne ris pas à cause de ce qui vient de se passer.

Il repoussa une mèche noire qui barrait le front de V et la glissa derrière son oreille. Les tatouages sur sa tempe ressortaient plus que jamais sur la peau dorée, donnant une allure sauvage au mâle débraillé. Butch commença à en tracer les lignes de la main, fasciné par les complexes enchevêtrements. Le Frère ferma les yeux, essayant en vain de dissimuler la souffrance qui les habitait.

 

Repoussant doucement la main de Butch, il se remit debout et rattacha avec douceur la braguette du flic qui trouva ce geste terriblement intime. L’Irlandais prit alors la pleine mesure de ce qui venait de se passer. Plus moyen de faire demi-tour, mais, bizarrement, ça ne l’effrayait plus. Il aurait dû paniquer, ou du moins se sentir gêné quand V se dégagea sans un mot pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit.

Le flic suivit Vishous du regard. Ce dernier, en revanche, avait l’air d’avoir besoin d’un moment.

 

Détendu comme il l’avait rarement été, Butch passa dans la cuisine pour leur servir un verre. Le contraste entre le liquide doré qu’il se versa et la vodka de V le fit sourire. Si différents et pourtant…

Quand V le rejoignit derrière le comptoir, l’Irlandais souriait un peu bêtement en regardant leurs boissons. Le barbu avait enfilé un pantalon propre et passé un Tee-Shirt neuf. Butch lui tendit son verre avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

 

Toujours silencieux, V lui emboîta le pas jusqu’au canapé. Butch s’y laissa tomber lourdement tandis que le mec se posait à côté de lui, fixant d’un air absent l’écran plat éteint. Le flic renversa la tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration de son compagnon. Il aurait pu s’endormir dans la chaleur tranquille de l’instant si la voix un peu tendue de V n’avait pas dissipé le brouillard.

_Ça va, Cop ?

Butch ne bougea pas, mais un grand sourire de fauve repu joua sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai l’air d’aller mal peut-être…

_Un peu éteint…

_Ça fait toujours ça aux mecs après, tu savais pas ?

V partit d’un franc éclat de rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

_Tu sais Cop, je ne sais pas bien où tout ça nous emmène. Mais, je veux te dire que tu n’as aucune obligation. Ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien, offrit V, un peu hésitant.

_V ?

_Ouais ?

_T'es franchement con pour un génie quand tu t’y mets !

Butch releva la tête du dossier pour fixer son pote, demeuré interloqué.

_Je viens de laisser un autre mec me tailler la pipe de ma vie, mon cerveau a failli me sortir par les oreilles, et toi tu me dis que ça change rien ? Bien sûr que ça change quelque chose ! Une bonne partie de ce que je pensais savoir en tout cas. Mais ça, c’est pas nouveau.

 

Les yeux de V exprimaient une grande confusion et Butch se dit que le mec avait rarement autant exprimé de vulnérabilité. D’un autre côté, le petit discours qu’il venait de lui servir n’avait rien de rassurant. V tenait à lui, il le sentait, même si l’autre se serait fait arracher un rein plutôt que de l’admettre ouvertement. Et ça allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié si on en jugeait par sa réaction à l’épisode Marissa. Pour autant, Butch n’était pas certain de savoir où tout ça les entraînait. Mais il était prêt à tenter le coup, surtout quand ses tripes se retournaient de douleur en voyant le vide se faire dans les yeux de V.

Il s’empressa donc de continuer sa petite mise au point.

_Ouais, depuis que je te connais tu me mets le cerveau à l’envers. Mais, je suppose que c’est plutôt une bonne chose, ajouta-t-il en posant sa paume à plat sur la cuisse dure du vampire.

Il ne cherchait pas à l’exciter, simplement à lui transmettre sa chaleur.

_Tu me plais, V… Vraiment. Même si je sais pas bien où j’en suis. C’est assez nouveau pour moi, tu sais… eh bien… faire ça avec un autre mec. J’aurais jamais pensé, un jour… Mais ça m’est tombé sur la gueule, sans prévenir. _Tu_ m’es tombé dessus. Et j’ai pas envie de me voiler la face. J’ai jamais été doué pour ça de toute façon. Alors, je suppose qu’on pourrait essayer de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, un pas après l’autre ?

 

D’un coup, la température dans la pièce devint tropicale. Toute douleur s’était évaporée des yeux de diamant. Le vampire était transfiguré par une expression ouverte comme elle l’avait rarement été. Sans sommation, Butch se trouva coincé sous le corps puissant de V, mais ça lui allait très bien. Le mec lui souriait d’un air gourmand et serein. Sa chaleur enveloppa Butch. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas dominé, mais complètement fasciné par cet enfoiré qui avait foutu son existence sens dessus dessous. _Ouais la vie était chouette._

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour embrasser le sourire de V et ajouta malicieusement :

_Et puis ça simplifiera nettement les choses…

V haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_T'auras plus besoin d’être discret quand tu me mates.

V explosa de rire et Butch se sentit empli de fierté. Le mec avait l’air heureux et Dieu sait qu’il le méritait. L’Irlandais en savait peu sur le passé de V, mais ça avait l’air d’un beau paquet de merde. Le vampire était aussi abîmé que sa carapace de froideur le suggérait. Pourtant, à cet instant, calé contre le torse de Butch et riant à plein poumon, le mec avait l’air en paix.

Et c’était lui, Butch O'Neal, ancien flic au sale caractère et au nez cabossé, qui en était responsable. Il se sentait prêt aux vannes les plus débiles si ça permettait à son pote d’avoir cette expression-là plus souvent.

_Merde, ça pourrait devenir une vocation ça : rendre V heureux._

 

Le mec ne le laissa pas aller au bout de ses pensées et se pencha vers lui pour reprendre ses lèvres. Son bouc chatouillait doucement le menton de Butch. Ils n’avaient plus rien des bêtes avides qui s’étaient jetées l’une sur l’autre un peu plus tôt. La bouche de V explorait paresseusement la sienne, sa langue ne cherchait pas à forcer le passage, mais caressait doucement la lèvre inférieure de Butch qui soupira d’aise. Il savourait la lente exploration, incitant son compagnon à prendre son temps.

La main de V flattait doucement son ventre et le tatoué ajouta d’un air faussement indifférent :

_Donc, je peux te mater quand je veux ? Je peux toucher aussi ? insista-t-il quand Butch hocha la tête, amusé.

_Si ma mémoire est bonne, t’as pas eu besoin d’une autorisation écrite y a un quart d’heure, s’amusa le flic.

V lui mordilla la lèvre en réponse. Butch, que l’excitation commençait à reprendre, détourna la conversation. Une petite chose le tracassait tout de même.

_N'empêche, t’es quand même un sacré emmerdeur. Tu viens de me faire douter trois mois. Je commençais à me dire que t’en avais rien à foutre…

_Des siècles d’expérience, Cop, répondit V en arborant son sourire arrogant.

Butch lui envoya une bourrade et V ajouta plus sérieusement.

_Je ne voulais pas te foutre la pression.

Le flic haussa un sourcil en collant sa queue à nouveau raidie contre celle du vampire.

_C'est raté.

 

Butch avala sa salive en sentant le barbu répondre à sa sollicitation. D’un léger mouvement du bassin, V se colla plus près de lui. Mais le flic voulait encore clarifier quelque chose.

_Ah, attends… À propos de faire comme si de rien n’était… Je voudrais, enfin, je préférerais, qu’on n’en parle pas aux autres… Enfin, pour l’instant, tu vois. Je ne suis pas certain que…

_Relax, Cop, le rassura V qui s’était redressé en entendant son flic bafouiller. Ça ne regarde que nous. Du moment qu’on dégomme notre quota d’albinos, personne n’a à savoir ce qui se passe une fois la porte refermée.

Butch hocha la tête et V se rassit à côté de lui pour attraper son tabac à rouler qui traînait sur la table basse, histoire de laisser un peu d’espace à l’Irlandais. Mais, désormais rassuré, le flic ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ceintura le barbu pour l’obliger à se rallonger auprès de lui.

_Dis donc, où tu vas comme ça ? J’en ai pas terminé avec toi. En fait, j’ai même pas commencé…

 

Le regard du flic était éloquent et ses crocs commençaient à émerger alors qu’il approchait sa bouche de la gorge offerte de V. L’odeur du mec le submergea. Son érection se pressa contre la hanche du vampire qui laissa échapper un long frisson d’anticipation. Maintenant qu’ils avaient mis les choses à plat, il était plus que prêt pour un second round.

 

Ses beaux projets s’envolèrent quand on frappa presque timidement à la porte de la Piaule. Les deux mâles se séparèrent d’un bond, mais le battant demeura clos. Butch poussa un soupir de soulagement. De l’autre côté, la voix de Rhage, teintée d’une allégresse feinte, s’éleva.

_Hey, les mecs ? Vous êtes vivants là-dedans ou il faut que j’envoie Manello remettre vos boyaux à l’intérieur ?

Les deux mâles se regardèrent sans comprendre.

_Euh, ouais… Pourquoi ?

_Bah, vu comme vous étiez parti pour vous foutre sur la gueule y a même pas une heure… Enfin, juste pour dire que si vous êtes entiers, on vous attend en bas…

_Donne nous cinq minutes. On arrive, temporisa V en se rajustant.

_OK. Bon, par contre, déconnez pas. J’ai parié 50 dollars à Z que Butch se faisait étaler.

_Oh ça, j’en ai bien l’intention, ajouta doucement V.

Il fixait son flic avec un sourire prédateur tandis que les pas d’Hollywood décroissaient dans le couloir.

 

D’une démarche féline, V força Butch à reculer, le ramenant à l’endroit même où ils s’étaient jetés l’un sur l’autre un peu plus tôt. Le flic finit par buter dans le mur, emprisonné entre les bras de V. Le barbu vit la pomme d’Adam de l’Irlandais descendre et remonter en tressautant.

_On a dit à Rhage qu’on les rejoignait dans cinq minutes, bredouilla le flic.

V se pencha pour prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

_Sans blague ?

Le flic déglutit bruyamment et attrapa V par les épaules comme pour le repousser. Mais le vampire fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur l’arrête de sa mâchoire jusqu’à descendre sur sa gorge.

_Ouais, bredouilla Butch plus du tout certain de vouloir stopper la délicieuse torture.

_T'as raison, Cop. C’est pas poli de faire attendre les copains, s’esclaffa V en le plantant là avec une érection à assommer un éléphant.

_Reviens ici, enfoiré ! éructa Butch après une seconde de flottement.

Mais l’autre avait déjà quitté la pièce d’un pas tranquille, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le flic renversa la tête en arrière et partit d’un grand rire heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour cette fois. C'est (franchement) court, je sais. Mea culpa T_T  
> Mais bon, faut bien faire des transitions !
> 
> Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	21. Un soir de rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> un chapitre un peu plus long cette semaine avant de me faire arracher la tête :p (aussi un peu plus rapide, place à un peu d'action et de torgnoles :p)...  
> Un peu moins croquignolet par contre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : Butch revient en mode choupinou dans pas longtemps (enfin pour vous ça fera juste quelques semaines NIARK NIARK NIARK :sadique assumée: )  
> Et puis ça restera du Butchoupinou à ma sauce hein, on n'abuse pas de la licorne et de dla paillette !

Chapitre 21 : Un soir de rencontre

 

       

Les semaines suivantes ne donnèrent aucune raison au flic de regretter sa décision. Le temps filait doucement aux côtés de V. Leur complicité se renforçait de jour en jour. Et Butch n’était pas loin de se dire qu’il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux.

C’était étrange de penser ça. Il lui avait fallu attendre trente-huit ans et d’entamer une nouvelle vie auprès d’un enfoiré glacial aux dents pointues pour apprendre le sens de ce mot-là. Il avait toujours cru qu’il finirait sa vie seul ou, dans le meilleur des cas, occupé à tondre la pelouse d’un petit pavillon de banlieue pendant que sa femme ferait des tartes pour le retour des enfants. Des tartes, putain… L’image lui paraissait si désespérément éloignée de lui…

 

À la place de quoi, il passait ses nuits à combattre pour le peuple qui l’avait adopté, entouré de guerriers valeureux et loyaux – qu’il était venu à considérer comme ses propres frères – pour rentrer avant l’aube, le corps rompu, et évacuer la tension du combat dans d’autres corps-à-corps explosifs.

Les soirs où les deux guerriers étaient de repos, soit ils sortaient au Masque de Fer, soit ils restaient tranquillement à la Piaule, à regarder des matchs. Mais, invariablement, la présence de V offrait à Butch une chaleur rassurante dont il ne voulait plus se passer.

Quant au sexe, il n’avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Le mec n’en avait rien à foutre d’écrire un traité de bonnes manières au pieu et ça se sentait. Chaque échange était intense, brûlant… Et s’ils n’avaient pas encore été au bout des choses, Butch sentait qu’ils approchaient tous deux de leur point de rupture. Pourtant, en s’offrant à V, il savait que son dernier rempart tomberait et qu’il n’aurait plus d’autre choix que de sombrer dans un océan chaotique où le vampire demeurerait son seul port d’attache.

 

De son côté, V n’avait jamais été aussi détendu. Il luttait encore frénétiquement contre son besoin de marquer le flic comme sien. Mais, lui aussi savait que, dans ce cas, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Et puis, Butch n’était pas prêt pour ça, V le sentait. Après tout, le mec se débattait encore pour apprivoiser certains aspects de sa nature vampirique, alors, mesurer à quel point l’engagement des mâles de la Race pouvait être absolu, devait lui faire l’effet d’une plongée dans un puits sans fond.

V était prêt à laisser au flic tout le temps dont il aurait besoin. Il s’était préparé à affronter des siècles de tourment, debout à ses côtés, sans pouvoir le toucher. Et, par un foutu miracle, Butch l’avait accepté tel qu’il était : avec sa froideur, son arrogance et ses contradictions. Alors, même s’il lui arrivait de se retenir pour ne pas hurler à la face du monde que ce mâle de valeur était son compagnon, il n’allait pas pour autant bouder son plaisir. Butch n’y était pour rien si V s’était dédié à lui, et rien ne forçait le flic à lui répondre.

Le vampire était prêt à se contenter de ce que son _pyrocant_ voudrait bien lui accorder.

 

***

 

Ce soir-là, Rhage avait déboulé à la Piaule pendant que V se concentrait sur ses joujoux. Comme à son envahissante habitude, le guerrier blond s’était posé sur le canapé, sa Tootsie Pop en bouche.

_Hey, les gars, Mary est au Refuge et je m’emmerde comme un rat crevé. Ça vous dit qu’on aille se boire un coup ?

Butch jeta un œil interrogatif à son coloc qui se roulait une clope. Le regard du flic courut sur les mains puissantes qui s’activaient sur la roulée. Il repensa à leur retour de patrouille, la nuit précédente, à cette partie de son anatomie que les longs doigts agiles avaient explorée méthodiquement. Butch avait commencé par se crisper sous l’intrusion alors que V le caressait à cet endroit si particulier, tout au fond de lui. Les diaboliques attouchements l’avaient amené à réclamer toujours plus, grognant son plaisir et s’empalant de lui-même à la recherche de l’assouvissement.

À un moment donné, Butch avait tellement perdu la tête qu’il avait failli réclamer à V de le prendre et que le reste aille se faire foutre. Le mec aurait sorti sa queue et… _Stop, stop, stop…_

 

Pendant que l’Irlandais se barrait dans son fantasme éveillé, Rhage attendait toujours sa réponse. V à qui le petit aparté du flic n’avait pas échappé, lui sauva la mise, sans manquer de lui lancer un regard entendu.

_Connard arrogant va !_

_Partez devant, les mecs, je vous rejoins. Il faut absolument que je finisse cette mise à jour. Je serais là d’ici une heure.

Butch se secoua pendant que Rhage dépliait sa grande carcasse.

_Allez, Cop, bouge. On va se faire une soirée entre filles, se moqua Rhage.

_Passe devant, Pamela. Je prends mon sac Hello Kitty et je te suis…

Rhage lui envoya une vigoureuse bourrade et les deux mâles sortirent de la Piaule en se chamaillant comme des gamins, sous le regard amusé de V.

 

***

 

Les deux vampires garèrent l’Escalade de V pas trop loin du club. Le videur leur adressa un petit signe de la tête avant de leur faire couper la file sous les huées de la foule massée à l’entrée. Les protestations se turent, remplacées par un chœur de ronronnements lorsque Rhage adressa son plus éblouissant sourire au public féminin.

_Allez, bouge, Hollywood… Tu signeras des autographes un autre jour.

Rhage arborait un petit sourire satisfait. _Nan, mais quel môme !_ s’amusa Butch.

 

À l’intérieur, les deux mâles surplombaient la foule d’une bonne tête. Ils virent qu’à leur table attitrée, les attendaient déjà les Frères jumeaux, ainsi que les trois jeunes. John surveillait du coin de l’œil l’angle de la salle où Xhex secouait un camé qui avait dû faire le con. Non que la femelle ait besoin d’aide, mais le mec finirait tout de même en charpie au moindre signe agressif de sa part. Le regard du jeune vampire ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

À côté de John, Blay jetait un regard malheureux à Qhuinn qui avait assis une blonde plantureuse sur ses genoux.

 _Pauvre gosse_ , pensa Butch.

 

Une tête vaguement familière apparut dans le champ de vision du flic, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur la question, car il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule tandis qu’une voix bien connue l’interpellait.

_O'Neal ?

Il se retourna d’un bloc.

_José ? Bordel, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Mais qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? T’es énorme ! s’étouffa l’humain en ouvrant des yeux ronds. J’avais bien remarqué quelques changements quand tu as rendus ton badge, mais là t’as carrément doublé de volume !

Le Latino fixait Butch de ses yeux exorbités. Ce dernier tenta de prendre un air dégagé.

_Han, pas grand-chose, j’ai un peu forcé sur la muscu en changeant de boulot…

_Et sur la soupe aussi ? Fous-toi de ma gueule !

Rhage, qui avait observé la scène avec curiosité, choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

_Cop, ça va aller ? Tu veux que…

_Ça roule, Hollywood. Va retrouver les autres. Je m’arrange avec José.

La voix du flic contenait une note d’avertissement que le vampire ne pouvait ignorer. _Ok, pas touche à l’humain._ Rhage hocha la tête et se détourna. José le regarda s’éloigner, les yeux de plus en plus ronds.

_Putain, les mecs, vous faites un concours de stéroïdes ? T’as monté une troupe de Chippendales ou quoi ?

Butch ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire

_Ouais, et lui, il fait le rôle de Ken…

_J'aurais plutôt dit Action Man, mais bon, concéda de La Cruz avec un sourire un peu contraint.

 

Le flic fixa son ancien coéquipier avant de reprendre sur le ton de la conversation mondaine.

_Sinon, qu’est-ce que tu fous là, José ? C’est pas vraiment ton bar préféré le samedi soir.

L’autre grogna en se frottant la nuque, signe qu’il aurait largement préféré être ailleurs. Butch ne connaissait que trop bien ce geste. Il ressentit une pointe de nostalgie, au nom du bon vieux temps où ils battaient encore le pavé avec son équipier.

_J'enquête sur un truc, je ne peux rien te dire…

_Allez, me fais pas ce coup-là. C’est moi, Butch, ton partenaire. Tu te souviens ?

_Ouais, ouais… Mais pas ici, consentit José en indiquant la sortie d’un signe de tête.

Butch lui emboîta le pas, tout en faisant signe à Rhage qui les observait toujours du coin de l’œil.

 

L’irlandais entraîna son ancien équipier dans la ruelle derrière le club où il savait qu’ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Seuls les vampires, ou peu s’en faut, utilisaient ce passage. Butch s’adossa au mur de brique en croisant les bras, une jambe repliée contre le mur. Il vit José regarder ses muscles qui tendaient le Tee-Shirt noir, descendre sur son fut en cuir et s’attarder sur ses bottes de combat. Son ex-collègue était tout sauf un abruti et Butch se demanda comment il allait esquiver ses questions. Mais l’inspecteur ne lui en posa aucune et commença, au contraire, à donner des détails sur sa propre affaire à l’Irlandais.

À mesure qu’il parlait, Butch sentit une pointe d’inquiétude le gagner. Ayant poursuivi l’enquête de Butch après son départ, José avait, bien évidemment, accumulé les bizarreries. Il était encore très loin du compte, mais il n’était pas exclu que le mec finisse par additionner 2 et 2. D’un autre côté, Butch faisait confiance aux Frères pour faire disparaître tout élément compromettant. _À_ _ce stade, c’était du béton armé qu’il faudrait aux flics de Caldie pour boucher les trous du dossier,_ s’amusa-t-il.

_Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer au juste ? Vous seriez pas mouillés là-dedans au moins, toi et tes nouveaux copains ?

_José…

Il était dit que Butch ne finirait jamais sa phrase.

Derrière José, le petit claquement sourd si caractéristique d’une dématérialisation alerta le flic. Mais son ex-collègue l’avait entendu aussi et se retourna d’un bloc. Sa main se porta aussitôt à son holster pour en sortir son arme de service qu’il pointa en direction de l’enfoiré qui était arrivé derrière lui sans qu’il le remarque. _Pourtant, le mec était un vrai mastodonte_ , remarqua José. Comment pouvait-il être aussi silencieux ?

_Bordel de Merde ! Pas un geste !

L’enfoiré jeta un œil à Butch, comme pour évaluer la situation, et ne tint aucun compte de son avertissement. Il marcha droit sur lui sous la lumière tremblotante de l’unique réverbère. José avait vécu pas mal de trucs dans sa vie de flic, mais se faire charger par une montagne de deux mètres, tatouages et cuir en prime, ne resterait pas dans ses meilleures expériences. Il retira le cran de sûreté de son flingue et assena une seconde sommation.

 

Butch vivait la scène comme dans un putain de film au ralenti. Dès que V avait aperçu l’inconnu qui lui faisait face dans cette ruelle sordide, il s’était mis en mode défense. Et maintenant, il fonçait droit sur le canon de l’arme braquée sur lui. José, quant à lui, s’apprêtait à tirer.

Le flic se secoua. S’il ne bougeait pas, son mec allait se manger une putain de balle en plein cœur. L’instinct prit le dessus et Butch réagit en un éclair : il poussa un long feulement et se jeta sans plus de fioritures sur son ex-coéquipier. D’un mouvement souple, il lui arracha le flingue et plaqua l’humain au mur derrière lui, le serrant à la gorge de son énorme paluche.

_Bordel, Butch, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! s’égosilla José, dans un drôle de petit couinement.

José s’agitait, essayant désespérément d’échapper à la prise rigide du vampire. C’était peine perdue jusqu’à ce que l’Irlandais sente la présence de V derrière lui. Ce dernier lui posa la main sur l’épaule.

_Hey, Cop, du calme… Lâche-le, il devient tout bleu.

 

Butch secoua la tête, comme s’il reprenait ses esprits, et libéra son coéquipier qui manqua de s’affaler au sol. Le mec crachotait pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. L’Irlandais réalisa qu’il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer pour avoir menacé V.

Merde, mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Il connaissait de La Cruz depuis des années. C’était un type bien, un bon père de famille, à qui l’apparition soudaine de Vishous avait dû foutre une trouille bleue. Essayant de se rattraper, Butch tendit sa main à José pour l’aider à se remettre debout. L’autre la prit avec circonspection et se redressa en époussetant sa veste.

_Putain O'Neall, tu me fais quoi là ? s’énerva José d’une voix rauque, la respiration un peu sifflante. Tu le connais ? demanda-t-il en désignant V qui épaulait toujours le flic.

_Ouais, on peut dire ça. V, c’est José, mon ancien partenaire. José, je te présente V. Mon…

Le flic marqua un temps d’hésitation avant de terminer.

_…mon coloc.

_Ton coloc ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule deux minutes, O'Neal ! D’abord, le fils caché d’Action Man et de Brad Pitt et maintenant, Adam Jansen1 ? Putain, mais c’est quoi ces mecs ? Dans quoi tu t’es embarqué, Nom de Dieu !

_José, je ne peux rien te dire, soupira le flic. C’est compliqué…

_Ouais, genre si tu me parles tu devras me buter après ? Va te faire foutre ! éructa le latino en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de Butch.

Ce geste et le ton ouvertement agressif firent monter un long grondement d’avertissement dans la gorge de V. Coéquipier ou non, si cet humain menaçait Butch, il allait finir en tartare… ou en barbecue suivant l’envie du moment.

Le flic sentait la tension monter. La situation pouvait déraper à n’importe quel moment. Et comme une merde ne vient jamais seule, l’étincelle qui allait foutre le feu à ce bordel se présenta sous une forme inattendue. Passant la porte, une clope allumée à la main, un dernier larron vint se joindre à la fête.

Bordel, Butch pensait bien avoir reconnu la sale tronche d’avorton de cette petite merde dans la salle, mais ne s’y était pas attardé. Putain, cet enfoiré de danseur passait son temps dans ce foutu club ou quoi ? Ce petit con venait de relever le nez, une fois sa clope allumée.

Jusqu’ici, son expression avait reflété un ennui profond. Elle changea du tout au tout quand il remarqua V. Son regard se chargea d’une gourmandise écœurante. Il avisa Butch et sembla s’amuser d’avoir toujours affaire au même rival. Sûr de sa victoire, un sourire arrogant éclata sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha sa clope à peine entamée d’un geste théâtral et s’avança vers le trio d’une démarche féline, sans quitter V des yeux.

 

Les trois mecs regardaient l’intrus s’avancer, chacun éminemment conscient qu’une catastrophe était en marche. Le danseur, inconscient du danger, vint se coller tout contre V. Il leva vers lui un regard faussement soumis en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

_Bonsoir, mon _lheage_. Ça fait un moment que j’espérais vous revoir ici.

V écarta le type d’un regard glacial, mais l’autre ne se découragea pas et tenta de caresser le torse du vampire, sous le regard ébahi de José. Le mec ronronna quand V le repoussa une seconde fois, plus brutalement. Mais s’en fut trop pour Butch qui sentit une digue se rompre en lui. Une évidence, sortie de nulle part, s’imposa à lui : il allait lui faire bouffer ses dents !

 

Il attrapa le mec par le bras et l’envoya voler loin de V avant de se jeter sur lui.

Le danseur avait atterri dans une flaque malodorante et l’eau souillée commençait à imprégner ses vêtements. La violence de Butch l’avait d’abord laissé stupéfait, mais il commençait à comprendre qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas à si bon compte. Quand le gigantesque mâle se planta juste au-dessus de lui, le jeune vampire poussa un râle terrorisé. Le flic n’y prêta même pas attention et l’attrapa par le col de son T-Shirt délavé pour l’amener à son niveau.

_Tu te prends pour qui, connard ? brailla ce dernier. Qui t’as autorisé à toucher mon mâle ? Je vais te refaire le portrait ! hurla-t-il en lui décochant une mandale qui fit voler la tête du mec en arrière et aurait sans doute tué un humain normal.

Le gringalet essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger le visage de ses bras lorsque José intervint pour stopper Butch. L’inspecteur se jeta de tout son poids sur son ex-collège pour le forcer à lâcher le danseur. Le flic ne supporta pas d’être séparé de sa proie et chercha à se retourner contre José, tous crocs dehors, toute prudence jetée aux orties. Le Latino s’interposait toujours entre Butch et le jeune vampire à demi sonné. Gros-Dur l’éjecta hors de son chemin sans douceur.

V, d’abord estomaqué par la réaction du flic, sentit le vent tourner. La situation allait vraiment leur échapper et Butch risquait de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Aussi, le barbu s’interposa-t-il en maintenant fermement le flic contre son torse. L’autre se débattait en vociférant, mais V refusait de lâcher prise.

_Cop, calme-toi.

 

À cet instant, le flic n’était guère plus qu’une bête sauvage, mais la voix de V sembla l’apaiser. Il parut se reprendre et contempla José qui, une fois de plus, se relevait difficilement. Ensuite, son regard se porta sur le jeune mâle qui se tordait au sol, le nez visiblement démoli. Le mec essayait péniblement de ramper pour s’éloigner en lançant des regards terrorisés à Butch.

 _Bien fait pour sa gueule !_ _Et que ça lui serve de_ leçon, jubila sadiquement le flic. Ça lui apprendrait à s’approcher de son mâle. Parce que c’était bien de ça dont il était question, bordel ! V était à lui et personne ne menaçait ou ne touchait son amant sans en payer le prix.

 

La voix de V, polaire et intraitable, résonna dans la ruelle lorsque le type se leva péniblement et jeta un regard suppliant dans sa direction.

_Dégage. Tu n’as rien à foutre là.

Le mec fila sans demander son reste, sous le regard de plus en plus perdu de José. La résolution de V avait posé un baume apaisant sur la rage de Butch. Oui, le mec était à lui… S’il avait pu, il se serait jeté à la gorge de son mâle à l’instant même pour prendre son sang. Il ressentait une urgence inconnue, celle de le marquer comme sien aux yeux de tous, maintenant et pour toujours. La violence de ce besoin le terrorisa.

_Merde, mais qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ?_

 

Le visage de José renvoyait un écho parfait à cette question. Ce dernier se retourna vers Butch, toujours maintenu par V.

_Je ne comprends rien à tout ce bordel ! Butch, mais qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ?

Le flic baissa la tête, incapable de répondre à cette question. Le bras de V se resserra autour de lui, plus pour l’apaiser que pour le retenir. Sous le regard de plus en plus ébahi de son ancien collègue, Butch accepta sans réserve ce soutien bienvenu et laissa aller sa tête sur l’épaule de V en fermant les yeux. Il lui fallait un moment pour se reprendre.

Ce fut le vampire aux yeux de diamant qui répondit à José de sa voix profonde et calme.

_Tu n’as pas besoin de comprendre, humain. Tu auras tout oublié dans cinq minutes.

_Alors là, tu peux te brosser ! s’énerva de nouveau le Latino.

En guise de réponse, V adressa à l’inspecteur un haussement de sourcils arrogant avant de plonger sans remords dans son esprit. Le mec allait rentrer tranquillement chez lui et, en se réveillant, il penserait avoir fêté ses retrouvailles avec son ancien équipier lors d’une soirée un peu trop arrosée.

Les frais souvenirs de l’homme n’offrirent pas plus de résistance qu’une pâte que l’on façonne à volonté. Le regard d’abord surpris du policier se vida d’un coup. Il se détourna, l’air absent, pour regagner sa voiture, garée quelques rues plus loin.

 

Le Frère barbu regarda l’inspecteur quitter la ruelle sans ajouter un mot. Contre lui, Butch semblait toujours sonné par son éclat. Au fond de lui, le vampire se sentait foutrement heureux de l’élan de possessivité qui avait explosé en Butch. Il avait toujours pensé que le flic voyait leur relation comme une curiosité de plus dans sa nouvelle vie, mais il semblerait que le mec tienne à lui bien plus qu’il n’ait voulu l’avouer jusqu’ici. Cette pensée le combla. V resserra son étreinte sur la poitrine de Butch.

Enfin, c’était quand même une foutue soirée…

Il obligea le flic à se tourner vers lui. L’expression égarée du mec, quand il ouvrit les yeux, doucha un peu sa bonne humeur. V se demanda dans quelle mesure il devait expliquer à Butch les instincts qui l’animaient. En fait, il se sentait assez peu en droit de le faire. Après tout, peut-être ne voyait-il dans cet éclat que le reflet de son propre désir ? Peut-être qu’il pourrait demander à quelqu’un d’autre de parler à Butch ? Rhage peut-être ? Non, mauvaise idée…

Le flic s’agita et releva la tête vers V, des questions plein les yeux, comme s’il allait lui donner toutes les pièces manquantes. Le tatoué préféra esquiver.

_Hey, mec, ça va ?

_Moyen, répondit Butch avec une moue contrainte. Je crois que je vais rentrer. J’ai besoin de réfléchir à… des trucs

V hocha la tête.

_Ok, prends l’Escalade. Je vais prévenir les autres et je te rejoins à la Piaule, répondit V en desserrant son étreinte.

Butch acquiesça en serrant les clés dans sa paume. Il quitta la rue en évitant le regard de V.

1Personnage central de _Deus Ex Human Revolution_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une floppée de nouvelles réactions pour Butch... Mais qu'est-ce donc que cet étrange instinct de protection/possession ? Oh, je me le demande :siffle: 
> 
> Sinon, ce sera tout pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous permettra de tenir la semaine XD
> 
> Perso, je suis un peu triste, on s'achemine doucement mais sûrement vers la fin de cette histoire. Perso j'étais bien, à trainer mes guêtres par ici avec vous... Bon, y a encore de la marge, hein ! Mais tout de même, c'est le dernier tiers. Me reste deux mois pour écrire une suite à celle-ci ou à Manque, impaire et passe !


	22. Un soir au coin du feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde !
> 
> Au menu, cette semaine, un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. 
> 
> Il ne surpasse pas mon passage fétiche avec le tatouage de Butch (mais rien ne surpasse les tatouages de toute façon :bave: ) mais je l'aime bien. Je l'ai écrit justement au coin du feu, avec de la musique douce et chaude, genre Tracy Chapman (vous avez le droit d'écouter The Promise en lisant <3 ) et Nora Jones...

Chapitre 22 : un soir au coin du feu

 

           

Wrath se frotta la nuque en relevant le nez de la pile de documents qui envahissait son bureau. Il braqua ses yeux masqués par d’épais verres fumés vers le jeune mâle assis en face de lui. Malgré sa cécité, le poids formidable de ce regard avait toujours le don de mettre Saxton vaguement mal à l’aise. Et pourtant, peu de choses déstabilisaient l’avoué. Il rendit son regard au roi, conscient que la perception de ce mâle allait bien au-delà de ses yeux. Il commençait à bien connaître les attitudes de l’irascible monarque et avait appris à anticiper ses déclarations. Ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une banalité, il en était certain.

_Je te remercie de ton aide, Saxton. Elle m’est très précieuse. Je suis soulagé d’avoir un mâle de valeur tel que toi pour m’épauler.

Devant l’ampleur du compliment qui venait de lui être fait, Saxton déglutit sans parvenir à articuler de réponse. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Cette déclaration avait suscité autant de fierté que d’amertume en lui. Et, pour l’heure, il se sentait bien incapable d’y répondre.

Conscient que leur session de travail était terminée, il rassembla ses dossiers et adressa ses respects au roi avant de quitter le bureau.

 

Agité, l’avocat emprunta les couloirs qui le ramèneraient à l’entrée du manoir. Le claquement de ses semelles résonnait comme autant de petits coups secs dans le dédale désert. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à la bibliothèque. La vue de la double porte qu’il connaissait si bien le tira de sa torpeur. Il ressentit le soudain besoin de s’attarder un moment ici, au calme, avant de rejoindre son appartement, certes magnifique, mais tellement vide. Il était très attaché à cet endroit qui ne manquait jamais de l’apaiser.

La plupart du temps, il y crépitait un bon feu et l’odeur familière du vieux papier lui apportait un sentiment de paix. La solitude semblait moins lourde en ces lieux. L’avocat y était souvent venu lorsqu’il fréquentait encore Blaylock. C’était également ici qu’il avait adressé ses premiers mots à Lassiter. Cette pensée dessina un rictus amer sur ses lèvres ourlées alors qu’il passait la porte de la pièce.

 

Mais il était dit que son havre de tranquillité ne lui en apporterait pas ce soir-là. Il allait refermer derrière lui lorsqu’il entendit un pas assuré, qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, se diriger vers lui. Il se retourna. À quelques mètres de là, se tenait l’objet de ses tourments, plus éblouissant que jamais. Si différent de lui, avec ses piercings et ses étranges mèches bicolores, à des années-lumière de ces êtres éthérés peints sur les vitraux glacés des églises. Un ange déchu au regard ardent…

Ce dernier arborait un sourire prédateur tandis que le cœur de Sax se serrait devant tant de perfection. Il aurait pu tuer pour emmêler tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux du mâle qui, bien entendu, se serait empressé de lui rire au nez. La tendresse s’accommodait mal de tant de suffisance, réalisa amèrement Saxton

 

Il soupira en se détournant de son _pyrocant_. Il s’était fait une raison depuis longtemps et n’avait aucune envie de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Saxton savait pertinemment que, s’il s’avisait de laisser l’ange jouer avec son cœur tel un chaton avec sa pelote de laine, il ne retrouverait qu’une plaie béante dans sa poitrine lorsque l’autre se lasserait.

 

Quand il se détourna, Lassiter, visiblement incapable de le laisser en paix, l’attrapa par la manche.

_Sax, attends…

La note de gravité, presque de supplication, qui avait percé dans le ton habituellement enjôleur, poussa l’avocat à se retourner.

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l’avoué avec lassitude.

_Allons, allons, tu as l’air d’avoir grand besoin de te détendre, enchaîna l’ange, retrouvant son sourire suggestif. Je pourrais t’aider. Te faire un petit massage par exemple… suggéra-t-il en caressant du bout du doigt une mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait le front de l’avocat.

Saxton frissonna à ce contact et serra les poings pour se retenir de rendre la caresse.

_Tu sais ce qui me détendrait vraiment, Lassiter ? demanda ce dernier en repoussant sa main presque à regret.

_Tout ce que tu voudras, mon doux ami, ronronna l’ange soudain attentif. Parle et je m’exécute !

_Que tu me laisses tranquille… Une bonne fois pour toutes. Trouve-toi un autre divertissement, martela le vampire blond en détachant chaque syllabe.

 

La moue joueuse de Lass s’effaça pour laisser place à une mine renfrognée.

_Tes petits jeux commencent à me lasser, sais-tu ? gronda l’ange.

_Tu m’ôtes les mots de la bouche… ironisa l’avoué

_Tu n’as pas encore compris, n’est-ce pas ? grogna Lassiter en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Saxton. Tu es à moi… Et je ne te laisserais pas m’échapper éternellement. J’ai été patient, mais j’en ai plus qu’assez de tes caprices. Tu as envie de moi autant que moi de toi. Et tu finiras bien par l’admettre.

L’ange s’était approché de Saxton pendant qu’il parlait, à tel point que leurs corps se touchaient presque. Le souffle de Lassiter lui balayait le visage, mais il refusait de céder un pouce de terrain. Le petit discours de l’ange avait commencé par l’interpeller, avant de piétiner ses maigres espoirs. _Envie de lui ?_ Oh que oui, il avait envie de lui. Mais si ce n’était que ça… Lassiter ne savait pas à quel point il avait vu juste lorsqu’il avait dit que Saxton lui appartenait. Sauf que l’ange ne devait jamais l’apprendre. Sous aucun prétexte. L’avocat était trop fin tacticien pour concéder un tel avantage à son adversaire.

_Son adversaire…_

La résignation s’abattit sur les épaules de Saxton, lui arrachant un profond soupir.

_Tu rêves, mon pauvre ami, assena-t-il. Je ne t’appartiens pas et ça ne sera jamais le cas, alors fais-toi une raison et laisse-moi en paix.

 

Quelque chose dans le ton mortellement sérieux du vampire dut convaincre l’ange que l’heure n’était plus au marivaudage. Lassiter recula d’un pas et lâcha le bras de Saxton. Il semblait terriblement furieux, comme habité par un tourbillon d’émotions contradictoires que Sax n’arrivait pas à démêler. L’avocat se demanda ce qui aller se passer et se prépara mentalement à la confrontation. Pour autant, il ne montra pas son inquiétude.

La voix de l’ange était dangereusement basse quand il reprit la parole.

_Je vais te laisser. Pour le moment… Mais tu es à moi. Ne t’avise pas de l’oublier.

La porte claqua violemment lorsque Lassiter quitta la pièce tel une tornade. Rien ne s’était passé. Il était simplement… parti. Saxton demeura un moment figé avant de relâcher toute la tension qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir accumulée.

_Comme si je pouvais l’oublier, murmura-t-il tandis que sa fragrance de mâle dédié se répandait partout dans la pièce.

 

Le jeune mâle se frotta les yeux et, peut-être se serait-il effondré, s’il n’avait pas entendu un raclement de gorge gêné s’élever d’un énorme fauteuil crapaud disposé devant la cheminée, de telle manière que son occupant lui avait été masqué depuis le début de la conversation. Le témoin involontaire de son humiliation se leva doucement et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

Devant lui, se tenait Butch, le nouvel occupant du manoir, un ancien flic humain que le fils du _Bloodletter_ avait pris sous son aile. Saxton lui avait assez peu parlé jusqu’ici, mais le mâle s’était toujours montré sympathique et ouvert. Il arborait maintenant un sourire forcé.

 _De toute façon, quitte à rendre publique son humiliation, lui ou un autre…_ pensa amèrement le jeune mâle.

_Saxton, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

_Ça me semble un peu raté, répondit l’avocat plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

L’autre avait l’air franchement mortifié à présent et le vampire blond ressentit une pointe de culpabilité.

_J’étais venu ici pour réfléchir et je ne t’ai pas entendu rentrer, s’expliqua Butch.. J’ai pensé à m’esquiver discrètement et puis Lassiter est arrivé. Tu connais la suite…

_Je m’excuse également, répondit Saxton en soupirant. Je sais que tu dois être mal à l’aise d’avoir assisté à ça. Après tout, la bibliothèque est un lieu public…

 

***

 

Butch regarda son vis-à-vis avec attention. Il connaissait assez peu le jeune avoué, mais il savait que le roi lui faisait toute confiance pour s’occuper de la paperasserie. Le flic avait toujours vu en Saxton un type excessivement poli, un peu précieux, et sûrement diablement efficace dans son boulot. Le mec était un tueur à sa manière. Son terrain de chasse était simplement très différent de celui des guerriers de la Confrérie.

Pour autant, Butch ne lui connaissait pas cette dignité, cette force. Avec sa fierté foulée au pied par ce connard d’ange, son odeur de mâle dédié flottant partout dans la pièce, son orientation sexuelle exposée à un quasi-inconnu, le mec restait debout face à lui sans ciller. S’il pensait vraiment que sa valeur serait jugée à l’aune de ses préférences sexuelles, Saxton avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, pensa le flic.

Butch le rassura.

_Tu veux dire mal à l’aise qu’il y ait quelque chose entre toi et Lassiter ? Nan, j’ai l’hab… Hum, je veux dire que je m’en contrefous. Mais toi, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller fort, biaisa le flic. Je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas bien et que, peut-être, tu préférerais que ce soit quelqu’un d’autre qui te le propose, ou personne, mais si tu as besoin de parler… Et merde ! ajouta le flic avec un sourire d’excuse, faut toujours que je cause à tort et à travers…

 

Saxton cacha son étonnement derrière un petit rire. Le gigantesque guerrier qui lui faisait face ne le jugeait pas. Mieux, il lui tendait une main amicale sans même s’attendre à ce qu’il la saisisse. Saxton le jaugea du regard. Butch ne détourna pas les yeux et conserva une expression à la fois ouverte et discrète. L’air de dire qu’il ne se vexerait pas si Sax l’envoyait voir ailleurs s’il y était.

Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, le vampire blond ne se sentait plus vraiment en condition pour apprécier le silence de la grande pièce.

L’avocat se dirigea vers le bar dans le fond de la pièce.

_Un verre ?

Butch désigna celui qu’il tenait en main. Vide… À bien y regarder, le flic n’avait pas l’air beaucoup plus serein que lui avec ses traits tirés.

_C'est pas de refus. Je crois qu’il reste un fond de Lag.

 

Saxton dénicha la bouteille en question et remplit le verre de Butch avant de se servir un Cognac. Son choix fit sourire le flic. L’alcool ambré correspondait parfaitement au mâle qui lui faisait face : fort, aristocratique et racé. Il regarda l’avocat réchauffer le verre ballon de ses mains élégantes avant de faire tourner doucement le liquide doré. Il mettait dans la dégustation de sa boisson autant de minutie que dans l’étude d’un dossier épineux.

Les deux mâles restèrent silencieux un long moment, à contempler une bûche qui se consumait lentement dans l’âtre. Les flammes dessinaient des ombres mouvantes sur le tapis, comme un étrange théâtre de marionnettes.

 

L’absence de paroles était confortable, chacun d’eux fixant le feu sans le voir, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une bûche craqua et quelques étincelles voletèrent dans la cheminée. Saxton fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

_Tu as dit que tu étais venu ici pour réfléchir. Il semblerait que ce soit la vocation de cette pièce, s’amusa l’avocat.

Butch fixait toujours les flammes. Il comprit que le jeune mâle cherchait à éloigner la conversation de lui. Le flic ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, qui se livre aux étrangers ? Il ne comptait pas non plus lui raconter toute sa vie, mais peut-être que le mâle en face lui pourrait lui donner quelques réponses. Après tout, Saxton était un _vrai_ vampire, lui…

_Ma transition est plutôt récente, commença doucement le flic, et je crois que je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qu’être un vampire implique. Notre nature, nos instincts, les réactions que ça provoque. C’est comme si tout ce qu’il y avait de plus… primitif en moi avait été dopé en un rien de temps.

Saxton quitta les flammes des yeux et tourna la tête vers son voisin, se gardant bien de l’interrompre. _Finalement, ils en étaient tous au même point_ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

_Dans la même soirée, j’ai failli démembrer mon ancien coéquipier, qui est aussi mon seul ami humain, et un civil qui tentait de s’approcher de… quelqu’un d’important pour moi. J’étais comme… possédé, incapable de m’arrêter. J’aurais pu les tuer, gronda le flic en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Bordel, je suis censé protéger les innocents, pas les tabasser !

 

Saxton laissa le flic se reprendre avant de lui répondre. Il fixait de nouveau la cheminée. Saxton était né vampire, il n’avait pas eu à subir les affres d’une transition tardive. Pourtant, il comprenait ce qu’essayait d’exprimer le flic. Un instant, on s’enorgueillit de sa maîtrise et de sa belle éducation, et celui d’après, on ne vaut pas mieux qu’un fauve guidé par ses bas instincts. Il suffit de si peu pour basculer, pour ne pas se reconnaître.

_Nous autres, les vampires, on en revient toujours au même point, commença amèrement Sax. Quel que soit le polissage de civilisation et de manières, quel que soit le vernis que l’on appose en société, nous sommes à peine plus que des bêtes. Notre nature nous rend possessifs et ultra-protecteurs. Tu dois l’accepter avant de pouvoir le contrôler. Et puis, de toute façon, un mâle sautera à la gorge de tout ce qui menace sa compagne. Rien n’est plus dangereux qu’un mâle dédié…

Le flic releva la tête. Il avait déjà entendu cela. Ce furent l’amertume et la douleur du ton qui lui permirent de se rappeler quand. « Il » avait paru aussi désemparé que Saxton en le disant.

_Vishous m’a déjà dit cela, il y a longtemps… Il disait aussi que les unions étaient indéfectibles chez les vampires.

_Oui, elles le sont. Le mâle dédié marque dans sa chair la personne choisie et dépose sa fragrance sur sa peau. C’est une forme d’avertissement, pour les autres mâles. S’ils s’avisent d’approcher, ils devront en subir les conséquences.

 

Butch sentit qu’il allait terriblement empiéter sur l’intimité de son compagnon d’infortune, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Aussi osa-t-il poser sa question en espérant que l’autre mâle comprendrait qu’il ne cherchait pas à le blesser.

_Sa fragrance… Tu veux dire, comme cette odeur que j’ai sentie quand Lassiter a quitté la pièce ?

Le flic regretta son audace en voyant une douleur intense se peindre sur le visage aristocratique. Pourtant, Saxton se reprit très vite et l’expression s’envola en un instant. Butch aurait presque cru l’avoir rêvée.

_Oui, souffla-t-il. C’est la marque d’un mâle dédié. Chaque fragrance est unique. On n’y peut rien. C’est primaire, instinctif : la bête reconnaît son autre moitié, sans qu’on puisse rien n’y faire. Il ne reste que la soif dévorante de son sang, ce besoin inouï de la faire sienne et de la marquer comme telle. Ça et… l’incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait blesser l’autre. Quitte à s’y perdre soi-même…

 

 _S’y perdre._ Le flic n’aurait pu mieux exprimer cette sensation de plonger dans un puits sans fond lorsqu’il avait, l’espace d’un instant, pensé perdre V. Lui faudrait-il accepter de se laisser tomber au plus profond de cet abîme avec le vampire pour seul point d’accroche, pour seul lien ? Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Saxton avait parlé de compagne, à aucun moment de compagnon. Était-ce pour cela qu’il repoussait l’ange alors qu’il semblait souffrir le martyr ? C’était assez délicat de poser cette question avec élégance alors Butch opta pour un ton léger.

_Hum, je n’ai pas eu l’impression que Lassiter soit une femelle. Ou bien les anges sont sacrément tordus…

Saxton eut un petit rire triste.

_Non, je peux t’assurer que c’est bien un mâle.

_Alors, un vampire peut aussi se dédier à un autre mâle. Est-ce que c’est… permis ? hésita le flic.

_Permis ? Par qui ? Voilà toute la question. Certainement pas par notre société ou nos coutumes… Nous sommes une race en voie de disparition, gouvernée par une élite née il y a plusieurs siècles pour les plus jeunes, lâcha amèrement l’avocat de la _Glymera_. Ce fossé gigantesque, entre ce qui est « possible » et ce qui est « permis », c’est toute la contradiction de notre espèce. Mais les choses sont ainsi faites…

 

Butch marqua un petit silence avant de demander doucement :

_Lassiter ne sait pas que tu t’es dédié à lui, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Il semble… intéressé par toi.

_C’est tout le problème, soupira Saxton. Lassiter semble beaucoup de choses. Ce serait sûrement aussi notre cas après avoir vécu aussi longtemps que lui. L’éternité c’est lassant, il faut bien tromper l’ennui. Et, certains passe-temps sont plus rétifs que d’autres. Peut-être que je devrais simplement lui donner ce qu’il veut, ajouta cyniquement l’avocat. Lassiter est un chasseur et fuir ne fera que l’exciter davantage, je suppose.

Le flic contempla ce jeune mâle si plein d’amertume. Saxton avait dû connaître pas mal de désillusions. Pour avoir lui-même passé beaucoup de temps à tromper l’ennui, Butch pouvait comprendre que Saxton n’ait pas envie de tenir le rôle du divertissement. Mais quelque chose lui disait que les sentiments de Lassiter à l’égard du vampire allaient au-delà de la passade.

 

Il ne connaissait pas bien les deux mâles, mais il savait reconnaître l’angoisse. L’un, par crainte d’être rejeté, dissimulait un intérêt profond derrière le badinage et l’autre, de peur d’être utilisé, luttait de toutes ses forces contre son attirance pour le premier. Butch avait de la peine pour eux, car ils semblaient bloqués dans cette situation.

Lui, au moins, il avait V et ne craignait pas de se voir rejeté. Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça si on en croyait cet élan de possessivité qui l’avait poussé à agresser le jeune danseur. Enfin, peut-être que tous les mâles ne réagissaient pas comme ça… Son tempérament d’Irlandais bouillonnant lui avait déjà valu pas mal de soucis. Tout l’inverse de Saxton. Un mâle calme, posé, réfléchi. Il devait poser la question.

_Et, de manière tout à fait hypothétique, commença Butch en se grattant la gorge, si tu voyais un autre mâle, ou une femelle, tenter de le séduire ? Ou de lui faire du mal ?

 

Un feulement sourd roula dans la gorge du blond dont Butch vit les crocs s’allonger d’un coup, dépassant comme deux sabres de ses lèvres vermeilles. Le mec n’était peut-être pas un guerrier, mais en cet instant, impossible d’ignorer que son appartenance à la race vampire le plaçait tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Quand il parla, la voix habituellement calme de l’avocat n’était plus qu’un grognement rauque.

_Je ne suis pas un soldat comme vous autre, mais si ce jour arrive, je prie la Vierge Scribe que quelqu’un soit là pour m’empêcher de lui ouvrir la gorge…

Butch le regarda un long moment dans les yeux et hocha la tête, comme pour lui en faire le serment.

_Foutus instincts de mâles dédiés…

 

Butch et Sax entrechoquèrent leurs verres avant de les terminer d’une seule gorgée. La bûche avait presque terminé de se consumer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'adore les bibliothèques ! Il y en a une à Dublin, on dirait vraiment celle de la Belle et la Bête. Je pensais à ça en écrivant le chapitre. Je trouve que le contraste ressortait bien entre l'agitation intérieure de tout ce petit monde et le calme un peu hors du temps du lieu. Ca incite à prendre le temps de la réflexion... 
> 
> Et le personnage de Saxton a le même effet sur moi. Je le trouve apaisant. Il paraît un peu en arrière plan mais je lui trouve beaucoup de force. Enfin, je pense surtout à lui comme ça depuis que j'ai lu l'excellentissime Fic Blay/Qhuinn "Le destin du vampire" (il me semble que c'est celle-ci, avec le retour de Lash et qui se pose comme une suite à "La rédemption du vampire" de Vane Caos)... My God, ce passage où il dessine après que Blay ait choisi Qhuinn !  
> Je le trouve émouvant, et pourtant plein d'une force tranquille, qui le pousse à continuer.  
> J'ai retravaillé un peu ce chapitre avant de le poster, et du coup ça m'a bien remotivée pour écrire mon épilogue sur lui et Lass... (et puis j'adore les anges déchus :bavvvve: )
> 
> D'ailleurs, en parallèle (et après avoir écrit ce chapitre), j'ai lu la seule Lassiton dispo en anglais sur AO3 et l'auteur l'a installée aussi à la bibliothèque !! Ca m'a fait bien rire. 
> 
> Sinon, j'ai trouvé un fanart somp-tueux de Butch, juste tel que je l'imaginais : http://www.deviantart.com/art/Butch-BDB-384028072  
> Jettez un oeil à la galerie de manière générale ! Le V est à tomber aussi, et j'ai même réussi à trouver Phury canon Oo  
> Alors je vous parle pas de Wrath !
> 
> Bon, j'arrête de bavasser à tort et à travers !!  
> Bonne semaine tout le monde :)


	23. Un soir d'angoisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Pas grand chose à vous dire cette fois, si ce n'est de ne pas m'assassiner s'il reste 2 ou 3 fautes. C'est une cata, je m'étais promis de ne pas retoucher à ce foutu texte, et je passe mes matinées pré-post à en rajouter des tartines maintenant. Ce que c'est de vouloir s'améliorer T_T  
> Mais du coup, c'est peut-être pas terriblement bien relu (n'hésitez pas à me souligner les soucis que vous voyez !!)

Chapitre 23 : Un soir d'angoisse

 

           

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à la Piaule, Butch était pensif. Il retenait ses pas, à la fois fébrile et incertain quant à la conduite à tenir en présence de V. Sa discussion avec Saxton lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives. Ça faisait un bon moment qu’il était certain d’éprouver quelque chose de très fort pour V. Après tout, personne n’avait tenu une place comparable à la sienne dans sa vie. Bon, à bien y réfléchir, les candidates ne s’étaient pas non plus bousculées pour prendre le poste. Avec son penchant pour le scotch, son nez pété et sa grande gueule, il faisait un sacré lot à encaisser. Est-ce qu’il aurait pu rendre heureuse une gentille petite femme, leurs trois enfants et le chien ?

Et lui dans tout ça ? Il aurait été heureux ?

 

La réponse à cette question le ramenait invariablement aux derniers mois de sa vie. Ayant l’impression d’avoir traversé une époque bénie, il n’avait aucune envie de voir les choses changer. Mais force était d’admettre que c’était bel et bien le cas. Était-il en train de se dédier à V ?

Un reste d’éducation catholique se rebellait encore en lui à l’idée d’un engagement aussi absolu envers un autre mâle. Mais, d’un autre côté, ses instincts n’avaient pas l’air de lui laisser franchement le choix et, au fond, c’était plutôt une bonne chose. V lui apportait la paix. Mais pas sûr que l’ancien Butch, l’humain, aurait accepté tout cela aussi facilement. Par contre, les instincts de sa moitié vampire hurlaient à son éducation d’aller se faire foutre.

 

Il espérait bien ne pas être en train de se gourer sur toute la ligne parce qu’il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu’il se laisse aller à cet espoir d’un avenir aux côtés de l’être le plus exceptionnel qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Et, par un putain de miracle, ce type-là avait voulu de lui. V, presque un demi-dieu, aurait choisi pour compagnon un ex-flic, à moitié humain, et complètement paumé ? Mieux, il acceptait Butch tel qu’il était. Pouvait-il croire que V… l’aimait ?

L’idée le secoua fortement. Le vampire n’était pas du genre à donner dans le sentiment et il aurait sûrement éclaté la tête de Butch s’il avait connu ses pensées. Pourtant, le flic savait que ce qui flambait entre eux depuis des mois allait au-delà du sexe. En tout cas en ce qui le concernait. Même pour ce plaisir explosif, il n’aurait pas pu accepter de laisser un autre homme que V le toucher.

Mais, qu’en était-il du vampire ? Après tout, c’était lui qui les avait lancés sur cette pente.

 

Butch en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu’il arriva à la Piaule pour voir Rhage en jaillir comme une tornade. Dans sa hâte, le géant blond bouscula Butch, qui eut l’impression d’entrer en collision à pleine vitesse avec une montagne. Un peu sonné, le flic se raccrocha à l’épaule du guerrier pour éviter de se retrouver par terre. L’autre jura violemment avant de reconnaître le flic.

_Putain, Cop, ça fait des plombes que je te cherche partout. V est avec toi ?

Butch fit non de la tête.

_Tu étais où bordel ? Tu avais éteint ton portable !

Le flic fronça les sourcils. Hollywood semblait étrangement tendu, c’est pourquoi il ne se formalisa pas de la brusquerie du géant blond.

_Heu, ouais, j’avais besoin de réfléchir…

_Bah j’espère que tu en as terminé avec l’introspection parce qu’on a un sérieux souci. V a disparu.

 

Tout l’air qu’il avait emmagasiné sembla éclater dans les poumons du flic, lui coupant le souffle. Un très mauvais pressentiment lui retourna les tripes d’un coup et il ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée.

_QUOIIIIIIIIII ?

_On l’a vu au Masque de Fer, expliqua nerveusement le guerrier. Il est venu nous dire que t’étais rentré, et qu’il allait faire pareil. Au moment de partir, un type au nez en bouilli est venu l’aborder en braillant je sais pas quoi, mais V l’a éjecté vite fait. Je doute que ça soit lié.

Butch fronça les sourcils à cette évocation et peina à retenir un grondement sourd. Il pensait que sa petite conversation au coin du feu avait drainé toute la rage qui s’était concentrée en lui dans la ruelle. Il semblerait bien que non. Cet enfoiré de danseur avait osé revenir à la charge, profitant qu’il avait le dos tourné. Tout bien considéré, il aurait dû vider cet enfoiré de ses boyaux pour l’attacher à un poteau et attendre que le soleil finisse le travail. Butch se sentait littéralement bouillir de l’intérieur.

Rhage poursuivit son récit en jetant un coup d’œil interrogatif au flic. Le mec avait l’air sacrément tendu tout à coup.

_Après ça, V est sorti dans la ruelle pour se dématérialiser et on ne l’a plus revu de la soirée. En rentrant avec Z et Phury, on est tombé sur des _lessers_. Phury a été blessé et on a cherché à joindre V pour un coup de main, mais impossible de l’avoir. Son portable est allumé, mais il ne décroche pas. Comme tu ne répondais pas non plus, j’ai pensé qu’il était avec toi.

 

La colère et l’inquiétude de Butch se muèrent en panique. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas ce coup-là. V répondait toujours à son portable. Sauf quand il était en rogne contre Butch. Sauf que ce n’était pas lui avait cherché à le joindre. Agité, il bombarda Rhage de questions.

_Il est peut-être quelque part au manoir et il entend pas avec sa foutue musique, avança-t-il sans y croire. Faut toujours qu’il mette ça à brailler. T’as été voir à la forge ? Ou au Commodore ?

Cette simple idée manqua de faire saillir ses canines. Il les sentait descendre et dû encore se retenir de gronder. Si V était parti s’envoyer cet enfoiré de danseur, il se sentait capable de tout démolir. Le mec n’avait quand même pas si mal pris sa fuite qu’il ait décidé de le faire payer à Butch de cette manière ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En plus, il n’avait pas eu l’air en colère quand il l’avait quitté dans la ruelle.

Quelque part, l’instinct de Butch lui disait qu’il était complètement à côté de la plaque. Non, tout ça n’avait rien à voir avec la scène de cette nuit. Étrangement, ça l’aida à garder son calme.

_On l’a cherché partout, je te dis, repris Rhage, très nerveux.

 

Le flic n’avait aucun mal à le croire. L’inquiétude qui habitait les yeux d’azur n’était pas feinte. Les Frères avaient dû retourner ciel et terre pour savoir où était passé Vishous. Butch sortit néanmoins son téléphone et composa le numéro de son coloc, décidé à tenter sa chance de son côté. Peut-être qu’il lui répondrait, à lui. Le silence qui précède la connexion du téléphone lui parut durer des heures. Puis les sonneries commencèrent à s’égrainer. Dans le vide…

_V, décroche putain, marmotta-t-il en parcourant le couloir de long en large, les épaules ramassées et la tête baissée.

Mais le téléphone resta désespérément muet jusqu’au moment où il bascula sur répondeur. Une voix synthétique l’incita à parler après le bip sonore. De rage, Butch faillit broyer l’appareil. Il se tourna vers Hollywood, qui était resté en retrait sans tenter de le retenir, sachant que l’Irlandais n’en ferait de toute façon qu’à sa tête. Ce dernier désigna la porte de la Piaule toujours ouverte.

_Il faut localiser son portable. On va utiliser ses joujoux. Il a un programme qui trace tous nos téléphones.

_T’es sûr, Cop ? douta le guerrier blond en écarquillant les yeux. Il va nous arracher les yeux si on touche à ses bébés. Peut-être qu’il est juste en train de s’envoyer en l’…

 

Rhage n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se trouva plaqué au mur, maintenu à la gorge par un Butch tous crocs sortis. Les yeux du mec étaient complètement fous et son grondement n’augurait rien de bon. Le flic l’avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Englué dans ses propres inquiétudes, il n’avait pas prévu que Butch puisse réagir aussi violemment. Et puis, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre que V soit en train de se payer un peu de détente au Commodore ? Le blond allait tenter de se libérer lorsque la voix coupante de Z retentit derrière eux :

_Hey, c’est quoi vos conneries, là ? Putain, Cop, lâche-le. Ne m’oblige pas à te faire mal ! Le menaça-t-il en voyant que l’Irlandais ne lâchait pas prise.

Le flic finit par obéir lorsque le balafré lui appliqua un coup violent sur le bras. Un nouveau feulement résonna, venu directement du fond de sa gorge, mais le regard noir de Z, qui ne le lâchait pas, dut dissuader l’Irlandais de se jeter à nouveau sur quelqu’un. Après quelques secondes d’une confrontation silencieuse, Butch finit par se reprendre et adressa un geste d’excuses à Rhage qui se demandait encore ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se massa la gorge. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien aux réactions du flic.

La voix calme de Phury attira leur attention.

_Allons, mes Frères, il faut retrouver V… Elle ne sent pas bon cette histoire.

 

Butch hocha la tête et fonça vers les quatre ordinateurs qui tournaient en permanence dans un coin de la pièce. Le flic savait exactement ce qu’il devait faire. V lui avait un jour expliqué la marche à suivre. Un sourire tendre réussi à atteindre ses lèvres malgré son inquiétude. À ce moment-là, il s’était senti foutrement privilégié. V lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser approcher ses précieuses machines. De ce qu’il savait, il était bien le seul !

Il se concentra sur l’écran et déverrouilla l’ordinateur avant de lancer le programme. Le temps d’initialisation de la séquence sembla s’étirer sur des siècles. Merde, ce PC était un foudre de guerre, le genre de truc qu’on ne trouvait qu’à la NASA, et pourtant Butch avait l’impression de voir un asticot coupé en deux se traîner misérablement. Le flic sélectionna le portable de V dans la liste des numéros pré-enregistrés. Une carte des États-Unis apparut sur l’écran, ainsi qu’un immense cercle bleu. Le traceur du programme resserrait son diamètre avec une lenteur affolante. Le pays, l’état, la ville de Caldwell.

En voyant que V n’était qu’à quelques kilomètres d’eux, le flic relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mais, ça n’était pas suffisant pour localiser V. Le cercle bleu se réduisait toujours, jouant avec les nerfs tendus de l’Irlandais. Ça commençait à le démanger de secouer l’ensemble, mais ça n’aurait servi à rien. Le flic pianotait nerveusement sur le bord de la table, le regard rivé sur l’écran. Derrière lui, tous les Frères retenaient leur souffle. Rhage était appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, aussi immobile qu’un statue. Butch pouvait sentir l’intense nervosité du guerrier dans la façon dont ses muscles étaient contractés. Dans la pièce, on n’entendait plus que les respirations lourdes des 4 mâles et le ronronnement discret des ordinateurs.

 

Le portable de V était bien loin du manoir. Le cercle bleu finit par cesser de se rétrécir et le clignotement continu leur désigna un entrepôt désaffecté sur les docks. La zone portuaire. Butch connaissait bien ce secteur pour y avoir pas mal patrouillé alors qu’il venait d’être muté à la Crim de Caldie. Une enfilade de hangars miteux plus ou moins désaffectés, des rassemblements de toxicos et des décharges à ordures. Il doutait que V ait eu quoi que ce soit à y faire et il ne serait jamais parti patrouiller là-bas seul, tout du moins sans avertir quelqu’un. D’autant qu’il avait affirmé aux autres Frères rentrer au manoir. V n’avait aucune raison de leur mentir, n’est-ce pas ?

Butch se leva si brusquement qu’il bouscula Rhage toujours accroché à sa chaise. Le géant blond reprenait son équilibre tandis que le flic attrapait déjà sa veste et ses armes.

_Allez, on y va !

Phury rattrapa le flic par la manche tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la porte en terminant de boucler son holster.

_Minute Cop, on ne sait pas ce qu’on va trouver là-bas. Nous devons nous préparer.

Butch se retourna vers le Frère, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Envahissant sans vergogne son espace, il se planta à deux centimètres de son nez avant de se mettre à éructer.

_Si tu crois, sombre abruti, que je vais laisser V une seconde de plus que nécessaire, tu peux aller te faire foutre !

 

Rhage avait suivi ce nouvel éclat du flic d’un œil un peu moins perplexe. Il était sans doute temps de clarifier deux ou trois choses avec le coloc de V. Il tira Phury en arrière et agrippa Butch par le revers de sa veste. L’autre montra aussitôt les crocs, mais Hollywoood n’était pas prêt à se laisser intimider. Il approcha son visage de celui du flic afin que l’Irlandais ne puisse pas ignorer ses pupilles qui viraient désormais au blanc. Peut-être que le flic était en colère. Mais, lui aussi, ne se défendait pas si mal dans ce domaine.

_Maintenant, tu la boucles, Cop. Je sais que tu cherches seulement à protéger V. Mais, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, il est aussi mon Frère. J’arracherai la putain de tête de quiconque s’en prendra à lui, mais te faire buter en fonçant tête baissée n’aidera personne. Et certainement pas V.

Le flic poussa un long feulement en tentant de se dégager, mais la prise de Rhage était aussi puissante qu’un étau et l’autre se contenta de le secouer comme un prunier en lui braillant dessus.

_ Hey, tu m’écoutes, enfoiré ?

 

Hollywood donna une secousse plus violente à Butch qui parut réussir à prendre un peu sur lui. Il aspira un grand coup, très doucement. Ses crocs se rétractèrent et l’inquiétude reprit le pas sur la colère.

_Ouais c’est bon. Une demi-heure. Pas une minute de plus. Ensuite, prêts, pas prêts, un plan, pas de plan, j’y vais…

Rhage finit par le lâcher avec précaution en hochant la tête. L’heure n’était plus à la division et tous ressentaient l’urgence de se mettre en action. Phury, le plus posé des Frères, prit la parole pour tenter de coordonner leur action. En temps normal, la stratégie et la planification, c’était plutôt le rayon de V. Il allait falloir faire sans.

_Ok. D’abord il faut prévenir Wrath. Ensuite, on va essayer de se faire une idée de la zone. Butch, essaye de voir ce que tu peux récupérer comme cartes. Quand on aura une idée du terrain, on ira faire une reconnaissance. On ne sait pas ce qu’on va trouver là-bas, mais on ne peut pas exclure l’hypothèse de l’enlèvement. Et pour tenir tête à V, on n’aura pas affaire à des débutants.

_Ben même s’ils débutaient, je t’assure qu’ils auront pas le temps de se perfectionner, lança Butch d’un ton glacial en se réinstallant à l’ordinateur.

Les autres Frères grognèrent leur assentiment et chacun d’eux fila préparer son matériel.

 

Il leur fallut moins d’une demi-heure pour être tous harnachés et parés au combat. Plans en main, Butch attrapa les clés de l’Escalade d’un air décidé. À cet instant, il aurait donné tout ce qu’il possédait pour pouvoir se dématérialiser. V avait besoin de lui, il le sentait dans sa chair, dans son esprit, et il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable s’ils arrivaient trop tard à cause de lui.

 

***

 

L’énorme 4X4 noir s’élança entre les grilles du manoir à une allure folle. La nuit était claire et toutes les étoiles semblaient s’être donné rendez-vous pour tracer leur chemin. Le croissant de lune les narguait, comme un sourire ironique au milieu du ciel d’encre. Les quatre mâles gardaient le silence, concentrés sur la tâche qui les attendait. Butch conduisait sans desserrer les dents, Rhage assis sur la place passager, et les jumeaux sur la banquette arrière. Le flic ne réduisit son allure qu’à l’approche des docks. Il était impossible de manquer le changement d’atmosphère qui accompagnait leur entrée dans cette partie de la ville.

Les alignements de maisons de briques rouges avaient laissé place à une alternance de terrains vagues et d’entrepôts miteux. Ceux qui tombaient en ruine ressemblaient à des baleines éventrées avec leurs poutrelles métalliques mises à nu par l’effondrement des toits de taule. La crise industrielle avait frappé Calddie aussi fort que dans les autres villes de la côte Est. La population s’était recentrée sur la ville, laissant se décomposer les reliques d’un passé pas si lointain.

 

Ne s’égarait plus par ici qu’une faune hétéroclite de paumés en tous genres. Butch aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de cadavres il était venu ramasser dans le secteur. C’était presque devenu une routine. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, il refusait de perpétrer les vieilles habitudes. Cet endroit pourri allait lui rendre son mâle, et plus vite que ça.

V n’avait rien à faire ici. Sans lui. L’aube n’était plus très loin et, à cette heure, la place du guerrier était dans le lit de Butch. Le flic entendait bien faire tout ce qu’il faudrait pour faire rentrer les choses dans l’ordre.

 

Rhage qui suivait toujours la position du téléphone de V sur le sien fit signe à Butch de ralentir et de se garer. Ils n’étaient plus très loin. Mieux valait éviter d’attirer l’attention d’éventuels guetteurs. Butch rangea le 4*4 à l’abri des regards. Les quatre mâles se concertèrent du regard avant de quitter le véhicule le plus silencieusement possible. Ils avaient un plan d’approche, mais tout cela n’irait pas bien loin. Ils se rapprochèrent furtivement de leur objectif. Bientôt, ils allaient devoir improviser.

 

Les jumeaux partirent en reconnaissance pendant que Rhage et le flic suivaient toujours le signal du portable de V. Prudemment, ils se laissèrent guider jusqu’à une contre-allée qui semblait déserte. Rhage huma l’air et fit signe au flic que personne ne rôdait aux alentours. Pas d’ennemis, mais pas de V non plus. Ils commencèrent à explorer les lieux et finirent par trouver l’appareil derrière un fût. Près de celui-ci, les traces encore fraîches d’un véhicule arrêté en catastrophe étaient encore visibles.

Les traces de luttes tout autour indiquaient que le Frère avait cherché à s’enfuir en tabassant ses assaillants. Butch s’en serait bien réjoui, mais vu que V avait balancé son téléphone, sans doute pour leur laisser une piste avant d’être fouillé, le flic avait un gros doute sur le succès de l’opération. L’écran de l’appareil était fêlé, mais, heureusement pour les vampires, il fonctionnait toujours malgré sa chute. V avait été bien inspiré de jouer au petit Poucet ! Maintenant, restait à attendre le retour des jumeaux, ce qui ne tarda pas. Le mec avait repéré deux _lessers_ montant la garde devant un autre entrepôt désaffecté, juste un peu plus loin.

 

Butch eut toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Tous ses muscles s’étaient instinctivement tendus dans la direction indiquée par les Frères. V était là-bas. Il devait y aller. C’était plus fort que lui. Rhage remarqua son agitation et posa sa main sur l’épaule du flic. Le contact de cet énorme battoir lui apporta un peu d’apaisement. Il n’était pas seul. Les Frères allaient l’aider à sortir V de là.

_Bon, on va tenter une approche en douceur, vu qu’on ne sait pas combien de ces emplâtrés y a là-dedans, résuma Phury. Z et moi, on va neutraliser les sentinelles. Vous deux, vous couvrirez les portes principales pendant ce temps-là. Une fois le périmètre sécurisé, on verra s’il y a d’autres sorties, histoire de leur couper la retraite.

 

Tous approuvèrent et filèrent se mettre en place. De sa planque, Butch vit les jumeaux, parfaitement coordonnés, se glisser tels des ombres derrière les deux _lessers_ qui ne virent même pas venir la mort avant que les dagues noires ne s’enfoncent simultanément dans leurs poitrines vides. Leurs corps s’évanouirent dans un claquement sec, tandis que Z et Phury se tournaient vers la porte comme un seul homme, au cas où d’autres _lessers_ se ramèneraient. Rhage et Butch s’approchèrent silencieusement de leurs compagnons pour mettre la suite du plan à exécution.

Ils s’apprêtaient à contourner l’entrepôt pour couvrir d’autres sorties potentielles quand le flic se figea. L’odeur d’un sang que Butch ne connaissait que trop bien venait d’atteindre ses narines. Les Frères le regardèrent, d’abord surpris par sa soudaine immobilité. Puis Z renifla l’air en jurant. Mais personne n’eut le temps de réagir.

 

Un rugissement de fauve enragé s’éleva dans la nuit…

Comme dans un film au ralenti, l’Irlandais se rua sur la porte, toute considération de prudence envolée, tandis que les autres mâles tendaient leurs mains vers lui, dans une tentative dérisoire pour le stopper. Quand ils virent la mâle en furie s’élancer comme une fusée, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à se précipiter à sa suite en essayant de limiter les dégâts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette fois. Un petit chapitre de transition.  
> Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement, non ? Une petit discussion avec Sax et tout roule ? Et nooooon ! 
> 
> J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous remercier, vous tous fidèles au poste ! Cette histoire a dépassé les 2000 vues l'autre jour et j'étais Oo. Sérieusement, ça me touche que vous soyez si nombreux à suivre mes âneries ! Alors, merci à vous tous :)  
> Et comme je sais que vous êtes là (si, si, je vous vois), j'en profite aussi (décidément, qu'est-ce que j'abuse !) pour signaler à ceux qui l'auraient manquée que j'ai une autre Vutch en court ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348243 ! Ça devrait vous intéresser, ils devraient passer à la nuit de noce à peu près en même temps qu'ici :p (non ce n'est même pas fait exprès !!!)... 
> 
> Et puis n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je ne mords toujours pas :)
> 
> Sinon, j'ai été pas mal découragée pour la Lassiton que je pensais faire en épilogue de celle-ci. J'en ai lu une y a pas longtemps, et je crois que je manque cruellement de background en fait. Et comme j'ai arrêté au tome sur John avec pas la moindre envie de continuer :/ Je gamberge... Je ne sais pas si je vais laisser tomber ou proposer un truc assez "générique". Ou alors y a une bonne âme qui serait assez charitable pour me faire un topo sur leur passé ?
> 
> Voilou voilou  
> encore merci et bisous à vous


	24. Un soir dans un entrepôt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, je suis über à la bourre ! Mais c'est pour une bonne cause ! Si, si, je vous assure. Il se trouve que j'ai passé la moitié de la journée à patcher ce foutu chapitre... Je l'ai relu ce matin, et je me suis dit que ce n'était juste pas possible.
> 
> Du coup, j'en ai rajouté je ne sais combien de tartines. Mais, avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, j'ai deux AVERTISSEMENTS :
> 
> _Le 1er, c'est que j'ai relu le tout juste après rédaction, il se peut (probabilités estimées à 98 %) qu'il traîne encore des fautes monstrueuses. Alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des accords ignobles, des mots qui manquent ou je ne sais quoi...
> 
> _Le 2nd qui est le vrai AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient une scène de torture TRES explicite. Si l'idée même d'une égratignure vous révulse, passez votre chemin. Mon warning sur l'histoire provient essentiellement de ce chapitre. Voilà, c'est dit.
> 
>  
> 
> Je vous laisse lire, et encore désolée d'avoir tardé...

Chapitre 24 : Un soir dans un entrepôt

 

           

_Du sang…_

_Tellement de sang._

_Le sang de V…_

 

Butch pouvait le sentir. Partout autour de lui. Il saturait l’air, s’échappant du corps de son mâle, en un flot dense et constant. Ça n’avait rien du tourbillon effréné, des torrents, qu’il s’était préparé à trouver. Non, c’était une fuite lente et inexorable. Presque mécanique… Maintenant qu’il était plus près de V, il sentait à quel point son amant s’affaiblissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

L’Irlandais se tenait entre les lourdes portes en bois qu’il venait de défoncer à mains nues. Dans l’air froid de la nuit d’automne, son souffle rauque s’échappait de sa bouche en formant d’épaisses volutes blanches. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et le large guerrier paraissait encore plus impressionnant que d’ordinaire. Une aura de pure violence l’entourait, démultipliant la présence de son imposante stature. À lui seul, il semblait remplir tout l’espace, comme s’il s’était matérialisé à partir de la nuit environnante.

 

Il se figea un instant au milieu des décombres pulvérisés de la porte, un dernier sursaut de lucidité lui dictant tout de même d’évaluer la situation. Comme dans un film projeté au ralenti, son cerveau enregistra la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Cet entrepôt délabré abritait une ancienne ligne de fabrication semi-automatique dont ne subsistaient que quelques vestiges. L’ensemble devait dater de l’époque où l’activité portuaire était encore florissante à Caldwell. La production industrielle se faisait alors au plus près des quais d’embarquement, pour ne pas perdre une précieuse minute, un précieux dollar. De la chaîne de montage, il ne restait qu’un long tapis roulant qui n’avait pas dû voir un ouvrier depuis de longues années. Les supports métalliques étaient attaqués par la rouille, complètement bouffés par endroit, et certaines parties s’étaient même écroulées. Le monstre de métal convulsait au sol comme une énorme chenille agonisante.

 

Mais les _lessers_ avaient de l’imagination et de l’ingéniosité à revendre. Ils avaient imaginé un tout autre usage au tronçon encore stable de la chaîne. Les anciens systèmes de fixation, qui n’avaient pas encore été démontés pour être revendus à un quelconque ferrailleur, étaient parfaits pour y arrimer solidement tout un assortiment de chaînes et de lanières. Largement de quoi retenir un vampire affaibli…

V avait été allongé, à même le tapis roulant, ligoté et entravé comme si les _lessers_ tentaient de contenir le Diable en personne. Bras et jambes maintenus écartés par les liens, le vampire était complètement nu, à l’exception de son gant. Les albinos n’étaient pas encore assez fous pour aller se frotter aux étranges pouvoirs du guerrier le plus puissant de la Confrérie.

À ce moment, une étrange pensée vint frapper le flic. Malgré les étreintes que les deux mâles partageaient depuis des semaines, c’était la première fois qu’il voyait V entièrement nu. Le mec avait toujours semblé désireux de conserver son pantalon. Et Butch était trop rassuré de voir que les choses ne se précipitaient entre eux pas pour lui en tenir rigueur. Pourtant, ça n’avait pas manqué de l’étonner et cette étrange question revint l’effleurer alors que ses yeux balayaient le corps exposé. Était-ce à cause de ces étranges tatouages qui couraient tout le long de son aine, similaires à ceux de sa tempe et de sa main, et que Butch voyait pour la première fois ?

 

Le flic se secoua. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à l’encre de son mâle quand il l’aurait détaché de cette putain de table. Sous l’éclairage blafard des néons, il remarqua que le corps de V était maculé de sang. Celui-ci gouttait tout autour de lui, sur le tapis roulant, et jusqu’au sol où il commençait à former une large tache sombre. Ces enculés l’avaient saigné, lentement, méthodiquement, pour l’affaiblir le plus possible. Ne lui laissant aucune chance. Pas étonnant que Butch ait senti cette hémorragie depuis l’autre côté de la porte.

Sauf qu’à en juger par les quelques longueurs de chaînes brisées qui gisaient au sol, le vampire n’avait pas dû se tenir tranquille. Quelques _lessers_ avaient également l’air plutôt mal en point. Butch se sentit gonfler de fierté. Son mâle était un guerrier, un vrai. Personne ne s’en prenait à Vishous, fils du Bloodletter, sans en payer le prix. Qu’est-ce qu’avaient cru ces enfants de putain ? Qu’ils auraient la partie facile ? Qu’un Frère pouvait renoncer à se battre ? Que V se laisserait faire comme une putain de demoiselle en détresse ?

 

Butch imagina sans peine la colère qui avait dû habiter le mâle quand ces enfoirés l’avaient réduit à l’impuissance. Le flic sentit son cœur se serrer. C’était tellement contraire au caractère de V. Il avait dû lutter jusqu’à l’épuisement avant que les  _lessers_ ne parviennent à le maîtriser, utilisant toutes les armes à sa disposition. Un paquet d’albinos avait dû y rester.  _Le plus possible_ , espéra Butch en sentant la rage qui l’habitait se muer en une violence pure, en un besoin de vengeance sanglant et cruel.

L’irlandais allait venger son mâle. Venger la torture, venger les coups, venger l’humiliation…  Ç a ne serait pas propre.  Ç a ne serait pas rapide. Les  _lessers_ redoutaient déjà le fils du Bloodletter, mais ils sauraient désormais qu’il n’était pas le seul à craindre. Que personne n’approchait Vishous sans en payer le prix. Le prix du sang…

 

Les crocs du flic étaient déjà déployés depuis un moment déjà. Mais, soudain, ce fut comme s’ils voulaient littéralement jaillir de sa mâchoire. Dotés d’une volonté propre, ils n’aspiraient qu’à déchiqueter celui qui avait osé porter la main sur son mâle. Butch détourna le regard de la silhouette martyrisée et observa, de ses yeux étrécis en deux fentes létales, les _lessers_ présents autour de lui. Un par un, il fixa les albinos, figés dans la surprise, pris au dépourvu par son entrée fracassante.

Le flic n’eut pas besoin d’y regarder à deux fois pour identifier le responsable de cette boucherie. Ce bâtard se tenait toujours debout, à côté de V, une des lames noires du Frère entre les mains, dégoulinant du sang de ce dernier. Quelques gouttes de liquide carmin avaient éclaboussé les manches de son sweat sombre. Presque rien en fait. L’enfoiré savait travailler proprement.

 

Comme s’il avait senti l’arrivé du flic, un grognement rauque s’échappa soudain de la gorge de V. Sa main, qui ne brillait plus que faiblement quand ils étaient entrés, fut à nouveau baignée de lumière blanche. Une fois encore, il remua, tentant de se libérer de ses entraves. Sans succès. Il était trop faible et le halo de clarté s’affaiblit très rapidement autour du membre maudit. Pourtant, ce mouvement rassura Butch. Même à demi inconscient, le vampire avait encore le réflexe de se battre.

Il vit V rassembler ce qui lui restait de forces pour bander ses muscles, enchaînant les tentatives pour briser ses entraves. Durant l’opération, le corps du vampire se tendit, et il se cambra sur le dos. Les cuisses maintenues écartées par les liens, il en exposa involontairement l’intérieur au flic qui lui faisait face. Le premier réflexe de Butch fut de vouloir dissimuler la nudité dé son mâle. Personne n’avait le droit de poser les yeux sur le corps de Vishous. Personne sauf lui…

Mais ça, c’était avant que son regard ne s’attarde plus attentivement sur l’endroit exposé. Et ce qu’il vit – ou plutôt ce qu’il ne vit pas – transforma le fauve en lui en un véritable démon. Nom de… Il manquait une couille à son mâle. Bordel de Dieu, une couille… Ces raclures avaient tenté de castrer son mâle. Ils lui avaient arraché un testicule, l’avait saigné puis mutilé à jamais, comme le dernier des porcs. Le mâle et le compagnon qui cohabitaient en lui se rebellèrent d’une seule voix. À l’idée que ces faces de plâtre aient mutilé ainsi son mâle, une digue dont il n’avait pas conscience se rompit en lui et le torrent de sa fureur vengeresse irrigua chaque parcelle de son être.

 

L’Irlandais oublia aussitôt toute menace se trouvant dans le périmètre. Il ne voyait plus que le grand blond dégingandé qui le regardait comme si le diable en personne venait de s’inviter à la fête. Un grand blond ? Dans un éclair de lucidité, le flic comprit que ce mec n’était pas un _lesser_ mais bel et bien un humain. Sauf que peu lui importait pour le moment. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était le bourreau qui avait mutilé V au plus profond de sa chair, portant atteinte à sa dignité, à son intégrité de mâle. Et il allait le payer. Oh oui… Il le jurait sur ses propres couilles. Les deux…

Butch empoigna ses dagues, celles que V avait forgées pour lui, avec patience et minutie, et commença à amorcer un pas en direction de sa cible. Gare à celui qui tenterait de s’interposer…

 

***

 

Lorsque le gigantesque vampire qui venait de débouler dans l’entrepôt verrouilla son regard embrasé sur lui, Chad Tenson sut qu’il n’avait aucune chance de salut, pas la plus petite échappatoire. Le gigantesque vampire était un colosse, même selon leurs normes. Et il était comme possédé par la haine elle-même, faisant corps avec elle. À tout moment, le jeune humain s’attendait à le voir disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée noire qui laisserait place à un démon comme ceux qu’il craignait de voir sortir des pages de sa Bible illustrée quand il était gamin. Un démon mugissant, avec des yeux de loup, rougeoyant comme des braises, des cornes de taureau, pointues comme des pieux. Un démon venu le plonger dans un abîme de souffrances et qui n’en finirait jamais de le torturer.

Mais l’imposante silhouette demeurait inaltérée. Seuls les yeux noisette, devenus presque noirs, ne laissaient aucun doute sur le sort qui lui était promis. Finalement, peut-être que le démon de ses cauchemars n’était pas si terrible que cela. Deux dagues noires apparurent comme par magie dans les mains aussi larges que des battoirs, semblables à celles qu’il avait trouvées sur le vampire tatoué. Puis le mastodonte fondit vers lui à une vitesse démesurée.

 

Les crocs du vampire étaient pleinement déployés. Depuis qu’il bossait pour la _Lessening Société_ , Chad pensait avoir vu son compte de dentus. Certains terrorisés, d’autres furieux. Et, tous, sans exception, avaient fini par montrer les crocs. Sauf qu’il ne s’était encore jamais frotté aux guerriers de la Confrérie. En capturant le Frère tatoué, il avait commencé à comprendre pourquoi les _lessers_ les redoutaient autant. Mais, le vampire qui lui fonçait dessus à cet instant, c’était encore autre chose.

On aurait pu penser qu’il était traqué par un de ces fauves préhistoriques, quelque chose comme un tigre à dents de sabre. Mais les animaux tuaient pour se nourrir, ce qui n’était pas le cas des quatre créatures qui se lançaient à leur assaut en feulant. Parce qu’en plus, le démon n’était pas venu seul. À sa suite, s’étaient précipités trois autres de ces bêtes sanguinaires.

 

La meute réclamait vengeance. Et ils paieraient tous le prix du sang pour leur Frère torturé. Ils allaient tous crever ici… Enfin surtout lui. Et, pour quoi ? Ce foutu vampire n’avait pas lâché un mot depuis sa capture, quoiqu’ils aient pu lui faire subir. Ils l’avaient battu, entaillé, tailladé, saigné comme l’animal qu’il était, tranchant les chairs, enfonçant leurs lames dans ses organes.

Chad y avait pris un plaisir tout particulier. Avoir enfin entre les mains un de ces monstres, responsables de la mort de sa famille… Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Et le guerrier barbu avait payé pour ses parents, son petit frère et tous les _lessers_ tués pour pouvoir le capturer. Pendant des heures. Avec acharnement et méthode. Mais rien n’y avait fait. Il s’était contenté de le fixer, sans dire un mot, avec ce putain de regard fait pour vous transpercer. Le bourreau avait même hésité à lui arracher ces foutus yeux, pour ne plus être vrillé par les pupilles de diamant, par la haine qui les habitait, et par la peur qui en était absente. Quand il avait posé la pointe de la dague au plus près du globe oculaire, le vampire n’avait même pas cillé, n’avait même pas émis un son, le défiant du regard. Comme s’il savait…

Et, bordel, il était sur le point de le faire lorsque la porte avait volé en éclats, le faisant reculer d’un pas, la lame noire figée dans sa main pour preuve de son crime. Et maintenant, c’était le tour d’un autre de se venger. Un autre dont il était la proie. Tant pis… Au moins, vendrait-il chèrement sa peau. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il crut, l’espace d’un instant.

 

Dans le sillage du vampire brun, flottait une odeur d’épices sombres qui lui remplit les narines. Tenson sut que ce serait la dernière chose qu’il sentirait de sa vie, mise à part la douleur.

 

***

 

Butch avait laissé l’animal en lui prendre les commandes. Cet humain, faible et lourdaud, n’avait aucune chance face à lui. Il vit le type essayer de sortir son flingue tandis que lui-même se ruait dans sa direction. Mais il ne lui en donna pas le temps. Et quand bien même… Il ne se laisserait pas arrêter par quelques balles. Il devait venger V.

Pendant que les Frères engageaient le combat avec les autres _lessers_ pour lui laisser le champ libre _,_ l’Irlandais emplafonna l’humain de toute sa masse. Un boxeur catégorie poids lourd n’aurait pas pu résister à l’énergie phénoménale déployée par le flic. Alors cet humain un peu décharné, ce n’était même pas la peine d’y penser. Le type s’envola littéralement au travers de la pièce, poussant un long cri qui résonna au milieu des grondements du combat qui opposait Rhage et les jumeaux au bataillon de _lessers_ qui occupait l’entrepôt.

Quand un mur arrêta le vol plané du blond, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, la jambe de ce dernier se replia selon un angle étrange, juste sous lui. D’où il était, le flic entendit les os craquer avec délectation. Et ça n’était que le début…

 

Tandis que Butch s’approchait de nouveau de sa proie, il ne pouvait penser qu’à une chose : son mâle, attaché, humilié, mutilé. Chacune de ses pensées nourrissait son envie d’annihiler toute cette maudite espèce, comme s’il n’avait été conçu que pour ça. Quand il en aurait fini avec ces faces de talc, aucun _lessers_ ne s’attaquerait aux guerriers de la Confrérie sans savoir ce qu’il en coûtait. En attendant, leur sale larbin allait payer au centuple pour chacun de ses actes.

Butch ne perdit pas de temps et se hâta vers le lieu de l’atterrissage, écartant de son chemin un _lesser_ repoussé là par Phury. Le flic le fit disparaître d’un habile mouvement de sa dague. L’albinos s’évanouit dans un claquement sec, ne laissant derrière lui qu’un tas de vêtements puant le talc. Pour autant, le flic n’avait pas perdu de vue son objectif qui gémissait misérablement le long du mur de brique.

 

En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva au-dessus de lui, le surplombant de ses deux mètres. Il prit le temps de remettre ses dagues au fourreau. Ce qu’il avait à faire ne s’embarrassait pas d’accessoires aussi sophistiqués. Saisissant le déchet par le col, il le força à se remettre debout. L’humain hurla quand le flic l’obligea à s’appuyer sur sa jambe brisée. Vu la tache rouge qui s’élargissait sur le tissu de son pantalon, il avait sans doute récolté une fracture ouverte. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage, désormais aussi livide que celui des albinos. Il semblait au bord de la syncope.

_Pas si vite, connard, cracha Butch qui lui agrippa la gorge pour le hisser à sa hauteur.

L’Irlandais plongea son regard dans celui de l’humain qui s’agitait désespérément au bout de ses bras tendus, tentant de desserrer la prise du flic pour faire entrer un peu d’air dans ses poumons en feu. Le visage toujours déformé par la colère, Butch dégagea une de ses mains du cou mince sans pour autant reposer sa proie au sol. D’un mouvement souple, il fit glisser celle-ci entre eux, jusqu’à arriver à l’entrejambe du mec. Là, il s’empara des bijoux de famille du bourreau.

_Œil pour œil, enculé, murmura le flic quand les yeux du mec devinrent fous, comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Puis le flic referma le poing et tira d’un coup sec à travers le pantalon, arrachant l’ensemble, le service au complet. La moitié de la ville dut entendre le hurlement que poussa le type qui alla s’écraser sur le sol lorsque Butch le relâcha comme un tas d’ordures, ses organes génitaux toujours en main.

 

Le flic le fixait de ses yeux brillants, n’éprouvant aucune pitié pour la loque qui se tordait à ses pieds en poussant des cris déchirants. Le mec convulsait, sa gorge tordue en une série de petits couinements. L’Irlandais n’en éprouva qu’une sombre satisfaction. Pourtant, il était loin d’en avoir terminé avec lui.

S’agenouillant auprès de celui qui n’était plus qu’un cadavre en suspend, Butch profita de ce que le mec criait pour lui fourrer son trophée tout entier dans la bouche. La paume ensanglantée du flic macula le visage livide d’une traînée écarlate. Quelques secondes plus tard, un spasme violent secoua la poitrine frêle et l’humain chercha à recracher le macabre repas, tandis que d’énormes sanglots s’échappaient de ses yeux à demi révulsés. Le flic l’en empêcha, appuyant sur la mâchoire inférieure pour l’obliger à garder la bouche fermée. La nausée, l’asphyxie et la panique se nouèrent en un cocktail mortel. Le type commença à s’étouffer dans un gargouillis parfaitement répugnant.

 

L’Irlandais regardait cette scène macabre se jouer devant lui, presque détaché de ses propres actes. Il s’apprêtait même à poursuivre son sinistre jeu de massacre lorsqu’un gémissement sourd s’éleva du tapis roulant, parvenant à atteindre Butch, aussi loin que l’ait entraîné sa folie vengeresse. Obnubilé par l’idée de faire payer l’humain, il en avait presque oublié que V était encore attaché, vulnérable…

Son mâle l’appelait, il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant…

Il était temps d’en finir. Le flic se pencha donc sur le tas de merde convulsant à ses pieds.

_J’aurais bien passé un peu plus de temps en ta compagnie, connard. Mais je crois que c’est déjà l’heure de nous dire adieu…

 

D’un mouvement précis du tranchant de sa dague noire, le flic ouvrit en deux la gorge de sa proie, d’une oreille à l’autre. Contrairement aux _lessers_ que les Frères étaient en train d’achever, le cadavre de l’humain ne s’évapora pas. Le sang gouttait à flot du cou largement ouvert pour aller imprégner le sweat du type d’une tache sombre. Ses yeux achevèrent de se révulser en quelques secondes, puis il retomba au sol, immobile et exsangue. De sa bouche qui s’était ouverte, s’échappa une partie du sombre tribut prélevé un peu plus tôt par le flic.

Sans plus se préoccuper de sa victime, Butch se détourna du cadavre. Il devait rejoindre V. Son instinct lui hurlait que ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Un rapide coup d’œil sur le périmètre lui apprit que les Frères avaient largement entamé les effectifs des _lessers._ Les trois guerriers étaient à peine moins enragés que Butch lui-même. Tant mieux… Parce qu’ils ne faudrait plus compter sur lui. Il devait protéger V.

Se désintéressant de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui, il se précipita aux côtés de son mâle.

 

Il commença par détacher les lourdes chaînes qui entouraient la taille et la poitrine de V, le clouant au tapis, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Lui disant qu’il était là, qu’il allait le libérer et qu’il ne laisserait personne l’approcher, qu’il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Puis, d’un geste vif de sa dague noire, il trancha les solides liens de cuir qui entravaient les membres de son mâle. À peine libéré, le vampire roula sur le côté, en position fœtale.

Le cœur du flic se serra en voyant V aussi vulnérable, exposé aux yeux de tous, le corps agité de petits frissons irrépressibles. Il s’empressa d’ôter sa longue veste de cuir et en couvrit le grand corps avec douceur. La peau de V était si pâle. Et glacée.

Butch grimpa aussitôt sur le tapis roulant et logea V tout contre son torse, le berçant en caressant doucement ses cheveux, murmurant une suite de mots désordonnés. Il frictionna le torse et le dos raides, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de sa propre chaleur. Il fut récompensé de ses efforts par le bras de V qui finit par se lever pour s’enrouler autour son cou. Butch appuya alors son front à celui du barbu, lui ordonnant de s’accrocher. Mais le mâle retomba immédiatement dans l’inconscience.

 

Une ombre soudaine fit relever la tête de Butch, qui se prépara à défendre son compagnon. Mais non, ce n’était que la silhouette imposante de Rhage qui avait occulté la lumière des néons en s’approchant d’eux. Trop paniqué par l’état de V, le flic n’avait même pas remarqué que le silence était revenu dans l’entrepôt. Le combat était terminé. Les _lessers_ avaient perdu, réduits en cendre par la fureur de la Confrérie. Ne subsistait dans le hangar qu’une forte odeur de talc et de poudre, ainsi que le cadavre du bourreau de V.

Hollywood s’approcha à pas mesurés de ses deux amis enlacés. Le guerrier contemplait avec fureur et inquiétude le corps meurtri de V. Ses pupilles, habituellement aussi bleues qu’une mer tropicale, avaient presque été dévorées par une inquiétante lumière blanche. Butch crut entendre gronder la Bête quand le guerrier jura.

_Merde, ces fils de putes l’ont saigné pour l’empêcher de se régénérer. Il lui faut du sang, indiqua-t-il tandis que les jumeaux se rangeaient à ses côtés. Mais, dans cet état, il ne tiendra jamais jusqu’au manoir, constata-t-il d’une voix déformée par l’angoisse.

À vrai dire, Butch ne l’avait même pas écouté. Pris d’une impulsion soudaine, le flic avait commencé à lécher les plaies les plus superficielles, notamment celles qui couraient le long de la gorge et des poignets de V, espérant ralentir l’hémorragie. Mais c’était loin de suffire. Hollywood le savait. Aussi tenta-t-il prudemment de raisonner l’Irlandais.

_Cop, tu m’écoutes ? Il faut essayer de le ramener à la maison. On va appeler Wrath et il fera venir d’urgence une Élue p…

 

À la mention de la femelle, Butch se figea, les yeux fous, et sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosa de nouveau, menaçante, saturant l’air et se posant partout sur le mâle qui gisait inconscient sans ses bras. Personne n’approcherait V tant qu’il ne serait pas en état de se défendre et de botter lui-même des culs. Le cocktail d’épices sombres que le flic relâcha était un avertissement explicite, impossible à l’ignorer.

En reniflant cela, les yeux des trois autres mâles s’écarquillèrent, comme si Butch venait de se transformer en un animal inconnu juste sous leurs nez. Tous avaient compris depuis belles lurettes à quel point la relation entre le flic et le vampire aux yeux de diamant était spéciale, mais personne n’aurait pu imaginer à quel point. Aucun d’eux n’avait jamais soupçonné qu’un lien d’une telle force puisse unir les deux mâles. Pas que ça soit vraiment étonnant à bien y réfléchir. Mais cela n’allait pas leur faciliter la suite.

 

Inconscient des questions qui agitaient les Frères, Butch ne pensait qu’à empêcher quiconque d’approcher son mâle. Il resserra son étreinte autour de V en montrant les crocs, tel un fauve enragé. Tant qu’il le tenait dans ses bras, V était en sécurité.

_Personne ne le touchera, gronda-t-il.

Ne voulant surtout pas déclencher d’incident, Phury, le plus diplomate, s’approcha d’un pas tout en veillant à rester à bonne distance des deux mâles enlacés. Il leva ses mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes, pour prouver au flic qu’il ne constituait pas une menace. Il essaya de chasser l’angoisse de sa voix pour s’adresser à l’Irlandais d’une voix posée, comme à un enfant buté auquel il faudrait faire comprendre l’urgence de la situation.

_Butch, écoute… Il faut soigner V. Pour ça, il lui faut du sang et un médecin. De toute urgence. Et là, nous perdons du temps.

_Il aura tout le sang qu’il faut, hurla le flic dans un sursaut de rage. Le mien !

_Cop, tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça, essaya tristement de le raisonner Phury en secouant la tête.

Mais l’Irlandais, bien au-delà de la raison, n’en avait rien à secouer de la belle logique du Frère aux yeux jaunes. Son mâle était inerte dans ses bras, son corps de plus en plus rigide, sa peau de plus en plus froide. Trop faible pour se maintenir, il pesait de tout son poids contre la poitrine du flic. Sauf que Butch avait en lui ce qu’il fallait pour l’aider. V l’avait sauvé avec son propre sang le soir de sa transition. Butch s’en souvenait très bien. C’était le moment de payer sa dette. _Ça allait marcher, ça devait marcher…_

Butch ne permettrait pas qu’il en soit autrement.

 

Il porta à sa bouche son poignet libre et le déchira de ses crocs, arrachant quelques lambeaux de chair au passage. La plaie était profonde et le sang commença à en jaillir avec force. Calant d’un bras la tête de V, il approcha son poignet des lèvres livides en retenant son souffle. Il espérait de toutes ses forces voir la bouche du mâle s’ouvrir pour venir aspirer le précieux liquide. Alors, il colla sa peau directement contre le visage du barbu. Une goutte de sang perla le long du bouc noir et alla s’écraser dans le cou du vampire. Butch attendit encore. Mais rien ne se produisit.

_Butch, tenta de le raisonner Phury.

Gagné par la panique, le flic ne l’entendit même pas. Et, sans plus se préoccuper de son public, il commença à s’époumoner en secouant V sans ménagement.

_Écoute-moi, sombre connard ! Tu vas boire. Je refuse de te laisser crever ici. Tu es à moi. TU M' ENTENDS, ENFOIRÉ ? À MOI ! Si quelqu’un doit te trouer la peau, ce sera moi ! Alors, maintenant, BOIS !

 

Plus personne n’osait bouger autour du tapis roulant. L’éclat de Butch les avait pétrifiés. Les Frères retenaient leurs souffles, conscients d’espérer un miracle qui ne s’accomplirait pas. Rhage et Phury adressaient néanmoins des prières silencieuses à la Vierge Scribe. Après tout, si elle ne se remuait pas pour son propre fils, quand seraient-ils en droit d’attendre quelque chose de leur déesse ?

Leurs vœux furent-ils entendus ou V puisa-t-il dans ses dernières forces pour s’accrocher à la colère désespérée de son mâle ? Ils ne le surent jamais. Toujours est-il qu’un frisson d’espoir renaissant les agita lorsque les lèvres du Frère barbu s’entrouvrirent, juste assez pour laisser passer le sang qui jaillissait toujours du poignet du flic.

 

Calant le dos de V contre son torse, Butch libéra sa seconde main et aida le vampire à déglutir en lui massant doucement la gorge. De temps en temps, il embrassait avec révérence la tempe tatouée de son compagnon tout en lui murmurant des paroles d’encouragement. Tant de tendresse semblait presque incongrue au milieu de la puanteur douceâtre des _lessers_. Pourtant, le mouvement délicat des doigts calleux du flic sur la gorge de l’autre mâle valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

_C’est bien. Comme ça… Continue, _nallum_. Prends tout ce qu’il te faut.

Les Frères n’osaient détourner le regard. Pourtant ils avaient conscience d’être de trop. C’était très étrange de voir quelqu’un, qui plus une brute épaisse comme Butch, toucher avec autant de précautions un guerrier vampire centenaire. Z et Rhage n’auraient pas témoigné plus de révérence à leurs s _hellanes_ adorées. Mais, eux aussi étaient des mâles dédiés. Ils comprenaient… Z se souvenaient de ce qu’il avait vécu lorsque Bella avait été enlevée par l’autre déséquilibré. De tout ce dont il avait été capable pour elle. À cet égard, le flic n’était pas différent. Ledit flic qui, à l’heure actuelle, serrait le corps de V comme un objet infiniment précieux.

 

V semblait entendre l’appel de son compagnon, comprenant que l’Irlandais se battait pour sa vie. Après quelques gorgées un peu douloureuses, ses lèvres s’ouvrirent franchement et il mit plus de force dans sa succion tandis que ses canines émergeaient. Quand Butch caressa les cheveux noirs pour l’encourager, le mâle gronda de contentement.

Dans la cohue, la veste de cuir qui le couvrait avait un peu glissé, découvrant une partie de son dos. Le regard des Frères se porta sur la peau nue, encore marquée par les coups et les sévices infligés par ses ravisseurs. Pourtant, il leur semblait…

_Douce Vierge Scribe, ça marche, bafouilla Rhage en regardant les chairs se ressouder, juste assez pour que V ne se vide plus de son sang. Il se régénère !

 

La prise de V sur le poignet du flic s’était affermie et il semblait recouvrer quelques forces. Il surprit tout le monde, Butch y compris, lorsqu’il abandonna sans préavis le bras de son mâle pour se jeter à sa gorge dans un mouvement d’une puissance inattendue. Le flic se retrouva, sur le dos, plaqué contre le tapis roulant, V pesant de tout son poids sur lui. Il crut un instant que le vampire allait le lacérer de ses crocs, aussi se prépara-t-il à l’impact. Pourtant, au moment de le mordre, V eut un moment d’arrêt, la pointe de ses canines suspendue à quelques millimètres de la jugulaire du flic. Butch comprit que, même rendu à demi fou par la soif, son compagnon attendait sa permission. Avec tendresse, il libéra son bras droit et pressa la douce tête brune contre son cou en inclinant la sienne de côté pour mieux s’offrir. De son pouce calleux, il caressa le cuir chevelu en un geste d’encouragement.

 

Quand les crocs de V transpercèrent sa gorge avec révérence, le flic ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir. _Que les autres aillent se faire foutre ailleurs s’ils étaient gênés_ , pensa-t-il furtivement avant de s’abandonner au plaisir qui éclata dans ses veines _._ Il enroula les bras autour de son mâle et, une nouvelle fois, relâcha sa fragrance dans l’air, marquant V comme sien aux yeux de tous.

À présent, il ne comprenait même plus ses hésitations. Clamer ce mâle comme sien et s’offrir ainsi était la chose la plus juste qu’il ait faite de toute sa putain de vie. Il ne chercha même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir la tête des autres. Ils n’existaient même plus. Il ne sentait que V en train d'aspirer son sang. Sa vie s’écoulait dans les veines de son mâle et il se dit qu’il se foutait de mourir maintenant. Il était complet.

S’affaiblissant, il se laissa peu à peu glisser dans une apaisante inconscience. Juste avant de sombrer, il entendit la voix rauque de Rhage s’adresser à V.

_V, arrête ! Tu dois le lâcher, ça suffit…

 

La réponse de V fut immédiate. Relâchant à son tour sa fragrance, il enlaça Butch plus fort, dévoilant ses propres crocs. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à l’entrepôt, les paupières du mâle se soulevèrent l’espace d’un instant, laissant échapper un flot de lumière blanche, presque aveuglante. Son odeur de mâle dédié se mêla à celle du flic évanoui.

Rhage fit un pas en avant, sur le point d’insister, inquiet pour ses deux amis, mais ce fut la voix rauque de Z, aussi calme et tranchante qu’une lame, qui réussit à atteindre l’esprit du Frère barbu.

_V, si tu continues, tu vas le tuer. Tu vas tuer Butch.

Le tatoué se figea, focalisé sur son amant inconscient. Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux de diamant un instant avant qu’ils ne se referment et que le barbu rétracte ses canines. Dans un dernier grondement menaçant, il s’affala sur le torse de son compagnon, évanoui lui aussi.

 

Durant un long moment, les Frères contemplèrent les deux corps enlacés, incapables de parler ou de bouger. Rhage fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

_Bah merde alors ! Je l’avais pas vu venir, celle-là…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'espère vraiment n'avoir pas laissé traîné trop de trucs immondes :/ Je ferai une nouvelle relecture dans quelques jours, mais là je n'en ai plus le courage ! Navrée :x
> 
> J'espère que le pétage de plomb de Butch ne vous aura pas trop... je sais pas... choqué(e)s ou que sais-je d'autre. Je crois que Chad Trucmuche a payé pour tous ceux qui ont fait chier Butch dans sa vie !!! 
> 
> Sinon, j'ai désespérément cherché une musique pour aller avec ce chapitre, quelque chose qui évoque une explosion de fureur indomptable. Bah même dans le métal le plus death hard black, je n'ai pas encore trouvé... Ça me semble toujours trop soft ! Je cherche, je cherche. J'ai demandé à mes conseillers musicaux les plus bourrins (Claryss ne te sent pas visée :p), mais non... 
> 
> Voilà voilà.  
> Bon, la journée à tapoter ça n'a pas arrangé ma foutue tendinite. J'ai les deux pouces qui partent en couille depuis une semaine. J'en ai ras la casquette de cette connerie T_T  
> Allez, je vais me mettre au vert !  
> Biz à tous...


	25. Un soir dans un lit (partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut vous tous
> 
> Je suis complètement à l'arrache (ça devient régulier ces derniers temps T_T ). Je pars à Paris ce soir pour le boulot, je voulais absolument poster ça avant de partir. Sauf que le monde s'est ligué contre moi depuis ce matin/  
> Résultat des courses, c'est la merde, je suis à la bourre et je n'ai même pas encore été chercher mes billets de train. Ca s'annonce grandiose !
> 
> Bon, en soit on s'en fout de ma vie. Celle de V et Butchounet est quand même vachement plus intéressante. Du coup, je vous laisse avec eux. Chapitre un peu retravaillé encore une fois, mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Sinon vous l'auriez eu à mon retour, soit dans deux semaines ! Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point...
> 
> Oh, et je vous en conjure, écoutez le Nothing Else Matters de Metallica avec ce chapitre !

Chapitre 25 : Un soir dans un lit (partie 1)

 

            Dans le silence le plus complet, les Frères amenèrent les corps sans connaissance des deux mâles jusqu'à l'Escalade. Le pire avait été évité de justesse, mais il leur fallait tout de même des soins. Hollywood contacta Wrath pour annoncer qu'ils avaient récupéré V mais qu'il allait falloir préparer deux brancards. Il fut décidé que les jumeaux resteraient sur place pour faire le ménage, notamment faire disparaître le cadavre de l'humain que Butch avait oublié dans un coin.

            Z jeta un regard méprisant au corps sans vie qui gisait maintenant dans une mare de sang coagulé. Ses yeux grands ouverts reflétaient encore la terreur intense qui l'avait habité au moment de mourir tandis que sa gorge béante donnait un angle étrange à sa tête.

            Phury, qui avait récupéré les portefeuilles des _lessers_ , se rangea à côté de son frère et contempla le spectacle d’un œil détaché.

_Il ne l'a pas raté, commenta-t-il.

_Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu prendre son temps, commenta Z, ses insondables yeux noirs toujours fixés sur le corps.

            L'autre mâle ne répondit rien, conscient des souvenirs que revivait son jumeau. Ils finirent le travail en silence. Se débarrasser du corps, faire le ménage et aller récupérer les urnes des _lessers_ avant que le soleil se lève.

 

            Rhage, de son côté, s'était glissé au volant de l'Escalade et fonçait à toute allure au travers des rues désertes pour rejoindre le Manoir. Les étoiles brillaient toujours dans le ciel, un peu moins éclatantes à l'approche de l'aube. Il restait peu de temps. Hollywood appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur ronronna doucement tandis que la voiture prenait de la vitesse.

            À l'arrière, il entendait toujours respirer ses deux potes. Il jeta néanmoins un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que ça n'allait pas trop mal. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire, presque malgré lui. Instinctivement, les deux mâles avaient roulé pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre, comme incapables de se tenir éloignés plus d'une minute. Enfin, ça avait toujours été comme ça si on y réfléchissait bien. Et ce depuis leur première rencontre. V n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de hanter les pas de Butch, et l'Irlandais de le chercher du regard lorsqu'il ne l'y voyait plus. Ces deux là étaient comme un foutu buisson de ronce, impossible à démêler. Ça n'aurait même pas dû le surprendre autant de savoir qu'ils s'étaient dédiés l'un à l'autre.

 

           Finalement, il arriva devant les grilles du manoir. Celles-ci se refermèrent sur l'Escalade qui fonça directement vers l'entrée du parking souterrain. Hollywood rangea la voiture au plus près des portes de la clinique. Là, les attendait Manello en tenue de bloc, blouse verte et gants stériles déjà en place. Son expression était sérieuse et concentrée, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son arène personnelle. C'était à son tour de se battre pour la Confrérie.

            À côté de lui, épaulée par Wrath, Payne masquait mal l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait pour son jumeau. Le splendide visage de la guerrière était figé dans l'attente. Dès que Rhage eut rangé la voiture, elle se hâta d'ouvrir le haillon du 4x4. Quand elle les vit encore entiers, elle poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et ses épaules se relâchèrent un peu. Manello s'approcha de sa compagne pour jeter un premier coup d'œil à ses patients. Il tiqua en les voyant tous deux barbouillés de sang.

_Merde, il faut appeler une de vos Élues et vite...

 

            Wrath perçut la confusion qui agitait Rhage avant même que le blond n'ouvre la bouche pour se racler la gorge, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_Heu Doc, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous...

            Manello se retourna vers le guerrier sans une once de crainte, les yeux plissés. Quand il s'agissait de ses patients, le mec était un tueur. Il n'avait peur de rien et fonçait dans le tas. Rhage s'était déjà dit que, dans ces moments là, il ressemblait foutrement à Butch. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le compagnon de Payne, tiens. Ah, la putain de réunion de famille que ça ferait !

_Je ne suis peut-être nouveau chez les dents longues, mais ces deux là ont besoin de sang, lui répondit le médecin d'un ton sans réplique.

            Rhage se tortilla, ses yeux bleus voyageant du médecin à Wrath, puis de Wrath à Payne, cherchant un peu de soutien. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir expliquer tout ça.

_ Heu, ouais, mais il risque d'y avoir quelques petites complications...

            Manello regardait désormais Rhage comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

_Complications, mon cul ! dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers ses patients.

 

            La voix profonde de Wrath fit taire les deux hommes.

_Attendez...

            Le roi était peut-être aveugle, mais il avait toujours pu se fier à son flair. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'était pas bien sûr de recevoir cinq sur cinq le message que cherchait à lui faire passer son odorat surdéveloppé. Il fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. Même à cette distance, il distinguait clairement une odeur d'épices sombres. Comme une fragrance de mâle dédié. Il plissa le nez, incrédule, avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois, plus profondément. Le gigantesque vampire sursauta. Non, ça n'était pas une fragrance en fait. C'en était deux.

_Quelqu’un aurait l'obligeance de m’expliquer ce bordel ? demanda Wrath d'une voix trop calme. Hollywood, il s'est passé quoi dans cet entrepôt ?

            Le géant blond se dandina un peu plus d'un pied sur l'autre. Si son roi le lui ordonnait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se coller aux faireparts. En même temps, son tempérament puéril se réjouissait d'avance de la situation. Il se lança avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, mais tellement heureux de sa bêtise que le châtiment importait peu.

_Bon... Y avait cet humain qui avait enlever V pour essayer de le faire parler et...

 

            Manello, dépassé par cet échange, se préparait visiblement à intervenir. Il s'en secouait des histoires de la Confrérie et du pourquoi les deux vampires revenaient dans cet état. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait c'était de leur fournir les soins dont ils avaient besoin. Le plus rapidement possible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

            Mais, sa _shellane_ l'interrompit avant qu'il n’articule un son en lui attrapant le bras. Elle posa un de ses longs doigts fins sur sa bouche, lui demandant de garder le silence et de continuer à écouter. L'inquiétude dans son regard s'était presque évaporée. Manello en fut soulagé tant il avait été bouleversé de la voir se ronger les sangs pour Vishous. Cet étrange lien qu'elle partageait avec son jumeau ne cessait de le surprendre. Mais, le sourire discret de sa compagne devait vouloir dire que cet enfoiré de tatoué allait s'en sortir. Alors, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et garda le silence.

            Il vit Wrath se pincer l'arête du nez en secouant la tête tandis qu'Hollywood achevait son petit compte-rendu.

_...Et le flic a un peu pété les plombs quand on a trouvé V, concluait Rhage au même instant.

_Je sens ça d’ici...

_En fait, on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus, ajouta Rhage d'un air déçu. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une super idée d'intégrer une Élue dans l'équation, ta Majesté. Ils sont déjà assez à cran au naturel.

_Douce Vierge, mais qui m'a collé une bande d'écolières pareille ? s'emporta le roi aveugle.

 

            Hollywood haussa les épaules sans répondre. La voix calme de Payne détourna son attention de Wrath qui semblait un peu déconcerté. C'était assez étonnant de voir leur monarque assez déstabilisé pour s'arrêter d'aboyer un instant. Pour un peu Rhage aurait trouvé ça amusant. Mais il se tourna vers la sœur de V qui avait commencé à parler, incarnation vivante du calme et de la maitrise.

 

            _Rhage, est ce que Butch a donné sa veine à Vishous là-bas ?

Hollywood hocha la tête pour confirmer, toujours un peu mal à l'aise devant la fille de la Vierge Scribe.

_Alors ça devrait aller de ce côté-là. Il faut surtout s'occuper de ses blessures. Ça lui prendrait trop de temps pour se régénérer. Le flic a perdu pas mal de sang aussi, mais pas assez pour le mettre en danger. Il lui faudra un peu plus longtemps pour se remettre sur pied, c’est tout... Je pense qu'on peut se passer d'une Élue, pour éviter tout drame. Allons, il faut les rentrer pour les soigner.

            Les deux vampires et le chirurgien se laissèrent porter pas l'autorité naturelle qui résonnait dans ces paroles. Manello sourit de fierté en voyant sa compagne prendre les choses en main. Bien plus que la beauté divine de la femelle, c'était cette force tranquille qui l'habitait qui n'avait cessé de le charmer depuis le premier jour. Elle lui adressa en retour un clin d’œil complice.

 

            Avec l'aide de Thor arrivé en renfort entre temps, les deux mâles furent déplacés sur des civières pour être emmenés à l'intérieur.

 

***

 

            V se réveilla en sursaut et, d'un bond, fut prêt à passer à l'attaque. Son poing chercha instinctivement la dague qui aurait dû se trouver accrochée à son harnais. Mais sa main ne rencontra que sa peau nue. Désorienté, il se prépara malgré tout au combat.

           Il pivota sur lui-même lorsque des doigts frais se posèrent sur son avant-bras. Il pivota sur lui-même pour éliminer l'intrus, mais son adversaire dévia son coup d'une habille parade. V s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque ses pupilles parvinrent enfin à faire le point. En face de lui, des yeux de diamant rigoureusement identiques aux siens l'observaient avec une pointe d'amusement. Il reconnut enfin sa sœur et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Si Payne était à ses côtés, c'est qu'il était enfin sorti de cet étrange cauchemar.

            Le mâle fit le tour de la pièce du regard : revenu au manoir, il était couché à l'infirmerie où on lui avait soigné un nombre assez conséquent de blessures s'il en croyait son corps perclus de douleurs. Avant que la panique ne le saisisse, il avisa le flic qui dormait à poings fermés dans le lit voisin du sien, son visage serein tourné vers lui.

 

            Rassuré, le vampire se redressa un peu sous les couvertures. Il se tourna vers sa jumelle qui s'était rassise à son chevet et l'observait, soulagée de le voir revenir à lui.

_Tu es réveillé. C'est bien... commença-t-elle avant de marquer une petite pause pour lui sourire. Tu as eu de la chance, les garçons t'ont trouvé juste à temps.

            V grogna. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser aux événements de la veille. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il savait que ce qu'il risquait de trouver en fouillant sa mémoire n'allait pas lui plaire, mais pas du tout... Il ne revoyait rien de précis, mais le spectre de ce qu'il avait ressenti, ficelé à ce tapis roulant, s'accrochait encore à sa peau. L'humiliation. La colère. Et l'angoisse. Pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Mais, il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait pas de regrets une fois que son heure aurait sonné. En fait, il n'avait que ça. Alors, il avait refusé de crever là-bas. Merde, il lui restait tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à dire.

            Il chassa ces pensées, peu désireux de s'y attarder.

_J’ai la tête comme une pastèque, c’est plutôt flou...

_Les _lessers_ ont tenté de t'interroger, expliqua Payne. Mais notre quatuor de choc les a mis définitivement HS. Apparemment, c'était un sacré combat. Pour finir, comme tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, Butch t’a donné sa veine. Pour te sauver...

 

            V sursauta en posant les yeux sur son mâle. Il ne se souvenait pas de cet épisode là. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était des ombres qui s'étaient approchées de lui pour l'emporter. Il avait chercher quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Alors, il avait pensé au flic, à son sale caractère, à ses yeux rieurs, à tout ces moments passés ensemble. Il avait même cru l'entendre arriver, parce que soudain il s'était senti enveloppé par cette chaleur torride si caractéristique du mec. C'était comme si Butch s'était glissé sous sa peau, dans ses veines, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui, l'autre moitié de lui-même venue le compléter.

            Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les mâles buvaient sur les femelles, les femelles sur les mâles. C'était comme ça. Depuis toujours. Butch n'aurait eu aucune chance de le sauver, à moins de faire venir une Élue. Et pourtant... Le teint pâle du flic en disait assez sur le sacrifice consenti.

_Mais... Comment ? bredouilla V en se tournant vers sa sœur. C’est impossible...

            Payne haussa les épaules, regarda le visage paisible du flic toujours endormi, et revint à son frère pour répondre dans un doux sourire.

_Il faut croire que notre chère _mahman_ ne suit pas toujours ses propres règles...

_Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? interrogea le vampire, méfiant.

_Non. Je me pose autant de questions que toi. Mais, c'est elle qui fait les règles, non ? Elle a bien guidé Butch jusqu'à toi pour que tu le transformes.

_C'est complètement dingue, souffla V en secouant la tête. Mais, je suppose qu'il ne serait pas approprié de demander des explications.

_Tu peux essayer, répondit Payne, une pointe d'ironie à peine perceptible dans la voix.

            Il grogna avant de couler un nouveau regard inquiet à son flic.

_Et Butch, comment il va ?

_Il va bien, il se repose. Il n'était pas blessé, mais tu as eu besoin de beaucoup de sang pour te régénérer. Il récupère lentement, mais ça ira.

_C’est quoi ces conneries ? éructa V. Tu as vu sa tête ? Je l'ai à moitié vidé de son sang ! Et vous l'avez laissé comme ça ? Fais venir une Élue tout de suite, il faut qu’il boive !

 

            Vishous fut interrompu dans sa tirade pas le grincement d'une porte. La tête brune de Manello apparut furtivement sur le seuil salle de soin pour s'adresser à sa _shellane_.

_Ah, tu vois, même Bouc-du-diable le dit !

            Il s'éclipsa rapidement sous le regard glacial de V. Ce dernier n'était pas un marrant, mais encore moins que d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de Butch. Le barbu se tourna de nouveau vers sa jumelle et lui ordonna de nouveau de faire venir l'une des petites protégées de la Vierge Scribe.

V devait se faire violence pour prononcer ces mots. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'agonie ressentie la dernière fois que le flic avait dû prendre une autre veine que la sienne. Sauf que ça serait encore pire cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il s'était dédié au flic et qu'il en crevait d'avance de voir une de ses divines pétasses s'approcher de son compagnon.

            Payne contemplait son frère comme si elle savait. _Bien sûr qu'elle savait,_ pensa V en plongeant dans ces yeux si semblable aux siens. La femelle semblait partager sa douleur. Mais la santé de Butch passait avant tout. Il éventrerait le nombre de sacs de sable qu'il faudrait. Il pourrait même aller découper un ou deux _lessers_ en guise de revanche. Il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour se contrôler le temps que son mâle se remette.

_V, commença doucement Payne, la voix liquide de douleur, tu vas...

_Ne t'occupe donc pas de moi... Il doit prendre une veine, point final !

 

***

 

            Butch grogna. Les éclats de voix de son mâle l'avait tiré de l'état semi-léthargique dans lequel il végétait depuis un bon moment. Bon, si V aboyait des ordres, c'est que cet enfoiré allait bien. Il avait manqué d’y rester la veille, et ça ne l’empêchait pas de brailler comme si le monde lui appartenait. Pourtant, même cloué au lit, Butch n'avait aucune intention de lui obéir. La veine d'une Élue ? Pourquoi pas une poche de O négatif surgelé tant qu'on y était.

            Sa bouche était terriblement pâteuse mais il comptait bien donner son avis.

 

            La voix du flic, plus rocailleuse que jamais, s'éleva, interrompant la conversation des deux jumeaux.

_Non pas d’Élue, je veux pas...

            Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité quand V se redressa d'un bloc dans son lit. Rejetant les draps, le mâle se mit debout sans se soucier de ses blessures. Au début, il tituba un peu. Juste le temps de reprendre son équilibre, et il avançait vers lui avec un air décidé. Bien que couvert de petites cicatrices encore rouges, le mec semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête. En tout cas, il avait l'air aussi mal embouché qu'à son habitude.

            La joie de voir que son mâle allait bien étouffa les scrupules de Butch et il le laissa venir à lui sans rien dire. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de V lorsque ce dernier se pencha sur lui pour le sermonner, le regard dur et la bouche pincée. Il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Ça tombait bien, le flic non plus.

_Butch, la ferme, attaqua V. Il faut te nourrir.

_Non, répondit fermement l'Irlandais, visiblement plus intéressé par la main de V qu'il avait saisie dans la sienne que par sa santé.

            V se retourna en jurant vers sa jumelle restée un peu à l'écart.

_Payne, fais venir cette putain d’Élue. Maintenant !

            Butch rassembla une bonne partie de ses forces pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Il avait remonté sa main le long de celle de V et tira d'un coup sec sur son poignet pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau

_Putain, j’ai dit non !

 

            V se pencha un peu plus près, comme on s'approche d'un enfant capricieux qui commence à franchement vous courir sur le haricot. Il planta ses yeux de diamant dans le regard buté du flic.

_De gré ou de force, cet emmerdeur allait céder._

_Tu as besoin de sang, sombre abruti. Et même si je dois t'attacher au plumard et te le fourrer au fond de la gorge avec une louche, tu l’auras !

 

            Tout à leur échange musclé, les deux mâles n'avaient pas vu Payne sortir. La femelle s'était éclipsée discrètement, les laissant à leurs chaleureuses retrouvailles, un sourire amusé retroussant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle savait déjà comment tout cela allait se terminer.

            Le claquement doux d'une porte que l'on referme leur fit tourner la tête. Butch se détendit légèrement pendant que V jurait après sa sœur. Le mâle ayant tourné la tête, le flic ne voyait plus que le cou puissant, ourlé de veines saillantes. La soif monta en lui, inextinguible, mais il n'accepterait jamais de se nourrir sur cette foutue Élue. Ce qu'il lui c'était fallait son mâle. Tout de suite.

_De gré ou de force, cet emmerdeur allait céder._

_Pas le sang de l'Élue, articula t-il péniblement. J’en veux pas de celui là.

 

            V lui jeta un regard douloureux, mais à cet instant, seul comptait de soigner son compagnon. Peu importait le moyen ou la veine qu'il prendrait. V écumerait la Terre entière pour lui ramener cette personne. Même s'il devait ensuite démolir tout le manoir pierre par pierre pour se calmer.

_Celui que tu voudras, Cop, souffla le Frère barbu. Dis-moi juste qui on doit appeler et s’il le faut, je traînerai cette putain de femelle par les cheveux jusqu’ici. Dis-moi qui ! Même Marissa, si tu veux...

 

            La simple mention de la jolie blonde faillit le plier en deux de douleur et de jalousie. Mais c'était pour Butch. Il devait le faire pour son flic. Sauf que l'autre n'avait pas du tout l'air enthousiasmé par sa proposition. Le regard noisette flambait à présent, comme si l'Irlandais se retenait de lui coller un pain.

_Sois pas con, V ! J’en ai rien à foutre de Marissa et tu le sais !

_Qui alors ? tonna le vampire au bord de la rupture...

_TOI, sombre connard ! TON sang... le TIEN... à TOI...

            Butch marqua une pause devant le regard perdu de V, comme épuisé par son éclat. Le mec ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. Le flic se renfrogna.

_Ça va, t’es content maintenant, abruti ?

 

            V était en train de se dire que, finalement, il ne s'en était peut-être pas sorti la veille, ou pas aussi indemne qu'il l'avait pensé. Son cerveau lui jouait sans doute des tours car il venait d'entendre Butch exploser en réclamant sa veine. Peut-être que le mec, énervé, se foutait de sa gueule ?

            Non. Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse. Comme si V pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit... Sauf que ce n'était pas de lui dont son flic avait besoin à l'heure actuelle, quoiqu'il puisse en penser, et cette idée allait le foutre en l'air.

            Butch le voulait, lui. Suffisamment pour le lui hurler. Sauf que son mâle ne pourrait pas se nourrir de lui. V eut envie de hurler à son tour, parce qu'il allait devoir céder cette place que Butch lui réclamait à une autre. Même si aucun des deux ne le désirait.

_Cop, ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais, tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça, ajouta t-il d'une voix infiniment triste.

            L'Irlandais revêtit son expression entêtée. Il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Merde, qu'est-ce que V pouvait aimer cet air buté !

_Ça a marché pour ma transition, ça a marché hier, alors je vois pas où est le soucis, vociféra le flic.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, Cop. Sans doute que j’avais perdu trop de sang. Mon corps a réussi à s’adapter pour survivre ou je ne sais quoi...

_V, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! explosa le flic. Mon sang t’a sauvé la vie hier et le tien a réussi à me transformer. Rien de tout ça ne devrait être possible, tu l'as dit toi même, et pourtant, c'est le cas. Alors, à moins qu'avoir un pied dans la tombe soit un pré-requis, je vois pas ce qui nous empêche au moins d'essayer. S'il te plait, renchérit-il d'une voix plus calme après un moment de silence, donne-nous une chance. Une seule, supplia-t-il. Si ça ne marche pas, je te jure que je laisserais Wrath appeler une Élue.

 

            _Ce qui m'en empêche_ , pensa V, _c'est que ce putain d'espoir risque d'avoir ma peau s'il est déçu._

            Mais ça n'était pas n'importe qui en face de lui, c'était son mâle, celui qu'il avait choisi. Et Butch méritait amplement qu'il botte le cul à ses doutes pour lui.

_Ok,, ok, Cop... J’ai compris, tu n’en démordras pas[1].

            Du plat de la main, il força Butch à se caler plus confortablement contre la tête-de-lit et s'assit près de lui. L'odeur camphrée du mâle lui monta aussitôt dans les narines. Il la respira avec délectation en présentant son poignet au flic. Le mec laissa son regard descendre sur le bras parcourut de veines saillante avant de remonter vers les yeux de diamant, puis il secoua la tête négativement. Interloqué, V le regardait sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que l'Irlandais allait encore inventer ? Le mec rougit violemment sans rien ajouter, mais ses yeux affamés se posèrent sur la gorge du vampire.

            V déglutit bruyamment.

 

            Mis à part le soir de sa transition, Butch n'avait plus repris la veine de V directement à son cou. Il leur était arrivé de se mordre lors de leurs étreintes, mais le flic s'était toujours contenté de son poignet. C'était un geste terriblement intime que suggérait le flic. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question de se laisser entraîner par l'ardeur du moment ou l'urgence de la situation.

 

            Vishous réalisa que son compagnon lui demandait de s'offrir de sang-froid, en totale connaissance de cause. Il plongea dans le regard noisette et il sut qu'il allait le faire. Pour Butch.

            Le cou du flic portait encore les traces de sa propre frénésie. Une bouffée de culpabilité l' étouffa alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de son _pyrocant_. Ce dernier avait besoin de son sang pour se régénérer à son tour et V était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le lui offrir malgré la sourde panique qui commençait à l'habiter.

 

            Le flic se pencha, arborant un air grave, conscient de vivre un tournant dans leur relation. Son visage se rapprocha et V se prépara à la morsure de son mâle... qui ne vint pas. À la place, le flic l'embrassa doucement, sa main se glissant sur sa nuque. Le mec ne cherchait pas à envahir sa bouche, il se contentait de presser doucement ses lèvres tièdes sur les siennes.

            V avait l'impression de partager à nouveau son premier baiser avec Butch. Sauf que le mec ne lui en collerait pas une après coup cette fois. Alors il se laissa aller, sans plus se poser de question, savourant le poids de l'Irlandais sur son corps. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, heureux de se savoir en sécurité, l'un auprès de l'autre. Le flic finit par s'écarter de sa bouche, mais garda son front pressé contre celui du vampire.

            Quand il soupira, V sut qu'il allait rompre le silence.

 

[1]    Oui, j'ai honte, oui je m'excuse d'avance pour cette blague...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHA, je suis sadique non ???????????? Vous auriez dû vous méfier en voyant "partie 1" à la fin du titre !!! Bouhhhh, la vilaineeeeeee !  
> Comment ça je passe mes nerfs sur vous ? Même pas vrai, c'était prévu comme ça depuis le début !!!! 
> 
> Bon, allez je file préparer mes billets de trains et mes trajets en métro !   
> Jvous fais des bisous et je vous dis à plus dans les petits mots (je trouverais toujours un moment pour vous répondre une bêtise XD)...  
> Merci de continuer à suivre. On approche du dénouement !


	26. Un soir dans un lit (partie 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée T_T  
> si, si, je vous assure.
> 
> Toute la journée d'avant hier j'avais espéré trouver un moment pour poster hier, mais ça ne l'a finalement pas fait. J'aurais pu vous livrer vite fait la version non-refaite, mais ça ne m'allait pas. Du coup, j'ai commencé à rajouter des trucs et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir...  
> Bref, j'ai préféré poster en retard que de mettre de la merde !!!
> 
> Mais, la voici venir la fameuse "partie 2" qui m'a valu tant de menaces :p Je vous la laisse donc, sachant que je n'ai rien à vous proposer pour écouter en même temps ;)

Chapitre 26 : Un soir dans un lit (partie 2)

 

     

Butch avait senti son cœur faire des saltos lorsqu’il avait suivi le débat intérieur de V, pour une fois parfaitement lisible dans son regard. Le mec ne comptait pas se refuser, il était simplement terrorisé à l’idée que leurs espoirs ne prennent pas corps. Et le flic n’était pas loin de ressentir la même chose. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, il avait appris à faire confiance à sa bonne étoile. Et puis, il serait toujours temps de chercher une autre solution, ensemble cette fois.

La reddition de V faillit le mettre à genoux, débordant de gratitude. Le mec s’était allongé auprès de lui et Butch sut, sans plus de doute possible, que ce mâle serait désormais l’axe de son univers. Sa soif de sang s’effaça devant le besoin de savourer ce présent à sa juste valeur. Il se pencha pour embrasser son mâle. Dire qu’il aurait pu le perdre la veille. Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson de pure angoisse. Il se détacha de sa bouche, mais resta tout contre lui, appuyé à son front.

Il avait besoin de laisser sortir son angoisse, de faire comprendre à l’autre mâle à quel point il comptait pour lui.

_Bordel, V, quand je t’ai vu sur cette putain de table, j’ai vraiment cru que je t’avais perdu. J’ai… j’ai eu la trouille de ma vie.

 

L’image de V crucifié frappa le flic de plein fouet, comme s’il était revenu là-bas. Il revit le corps brisé de son compagnon et la colère monta en lui, une odeur de soufre s’échappant de son corps par vagues. Il appuya son front plus fort contre celui de V et ferma les yeux jusqu’à s’en fendre les paupières. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça.

_Quand j’ai vu ce qu’ils t’avaient fait… Putain, je pourrais aller ressusciter cet enfant de putain, rien que pour prendre mon temps avec lui et le découper, morceau par morceau…

 

L’esprit de Butch projeta tellement fort cette image qu’il avait eue de lui dans l’entrepôt que V comprit que le flic ne parlait pas uniquement des tortures qu’il avait subies. Le souvenir de Butch était si net qu’il put se contempler nu, accroché à ce putain de tapis roulant. C’était étrange se trouver en position d’observateur, extérieur à son propre corps, témoin de sa chair mutilée. Sa vulnérabilité le ramena pas mal d’années en arrière et il comprit ce que Butch avait vu. Ce qui avait provoqué le déchaînement vengeur de l’Irlandais. Ce dont il n’avait pas pu se résoudre à lui parler jusqu’ici.

V soupira. Il était temps de donner certaines explications au flic. Il agrippa la nuque du mec de sa main pour l’inciter à ouvrir les yeux. Le flic avait les poings serrés et bouillait littéralement de l’intérieur.

_Cop, je pense savoir ce que tu as vu, et les _lessers_ n’y sont pour rien.

Le flic le regarda, d’abord sans comprendre, avant d’écarquiller les yeux. V soutint son regard avant de poursuivre, une hésitation dans la voix.

_C'est… C’est arrivé il y a très longtemps. J’aurais dû te le dire avant, mais parler de mon bâtard de père n’est pas mon activité favorite.

V n’aurait pas pensé que les yeux noisette puissent s’arrondir encore. Visiblement il s’était trompé. Les iris du mec semblèrent prendre toute la place dans son regard avant que les traits de son visage se crispent.

_Que… quoi ???? Putain, V, tu veux dire que c’est ton père qui t’a fait ça ? Mais, pourquoi ? bredouilla le flic en marquant une pause. Non, non, ça n’a aucune importance en fait. Dis-moi juste que tu as buté ce sale fils de pute… Parce que sinon, je vais m’en charger moi-même…

Le mec avait dû avoir la même expression la veille lorsqu’il s’était occupé de son tortionnaire. Toute trace du flic jovial et maladroit avait disparu. Il ne restait qu’un mâle qui réclamait vengeance.

 

La rage vibrante du flic posait un baume apaisant sur des blessures que V pensait pourtant refermées depuis longtemps. _Un jour, il expliquerait tout à son flic,_ se promit-il _, mais pas maintenant._

_Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai eu, Cop. Mais oui, il est mort. Payne l’a retrouvé avant moi.

_Payne ?

Même si Butch n’avait pas tous les détails, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s’assembler dans son esprit : la Vierge Scribe, un guerrier sadique pour géniteur, et finalement ces étonnants jumeaux. Cela n’apaisa pas vraiment sa rage de savoir que l’enfoiré bouffait déjà les pissenlits par la racine. Il aurait préféré le savoir encore vivant pour lui laisser la possibilité de lui faire payer au centuple toutes ces ombres qu’il devinait dans le passé de V. Mais quelqu’un d’autre était passé avant lui. Enfin, mieux valait Payne qu’un autre. Au moins, cette raclure n’était pas morte dans son lit.

_Je t’ai déjà dit à quel point je trouvais ta sœur formidable ? essaya de plaisanter Butch.

_Non. Et ce n’est pas vraiment le moment d’échanger nos albums de famille, Cop, alors arrête de tourner tout ça dans ta tête, répondit V en attirant son flic contre lui. C’est de l’histoire ancienne…

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait quitté le camp d’entraînement de son bâtard de père, V se surprit à le penser vraiment.

_… et ce qui importe tout de suite, c’est que tu reprennes des forces.

 

Le flic ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma presque aussitôt. Son mâle avait clos la parenthèse avec une sérénité que Butch lui avait rarement vue, comme si lui confier son passé lui avait permis de trouver la paix. En cet instant, l’irlandais se sentait incroyablement fier. Il débordait d’affection pour V, ce guerrier fort et digne. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mériter la confiance de cet être unique.

Mais, tandis qu’il se laissait happer par ses pensées, son compagnon avait attiré sa tête contre sa gorge dégagée pour l’inciter à se nourrir. Cette fois Butch ne se déroba pas.

 

De son nez cassé, il caressa la peau douce, inspirant à fond l’odeur si familière du mâle. Cuir et tabac turc. Bordel, s’il avait pu s’y baigner ! Ses canines commencèrent à saillir, impatientes de marquer V comme sien. Mais non. Butch avait la ferme intention de prendre son temps. Il refusait de se jeter sur son amant comme une bête affamée.

De la pointe de la langue, il traça avec délectation le chemin de la veine qui courrait sous la peau, faisant gémir V dont le bouc lui chatouillait la joue. Le grognement étouffé du mâle lui donna le signal qu’il attendait. Butch resserra son étreinte autour de lui et planta ses crocs dans la chair humide avec révérence.

 

Le feulement que poussa V ricocha contre les murs et résonna aux oreilles de Butch comme une musique merveilleuse. Le flic commença à aspirer le sang qui coulait des petites entailles, dégustant sans se presser le divin nectar. Il aurait pu prier pour ne jamais s’habituer aux sensations inouïes que lui procurait ce sang lourd, racé, légèrement épicé ; si semblable à V lui-même que Butch avait l’impression d’aspirer un peu de son essence. Il ne se pressait pas, dégustant religieusement ce mets de choix.

Sous lui, V ronronnait de plaisir et Butch sentit son sexe, jusque-là raisonnablement excité, passer en un instant en mode bâton d’acier.

Il se serra plus étroitement contre le vampire, lui faisant bien sentir son état. V gémit dans son oreille.

 

Leurs boxers, seuls vêtements qu’ils portaient, ne laissaient rien ignorer de leur excitation réciproque. V avait senti l’humeur de son flic changer en un instant, et, dans la pièce, régnait à présent une chaleur tropicale. L’Irlandais toujours à son cou, il bascula de manière à ce que Butch se retrouve prisonnier sous lui. Il commença alors à remuer son bassin en rythme, piégeant leurs queues rigides entre leurs ventres. Le flic eut un hoquet de surprise et lâcha sa veine.

D’un rapide coup de langue, il scella les entailles et se précipita sur la bouche de V pour la dévorer. Le barbu répondit avec enthousiasme à cette soudaine invasion en enroulant sa langue autour de celle du flic. Il y goûta son propre sang et gronda son plaisir de savoir leurs deux essences aussi intimement mêlées.

 

Butch savourait la chaleur de son mâle, la friction familière de leurs sexes, mais il en voulait plus et la barrière légère du tissu lui était insupportable. Il rompit leur baiser brusquement et saisit V aux épaules pour inverser leurs positions. Il était désormais à califourchon sur les cuisses du mec qui avait le souffle court et rauque. Le soudain éloignement de Butch ne sembla pas du tout lui plaire. V projeta ses hanches en avant pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Le flic reçut parfaitement le message, mais il voulait encore profiter de cette vision délectable. Il arracha le boxer de V, libérant sa queue engorgée, et se souleva pour enlever prestement le sien.

Toute contrariété déserta le regard de diamant qui fixait maintenant son sexe avec gourmandise. V voulut tendre la main pour le toucher, mais Butch la repoussa d’une petite tape. L’autre grogna, ce qui fit rire le flic. Il se pencha pour embrasser son mâle et la sensation de leurs deux corps, entièrement nus et rivés l’un à l’autre, fit monter sa température interne de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Après un moment, il quitta les lèvres de V pour explorer son torse de sa bouche tandis que le mec s’accrochait durement à ses épaules.

 

Il commença par descendre sur sa poitrine, suivant les contours des pectoraux fermes de sa main et picorant une foule de petits baisers mouillés autour des tétons plats. Il trouva la petite bille dure au centre et l’attrapa avec ses dents, la faisant rouler avec sa langue. V gémit et enfonça plus fort ses doigts. Butch répondit en tirant sur le petit appendice, le mordillant plus fort. La douleur se mêlant au plaisir, V rua sous lui. Le sourire de Butch s’élargit et il relâcha le téton rougi, continuant sa descente sur les abdominaux saillants. Les muscles du mec roulaient sous sa peau dorée et Butch prenait bien soin de presser la queue de V entre leurs deux corps. Il arriva au nombril et y plongea la pointe de sa langue.

Juste un peu plus bas, sous son menton, la queue du mec tressauta.

 

Le vampire avait lâché les épaules de Butch et s’agrippait de toutes ses forces au drap. Il devait lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas se jeter sur le flic et ce dernier ne l’ignorait pas. L’Irlandais prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son amant, reculant le moment de le délivrer. Il plaqua ses mains de part et d’autre des cuisses du vampire et les écarta. Le visage au niveau de son ventre, il sentit V se tendre sous lui, arrêtant presque de bouger. Butch releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de descendre vers son entrejambe mutilé. V frémissait. De désir ? D’appréhension ? Impossible à dire.

Bordel, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que le mec ait une couille en moins ? V n’en était en rien diminué, et le flic comptait bien le lui prouver.

 

Butch posa sa bouche sur la cuisse de V, juste à l’endroit où démarraient ses maudits tatouages. De la langue, il en suivit les lignes, sans en oublier une seule, remontant progressivement le long de l’aine en redessinant les complexes arabesques. La respiration de V était de nouveau lourde et tous ses muscles tendus. Butch frôlait parfois le sexe dressé de sa joue, mais évitait toujours de le toucher directement. Ses lèvres arrivant au pli de la cuisse, il tourna la tête pour poser sa bouche sur la peau tendue du testicule intact. Il l’embrassa prudemment, faisant courir sa langue sur les contours inconnus, en testant le goût et la texture de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Plus haut, il entendait V l’appeler, comme si son nom était la clé de quelque incantation.

Quand il sentit le mec se détendre, il passa à la chair mutilée. Le grand corps prisonnier sous lui se tendit comme jamais, le mec cessa de gémir et Butch entendit se déchirer le drap auquel il s’était accroché. Mais le flic ne se laissa pas distraire de son but.

 

La blessure était très ancienne, ne demeurait en lieu et place qu’un peu de tissu cicatriciel. Butch y posa la bouche amoureusement, embrassant, léchant, mordillant… Sous lui, V se tordait en râlant pendant que l’Irlandais continuait à rendre hommage à sa chair maudite. Ce dernier continua ainsi un bon moment, s’assurant de n’avoir oublié aucun millimètre de cette peau meurtrie. Puis le flic repassa au testicule rescapé et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, aspirant doucement, tandis qu’il caressait les cuisses du vampire de ses mains.

_Butch, si tu continues comme ça, je… Arghhh..

 

Un spasme plus violent interrompit la tirade du vampire. Bordel, il avait failli jouir alors que le flic n’avait même pas touché sa queue. Et, il sentait l’orgasme continuer à monter en lui, irrépressible. Mais il refusait de se laisser engloutir alors qu’il n’avait même pas encore touché Butch.

Incapable de se maîtriser davantage, V attrapa le flic par les épaules et le retourna d’un coup. Butch toujours perché au-dessus de lui, il le força à se positionner tête-bêche. Un peu désorienté, le flic laissa échapper un grondement rageur qui mourut sur ses lèvres dès que V engloutit voracement sa queue.

 

Par ce geste, V avait réveillé l’animal en lui. Toute idée de douceur abandonnée, l’Irlandais attrapa le sexe de son amant pour le prendre à son tour dans sa bouche. Dans la pièce, on n’entendait plus que les grognements des deux mâles, chacun concentré sur le plaisir de son compagnon. La jouissance envahissait le flic à une vitesse fulgurante, gagnant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il se sentait au bord de la rupture, sa queue palpitant dans la bouche de V, quand la main nue de ce dernier commença à explorer la courbe de ses fesses. Butch retint son souffle tandis que le mec caressait tranquillement sa chute de rein pour mieux redescendre.

La main gantée du vampire lâcha son sexe pour venir rejoindre sa jumelle et écarter ses fesses. Le flic se sentait incroyablement exposé dans cette position. Il lâcha le sexe de V.

Le mec dut sentir son appréhension, car il s’empressa de le rassurer d’une voix terriblement rauque qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de l’Irlandais.

_Chut, détends-toi, _nallum_. Tu vas aimer ça…

_Hannnnn.

S’étant redressé, V était désormais assis sous lui, le dos calé contre la tête de lit. Profitant de cette nouvelle position, un long doigt, humide de salive, venait tracer un cercle très précis autour de l’entrée de son corps. Butch frémit d’anticipation et d’angoisse mêlées. Mais V ne le pressait pas. Il se contentait de suivre les contours, attendant que le flic se détende et finisse par réclamer plus, de lui-même.

Lorsqu’un gémissement lui échappa, le doigt du vampire se fit plus insistant et commença doucement à le pénétrer. Une phalange après l’autre, attentif à chaque réaction de son compagnon. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se livraient à ce petit jeu, mais Butch n’était pas certain de s’y habituer complètement un jour.

 

Il se disait ça à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, V ne manquait jamais de trouver ce point si particulier, tout au fond de son corps. Lorsque le vampire le caressait ainsi, l’Irlandais pouvait sentir son cerveau lui couler par les oreilles. Toute honte bue, il commença à remuer du bassin pour réclamer plus de cette merveilleuse friction qui allait l’envoyer au septième ciel. Mais au lieu d’accélérer sa cadence, il sentit le vampire glisser un second doigt en lui. Cette présence inattendue aurait pu l’écarteler si V n’avait pas appuyé de nouveau sur sa prostate, avec plus de force cette fois. Butch hurla le nom de son amant.

 

Sous lui, V remua et se redressa un peu plus, amenant son visage à la hauteur de ses doigts. Soudain, Butch sentit le souffle de son amant l’effleurer juste à l’endroit où s’activait sa main. Le flic déglutit avant de sentir une langue brûlante se presser contre lui tandis que les doigts souples s’agitaient toujours.

_V, putain… C’est dingue… Aaaah…

La bouche inquisitrice se pressa un peu plus fort et il sentit la langue de son amant le pénétrer au même rythme que ses doigts. Il était parti bien au-delà du plaisir et pourtant, une idée s’imposa à son esprit, une urgence. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sexe turgescent de V tressauter sous lui. Il voulait cet homme, ce mâle, il voulait sa queue, il voulait tout de lui, et il le voulait tout de suite. Tant qu’il se sentait le courage de formuler sa requête.

_V… Aahh… V ?

_Oui, _nallum ?_ ronronna le vampire, se détournant un instant de sa tâche.

_Tu… tu me rends dingue. Je… Je veux que tu me prennes. Maintenant, acheva le flic dans un murmure.

 

Les doigts du vampire cessèrent de s’activer en lui et c’est d’une voix mortellement sérieuse que V demanda :

_Tu es bien sûr de toi, Cop ? C’est ce que tu veux ?

Butch, toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus des cuisses de V, se tordit le cou pour capter le regard de son amant.

_V, j’ai besoin de toi. De savoir que je ne rêve pas, que je ne vais pas me réveiller seul pour apprendre que t’y es resté dans ce putain d’entrepôt. J’ai besoin de te savoir ici, en moi…

 

Le vampire barbu hocha la tête, ses yeux de diamant toujours plantés dans ceux de Butch. Il se dégagea doucement de son corps et se releva. Le flic le regarda se placer derrière lui avec une pointe d’appréhension. Il n’allait pas se mentir, il risquait de morfler. Le sexe de V était énorme et semblait avoir atteint des proportions encore inconnues de lui. Son amant avait commencé à le préparer, mais même les doigts épais du vampire ne pouvaient se comparer à cet épais bâton de chair.

Le mec vint se loger derrière lui, entre ses cuisses ouvertes, sans chercher à le pénétrer. Passant sa main gantée sous le ventre de Butch, il saisit son sexe et commença à le masser avec vigueur. Son excitation, qui avait un peu décru, remonta en flèche. Après quelques instants de ce traitement, Butch n’était plus qu’une gigantesque boule de plaisir. Et, alors qu’il se sentait au bord de l’explosion, il sentit la queue de V, lubrifiée de salive, se présenter à l’entrée de son corps.

 

Le mec n’avait pas l’air de vouloir se presser, il avançait lentement, centimètre par centimètre, laissant au flic le temps de s’habituer à son invasion, tout en continuant de le caresser. Butch sentait son mâle prendre possession de lui. Cette sensation d’être étiré au plus profond de lui n’était pas à proprement parler agréable, mais, bordel, c’était V et il voulait tout donner à ce mec-là.

_Putain V, t’arrêtes pas.

_Plutôt mourir ! gronda le vampire dans son cou.

Le sexe de V, qui progressait toujours en lui, atteint soudain cet endroit que les doigts du vampire avaient si bien préparé. Butch hurla tandis qu’une décharge électrique tendait son corps. Les derniers lambeaux de son contrôle s’envolèrent en fumée et sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosa sous sa peau, se posant partout sur V.

_Argh, V, bordel, tu es à moi. À MOI ! Tu entends ? Alors prends-moi !

 

Le vampire resta un moment interdit avant de comprendre le sens profond de la merveilleuse odeur dégagée par son mâle. Dès lors, il fut incapable de se maîtriser davantage. Reculant son bassin, il sortit presque entièrement du corps de Butch pour s’y replanter d’un seul coup, jusqu’à la garde, en feulant son extase tandis que sa propre fragrance se libérait. Le flic hurla.

Sans chercher à se retenir, V se pencha et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l’Irlandais. Le goût de son sang répondait à leurs fragrances mêlées. C’était l’odeur la plus merveilleuse qu’ils aient jamais sentie, l’un comme l’autre. V se dégagea rapidement de sa veine et attrapa les cheveux de son flic pour lui tirer la tête en arrière tandis qu’il se penchait tout contre son oreille.

_Je vais te marquer, Cop, ronronna-t-il. Dedans, dehors, tout ton corps. Pour que personne n’ignore que tu es à moi, pour toujours…

 

Plus que les lames de feu qui ravageaient son corps, ce furent les mots de V, de son mâle, qui provoquèrent l’orgasme du flic. Il appartenait à V. V lui appartenait. Ils s’étaient dédié l’un à l’autre. Irrévocablement. En cet instant, il se sentait entrer en fusion avec son mâle. Et il était certain que son amant pouvait lire son esprit aussi clairement que si c’était le sien. Un plaisir lumineux se répandit partout en lui. Il explosa en hurlant, pour atteindre un havre lointain, conçu pour eux seuls. V l’y rejoignit l’instant d’après, libérant sa semence au plus profond de son corps, tandis qu’il scandait le nom du flic.

Terrassé, il s’abattit sur son mâle et tous deux s’abattirent sur le lit.

V eut tout juste assez de volonté pour se dégager du corps de Butch et rouler sur lui-même pour ne pas l’écraser. Ce dernier poussa un grondement menaçant en sentant son mâle s’éloigner de lui. D’une poigne ferme, il retint le vampire à ses côtés. Toujours sur le ventre, il s’enroula autour du corps brûlant de V et s’endormit sans autre forme de procès, la tête posée sur la poitrine dure du vampire. V sursauta, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Il contempla un long moment leurs corps enlacés, bercé par la respiration profonde et calme du flic. Le mec dormait dans ses bras comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Alors le barbu, après avoir tant bien que mal récupéré un drap roulé en boule pour couvrir leurs corps enlacés, posa sa tête sur l’oreiller et se laissa aller pour rejoindre son mâle dans le sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiouuuuu, ils en auront mis du temps pour en arriver là ! Mais je crois que c'était nécessaire. 
> 
> Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini :p Par contre, je pense reprendre la fin (et notamment l'épilogue dans les grandes largeurs), je sens que j'ai signé pour en chier T_T  
> Je veux aller continuer à écrire Las Vegas, snif...
> 
> Du coup, je vous donne rendez-vous mardi sur Manque Impaire et Passe pour le "grand final" ;)
> 
> Biz tout le monde


	27. Un soir dans une douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'y a-t-il au menu aujourd'hui ? Des câlins ? Encore plus de câlins ?  
> Ma foi, c'est bien possible. J'aime bien les câlins après une bonne bagarre. Mais Butch est incapable de se taire, n'est-ce pas ? Même pendant les câlins !  
> A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il aura encore inventé ?

Chapitre 27 : Un soir dans une douche

 

      

V ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation d’habiter une chaudière, une chaudière très étroite. Le léger ronflement de ladite chaudière était assez étrange. Le vampire essaya de remuer, mais un bras puissant se resserra autour de sa taille tandis qu’un grondement se faisait entendre. Ok, les chaudières ne grognent pas. Elles n’ont pas de bras non plus… Vishous lutta pour ouvrir les yeux et découvrir qu’il était étroitement serré contre Butch. Un Butch compléta nu et toujours endormi. Leurs deux immenses carcasses étaient démesurées pour ce lit une place, mais ça n’avait pas l’air de travailler le flic qui se colla encore un peu plus contre lui.

C’était la première fois que V se réveillait aux côtés de quelqu’un. Il n’y avait même jamais songé avant. Mais, ce soir-là, prisonnier de l’étreinte de Butch sur un minuscule lit d’hôpital, baigné de leurs odeurs de marquage mêlées, il se sentait à sa place. Il contemplait le visage apaisé de son flic calé contre son épaule. Cette tête de mule butée, cet enfoiré de tête brûlée, ce mec qu’il pensait totalement hors de sa portée, ce type-là s’était dédié à lui, sans contestation possible.

Un franc sourire monta aux lèvres du barbu.

 

Il chercha doucement à dégager son bras ankylosé toujours passé sous le flic. Cet enfoiré pesait son poids tout de même !

Une voix rocailleuse, cassée d’avoir trop crié, le coupa dans son mouvement.

_Hum, si tu envisages de te lever pour les trois prochains siècles, tu peux oublier tout de suite…

 

Le flic était à croquer comme ça, la tête tournée vers lui, cherchant à soulever ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Butch lui offrit un grand sourire qui ne cachait rien de ses émotions : possession, tendresse, affection. Tout cela traversait en même temps les grands yeux noisette… Et l’esprit du flic, réalisa V. Alors, il n’avait pas rêvé hier lorsqu’il s’était trouvé comme projeté dans ses pensées. Butch lui était de nouveau complètement ouvert.

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser. Le flic gémit en pressant son érection matinale contre la cuisse nue du vampire.

_Ça dépend de ce que tu proposes comme activité, ronronna V.

Le sourire lumineux de Butch se fit canaille.

_J'ai bien deux ou trois idées… Mais à vrai dire j’aurais bien besoin d’une douche, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

_Qu’est-ce que tu me donnes pour que je te laisse quitter ce lit ? le taquina V.

Il pesa de tout son poids sur Butch, lui faisant bien sentir la force de son érection.

Le sourire canaille revint au galop.

_Je n’ai jamais dit que je voulais la prendre seul !

V feula son approbation avant de se mettre debout, entraînant son flic avec lui. Les deux mâles chahutèrent joyeusement jusqu’à rejoindre la petite pièce, y trouvant un parfait prétexte pour se frôler, se toucher, s’exciter davantage.

 

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Butch eut à peine le temps de tourner le robinet d’eau chaude qu’il se trouvait plaqué contre le mur de la douche. V lui faisait face et parcourait son corps de ses yeux lumineux. Et ce qu’il voyait avait l’air de beaucoup lui plaire à en juger par la double érection de ses canines et de son sexe. La queue de Butch réagit immédiatement à la caresse visuelle dont il était l’objet et pointa vers le vampire barbu. V gronda, mais ne toucha pas le flic. Frustré, celui-ci tendit la main vers son mâle… qui lui attrapa le poignet pour l’en empêcher. Un sourire arrogant jouait sur les lèvres du barbu. D’une légère torsion sur le bras du flic, il l’incita à se retourner, face au mur.

Le flic obtempéra, légèrement inquiet. V se tenait derrière lui et ne le touchait toujours pas.

_V ?

_Hum.

_Je ne le sens pas vraiment de remettre _ça_ tout de suite, précisa le flic, un peu hésitant.

Butch sentit le corps du vampire se coller contre le sien et V lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille. Un petit frisson d’anticipation le secoua malgré son appréhension.

_Ne t’inquiètes pas, _tahlly._ Je ne te ferais rien qui puisse te faire mal, ronronna V.

Le flic n’avait pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir que V préférerait sacrifier sa couille restante plutôt que de le blesser. Il projeta toute la confiance que le mâle lui inspirait avec force vers l’esprit de V, espérant que l’autre capterait le message. Vu la difficulté qu’eut le mec à déglutir, Butch supposa que l’information était bien passée. Le barbu se pencha de nouveau à son oreille.

_Détends-toi. Je veux juste te laver. Partout…

Butch étouffa un gémissement.

 

V regardait son flic, immobile et prêt pour lui, offert à son regard et à ses attentions. Il avait reçu de plein fouet la vague d’émotion que l’Irlandais avait projetée vers lui. La confiance de Butch était un présent de choix et il ferait tout pour le préserver. Vishous recula un peu pour saisir le gel douche posé sur une tablette derrière eux. Butch ne disait plus rien, mais sa respiration était devenue lourde. Il entendit le vampire ouvrir le flacon pour en verser une généreuse rasade dans sa paume.

Il commença par les épaules et le cou du flic, massant les muscles noués sous la peau ferme. Le mec se détendit et poussa des petits soupirs de contentement. V entreprit de descendre sur les omoplates puis les côtes du flic. Sous ses paumes, il sentait rouler les muscles fermes. Il savonna fermement les flancs de Butch avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Arrivé au creux des reins, il effleura les lignes noires qui marquaient la peau dorée. Du bout de l’index, il traça celle qu’il avait ajoutée lui-même. La souffrance du flic, ce soir-là, lui revint et il ne put empêcher son odeur de mâle dédié de se répandre tout autour de lui, comme s’il entourait son amant d’une carapace protectrice. La fragrance du vampire se mêla à la vapeur de la douche. Butch aspira à plein poumon et tourna la tête vers V, les yeux clos, pour lui réclamer un baiser que le vampire fut trop heureux de lui accorder.

 

Pourtant, il relâcha bien vite la bouche de son amant et reprit ses caresses. Passant les bras autour de Butch, il se colla plus étroitement à lui pour pouvoir savonner toute la largeur du torse ferme, prenant son temps pour en explorer les muscles saillants. Ses paumes atteignirent le ventre plat du flic et il sentit ses abdominaux se contracter lorsqu’il effleura du dos de la main son sexe érigé.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, il ignora délibérément le mouvement du flic qui réclamait plus en projetant son bassin vers l’avant.

_V, espèce d’enfoiré…

_Un problème, _nallum_  ? ronronna le vampire.

_Tu n’es qu’un salopard dominateur… Ha…

_Mais ça tu le savais déjà, lui susurra-t-il en réponse.

Il attrapa les poignets de Butch d’une seule main pour les lui maintenir au-dessus de la tête. Le corps du flic formait un ligne ferme et tendue qui faisait ressortir la cambrure de ses reins. V eut envie de poser ses lèvres au creux de la peau tatouée pour suivre du bout de la langue les lignes qui marquaient l’épiderme du flic. Histoire d’exorciser les mauvais souvenirs, comme Butch l’avait fait pour lui la veille.

D’un autre côté, il comptait bien profiter jusqu’au bout de l’inhabituelle soumission de son mâle. Voir l’Irlandais lui accorder aussi aveuglément sa confiance, ça valait toutes les sessions au Commodore. Lorsque le mec ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, V ne put que céder à cet appel et laissa sa main libre explorer le dos tendu avec révérence.

 

***

 

Ainsi piégé, le flic ne put s’empêcher de repenser à l’immense croix trônant à l’appartement du Commodore. Un violent frisson le secoua. Un jour, peut-être…

Il gémit lorsque la main libre du vampire atteignit ses reins et commença à descendre sur ses fesses pour s’insinuer entre les globes musclés. L’index de V flatta délicatement cette partie de son corps, encore sensible de leurs ébats de la veille. Le doigt inquisiteur glissa pourtant facilement en lui grâce à la semence de V qui l’imprégnait encore. Butch rougit violemment lorsqu’il la sentit s’écouler hors de lui. Penser qu’il avait laissé un autre mec lui faire ça… Non pas n’importe quel mec, se reprit-il. V était son mâle, le seul et unique enfoiré capable de tenir cette place-là dans sa vie.

 

Cette pensée le remplit de chaleur et il relâcha, à son tour, sa fragrance de mâle dédié, impatient de marquer le barbu comme sien. Les doigts du vampire étaient toujours en lui, le nettoyant consciencieusement. En sentant la fragrance de Butch s’élever, le vampire feula et se pencha à son oreille tandis que ses phalanges commençaient à le caresser avec plus de précision.

_Oui, je suis à toi _tahlly_ , et tu es à moi, déclara-t-il d’une voix grave. C’est presque dommage de devoir te nettoyer, enchaîna-t-il d’un ton badin. Je veux que tu le saches, que tu me sentes au plus profond de toi. Quand tu marches, quand tu ris, quand tu te bats. Je veux laisser ma marque en toi.

V se laissa de nouveau aller à marquer son flic de sa fragrance tandis que celui-ci commençait à onduler du bassin pour s’empaler plus fort sur ses doigts, presque frénétiquement. Le flic grogna, proche de l’orgasme. Pourtant il stoppa brutalement ses mouvements, tremblant presque de frustration. V voulut l’amener au point de rupture, mais le flic l’en empêcha en se contractant plus fort. Puis, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour capter le regard de son compagnon.

_Ah, attends, V… Pas sans toi, supplia-t-il.

 

Le regard de diamant s’emplit de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la ferveur. Le vampire hocha la tête et se pencha vers Butch pour lui mordiller la base du cou, égratignant légèrement sa veine. Dans le même temps, il dégagea ses doigts du corps de l’Irlandais et le fit reculer un peu, pour qu’il puisse se pencher vers l’avant. Ce dernier se laissa faire, confiant.

D’un mouvement du bassin, V vint loger sa queue entre les cuisses serrées du flic et commença à les caresser ainsi, son gland sensible heurtant à chaque poussée les testicules de son amant. Butch grogna devant cette nouvelle sensation, tandis que V avait entrepris de caresser sa queue. À chaque coup de rein du vampire, il entendait le feulement rauque du mec, quelque part au-dessus de son oreille. Le corps brûlant butait de plus en plus durement contre lui.

Dans l’étroite cabine se mêlaient le ruissellement de l’eau, leurs grondements sauvages et le son régulier et sec de leurs deux corps se percutant à la recherche du plaisir. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l’assouvissement. Les deux mâles explosèrent de concert en feulant.

 

***

 

V avait lâché les poignets du flic qui, après avoir repris son souffle, se retourna pour embrasser son mâle, le regard brillant. Ils partirent tous deux d’un grand rire heureux avant de terminer de se laver et de sortir de la douche en s’ébrouant. Butch se fit un devoir de sécher consciencieusement le corps de son amant avec un drap de pain. V le laissa faire, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Sauf que le flic s’en foutait. Il se sécha à son tour et indiqua le chemin de la sortie à V d’une retentissante claque sur l’arrière-train. Le flic répondit à son expression outrée par un sourire innocent.

 

Encore nus, ils regagnèrent la chambre pour attraper les vêtements qu’une main secourable avait déposés pour eux tandis qu’ils étaient encore en soin.

 _Ça ferait l’affaire pour se traîner jusqu’à la Piaule et se recoucher une douzaine d’heures,_ pensa Butch.

Il se sentait parfaitement heureux, mais complètement lessivé par les tempêtes émotionnelles qu’il venait de traverser depuis deux nuits. Son programme était clair : enfiler le pantalon qu’il tenait à la main, empoigner son mâle, claudiquer jusqu’à la Piaule et s’effondrer sur un de leurs lits. Ensemble…

 

Un coup frappé à la porte, presque timidement, envoya valser ses beaux projets. La voix de Rhage s’éleva derrière le battant. Les deux vampires se figèrent, encore à demi vêtus. Mais Hollywood ne chercha pas à entrer. Pourtant les deux mâles connaissaient assez le guerrier pour savoir qu’il devait mourir de curiosité.

_Les gars, vous êtes réveillés ? demanda le guerrier, d’une voix étrangement hésitante.

_Ouais, annonça V.

_Bon, si vous êtes d’attaque, Wrath veut voir tout le monde dans son bureau d’ici vingt minutes, les informa-t-il.

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens, comme s’il avait voulu ajouter quelque chose avant de se raviser. Les deux mâles savaient que le roi exigerait des informations à un moment où un autre, mais ils auraient préféré avoir un peu plus de temps devant eux. Il échangèrent un regard résigné et Butch hocha la tête. Tant pis pour la sieste…

_On y sera. Pars devant, Hollywood, on vous rejoint.

 

Butch imagina d’ici la tête dépitée du géant blond et s’en amusa. Il entendit son pas lourd décroître dans le couloir après un moment d’hésitation. Il reporta son attention sur V.

Ce dernier s’était dirigé vers le fauteuil où étaient posés leurs vêtements pour attraper un de ses pantalons de cuir. Il l’avait enfilé, tournant le dos au flic, et boutonnait maintenant sa braguette. Butch admirait les muscles puissants et la peau dorée sous laquelle jouaient les omoplates saillantes quand une idée lui vint. Une idée dont il n’arrivait plus à se défaire, encore une fois. Parce que c’était le moment où jamais. Il déglutit avant d’interpeller le mâle d’une voix qu’il espérait ferme.

_Vishous ?

 

V se retourna, surpris d’entendre son flic l’appeler par son nom. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif devant l’air concentré de Butch. D’où il était, il pouvait sentir l’agitation du mec. C’était même une telle tempête dans son crâne qu’il lui était impossible d’isoler une pensée cohérente. Pourquoi le flic faisait-il une telle fixette sur ses omoplates ?

_Dis, je pense à un truc, commença prudemment le flic.

_Oh merde, répondit le vampire narquois, mais néanmoins inquiet de savoir ce que Butch avait encore pu inventer.

_Te fous pas de ma gueule… ronchonna ce dernier. C’est… heu… important, précisa-t-il.

Le vampire quitta son expression goguenarde devant l’air embarrassé du flic. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre serait vraiment… _important_. Parce que c’était rare de voir le guerrier aussi peu sûr de lui. Alors V demeura debout en face de l’Irlandais, son Tee-Shirt noir en main, sans faire un mouvement de plus pour l’enfiler, sans ajouter un mot.

_Vu mon pétage de plombs de l’autre soir et, comme Hollywood est pire qu’une petite vieille, niveau commérages, je pense que tout le monde est au courant maintenant, expliqua le flic, presque penaud. Au courant pour nous deux, quoi… Enfin, au moins en ce qui me concerne. Et je pensais, enfin je sais pas si tu voulais qu’on leur dise… Ou pas… On peut aussi les envoyer chier…

Le flic essaya de plaisanter, plus nerveux que jamais.

_… Mais Rhage va en crever de curiosité…

 

V demeura sérieux et regarda le flic droit dans les yeux avant de répondre. En effet, c’était important. Surtout s’ils devaient affronter toute la Confrérie réunie dans le bureau de Wrath.

_Et toi, Cop ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu veux faire quoi ? interrogea lentement le vampire, encore un peu mal à l’aise à l’idée de s’avouer aussi vulnérable.

Le flic sembla se gonfler alors qu’il redressait les épaules en rendant son regard au guerrier.

_V, j’ai pas honte d’être avec toi. Putain, n’importe qui en serait fier. T’es le mec le plus hallucinant que j’aie jamais connu. Tu pourrais écrire la définition de valeur. Et je suis fier de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Et que ceux qui ne sont pas d’accord aillent se faire foutre ! Ou viennent m’en parler tiens, conclut le flic dans un sourire carnassier.

 

Plus ému par la déclaration de son mâle qu’il n’aurait voulu le montrer, V se rapprocha vivement de lui et passa son bras droit autour du cou puissant.

_Alors, je crois que ça règle notre problème. Tu es à moi, Cop, et je VEUX que tout le monde le sache.

_Tout comme tu es à moi, précisa Butch d’un ton sans réplique tout en plantant son regard dans celui de V.

Ce dernier feula son approbation tandis que leurs fragrances explosaient à nouveau.

_V ? reprit l’irlandais.

_Ouais ? répondit ce dernier, conscient que tout n’avait pas été dit.

_Je sais franchement pas ce que tu trouves à un vieux flic cassé avec un sérieux penchant pour la bouteille. Mais je suis pas encore assez con pour laisser passer une affaire en or quand j’en croise une. Alors, si tu me veux, ce sera la totale ou rien. Parce que moi, je veux tout le foutu vampire. Livré avec visions, main bionique et tout le reste. Je veux tes blagues de merde, ton sale caractère, ta queue, tes yeux qui brillent dans le noir. Je te veux toi, et ton nom dans mon dos, et le mien dans le tien. Et je me branle de ce que pourra penser ta mère ! Enfin, si tu es d’accord, acheva le flic, une note d’incertitude dans la voix.

 

Tout à coup, Butch semblait avoir perdu toute assurance, comme écrasé par l’énormité de ce qu’il venait de proférer. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de demander au demi-dieu qu’était Vishous de devenir son _hellren_  ? Merde, V était le rejeton d’une putain de déesse. Un guerrier vieux de plus de trois cents ans. Un Frère qui plus est. Et lui, il était juste Butch… Il se reconnaissait parfaitement dans le portrait peu flatteur qu’il venait de livrer de lui-même. Pouvait-il vraiment croire qu’un mâle de valeur comme Vishous puisse désirer s’unir à quelqu’un comme lui ? C’était délirant. Et pourtant, il venait de le lui demander.

Il s’accrocha au bras du vampire, parce que si V le rejetait maintenant, il irait directement se fracasser au sol. Car, malgré leurs différences, ce guerrier secret et taciturne incarnait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il releva les yeux et plongea dans le regard de diamant dans lequel dansait un brasier surnaturel.

 

L’heure de sa mort ne devait pas avoir sonnée puisque V, resté immobile, comme tétanisé tout le temps qu’avait duré sa tirade, venait de retrouver sa mobilité. Le flic crut se briser tant l’étreinte du mâle fut sauvage.

Sans ajouter un mot, V l’avait attiré contre sa bouche pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, ou peu s’en faut. Les lèvres et la langue du mâle étaient partout, soulevant des lames de feu dans tout le corps du flic. Soulagé, Butch lui rendit son élan avec le même enthousiasme, gouttant la brutalité de son mâle avec délectation. C’était le plus merveilleux de tous les putains de jours de sa vie.

Enfin, il tenait quand même à le confirmer, aussi força-t-il son amant à le lâcher un instant. Les yeux de V étaient illuminés comme jamais. À moins que ça ne soit tout son corps.

_Arrrhhh, putain Vishous, dis-moi que t’es d’accord… gronda Butch entre deux baisers.

_Ça y ressemble foutrement, Brian O'Neal, répondit le vampire en le plaquant au mur.

 

Ce jour-là, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Wrath avec bien plus de 20 minutes de retard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes titsssss doudoussssssssssssssss :emo: (oui, je suis complètement jetée, me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas encore remarqué ?)... J'adore quand Butch fait des déclarations Butchesques :) Pis quand il s'énerve aussi. Pis qu'il est mal à l'aise. Bon, j'adore Butch... 
> 
> Han, ça me fait tout bizarre d'arriver vraiment à la fin de cette histoire. Ca fait quand même un an que je tourne avec si je compte le temps d'écriture. Je pensais être contente de passer à autre chose (bon dans deux semaines, rassurez-vous), mais au final j'ai du mal à la laisser derrière-moi. Et du coup, j'ai eu une petite idée (bon Ok je l'ai peut-être empruntée à des auteurs très bien :p ) 
> 
> J'ai envie d'ajouter quelques OS (pas longs) en marge de l'histoire, sur des moments à la con entre eux. Un peu façon drabble (mais plus long tout de même). Des trucs plus ou moins légers, venant s'intercaler à différents moments de l'histoire, de leur relation, des trucs qui n'avaient pas forcément leur place dans la fic mais qui peuvent l'éclairer d'un autre angle.  
> J'ai déjà trois idées en tête. Je ne promets pas de les rédiger rapidement (priorité Las Vegas 2 et surtout [et là mon rythme d'écriture va se prendre une grosssssssssse mandale] priorité Dragon Age Inquisition :baveeeeeee:)
> 
> Du coup, je pense les mettre dans un post à part, réunis sous le titre "Les questions existentielles de Monsieur O'Neil". J'essaierai d'en poster un pas trop trop longtemps après la fin d'Histoire de Mecs. Je l'annoncerai sûrement en note dans Las Vegas 2, donc il ne vous restera qu'à surveiller \o/
> 
> Comment ça je passe mon temps à annoncer de nouveaux projets ? Et encore vous n'avez pas vu mon carnet de notes :(


	28. Un soir dans le bureau du Roi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre cette semaine. Voici le dénouement, les réponses aux quelques questions posées. 
> 
> Je pense que je vais vraiment me tenir à ce que je vous ai annoncé la semaine dernière, à savoir quelques one-shot liés à cette fic. Plus je me rapprochais du dénouement, plus j'avais envie de développer certaines situations "en marge". Après je n'ai pas de date à vous donner, j'ai les plans de 4 textes, mais je n'ai pas commencé à les écrire. Je prends le temps de finir Las Vegas 2 d'abord. 
> 
> Sinon ce chapitre est le dernier "corpulent", il ne restera plus que l'épilogue après. Mon Dieu que c'est dur d'écrire une fin à une histoire qu'on a trimballée pendant des lustres T_T !!!

Chapitre 28 : Un soir dans le bureau du Roi

           

           

Quand V et Butch arrivèrent enfin, un long moment plus tard, toutes les têtes présentes dans le bureau se tournèrent vers eux. Les guerriers de la Confrérie et leur roi arboraient le même air incertain. V s’était habitué au décalage entre l’apparence sauvage de ses Frères et le charme cossu de ce petit bureau aux dorures bourgeoises. Mais le contraste le saisit une fois de plus, surtout en avisant les mines hésitantes de cette bande de brutes. Le barbu dissimula son amusement derrière un air impénétrable.

Wrath, apparemment trop calme, leur marmonna de s’asseoir en ronchonnant un peu pour la forme.

_Bordel, vous en avez mis un temps !

Bien entraîné à simuler l’indifférence, V conserva une expression parfaitement indéchiffrable. Le flic, quant à lui, tenta de rester impassible, mais son gloussement amusé devant les mines gênées le trahit. Il tenta bien de faire passer ça pour une quinte de toux, mais ça ne fut pas très probant. Les guerriers rassemblés sur les fragiles canapés le regardèrent comme s’il débarquait de Mars. Les cinq paires d’yeux perçants faisaient la navette entre eux deux, attendant visiblement qu’ils se décident à ouvrir la bouche. Sauf que V n’avait aucune intention de parler, pas plus Butch. Un sourire de gamin espiègle brilla sur le visage de l’Irlandais.

 

Ce dernier rattrapa V, parti s’installer à sa place habituelle, juste avant qu’il s’asseye. Accrochant son mâle par le col de son Tee-Shirt, Butch le força à se retourner pour lui faire face, et là, devant tous les Frères, le flic lui roula un patin presque aussi incendiaire que celui qu’ils avaient échangé lorsque Gros-Dur avait fait sa demande. V, guère surpris par l’humeur badine de son amant, lui rendit son baiser avec amusement. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Un instant, Butch avait craint que le barbu ne se formalise de son impulsivité. V n’était pas du genre démonstratif. Il réalisa qu’il n’en était rien en captant cette petite étincelle qui dansait dans au fond des prunelles de diamant, un éclat de rire intérieur impossible à déceler pour n’importe qui d’autre. Mais il n’était pas n’importe qui, non ?

 

Butch offrit un sourire malicieux à son mâle qui avait repris une posture impassible avant de se retourner vers le groupe de guerriers. L’Irlandais faillit s’étouffer de rire devant la palette d’expressions qui s’offrait à lui.

Le roi secouait la tête d’un air désabusé, se pinçant l’arrête du nez, tandis que Z luttait pour conserver son air d’habituelle indifférence, ses yeux en amande un peu écarquillés. Son jumeau, quant à lui, arborait de jolies pommettes cramoisies, du plus bel effet à vrai dire. Mais ce qui perdit vraiment le flic, ce fut le petit ploc que fit la sucette de Rhage en s’écrasant au sol, la mâchoire du gigantesque vampire presque posée sur ses genoux.

Seul Thor était parvenu à garder son sérieux. Il affichait même un petit sourire entendu.

 

Le flic éclata de rire et sut que V luttait vraiment pour continuer à afficher son air de souveraine indifférence. La lueur dans ses prunelles avait commencé à étinceler. Butch se retourna vers lui en riant et lui décocha une bourrade complice tandis que tous deux s’asseyaient à leurs places attitrées. Plus précisément le flic se laissa-t-il tomber sur le délicat sofa avec sa douceur coutumière. Le meuble couina lamentablement, mais pas autant que l’Irlandais qui se tendit d’un coup.

Dans l’euphorie du moment, Butch avait presque oublié les tiraillements non négligeables qui frappaient une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il grimaça et étouffa entre ses dents un juron qui n’échappa guère à l’assistance. Après un moment de silence gêné, un grand rire échappa à Hollywood, assis juste en face d’eux.

_Ça va, Cop ? se moqua Rhage, faussement inquiet.

_Heu ouais. C’est rien, un… vertige… Sans doute le manque de sang, bafouilla Butch soudain très gêné.

 

Le géant blond se renversa dans son fauteuil et poursuivit, toujours habité par une sollicitude feinte :

_Un vertige, hein ? Ouais, tu as dû t’asseoir trop vite. Il paraît que ça fait toujours ça, la première fois…

V dissimula son rire derrière une quinte de toux tandis que Butch devenait de plus en plus cramoisi. Tout compte fait, l’Irlandais aurait bien maudit son compagnon à cet instant. Le salut arriva de là où il l’attendait le moins. Phury, presque aussi embarrassé que lui, tendit une perche secourable.

_Eh bien, je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur.

Mais Hollywood ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Maintenant qu’il tenait une bonne occasion de vanner ses deux amis, il ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

_Tu déconnes ? Des félicitations ? C’est la catastrophe du siècle, ouais. Ces deux-là ensemble, il ne nous reste plus qu’à prier pour que survienne l’apocalypse ! Et pourvu qu’ils ne nous fassent pas un petit. Je vois ça d’ici !

_Hollywood, la ferme ! gronda Wrath derrière son bureau.

_Oh, allez les gars… Ne soyez pas rabat-joie. Z, tu nous chanterais bien un petit cantique pour l’occasion ?

_Hollywood, on t’a dit de la boucler !

_Même pas une petite cérémonie ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que Butch porterait très bien la jarretière. Bon, par contre, oubliez-moi au moment de la récupérer, hein !

_HOLLYWOOD, TA GUEULE, tonna le roi.

 

Le guerrier blond décida de ne pas plus contrarier Wrath et adopta une mine faussement repentante, quoiqu’un peu boudeuse. Pourtant, une lueur joyeuse dansait toujours dans ses yeux bleus, preuve qu’il n’en avait pas fini avec eux. Butch ne lui en voulait même pas. C’était sa manière à lui de leur faire savoir qu’il se réjouissait pour eux.

La première surprise passée, il ne les jugeait absolument pas. Lui pas plus que les autres en fait. Le flic se détendit et s’adossa au fond du canapé avant de poser son bras sur le dossier en croisant les jambes. Il adressa un sourire dénué de malice à l’assistance.

Sa race, ses frères d’armes et le mâle qui serait bientôt son _hellren_ … Bordel, ce qu’il se sentait bien ici…

 

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous reprirent une attitude vaguement professionnelle en se tournant vers Wrath. Le roi réfléchit un instant avant de parler, comme s’il se demandait par où commencer.

_Bon, maintenant qu’on en a terminé avec les faire-part, je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire concernant votre petite excursion surprise.

Butch redevint parfaitement sérieux et V se pencha vers l’avant, les coudes sur les genoux, parfaitement concentré.

_On savait depuis un moment que les _lessers_ en avaient après le flic, mais il semblerait qu’ils soient passés à la vitesse supérieure. De ce que nous avons compris, ils ont sauté sur l’occasion de capturer V pour t’attirer dans un piège, Cop. Lui soutirer des infos au passage ça n’était qu’un bonus.

Un feulement rauque s’éleva de la gorge du flic dont les yeux flamboyaient déjà de haine contenue. Personne ne dit rien. Rhage et les jumeaux en avaient assez vu la veille pour savoir que la fureur de leur ami était légitime. Le grondement se calma lorsque V appuya son épaule contre celle du flic. Il était là, près de lui. C’en était fini du cauchemar.

Wrath adressa un petit signe de tête dans la direction du flic avant de poursuivre.

_Ce que ces enfoirés n’avaient pas prévu, c’était que vous les retrouviez aussi vite. Apparemment, ils avaient préparé toute une petite mise en scène afin qu’on leur livre le flic.

_Tu veux dire qu’ils voulaient se servir de V comme monnaie d’échange contre le flic ? gronda Rhage, qui avait tout perdu de sa bonhomie coutumière.

Le monarque se contenta de hocher la tête, les mâchoires serrées. L’odeur sulfureuse de sa colère flottait tout autour de lui. Ils avaient déjà perdu Darius, et Thor dans une certaine mesure. Il refusait de voir un autre de ses guerriers tomber à cause des coups tordus des _lessers_. Pas plus qu’il ne comptait leur abandonner le flic. La Vierge Scribe lui avait confié la tâche de veiller sur lui et il comptait bien s’en acquitter.

 

La voix de V s’éleva, glaciale, distante, comme s’il n’avait pas été aux premières loges de cette comédie macabre.

_Sauf qu’on ne sait toujours rien de leurs motivations. Et puis, il y avait un humain avec eux. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait foutre là-dedans ?

_C'est là que les choses se corsent, expliqua le roi, soudain un peu mal à l’aise. Ce connard leur a servi d’intermédiaire.

_D'intermédiaire pour quoi ? interrogea le flic, sentant arriver la mauvaise nouvelle.

_Pour prendre contact avec un des nôtres. Les _lessers_ savaient qu’aucun vampire ne leur parlerait directement. Alors, ils ont manœuvré en douceur en se servant de l’humain pour soutirer des informations à l’un des nôtres et trouver un moyen de faire pression sur le flic.

Une fois la petite bombe du roi lâchée, Butch sentait une colère homérique monter en lui. Des vagues de soufre s’échappaient de son corps tendu, mêlées à une fragrance plus menaçante, une odeur d’épices sombres qui flotta tout autour de V, tel un avertissement. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre qu’à l’enfoiré d’enfant de putain qui avait mis son _hellren_ en danger. Peu lui importait qui c’était. Il allait le crucifier…

Un seul mot, direct, létal, parvint à franchir ses dents serrées.

_Qui ?

La tête du roi se tourna vers le flic.

_Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, Cop, prévint Wrath, ses yeux masqués par les lunettes de soleil faisant la navette entre Butch et son compagnon dont l’expression n’avait pas varié d’un iota.

_Sans déconner ? cracha l’Irlandais, tendu comme un arc.

_Moi non plus à vrai dire… soupira le gigantesque vampire.

Wrath se tourna lourdement vers la seconde porte de son bureau et tonna :

_Saxton ! Fais-la entrer.

_ « La » ? s’étonna Butch, un peu douché.

 

Le lourd battant s’ouvrit dans un chuintement feutré. Le premier à franchir le seuil fut le jeune avocat qui adressa un hochement de tête amical au flic. Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles et ce jour ne faisait pas exception. Son costume gris perle mettait en valeur le cendré de ses cheveux blonds.

Butch rendit son salut au juriste avec un petit sourire crispé avant d’aviser la frêle silhouette attachée à ses pas. Derrière Saxton, le visage ravagé par les sanglots, se tenait la frêle silhouette d’une Marissa voûtée et tremblante. Son tailleur fripé et les sillons noirs tracés par le mascara fondu lui donnaient un air de bourgeoise déchue. Elle tordait nerveusement un foulard de soie entre ses doigts fins et refusait obstinément de lever ses yeux gonflés de larmes sur les mâles présents dans la pièce.

Un grondement collectif s’éleva lorsqu’elle fit son apparition. Butch se redressa d’un bond, tel un ressort, pâle comme la mort. Wrath se tourna vers lui, jaugeant sa réaction, prêt à intervenir au besoin. Mais le flic semblait pétrifié.

_Z et Phury l’ont trouvée près du hangar quand ils sont retournés faire le ménage, expliqua le roi aveugle.

 

Le flic s’approcha à pas mesurés de la femelle et s’arrêta à un bon mètre d’elle, comme pour s’assurer qu’il réussirait à se contrôler. Tous les mâles de la pièce avaient suivi son mouvement avec attention. Butch inspira deux fois, profondément, et se concentra pour parler doucement et ne pas effrayer davantage la petite blonde. Malgré ça, sa voix sortit aussi rauque que si elle avait été passée au mixer.

_Bordel, Marissa, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il tandis qu’un abîme d’incompréhension se creusait en lui.

La femelle leva vers lui ses yeux embués et ouvrit la bouche pour parler sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle baissa la tête tandis qu’une grosse larme roulait sur sa peau fine. Elle tordit un peu plus le foulard.

 _Oh non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça_ , décréta Butch. Le flic voulait des réponses, et il les voulait maintenant. Cependant, la terroriser ne mènerait à rien de bon. Aussi se força-t-il à poursuivre avec le plus de mesure possible.

_Je pensais que nous étions amis, commença-t-il, la voix accusatrice. Et vous nous avez tous trahis. Pas seulement Vishous, ou moi, précisa-t-il quand la femelle releva vivement la tête, désemparée. Mais tout votre peuple…

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle refusait l’évidence. Après avoir étouffé un hoquet, elle réussit enfin à articuler quelques mots. Sa voix était hachée et rappeuse d’avoir trop pleuré.

_Oh, Butch… Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n’ai jamais voulu cela, je le jure. Chad… Il… il disait qu’il ne vous voulait pas de mal, qu’il était un de vos amis, qu’il s’inquiétait pour vous… Je pensais bien faire, dit-elle en levant vers lui son regard noyé de larmes.

_Vous pensiez bien faire en leur livrant Vishous ? gronda le flic à voix basse.

Elle secoua vivement la tête en lui jetant un regard blessé.

_Ça non plus, il n’en avait jamais été question, se défendit-elle avec plus d' âpreté que le flic ne lui en supposait. Vous devez me croire. Il… Il me demandait de vos nouvelles. Il disait que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps, et que les Frères l’avaient menacé pour l’empêcher de vous contacter. Je le jure, conclut-elle avec ferveur, ses prunelles d’océan plantées dans celles du flic.

 

Butch soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il se tourna doucement vers V, mais l’expression du mâle était impénétrable à cet instant, même pour lui. Alors, il regarda de nouveau la femelle, plus désemparé qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Marissa n’avait pas délibérément cherché à les mettre en danger. Elle s’était fait berner par ces salauds, elle aussi victime de leurs petits jeux. Il comprit que la jolie blonde avait seulement voulu l’aider, à sa manière.

Prisonnière des us et coutumes d’une aristocratie rigoriste depuis trop longtemps, elle n’avait cherché qu’à éviter ce sort au flic. Mais leur situation était loin d’être similaire. Butch s’était coulé sans mal dans un moule qui semblait avoir été taillé pour lui tandis que la femelle n’avait cessé de chercher sa place, ballottée entre le revirement de Wrath et les attentes de la Glymera. Au fond, le flic avait plutôt pitié d’elle. Et si ses actions n’avaient pas mis V en danger, il n’aurait pas été certain de pouvoir lui en tenir rigueur.

L’enfer était décidément pavé de bonnes intentions.

 

Personne n’avait osé rompre le lourd silence qui s’était abattu sur l’assemblé. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s’il s’était agi de châtier un traître. Wrath avait perçu la subtile hésitation du flic. La situation était à peine plus confortable pour lui. Après tout, cette femelle avait été sa compagne des siècles durant et il ne se voyait pas la punir de sa naïveté. Mais il était le roi. C’était son rôle d’intervenir, son devoir et son fardeau. Il glissa la main dans la fourrure soyeuse de Georges qui s’était assis à côté de sa jambe. La chaleur de l’animal le réconforta un peu et il reprit la parole d’une voix grave.

_Marissa, nous avons des règles. Elles ne sont pas là uniquement pour vous enfermer, mais aussi pour nous protéger. Tous, vous y compris. Vous les connaissiez et, pourtant, vous les avez bafouées. Plus grave encore, vos actes ont mis la vie de nos guerriers en danger.

_Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais, répondit-elle avec dignité.

_Nous l’avons compris, mais je ne peux vous laisser continuer comme avant. Vous devez prendre conscience que chacun de vos actes peut avoir des conséquences terribles.

Quand le roi eut terminé de parler, la femelle se voûta un peu avant de se tourner vers Butch qui la regardait toujours. La rage de ce dernier s’était en partie évaporée devant l’air misérable de la femelle. Il sentait que son repentir était sincère et ne voulait pas l’accabler plus qu’elle ne l’était. Mais, par sa faute, V avait été humilié, torturé et lui avait failli le perdre. Il aurait pu pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais l’image de son mâle écartelé sur cette putain de table se matérialisa devant ses yeux, presque tangible, et il serra les dents. Il se sentait incapable d’évaluer cette situation avec recul et lucidité.

_Butch, croyez-moi. Je vous en prie…, supplia la femelle d’une petite voix.

_Marissa, je vous crois, répondit l’Irlandais dans un souffle. Et je peux concevoir que vous ne pensiez pas à mal. Vous avez juste agi sans réfléchir. J’avais confiance en vous, reprit-il après une légère pause. Mais vous avez mis Vishous en danger, et ça je ne peux pas vous le pardonner, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Le flic sentit derrière lui la présence de son mâle qui lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Sa chaleur l’enveloppa. Tout à son dilemme, il ne l’avait pas entendu se lever. V était demeuré silencieux depuis le début de l’échange, comme si les faits relatés ne le concernaient toujours pas. Pourtant il percevait le conflit intérieur du flic comme s’il était le sien. Et, dans une certaine mesure, le partageait.

À cet instant, le barbu ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour la petite femelle qui leur faisait face. La plupart du temps elle l’agaçait quand il devait passer ses nuits de congés à lui courir après. Mais il lui était aussi arrivé d’admirer sa ténacité, son acharnement à briser les liens qui l’enfermaient dans le monde étriqué de la Glymera. Il avait également ressenti une terrible jalousie lorsqu’il avait cru que le flic en pinçait pour elle. Mais c’était fini. Butch était à ses côtés maintenant. Et quelque part, la femelle n’avait cherché qu’à payer sa dette auprès du mâle de valeur qui s’était érigé comme son défenseur et son ami. Elle l’avait fait pour lui.

 

Debout derrière Butch, il contempla la femelle sans colère et sans dégoût, peut-être un peu perplexe lui aussi. Marissa le dévisagea comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, comme si elle percevait le vampire dissimulé derrière les tatouages infamants.

_Je vous demande pardon, seigneur Vishous, déclara-t-elle sincèrement en soutenant son regard, peut-être pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

V se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu’il acceptait ce gage de paix. La femelle eut un pauvre sourire avant que le guerrier ne se tourne vers son roi.

_Ta Majesté, tout cela dépasse le cadre de la Confrérie, statua le guerrier.

Un instant de communication silencieuse s’établit entre les deux mâles. L’un comme l’autre savait que les lois de la Race autorisaient V à demander réparation pour l’affront qu’il avait subi par la faute de la femelle. Tout comme ils savaient que le guerrier avait d’ores et déjà renoncé à exercer ce pouvoir. Le roi hocha la tête.

_Je suis d’accord avec toi, mon Frère. Marissa, reprit-il en se tournant vers la femelle qui avait redressé son menton tremblant, vous serez présentée au conseil des _Princeps_ pour jugement. En attente de cette réunion, vous ne pourrez pas quitter le manoir.

La femelle accepta cette sentence avec dignité. Pourtant, et même si le guerrier aux yeux de diamant s’était montré clément, elle était consciente que le pire était à venir.

_Saxton, ramène-la à sa chambre, conclut le roi.

_Oui, Votre Majesté, opina l’avoué. Venez, Marissa.

La femelle baissa la tête, comme écrasée par la conscience de ses actes, tandis que le jeune mâle lui prenait délicatement le bras pour la faire sortir. Avant de franchir le seuil, elle jeta un dernier regard au flic, cherchant sans doute à s’assurer qu’il lui pardonnerait un jour. Butch soutint les prunelles d’océan, mais ne prononça pas un mot, laissant le lourd battant se refermer sur la frêle silhouette. Il n’en savait foutrement rien…

 

Les Frères gardèrent le silence un moment après que la femelle soit partie. Personne n’osait parler. Tous avaient été ébranlés par la confession de Marissa. Il était donc si facile de les atteindre. Que faire d’une guerre qui retournait les innocents contre leurs semblables ? Comment se protéger ? Comment protéger ceux qui leur étaient chers ?

V sentait que Butch était plus tendu que jamais. Après ces révélations fracassantes, il allait se sentir responsable de ce qui était arrivé, de ce que Marissa avait voulu faire pour lui. Vishous allait devoir rassurer son mâle, lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas fautif. Avec ou sans lui, cela aurait pu finir par arriver. Ils étaient en guerre, certaines choses étaient inévitables.

_Tu n’y es pour rien, Cop. Tous les moyens sont bons pour nous atteindre et tu le sais.

Le flic hocha la tête, guère convaincu, mais un peu réconforté. V serra l’épaule musclée et incita son compagnon à venir se rasseoir sur le sofa. L’Irlandais s’assit, plus doucement cette fois, et se prit la tête à deux mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. À côté de lui, le barbu sortit sa blague à tabac et commença à se rouler une clope avant de reprendre la parole. Quand il parla, sa voix était contrôlée, pourtant une réelle note d’inquiétude perçait dans ses intonations.

_Ce qui est vraiment perturbant dans tout ça, c’est leur obsession pour toi, Cop.

Les Frères qui étaient restés bien silencieux jusqu’ici grognèrent en chœur leur assentiment. Butch releva un peu la tête et jeta un regard en cercle autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il avait complètement occulté cet aspect de l’affaire. Mais c’était bien après lui qu’en avaient les _lessers_.

_Ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec les visions que tu as eues, dit Wrath en se tournant vers V.

_Ouais, répondit le barbu en soufflant une bouffée de tabac turc. Sauf qu’il n’en ressortait rien de clair… Donc, pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire d’autre qu’attendre. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, conclut-il avec une note de férocité.

 

Les autres guerriers ne le comprenaient que trop bien pour avoir vu leurs compagnes emportées ou menacées par leurs ennemis. Wrath, Rhage et Z avaient le visage dur. Ils savaient ce qu’ils avaient à perdre. Thor, quant à lui, avait le regard perdu dans le lointain, tourné quelque part vers l’Au-Delà où l’attendait sa _shellane_ assassinée. Personne n’avait été aussi profondément touché que lui. Sa disparition, la mort de Darius… Tout cela avait porté des coups très durs au petit monde de la Confrérie. Personne ne voulait revivre cela. Alors, ils se tiendraient prêts à affronter ce que l’ennemi leur réservait. V plus qu’un autre. Si Butch était en danger, cela signifiait qu’il allait passer en mode défense.

Il contempla le mâle aux yeux noisette et au nez cassé assis à côté de lui. Ce mec-là, c’était toute sa vie. Le fils de la Vierge Scribe se fit le serment que rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui arracher. Les yeux de diamant se mirent à briller d’une lueur aveuglante. Ce jour-là, plus qu’à aucun autre moment, Vishous fils de Bloodletter ressemblait au demi-dieu qu’il était. Ce qui n’augurait rien de bon pour les _lessers_.

 

Les temps à venir risquaient d’être intéressants, quoique difficiles à gérer. Mais tant qu’ils restaient soudés dans leur combat, comme les Frères qu’ils étaient, ils avaient de bonnes chances de s’en sortir. Et pourquoi pas, armés des prophéties de Vishous et de leur futur, mettre fin à cette foutue guerre…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. J'espère que cette pré-fin vous aura convenu. Je dois dire que je l'ai pas mal retravaillée. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Enfin, pas tant sur la forme que sur le fond. Et plus particulièrement l'attitude et les motivations de Marissa.  
> En fait, j'avais tout bonnement commencé à lui taper dessus sans distinction (elle était bête et jalouse) et j'ai changé d'avis. Rassurez-vous, je ne me suis pas découverte une passion soudaine pour la blondasse. Simplement, je me suis dit (après une conversion bien enrichissante autour de très bons Ramens, coucou Altie XD) qu'elle pouvait chuter tout en ayant un peu plus de profondeur. C'était un peu trop simple de la faire tomber par bêtise pour lui rouler desssus (je ne dis pas, ça défoule, c'est même par ça que j'avais commencé).  
> Et puis j'adore quand l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions !  
> Du coup, j'ai réécrit tout ce passage de ce point de vue et je préfère de loin cette version, même si elle ne lui donne plus totalement le mauvais rôle. C'était presque trop facile de lui taper dessus, ce perso a une cible dans le dos !!!!
> 
> Sinon, concernant Las Vegas 2, j'ai bien bien avancé. Je serai dans les temps pour poster :) Je relis mon chap 1, l'envoie à mon correcteur et ce sera prêt pour dans deux semaines !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enfin voilà... Il me reste à vous dire à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue (qui sera bien plus court).
> 
> Bisous à tous


	29. Tous les autres soirs - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, voilà. On y est... Il est là. Le dernier morceau. Le bout du bout.  
> Merde, ça fait un drôle d'effet. Si j'avais pas peur que vous m'écharpiez vive, je ne le posterais même pas. Histoire de se dire que c'est pas tout à fait fini. Hé, ça fait quand même un an que je les traine mes deux loulous ! 
> 
> Je vous laisse terminer ce tout petit bout (vous serez prévenu(e)s) et je vous parle de la suite des événements en bas de page. A toute !

Tous les autres soirs :

 

          

Quelques semaines plus tard, Marissa était reconnue coupable par le conseil des _Princeps_ des faits qui lui étaient reprochés _._ Pourtant, grâce à l’intervention inattendue de Vishious fils de Bloodletter et de son compagnon qui témoignèrent de ses bonnes intentions, la femelle bénéficia de la clémence de ses pairs. Les guerriers de la Confrérie et le roi plaidèrent en sa faveur quand elle demanda le droit de se consacrer à un refuge pour les femelles de leur race. Peut-être la jolie aristocrate avait-elle enfin trouvé un moyen de donner un sens à sa vie.

 

 

En dépit de la protection rapprochée que les frères avaient déployée autour de Butch suite à cette affaire, les _lessers_ parvinrent néanmoins à mettre leurs projets à exécution : ils enlevèrent le flic. À cette occasion, la Confrérie put mesurer l’ampleur du pouvoir de Vishous qui manqua de mettre la ville à feu et à sang pour retrouver son _hellren_. Le Frère barbu était parfaitement incontrôlable. Pourtant, guidé par le sang de son mâle et l’intervention de la Vierge Scribe, il parvint à localiser son flic.

Le mec avait été longuement torturé par l’Omega, et portait désormais sa marque.

 

Vishous crut devenir fou lorsque Butch lui demanda de l’achever avant qu’il ne devienne l’un d’eux. Refusant d’abandonner son compagnon à son sort, il supplia la Vierge Scribe d’intervenir pour le sauver. C’est à ce moment que leur fut révélée la prophétie qui faisait de Butch le _Dhestroyer_ _,_ l’élu de la Race, destiné à mettre fin à la guerre. La déesse expliqua également à son fils comment purifier le corps de son compagnon par son pouvoir. La complémentarité des deux mâles n’était plus à prouver, mais elle venait de prendre une tout autre dimension.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, le flic rejoignit officiellement la Confrérie et devint un Frère sous le regard lumineux de V. À la surprise de tous, la Vierge Scribe accepta de procéder à l’union de son fils et du _Dhestroyer_.

Après tout, les voies d’une déesse sont impénétrables.

 

Une fois Butch remis sur pied, les guerriers retournèrent tous au combat animés d’une ardeur nouvelle.

 

Depuis l’intronisation de Phury en tant Primâle et sa rencontre avec l’Élue Cormia, chacun des guerriers avait trouvé sa raison de se battre, sa raison de vivre. La prophétie leur apportait un espoir ténu, mais bien réel, celui d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec l’Omega, celui de libérer leur race de la menace.

Ce destin était désormais entre leurs mains et ils écriraient eux-mêmes l’avenir.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. C'est l'heure de leur souhaiter bon vent je pense...
> 
> Mais pas tout à fait ;) Comme je l'avais annoncé les semaines précédentes, j'ai commencé à bosser sur une petite série de One Shot liés à cette histoire que je posterai ici sous la forme d'une série "Les questions existentielles de Monsieur O'Neal".  
> J'ai déjà le plan d'un gros morceau du premier. Bref, ça devrait sortir même si ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je les annoncerai au fur et à mesure dans les notes de Las Vegas.
> 
> Ma priorité, parlons-en ;) Puisqu'il s'agit, vous l'aurez deviné, du grand retour de la partie 2 de mon autre Vutch ;)  
> L'histoire est terminée (ouf !!!) et en cours de correction/ajustement... Mais le premier chapitre est tout fin prêt à être lancé dans la fosse aux lions mercredi prochain sous le titre "Quand les P'tits Gars s'en mêlent" !  
> Du coup, je vous laisserai surveiller ça et je reviendrai coller le lien ici si j'y pense... 
> 
> J'aimerais bien faire une petite pause avant de me lancer dans la partie 3 (qui sera la dernière), mais j'ai peur de ne jamais m'y remettre si je fais ça. Je pense que je ferai plutôt des pauses avec les OS liés à Histoire de Mecs.
> 
> Que dire de plus ? Si ce n'est vous remercier tous d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Vous remercier pour vos encouragements/conseils qui m'ont beaucoup aidée (à progresser j'espère :p) et à me motiver. Je suis ravie d'avoir rencontrer plein de gens adorables et j'espère qu'on ne se perdra pas en cours de route.
> 
> Également un merci tout particulier à Anne qui avait accepté de se taper toute la correction du premier jet. Bon, j'ai largement re-trituré l'ensemble depuis, donc j'ai dû ajouter plein de fautes à son super boulot :x Merci encore !
> 
> En tout cas, je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine...
> 
> EDIT : LE LIEN VERS LA PARTIE 2 DE LAS VEGAS  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2748593


End file.
